So Far, So Good
by Heleentje
Summary: Juudai travels a world that is quickly losing its balance. This time, however, the Herald of Darkness will not be able to restore that balance on his own.
1. New York

Look at me starting a new multichaptered fanfic!

For this chapter, I owe many, many thanks to **Blueglaceon**, who let me bug her with the most stupid questions, shared her experiences with me, and listened to me justifying myself, probably rolling her eyes all the while ;) Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

**Disclaimer 2: **I will be making use of many religions, mythological pantheons and philosophies in this story. None of the opinions expressed are mine (I'm agnostic), but I promise to treat everything with the utmost respect and to portray it to the best of my abilities.

* * *

_Part I: America_

**Chapter 1: USA, New York City**

"Juudai!"

Juudai stumbled as he hit the pavement, then lost his balance and fell down hard on one knee. His bag, with Pharaoh in it, landed a few feet away from him and the cat jumped out and hissed indignantly. Juudai got up carefully, rolled up his right trouser leg to inspect the damage, and winced when he saw the bruised skin.

"Nothing serious," he told Yubel, who was anxiously hovering beside him. "Just a scrape. I really have got to get this under control."

Pharaoh slowly walked back to them, clearly showing his indignation in every step he took. Juudai retrieved his bag and started digging through it to find the cat treats, only to frown when he noticed he was down to his last few.

"We need to get more," he announced as he fed two to Pharaoh, whose mood instantly improved.

"What we need is for you to get this teleporting thing down," Yubel replied.

"I'm getting better!" Juudai protested, though without any heat. This kind of bantering was normal for them.

"At least we didn't end up in the middle of a swamp this time. Or a desert."

"You know the desert wasn't intentional! I didn't even know I could do this, I was just dueling Yugi and we ended up there." He pocketed the cat treats again, let Pharaoh back into the bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Anyway, where are we now?"

"A city, by the looks of it. A big one."

Juudai left the alley they'd appeared in and followed Yubel out onto a busy street. Traffic was moving at a snail's pace and there were cars as far as he could see. One or two pedestrians bumped into Juudai as he tried to walk towards a big display in a nearby shop. The shop was littered with postcards, little statues and T-shirts loudly proclaiming that they loved NY.

"NY? Does that mean we're in New York?" Juudai wondered, looking around at the people in the street, the cars driving by and the many, many shops. "Wow, that's so cool! I've always wanted to go to New York!"

He bent down to examine one of the little statues, a five-inch replica of the Statue of Liberty, and the owner of the shop approached him. He was a rather small, heavy-set man, who looked like he'd found a potential goldmine in Juudai. Understandable, Juudai thought. No native New Yorker would be caught examining the souvenirs, let alone buy them.

"Mister, is there anything I can help you with?" the man asked.

Juudai shook his head. "Just looking, thank you."

"Oh, where are you from? Your English is pretty great!"

"Japan," Juudai said, shrugging a little guiltily. In reality, he wasn't speaking English at all. It was one of the first things he'd discovered when he'd arrived in America; his Darkness powers enabled him to speak and understand any language as if it were his own. Yubel and Daitokuji-sensei had theorized that some low-level telepathy and thought-broadcasting were involved. Whatever it was, it was useful, but it made him feel guilty when people complimented him on his grasp of the language.

"Japan? My son's been to Japan! Hey, do you know…" the man continued. Juudai tuned him out and surreptitiously looked around. Why had he ended up in New York? He didn't think it was a coincidence.

"So, what do you think?"

Juudai looked up into the expectant eyes of the shop owner. He was holding a small snow globe. "That's _so_ last December," Yubel whispered in his ear and Juudai stifled his laughter.

"Sorry, just a second," he said instead. Pharaoh was trying to get out of the bag, so Juudai quickly put the bag on the ground and helped the cat out. Pharaoh jumped in his arms, eyeing the shop owner a bit warily, before looking out at the busy street.

"You have a cat with you?" the man asked, surprised.

"He followed me, "Juudai said. He smiled beatifically, hoping it would stop the man from asking further questions. He didn't have any legal documents, and while the police couldn't possibly keep him detained for long, he didn't want to draw too much attention.

He shifted Pharaoh, so the cat's front paws were on his shoulder and Juudai could support him with one arm, then turned to look at the American flag the show owner was showing him now.

Several car horns blared at once, and a car drove onto the pavement with dazzling speed, closely followed by several police cars. Juudai and many of the other pedestrians jumped back in shock and one of them crashed into the souvenir stand Juudai was looking in, sending the various statues, snow globes and flags crashing to the ground.

"Ow! Pharaoh!"

Pharaoh clawed his way out of Juudai's arms and disappeared between the mass of people trying to get a glimpse of the car chase. Juudai picked up his bag in one fluid movement and tried to run after him.

"Pharaoh, get back here! It's dangerous!" he had to stop abruptly when the people in front of him refused to move, and just managed to see a glimpse of a bushy tail disappearing around a corner.

"Pharaoh!" Juudai tried again. He made his way through the people, but when he rounded the corner, the cat was nowhere to be seen. He bit off a curse.

"We need to get him back," he told Yubel. "It's too dangerous!"

"Daitokuji-sensei is with him," Yubel soothed. "He'll keep him safe until we find him. Calm down, sit down for a few minutes."

She guided him to a nearby bench and forced him to sit down. Juudai tapped one foot anxiously against the other one. How were they going to find one cat in such a huge city?

"Can you track him?" he asked.

"Why don't you try?" Yubel replied. "You have both my powers and your own. Your vision will reach much further."

"How?"

"Close your eyes, I'll help you." Yubel placed one see-through hand on his forehead, as Juudai closed his eyes and tried to drown out the noise of the nearby traffic.

"Pharaoh's signature will be too weak for you to sense, so try to focus on Daitokuji's. It will feel strange, like it's not entirely there. That's normal. Try not to reach too far, they can't be far from here."

Juudai obeyed and tried to focus. It took him a few minutes, but he slowly began to sense the people around him. Their signatures were powerful, but hurried and anxious. Was this the life of people in this city? Always this busy? He tried to find the signature Yubel had described.

"There!" His eyes snapped open. "Two streets from here. Let's go!" He was up and running before Yubel had the time to react, weaving his way between people and crossing the busy street without looking. The cars on the road had to swerve to avoid him, causing two near-collisions.

"Juudai, have you gone crazy?" Yubel shouted as soon as she'd caught up with him. Behind her, several drivers were swearing at Juudai. "We're trying to find the cat, not to get you killed!"

"Nearly there!" Juudai shouted back at her. He rounded another corner and stopped near the entrance of a small alleyway.

"He's here." Juudai stepped forward, but Yubel stopped him.

"Wait. Do you hear that?"

Juudai listened. Someone was crying.

"That's not Pharaoh, is it?" he whispered dejectedly, but he walked into the alley anyway. If someone was in trouble, it was his duty to help. Even if, judging by their signature, that someone wasn't entirely alive anymore.

"Hello?" he half-shouted. "Is anyone here?"

"Over here," a small voice replied between sobs, and Juudai carefully stepped deeper into the alley, letting his eyes get used to the darkness as he walked. Being the person he was, he only needed a few seconds before he could see as clearly as in broad daylight. He could now see a small figure huddled in a corner. And as he'd suspected, the person wasn't alive anymore. They looked slightly see-through.

"Can I help you?" he asked, kneeling down a few feet away. He didn't think the spirit was hostile, but he didn't want to take any risks. Yubel was a comforting presence near his left shoulder.

The spirit looked up, and Juudai stared into the face of a young girl, no older than ten. She wore a tattered dress in a style that hadn't been worn in several decennia, and her face was wet from tears.

"I'm lost," she said quietly. "I can't find my sister."

Juudai inched closer. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Three days ago," The girl replied. "Why can you see me? I'm dead, only Sissy can see me."

So she did know she was dead. Juudai was relieved. He'd been afraid he would have to explain to her that she wasn't alive anymore. He didn't think that revelation would've gone over well.

He briefly let his eyes change color. "I have special powers, see? I can see things most people don't." He shifted closer to the girl. "I am Juudai. What's your name?"

"Betty," she sniffled.

"Nice to meet you, Betty. Can you stand up? Maybe we can look for your sister together."

The little girl got up slowly. She was even smaller than Juudai had expected; her head only barely reached his chest.

"Can you really help me, mister Djuudai?"

"Juudai," Juudai corrected, carefully pronouncing the name. "And I will try my very best. I am also looking for someone."

"Juudai," Betty tried, and Juudai nodded approvingly. "Who are you looking for?"

"My cat. And my teacher. They got scared and they wanted to hide."

Unexpectedly, Betty started crying again. "I knew everything! I knew where I lived, and where Sissy lived, and now I don't know anything anymore! I'm lost!"

"Hey, it's okay." Juudai kneeled down again so he could look her in the eye. "How about I help you find your sister, and you help me find my friends. Is that good?"

Betty nodded slowly, and started walking towards the main street. Juudai and Yubel followed her.

"Do you really think you can help her?" Yubel asked.

"I have to try, she deserves help as much as anyone else does. And besides, she might help us find Pharaoh and Daitokuji-sensei." He walked closer to Betty. "Can you remember where your sister lived?"

"She…" Betty hesitated and concentrated deeply. "She lived in this very tall building. The building wasn't there when I was alive."

Juudai looked around. There were skyscrapers everywhere.

"When were you alive, Betty?" he asked. He wasn't prepared to look for the right building yet.

She frowned. "I don't know. Daddy talked about war. And Mommy was always saying that she didn't want it to happen again."

"The World Wars," Yubel whispered, and Juudai nodded in agreement. "She must've lived around 1940."

"Sissy didn't want to tell me," Betty whispered sadly. "She always said I was too young. But she's only two years older than me!"

"What's your sister's name, Betty?" Juudai asked, crossing the street together with the girl. This time, he took care to use the pedestrian crossing and he saw Yubel nodding approvingly. But Betty was frowning deeply, and they had already turned two corners before she finally replied.

"Margaret!" she exclaimed triumphantly, but she immediately saddened again. "I almost didn't remember. Why am I forgetting everything?"

"It doesn't matter," Juudai said soothingly. "We'll find her soon!"

"You said you were looking for your cat," Betty said slowly. "Cats like chasing birds, right?"

Juudai sincerely doubted that Pharaoh was the type to chase birds, but he nodded anyway. "Do you know a place with many birds?"

"Yes!" Betty said, suddenly looking a lot happier. "I can still remember. Sissy always took me to this very big park. There were many birds, and sometimes there were cats chasing them! And Sissy said she liked to go there even when I didn't come. Maybe she's there! And maybe your cat is there too!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Juudai smiled. "Do you know the way to this park?"

Betty nodded resolutely, and turned left at the very next corner. "It's a very big park," she told them. "And it's in the middle of the city, so it's called Central Park! It's really very pretty. Right now, there are so many people and animals, but I like it best when it's winter. All the leaves are gone, and sometimes, when it's snowed, the branches and the grass are all white."

It never snowed at Duel Academia, so Juudai was looking forward to one day seeing real snow. Maybe he should go to Europe. Johan had told him there was lots of snow where he lived and that his town was really pretty during the winter. Of course, now was not the right time. Barely a month had passed since he'd graduated, and they were now experiencing the hottest days of the summer.

He followed Betty as she turned another corner and crossed a busy road. They'd been walking for several minutes now, and Juudai wondered how far Central Park really was.

"Do you know how much further we have to go?" he asked the girl.

"Not far now," Betty said happily. "We're almost there!"

As if on cue, they turned yet another corner, and Juudai saw the Central Park at the end of the street. He and Betty were now walking through a long avenue. Traffic was less busy here, but Juudai still kept a wary eye on the cars. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with Pharaoh.

"Here we are!" Betty announced triumphantly. She crossed the road with Juudai and ran into the park. Juudai followed her a bit more slowly, while tentatively trying to look for Daitokuji-sensei's signature again. He frowned.

"Betty, how big is this park?"

"Oh, it's really really big!"

"Trouble?" Yubel whispered in Juudai's ear.

Juudai nodded. "It's too big. I can't find them," he paused as an idea hit him. "Yubel, can't you look for them? Or Hane Kuriboh?"

Summoned by his name, the tiny monster appeared next to Juudai, flapping his wings enthusiastically. He perched on Juudai's shoulder, letting out a soft _Kurii_

"No, too dangerous" Yubel said, and Hane Kuriboh disappeared again, looking disappointed. "I'd prefer it if we didn't split up. We've already lost two of our group. I don't want to lose more."

_Don't want to lose you_, she didn't say, but through their shared soul Juudai could hear it as clearly as his own thoughts. He sent a wave of affection in her direction.

"Mister Juudai, who are you talking to?" Betty asked, appearing at his left. Juudai was surprised at the sudden appearance. Apparently his senses weren't yet developed enough to sense her approach him.

He bent down again, so he could look her in the eye. A few passers-by, who'd been eyeing him strangely for apparently talking to thin air, abruptly turned away, convinced that he wasn't entirely sane.

"She's a very special person," he told her. "And she's always with me."

"Like Sissy?"

Juudai shook his head, feeling the love radiate through his bond with Yubel. It made him feel safe. "It's not entirely like that. But I love her very much, like you love your sister very much."

Betty squinted, trying to see Yubel. "Can I say hi to her?"

"Of course you can," Juudai said, reaching out to take her hand. It wasn't quite there, but he could still feel it, much like he could feel Yubel or Hane Kuriboh even when they hadn't materialized. "Close your eyes."

He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he could now feel both Betty's presence and Yubel's (and somewhere, buried a bit deeper, he felt the spirits of his other monsters). He fully opened the link between him and Yubel, then tried to extend it to Betty. Since she was a spirit too, albeit of a slightly different kind, it went easier.

"Can you feel her?" he whispered. Betty had her eyes closed and her eyebrows frowned in concentration. She nodded once.

"She really loves you very much," she said, and Juudai smiled.

"I know," he said. "I love her very much too."

Something that wasn't Yubel's or Betty's signature was pushing against his mind, and when Betty tried to let go of his hand, he held it tighter.

"Just a second," he whispered. "There's something… Right, there!" he got up quickly, letting go of Betty and heading deeper into the park.

"Did you find your cat?" Betty asked, once again appearing next to him. This time he'd felt her coming.

"Maybe, I think so," Juudai said, looking for the cat. "Pharaoh, Daitokuji-sensei, are you over here?"

"There," Yubel nudged him, and Juudai turned around in time to see a familiar brown cat appear. Pharaoh came out of the bushes, walking with the air of a cat who felt perfectly at ease. Juudai sighed in relief.

"Pharaoh! Thank goodness you're safe," he held his arms out and Pharaoh lazily walked over to him. He threw a glance at Betty, then seemed to dismiss her and jumped in Juudai's arms. Juudai scratched him under the chin and he started purring.

"Daitokuji-sensei? Are you there?"

Pharaoh yawned widely and a small ball of light flew out of his mouth. The little ball immediately transformed in the familiar shape of Juudai's former teacher.

"Juudai-kun! How great that you have found us! This city is so big and scary." He shuddered dramatically. "I thought we'd never find you again!"

Juudai grinned. "Sensei, I'd like you to meet someone," he beckoned Betty closer. "This is Betty, she helped us find you."

"Ah, little miss!" he bowed before her and Betty giggled. "I am forever grateful to you!"

"Sir, are you dead too?" she asked, surprisingly straightforward. Daitokuji-sensei didn't seem to have expected the question, because he didn't reply for a few seconds.

"I have been dead for a long time, little miss, " he eventually said. Betty frowned slightly but didn't reply.

"Daitokuji-sensei, "Juudai whispered, "can I ask you a few questions?" he led his teacher away from Betty and Pharaoh, and sat down on the grass. Betty looked at them but didn't follow.

"She's looking for her sister," he began. "She used to know where she was but suddenly she got lost. She didn't know anything anymore."

Daitokuji-sensei nodded thoughtfully. "A spirit will never fully disappear as long as someone still remembers it," he paused. "It seems that the little miss has been forgotten."

"But her sister…?" Juudai asked.

"Yes. I can only come up with one explanation. Her sister has died as well. With her last living relative gone, there's nothing tying her here and therefore she got lost. In the end, she will probably fade away."

Juudai frowned, not liking the idea of the little girl disappearing forever. He toyed with the laces of his shoes and looked at Betty and Pharaoh, who had started something vaguely resembling a chase. To everyone passing by, it just seemed like a large cat was chasing something only he could see. They didn't know how right they were.

"But on the way here…" Juudai began, thoughtful. "At first, she could barely remember what her sister's name was. But later on, she led me here without any trouble."

"I believe that to be your influence, Juudai-kun."

Juudai stared at him.

"The little miss was on the verge of disappearing. But when you came, you saw her. And by seeing her you learned who she was and remembered her. You once again tied her to this world. That is why she remembers again."

"That's good, right?"

"Not necessarily," Daitokuji-sensei shook his head. "You are the only person still remembering her. When you leave, she will stay here, still knowing everything but having no one to talk to. No, it would be best if she passed on." He smiled softly when he saw Juudai's frown. "Every spirit passes on eventually, Juudai-kun. Forgetting everything is just the more painful way, a way to force the spirits who don't want to go. It's not nice, but it's how it works. Some will eventually reincarnate, and others will stay with their family…" Daitokuji-sensei looked a bit wistful. "I don't think it's bad."

"I don't want her to disappear just like that, though!" Juudai said. He looked back at where Betty and Pharaoh were still playing. Yubel was keeping an eye on them, while still listening to their conversation.

"Then you can help her find a way to pass on," Daitokuji-sensei said serenely. "Help her find her sister. It might be what she needs."

Juudai nodded thoughtfully. "I think I can do that. Thanks, Daitokuji-sensei!"

He got up and walked over to Betty. She stopped playing with Pharaoh when he approached and looked at him expectantly.

"I think I might know where your sister is," he said, then paused. This might be a painful revelation for her.

"Where is she?"

"I think your sister is dead too," Juudai said slowly, keeping a close eye on her face. To his own surprise, she didn't seem too shocked, only resigned.

"I thought she was," Betty said in a small voice. "I just didn't want to say so. Now I know I won't find her again." Her good mood had completely disappeared.

"Hey, hey, don't worry!" Juudai said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just because she's dead doesn't mean we can't find her! You're dead too, aren't you?"

He belatedly realized just how tactless his words must've sounded. Yubel gave him the equivalent of a tap on the head through their link, but Betty didn't seem insulted.

"If Sissy is dead, she must be at the graveyard, right?" she said, and Juudai nodded in agreement. "I know where the graveyard is! Mommy and Daddy were buried there too!"

"Can you show us?" Juudai asked, even though the answer was obvious. Betty was already heading back towards the road from which they'd come. Juudai picked up Pharaoh and let him back into his bag, while Daitokuji-sensei turned back into the little ball of light and was promptly swallowed by Pharaoh.

Betty stopped when they reached the road again, frowning. "The graveyard… I know where it is, but it's really far away. Sissy always used to go there by car and she let me come sometimes. You have to drive really far, and then you have to cross a bridge and then you still have to drive for a long time."

"That's time we don't have," Yubel told Juudai. Juudai agreed. It'd been late morning when they'd arrived, but now it was already evening. He hadn't eaten, Juudai, realised, and the moment he did, his stomach started rumbling. Pharaoh stuck his head out of the bag and meowed pitifully, indicating that he, too, was hungry.

"Ah," Juudai smiled bashfully. "Would you guys mind if I got something to eat first? Then we can discuss how to get to the cemetery."

He put down his bag and got out a sandwich he'd picked up before they'd gone to New York. It wasn't as good as Japanese food, but he had to make do and Juudai wasn't exactly a picky eater. Though fried shrimp would've be nice. Maybe he should learn how to make that himself.

"You could teleport us there," Yubel proposed. Juudai choked on his sandwich.

"Really?" he said, after his coughing had subsided. Betty had tried to hit him on the back, but since she had no corporeal form, it hadn't had any effect. "How can we be sure we'll end up in the right place? For all we know we might end up in Africa! Besides…" he glanced at Betty, "Can I even take her with us?"

"I'm sure you can pull it off," Yubel said serenely. "We always end up in places where our help is needed. We need to go to the graveyard. Therefore we will be able to go there."

"If you think so…" Juudai said carefully. He wasn't too keen on the teleporting yet. It wasn't that it was painful, or weird in any way. All he did was move through the darkness to reach his destination faster. Only he never got to pick that destination. His darkness still seemed to decide for him, and it wasn't too picky. As long as its Herald landed somewhere near the intended place, it seemed happy.

Maybe one day he'd be able to control it. He was working on it.

"Well, we can try," he decided. No use thinking about what-ifs. If Yubel was right, they'd end up where they needed to be. If she wasn't… Well, someone in Africa would certainly need his help as well.

He finished his sandwich, took out a bottle of water and drank deeply before getting up. Pharaoh meowed again, and Juudai fed him the few cat treats he still had left. He'd best pick up new ones as soon as possible.

"Betty, can you come here for a second?" Juudai held out his hand for the little girl to take and led them to the shadow of a nearby tree. "I need you to grab hold of me and don't let go. This might feel a little weird, but you just have to hold my hand and keep walking."

He made sure Pharaoh was safely back in his bag, then concentrated on the Darkness and stepped forward.

The landscape changed immediately. They were surrounded by darkness, but Juudai wasn't troubled. He felt at home here. The Darkness was resolutely pushing him in one direction, and Juudai let it guide him, concentrating on the feel of Betty's hand, much more solid here than in the real world, and the cemetery they had to go to. And he walked.

Moments later, they once again emerged in the shadow of a tree, but they were now in a very different place. Juudai saw tombstones. They'd reached the cemetery.

"Betty? Is this the right place?"

Betty looked a little shaken, but she seemed alright. She looked around carefully, then walked to a nearby tombstone.

"It's here," she said, tracing the names on the stone with one ghostly finger. "This is where Mommy and Daddy are buried."

The names belonged to two people who'd died almost thirty years earlier. But there was no mention of Betty or Betty's sister.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Juudai asked, crouching down so he could take a better look at the tombstone. Why anyone would want bury their family was beyond him; he'd much rather be cremated. But it seemed to be a habit here, however strange it was.

Betty frowned. "I think I can feel her… But I don't know. There's something over there," she pointed at another part of the cemetery. "It's not very clear."

"Let's go check it out then."

It was almost dark now, but that didn't matter to Juudai. He made his way to the place Betty had pointed at, all the while trying to pick up the signature of someone who'd recently deceased. There were less spirits in the cemetery than he'd suspected, and for a brief moment he stopped to wonder about that, but then Betty ran past him at full speed.

"Sissy!"

Juudai looked up to see Betty throw herself at an elderly spirit, sitting under a tree next to a new plot.

"Hello Betty," the spirit said. "I'm glad you could make it."

Betty was talking enthusiastically, pulling her sister up from where she was sitting and dragging her over to Juudai.

"Mister Juudai helped me to find you, Sissy! He's really very nice!"

"Nice to meet you then," Betty's sister said. "My name is Margaret. I must thank you for helping my sister, I would've looked for her myself, but I don't seem to be capable of leaving this place yet."

"It's a pleasure, "Juudai said, smiling. Margaret stared at him thoughtfully, before nodding.

"So, you're Chinese? Japanese? Long way from home, aren't you?"

Juudai nodded, wondering how she'd known he wasn't a native New Yorker. "Japanese. I'm traveling."

"Yes, I know," Margaret said, and chuckled when she saw his surprised look. "Don't be so shocked. You are quite famous here, Herald."

Juudai stared, and he felt a sudden wave of protectiveness from Yubel. "You know who I am?"

"Betty wouldn't have heard, the older spirits usually don't talk to the young ones… Even though she's older than most of them. But yes, we know who you are. And you were expected."

"What for?" Juudai asked.

"To help, what else? The spirits are disappearing faster than usual," Margaret looked around. "You might have noticed that it is very empty here."

Juudai had. He concentrated once again and reached the same conclusion. There were a few spirits here and there, but for a cemetery, the place was surprisingly empty.

"Aren't all spirits supposed to pass on, though?" he asked.

"Indeed," Margaret said. "But most linger around for a bit. Watch their own funeral, make sure their family is coping well, wait for a family member…" she patted Betty on the head. "Lately, most spirits just disappear right away."

"How can I help?"

Margaret stared at the setting sun, waiting a long time before she spoke again: "You don't have to do anything special. Keep traveling, keep helping. I don't know much either, but I think you will find out soon enough."

She turned to Betty. "Best say goodbye, sweetheart. Mister Juudai will be leaving soon."

And so would they, Juudai noticed. Betty was becoming less and less clear. She and her sister would move on very soon.

Betty came over to him and threw her arms around his middle. "Thank you, mister Juudai! And you have to be very careful!"

"I will be," Juudai grinned. He patted her on the head, like Margaret had done. His hand almost went straight through her. "And you have to be careful too!"

"Where are you going now?" she asked, her eyes looking a bit tearful. "Are you going to forget me?"

"I don't know where I'm going, but I definitely won't forget you," he kneeled down again, and she hugged him, then tried to pet Pharaoh, who had appeared once again. Pharaoh meowed.

"Besides," he continued, "your sister is here now, and you can go see your parents! Isn't that nice?"

Betty nodded and walked back to her sister, taking her hand.

"I think it is time for you to go, Herald," Margaret said. Juudai nodded and walked over to the tree where they'd found Margaret. Betty and Margaret were standing a few feet away from him, holding hands, and Juudai smiled at the sight. They were together again. They would be happy.

He stepped forward, and the familiar darkness enveloped him once again. But vaguely, far away, he heard Margaret speak one last time.

_Beware, Herald. Be very careful. The Balance has already been broken, and you can't fix it alone._

_

* * *

_

**Additional notes**_:_

1. For those people who are interested, Betty was born in 1934 and died in 1944 from a disease. Her sister was born in 1932.

2. About Juudai's aversion to being buried: it is traditional in Japan to get cremated. In fact, more than 99% of the population gets cremated.

Concrit, advice, suggestions and questions all very welcome!


	2. Potosí

Ah Bolivia... For this chapter, I **_strongly _**advise people to read the notes at the end.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX isn't mine.

* * *

_Part I: America_

**Chapter 2: Bolivia, Potosí**

When he stepped out of the Darkness, it was dark.

Juudai chuckled briefly at that thought, and checked that he'd really arrived at his next destination. He had; he could feel rocks under his feet and he smelled something vaguely unpleasant. Yubel appeared next to him and inspected the place they'd arrived in.

"It's rock," she concluded. "I think we're in a mine."

Juudai felt his sight change, and he suddenly saw the world as clearly as if he'd been standing in full daylight. The tunnel they were standing in was narrow, and he could see pieces of rock jutting out of the ceiling. He'd have to be careful while walking.

He wasn't sure where the exit was, but he had a hunch, and he'd learned that his hunches were usually correct. Yubel followed after him, warning him when he was about to hit his head, even though he could see perfectly well himself. One of the perks of being the embodiment of Gentle Darkness.

Like Juudai had suspected, they reached the exit a little while later. He had to blink furiously as his eyes immediately adjusted to real daylight again. It had been night when they'd left New York, but apparently they'd spent more time in the darkness than they'd realised. It was early morning now. It took Juudai a minute before he could see well enough again to take in his surroundings. The mountain they'd emerged from had probably once been very tall, but now it was only a fraction of its original size. The mining had had a huge impact on the environment.

And then there was the city...

At the foot of the mountain, a large city had been built. It wasn't nearly as large as New York, but Juudai suspected he'd get lost in it within minutes. The houses were mostly of a uniform brown color, but here and there there were patches of white and green. Juudai walked a bit further down the mountain, trying to get a clearer view. He didn't know where he was, and he intended to find out as soon as possible. But he needed to find people for that. Juudai sighed, feeling a slight headache coming up.

"Oi, you! What do you think you're doing here? Bloody tourists, always running off thinking they know better..."

Well, speak of the devil...

A man came running towards Juudai, gesticulating and swearing angrily, clearly thinking that Juudai couldn't understand him. He came to a halt in front of Juudai and opened his mouth to speak again, but Juudai cut him off.

"I am terribly sorry, sir! I was curious, and now I've lost my group. Do you think it would be possible to lead me back to the city?"

The man stared, clearly taken aback at Juudai speaking his language. He scratched his head.

"Well, okay, if you really don't know where to go, just follow me. I suppose this tour guide thing can't be too hard."

He turned around and started walking, not waiting for Juudai to catch up. Juudai stumbled slightly as he went down the mountain, and Yubel sent him a worried look.

_What's wrong?_

_Just a bit dizzy, it's okay._

Juudai caught up with the man and looked at him from behind. He wasn't very tall, but he looked strong and his looks suggested Indian ancestry. They were probably in Latin America.

"Sir, do you live in the city?" Juudai asked.

"Don't you 'sir' me, the name's Hernán," the man said gruffly, but not unkindly. "And me, live in the city? We're mining folk, kid. We live next to the city."

Juudai stumbled again and Hernán sent him a worried look. "Don't tell me, you're dizzy? Having a headache?"

Juudai nodded and Hernán sighed. "Altitude sickness. You foreigners aren't used to anything, are you?" he took out a bag from under his clothes and handed a few small green leaves to Juudai. "Here, chew on that, it'll help."

"What is it?" Juudai asked. He hesitantly looked at the leaves, before popping one into his mouth and chewing on it.

"It's coca," Hernán said. "And before you give me that look, it's not cocaine, you're not gonna get addicted to anything. Stupid Americans..."

Juudai didn't mention he wasn't American; he had the feeling the comment hadn't been directed at him anyway. Instead he continued chewing on the coca. It was bitter, but not overly so, and the taste distracted him from the dizziness he was feeling.

"... There's so many of it, and we can't even export it," Hernán was still saying. "Country's poor as the dogs, and the Cerro Rico isn't gonna make Bolivia rich anymore. It's only gonna get us killed."

So they were in Bolivia. Juudai only knew it was a country in Latin America, as he'd suspected. What was he supposed to do here? He squinted at the mountain.

"What's the Cerro Rico?" he asked belatedly.

"You're staring at it," Hernán said. "Made Potosí rich, that one. Of course, it also killed its inhabitants."

So a town called Potosí and a mountain called Cerro Rico. It cleared up quite a few things.

Only...

"Yubel, can you see that?" he whispered.

"See what?"

"The mountain. There's... Some sort of smoke, I can't really describe it." Juudai said, trying to get a better view. The weather was clear, and the sky was cloudless, but the mountain seemed to be surrounded by whirling smoke. It wasn't white or black. In fact, the longer Juudai stared, the less he was able to decide on a color. The longer he looked at it, the faster it changed.

"Hey, last time I checked, altitude sickness didn't include talking to imaginary friends. Are you gonna come or what?"

Hernán had walked a little further and was now tapping his foot impatiently. Juudai quickly ran to catch up with him. He followed Hernán down the mountain and into a small village at the outskirts of the city. The place was all but deserted. Here and there a few small children were running around, and some women and older children were sorting through what looked like plain rocks. Juudai's face fell. This village looked incredibly poor.

"What are they doing?" he asked, gesturing at the women sorting through the rocks.

Hernán huffed. "Of course they wouldn't have told you that in their pretty tours. They look for rocks containing ore, they sell it, they get money. That's how they live."

Juudai started to reply, but loud barking drew both their attention. A dog shot out of a small alleyway, growling and running straight at them. It was surrounded by the same smoke Juudai had seen around the Cerro Rico.

"Back!" Juudai called before the dog could come any closer. The effect was stunning. The dog stopped, and the smoke surrounding it started whirling faster and faster, some lashing out at Juudai, some shifting away from the dog.

"Go back!" he shouted again, and the dog whined loudly before turning around and running away. Juudai relaxed.

"Not bad," Hernán said, impressed. Juudai only now noticed the rock the man had picked up. "Most tourists would've run away."

"Does he always do that?"

"Who, the dog? Now you mention it, he used to be fine until a few months ago. Then he just randomly started lashing out. How did you know?"

Juudai didn't reply, but Hernán wasn't dissuaded.

"You're not a tourist at all, are you? Strange foreign kid showing up out of nowhere..." he deduced. He didn't seem angry, though, and Juudai grinned embarrassedly.

"Ah, not really, no. I'm here to-" he began, but he was cut off.

"Spare it, I don't want to know," Hernán patted him on the back. "Well, if you need some help, you'd better go see the Padre." he pointed at a small white church a few miles away. "You'll find him there."

"The Padre?"

"Yep, he'll help you. Go on then!" Hernán gave him a slight push in the right direction. "Oh, here. Before you go, you could use some more of these." he pushed a few more small coca leaves in Juudai's hand. Juudai carefully put them in his jeans pocket.

"Thank you!" he grinned. He shook Hernán's hand and took off towards the small church.

"Good luck, kid!" Hernán called after him. "Don't get in over your head!"

"I won't!" Juudai called back, waving at him. "Don't worry!"

After all, he had Yubel, and Neos and his entire deck. What did he have to worry about?

**0o0o0**

Juudai made a small detour into the city before heading towards the church. He found food for himself and cat food for Pharaoh, and bought a small bag in a shop he'd found and liked. He took out the coca leaves Hernán had given him and carefully placed them inside the bag, then tied it next to his deck holder.

He purposefully avoided the Cerro Rico when he headed back. The sight of the smoke somehow made him feel worse. Luckily he quickly reached the church, however, and sighed in relief as he stepped in.

It was a small church. A few people were praying in corners, but apart from them, no one was present. Juudai hesitated in the doorway.

"Is there anything you need help with, my son?"

Juudai turned around to face the man who'd entered after him. He was taller than Juudai himself, and wore old but comfortable clothes. His face was kind and open.

"I'm looking for the Padre," Juudai replied quickly, and the man chuckled.

"You've found him," he held out a hand for Juudai to shake. "I'm Padre Carlos."

"Juudai," Juudai shook the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Is there anything I can help you with, son?"

"Ah, yes," Juudai looked at the other people in the church, who were now listening intently to the conversation. Padre Carlos noticed as well. He gestured at the other side of the church.

"Let's talk in private."

He led Juudai through the church and into a small chamber on the side. There were two chairs and Padre Carlos pointed Juudai at one of them, before bending down and taking a bottle from a small cabinet.

"Do you want anything to drink?"" he asked. "I can only offer you water, I'm afraid, but isn't water the best drink anyway?"

Juudai accepted the offered glass and drank deeply. The water helped wash away the aftertaste of the coca. Padre Carlos poured a glass for himself and sat down on the second chair.

"What troubles you, Juudai?"

Juudai stared at his glass of water. "I only just arrived here," he began. "But I don't know, there's something strange. There was this dog…" Juudai decided not to mention the smoke he'd seen just yet. "There was this dog who attacked me out of nowhere. That's not normal dog behavior, is it? Don't they usually only attack when they feel threatened?"

"Indeed," Padre Carlos nodded. "But there's something else too, isn't there?"

The Padre was perceptive. Juudai looked straight at him.

"The Cerro Rico-"

"Ah, the Cerro Rico," Padre Carlos interrupted sadly. "Let me tell you something an old friend of mine used to say. She said: 'With all the silver from the Cerro Rico, one can build a bridge from Potosí to Madrid. But one can build that same bridge, and a second one next to it, with the bones of all the people who died in the mines.' The Cerro Rico has a long history of death, my son."

Juudai nodded, not really surprised. Hernán had told him something similar.

"What did you see?" Padre Carlos asked suddenly. Juudai stared.

"Don't be so surprised," the Padre laughed. "The people in this country believe in God, Our Lord, and in la Pachamama, Mother Earth. God gave us life, and la Pachamama gave us a place to live and gifted us the coca. You have heard of coca, right?"

Juudai took the small bag he'd bought and took out a few leaves. "It's this, right? Someone I met gave it to me."

"Who gave it to you?" Padre Carlos asked.

"He was called Hernán," Juudai replied, and Padre Carlos chuckled.

"You couldn't have run into a better person," he said. "Hernán may act cold and gruff, but he's a kind man, who'll always try to help. Keep that coca close, my son. It's sacred for our people, but above all, it was a gift."

Juudai nodded solemnly and pocketed the coca leaves again. He looked at the window and stared at the spotless sky.

"There was smoke around the mountain," he said slowly. "Around the dog as well."

Padre Carlos didn't seem surprised at all, which in turn surprised Juudai.

"You are not the first person who told me this," the priest said. "A few months ago, there was a little boy, maybe seven or eight years old. He said the very same thing. 'There is smoke everywhere,' he told me, and 'the spirits are scared.'"

"What happened to him?"

"He died," the Padre bowed his head and made a quick cross sign. "Two months ago. There was no warning. One second he was healthy, and the next moment he just fell over."

_Yubel?_

_Do you think the smoke killed him, Juudai?_

_Do you?_

_… Maybe. Everything's possible. We don't know what they are._

Padre Carlos was looking at him carefully when he looked back up. He smiled.

"It seems like you can see and hear quite a bit as well, my son."

Juudai nodded. "I have many friends here. They help me."

The Padre nodded. "That's good. A person needs friends," he drunk again and placed his glass on a small table. Juudai followed his example.

"Padre, you seem used to this."

Padre Carlos smiled once more. "Like I said before, it's not the first time I hear this. And God's ways are hard to understand for us mortals.

"Ah, I'm not-"

"Christian?" Padre Carlos did not stop smiling. "What do you believe in, Juudai?"

"I believe in the good of people and spirits," Juudai said immediately. "I believe that we have to help each other and I believe we can accomplish a lot together."

"Then isn't that enough?" the Padre reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "You are a good person, my son. You don't need to be a Christian for that."

Yubel gave him a mental pat. Juudai smiled softly and got up.

"Thank you, Padre, I appreciate it very much. Would you mind if I go look for the dog again?"

"Not at all," Padre Carlos got up as well and put the glasses away. " Do you want some company? I have some time, and I would very much like to help."

"That would be great," Juudai grinned.

"Let's go then," Padre Carlos said. He headed for the exit. "I must admit that you have made me quite curious."

**0o0o0**

The dog wasn't where Juudai had last seen him.

That honestly didn't surprise him. He and Padre Carlos had walked fast (the man was surprisingly fit for his age), but the Padre had insisted on stopping several times to talk to the villagers, and ask after their health and families. He had introduced Juudai to several of them, and once they'd gotten over their initial distrust, they'd received him warmly. Juudai had asked after the dog, but after it had run off, no one had seen it again.

"Couldn't one of your friends look for it?" Padre Carlos suggested.

"I'd prefer to keep them close," Juudai said, "We've had some trouble in the previous city we went to, I wouldn't like a repeat."

"Potosí is an easy place to get lost in," Padre Carlos agreed. He turned a corner and walked through a narrow street. They hadn't really gone into the real city yet, but here and there Juudai saw small shops. He let Pharaoh out of his bag and rummaged for his duel disk. He hadn't needed it in New York, but here he wanted to keep it close. He'd kept his deck in his deck holder, of course. No need to put it further away than necessary.

"You're a duelist?" Padre Carlos asked, watching Juudai put on his duel disk and close the clasp. He didn't activate it yet. There was no need.

"Yeah, I just graduated from Duel Academia," Juudai replied. He smiled wistfully. He loved traveling, and he knew he couldn't stay in one place for too long, but he did miss the Academia. He'd spent some of the best years of his life there, and he had the best friends anyone could wish for.

"Juudai!" Yubel warned. He didn't need the warning. The air was suddenly filled with loud barking and growling, and Juudai immediately started running towards the source of the sound, Padre Carlos right behind him.

They found the dog in a deserted alleyway. Juudai came to a stop near the entrance, panting for breath. He definitely wasn't used to this height.

From this close, Juudai could clearly see what was bothering the dog. He was seemingly barking and biting at empty space, but in Juudai's eyes, he was surrounded by the same smoke that clouded the Cerro Rico. The animal needed help. Juudai activated his duel disk.

"Padre Carlos, can you keep a secret?" he asked, placing Neos onto the disk. He didn't wait for an answer. A quick display of his powers later, Elemental Hero Neos flew towards the dog, pinning it down and keeping its mouth closed as Juudai walked nearer, ignoring the shocked look Padre Carlos was giving him.

The dog tried to bite him as he walked nearer, but Neos kept him immobilized. It had probably been a beautiful dog, Juudai thought. Its fur was a nice honey brown, but it had lost most of is shine. The dog probably hadn't really eaten in several months; its ribs were clearly visible. Its eyes were sunken and the animal looked half mad.

"Poor thing..." Yubel whispered. Juudai crouched down and held out one hand for the dog to smell. It was a risk, but he relied on Neos and his own reflexes.

"What's happened to you?" he whispered, slowly moving his hand to the top of the animal's head and petting it. The smoke reluctantly moved away and the dog seemed to calm down a bit.

"That's something extraordinary you did there," Padre Carlos said. He crouched down next to Juudai, but kept away from the dog.

Juudai nodded vaguely, ignoring the Padre in favor of the dog. He slowly ran his hand over its back, using a bit of his powers to drive away the smoke. It clung stubbornly, but eventually had to let go. The dog slowly relaxed and Neos shifted his grip.

"There's a sort of smoke surrounding it," Juudai told Padre Carlos. "I can drive it away, but I'm afraid it'll come back when I leave."

"Is it darkness?"

Juudai shook his head. "I know darkness. This isn't it."

The Padre looked more confused than ever, and Juudai laughed. "Padre, darkness is not something to be feared. It isn't evil or bad, it's just dark."

"You are very sure," Padre Carlos said, looking faintly disbelieving.

Juudai debated for a few seconds, then shrugged. "Do you want to know another secret? The reason I can see these spirits, and the reason why I can summon them..." he paused dramatically, but the effect was slightly spoiled by Yubel snickering at the back of his mind. "I am the Herald of Gentle Darkness."

"Conceited," Yubel whispered. Juudai huffed petulantly and looked once again at the dog. It had closed its eyes and now pushed its nose against his arm, looking for more attention. Neos had almost let it go.

"You mean to say darkness is good?" Padre Carlos asked.

"Well, not exactly," Juudai replied. "My Darkness is good. But I've fought an evil form of it." he paused, suddenly thinking of something. If there were two forms of Darkness, why weren't there two of Light?

He'd have time to think about that later. Right now, he still had to help this dog. And after that he might pay another visit to the Cerro Rico.

"Can you help my dog?" a new voice asked. Juudai, startled, lost his balance and had to let go of the dog. The smoke immediately closed in again and the dog started barking and biting almost at once. Neos had to scramble to get a good grip on it.

Juudai looked up from where he'd fallen. A small boy was standing next to him, looking sadly at the dog. Padre Carlos didn't seem to have noticed anything, but was looking at him and the dog strangely.

"Can you help him?" the boy repeated, and suddenly Juudai understood. The boy was dead, like Betty, but he looked much more solid than the American girl. That's why he hadn't noticed at first.

"There's all these spirits around him, and he's so sad... Please, you'll help him, right?"

Juudai nodded, and slowly went back to the dog. It seemed to recognize him, because it calmed down when he came near and let itself be petted again.

"You have to chase them away," the boy said, trying to pet the dog as well. He didn't succeed, but the animal seemed to notice he was there, because it cried softly and tried to move in the direction of the child. Juudai put his second hand on the dog's flank, chasing away more of the smoke. It stayed close, though. Juudai could see it hovering just out of reach, waiting to come back the moment he left. What had the dog done to attract such attention?

"It's my fault," the child said. "He's my dog and it can't hurt me now so it hurts him. You have to do something, I know you can!"

Wait... Was this child?

"You can see the smoke?" Juudai asked, and the child nodded. "Did it kill you?"

"Yeah..." the boy looked sadly at the dog. "But it didn't hurt! I saw them coming and the next moment I was just... dead. They can't hurt me now. As long as I don't go to the mountain they can't hurt me."

Juudai heard the unspoken 'but they try,' very clearly, especially when part of the smoke moved away from the dog and attacked the boy. He lifted one hand from the dog and held it in front of the little boy. The smoke dispelled immediately and regrouped near the dog.

"Padre Carlos, can you help me for a second?" Juudai called. The Padre, who had been looking at Juudai and the dog with a faintly shocked look all this time, slowly came nearer.

"There's a boy here," Juudai explained. "I think it's the boy you told me about earlier, and he's asking me to help the dog."

"Really?" Padre Carlos squinted, but evidently could not see the child. "Is he doing well?"

Juudai smiled reassuringly. "He says the smoke can't hurt him anymore. He just wants us to help the dog."

Behind them, Pharaoh slowly walked over. He took one look at the dog, then plopped down onto the ground and yawned widely. The familiar ball of light representing Daitokuji-sensei flew out of his mouth and circled around Juudai and the dog, before taking on human form. Juudai's former teacher scrutinized the dog, walking around it a few times before sitting down next to where the little child was standing.

"It ought to be a simple procedure," he told Juudai. "Simply a question of dispelling the smoke and giving the dog adequate protection. But you have to believe you can do it."

"How do I do it?" Juudai was alternating between protecting the boy and protecting the dog, and he was slowly growing tired. He directed a bit more of his powers at the smoke and watched with satisfaction as it recoiled further.

"Focus. Feel where they are anchored to the dog and sever that link," Daitokuji-sensei said, "I cannot help you with this, but you really need to believe you can do it."

"Believe?"

Padre Carlos was still listening to what must've seemed like a one-sided conversation, but now interfered. "Belief is a powerful force, my son. It can heal the ill and rescue those in need, if only they believe and have someone who believes in them. And for what it's worth, I do believe you can help this dog."

Juudai smiled softly and reached out in his mind.

_Yubel?_

_What, do you really think I won't believe in you?_

It was enough. Juudai closed his eyes and lifted his hands slightly. The smoke immediately came back, but Juudai was ready. He could see the dog in his mind's eye, and he could see the place the smoke was focusing on. It was a small spot on the dog's chest, which he never would've found without the combined focus of the people and spirits around him. He felt them too, more clearly than ever. Yubel was omnipresent, as always, but he also felt Neos, Hane Kuriboh, and all his other monsters. A bit further away he felt Daitokuji-sensei's spirit and the presence of Padre Carlos. And the little boy next to him had inched closer to the dog and was now comforting it to the best of his ability.

Juudai gathered the power inside him, then, without warning, sent it all through the small spot where the smoke was anchored. The dog stiffened, and the smoke went haywire, trying to regain its hold on the animal, but Juudai's power was too strong. It shot towards Juudai, who easily deflected it, then towards the boy and finally straight towards the Cerro Rico.

"It's gone to the mountain," Juudai told Padre Carlos, who only nodded sadly. The dog, meanwhile, slumped down onto the ground, exhausted but looking better than before. The spot where Juudai had focused his powers on had turned black.

"Congratulations," Yubel laughed. "You've exorcised your first spirit."

Juudai just nodded, suddenly too tired to speak, and sat down next to the dog. Pharaoh came over and jumped onto his lap, eyeing Daitokuji-sensei's spirit.

"If you'll allow me, I will take care of the dog," Padre Carlos said. He reached out a hand and helped Juudai to pull himself up. "I'll make sure he'll recover."

"That would be great," Juudai said gratefully. "The boy's spirit is here too. Will you take care of him as well?"

"I will do so to the very best of my abilities."

The Padre meant it, Juudai knew. Even though he couldn't see the boy's spirit, he would do everything he could to help both dog and child.

"I'll go back to the Cerro Rico," he announced. "I want to know more about what's going on here."

Padre Carlos came closer and put one hand on his forehead. "Then may God be with you, my son. I'm sure you will do whatever you can. You are an extraordinary young man, and I believe you to have an extraordinary destiny."

Juudai was genuinely touched. He helped the Padre lift the dog and bade them goodbye, then turned back towards the Cerro Rico. The smoke seemed to have intensified. Neos patted him on the shoulder reassuringly before disappearing again, and Juudai sighed and set off towards the mountain again.

**0o0o0**

"See, what I don't get is this smoke," Juudai told Yubel. "It's not Darkness doing this, I definitely would've known. But it's not Light either. So what is it?"

Yubel shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen this before either."

She sighed and followed Juudai up the mountain. They'd taken a detour to avoid the village. Juudai had quickly noticed that some of the smoke was following them from a distance and he didn't want to endanger the villagers anymore.

"it does prove that it's sentient," Yubel remarked as Juudai sent a quick blast of power to drive the smoke away. "Or at least that the entity controlling it is sentient."

Juudai hadn't yet considered the possibility of another supernatural enemy, but he wasn't as shocked as he probably should've been. He sighed as well. Asking why it always happened to him would probably be pointless.

"Probably," Yubel agreed. They were so closely linked that they often replied to each other's thoughts without noticing. Juudai took out another coca leaf and started chewing on it. He was still feeling the effects of the height, and he'd have to be ready for whatever was surrounding the Cerro Rico. The bitter taste filled his mouth, strangely familiar now. He and Yubel walked further. The smoke was almost right in front of him and it parted like curtains when they passed. Juudai let his eyes change color. His eyes were getting obscured by the smoke and becoming almost useless, and Yubel's sight gave him a better way to focus his powers. They still had a long way to go to the top, but the smoke had already obscured everything but the small space they were walking in.

"Not good," Yubel murmured. "They're coming closer."

Juudai drew on his powers once again, but the effect on the smoke wasn't nearly as drastic as it had been before. It only very reluctantly moved away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Juudai asked.

"I usually am," Yubel replied drily. "But indeed, it's hiding something. Mind materializing me?"

Juudai did as asked, and Yubel took on solid form next to him. They were up so high that anyone seeing her would think they were imagining things, and Yubel's presence gave Juudai much-needed support. He was struggling already. Not only was the smoke closing in, the oxygen levels were also decreasing, and the taste of the coca had become unpleasantly bitter in his mouth. He spat it out.

"Juudai!" Yubel cried in alarm. As if triggered by something, the smoke suddenly rushed towards him. Juudai threw up an arm and channeled the majority of his powers through his eyes. It stopped the smoke, but didn't make it move away. Pharaoh meowed pitifully and buried himself deeper into Juudai's bag, while Yubel threw her wings over him.

"What did you do?" Yubel shouted. "What made them react like this?"

"I don't know! Just… The coca leaves…" Juudai trailed off. He'd remembered.

Yubel evidently had as well. "Coca is sacred for these people! It was giving you extra protection!"

Juudai quickly took another leaf and sighed in relief as the presence of the smoke subsided. Yubel let go of him, but didn't fold her wings.

_Herald!_

"What? Who's there?" Juudai looked around, but saw nothing but Yubel next to him and the smoke surrounding them both.

_Herald, help us!_

_Please help us!_

"Where are you?" he shouted.

_Here, come quickly! Just a little bit further!_

Juudai walked forward, forcefully chasing away the smoke. It was more reluctant to leave than ever, but eventually he could see a space free of smoke.

Free of smoke and full of spirits.

Juudai gaped. There must've been hundreds of spirits, trapped by the smoke. Men, women and children, all huddled together and looking at him hopefully.

"The dead of the Cerro Rico," Yubel whispered, then suddenly grabbed Juudai's arm and pointed. "Look!"

The smoke had targeted the spirit of a women, and she screamed wordlessly, before suddenly disappearing. Juudai could only stare in shock.

"Is this what has been happening to the spirits?" he whispered. He thought back to Betty and Margaret in New York. They'd told him the spirits were disappearing. Was this the cause?

_Herald, please! You have to help us!_

"But what can I do…" Juudai said. He had been able to help the dog by just focusing his powers, but he didn't have the raw power to dispel all this smoke. And dueling wasn't an option here. He could only watch as yet another spirit was picked off, a little girl who reminded him uncomfortably of Betty. She didn't scream, but looked straight at him until she disappeared.

_Herald, we just need an opening. We just need to reach the sky!_

"The sky?" Juudai repeated. He could do that. If he could just focus enough of his powers… But using them all for the spirits would leave himself, and more importantly, his travelling companions, open for an attack. He swallowed. Could he take such a risk?

"Do it, Juudai." Yubel said, spreading her wings to cover him. "I still have my own powers, I can protect you."

It wasn't the solution he would've liked, but it was the best they could do. He focused on where he thought the smoke was least concentrated and felt Yubel gather her own, subtly different powers. This would require some timing.

He waited until Yubel had gathered all of her strength, then drew back all the power he'd been using to protect them. The smoke immediately rushed towards them, but he relied on Yubel and the coca to protect them and focused everything on one spot. Suddenly there was blue sky, and the spirits nearest to the opening didn't waste the opportunity.

But there were hundreds of them, and the smoke had split up, one half trying to close the hole Juudai was desperately trying to keep open, and the other half attacking Yubel mercilessly. He felt her powers decrease, but had to use all of his own strength to let the spirits escape.

"Yubel!"

"Keep going!" she shouted. He felt her draw on a new source, subtly different from her usual power, but didn't stop to wonder about it. Instead he used more and more of his power to help the spirits. Almost half of them had left now, but it still wasn't enough. The coca had turned impossibly bitter, but he didn't dare to spit it out.

"Juudai!"

Yubel's strength was failing her, he could feel it more clearly than ever. But the spirits…

Juudai swallowed hard and pressed his eyes closed. He couldn't… But if Yubel…

Yubel fell down on top of him. Juudai made his decision.

The next moment, the hole closed again. The remaining spirits were trapped. And where Juudai and Yubel had been standing, there was only an empty spot that was quickly filled by the ever-changing smoke.

* * *

**Notes:**

1. On coca: I consciously chose for a positive portrayal of the coca leaf for a few reasons. First of all: coca is not cocaine. It is a great remedy for altitude sickness, but also for hunger pangs, tiredness, jetlag, and many other things. Coca is to cocaine as coffee beans are to caffeine. It does contain cocaine, but in very small amounts, and just chewing coca leaves won't be enough to feel the effects commonly associated with cocaine. Also, Coca-Cola? Yep, it uses coca, as the name says. I hope no one is offended by this, but I stand by my viewpoint. Coca, in itself, is definitely not bad.

On a small related note, coca is used in rituals to decide whether the spirits are content or not. If the coca tastes sweet, they're happy. If it tastes bitter, they're not.

2. The Cerro Rico: Literally means 'Rich Mountain', but hasn't been rich for a long time. It used to contain a lot of silver, and the economy of Potosí largely depended on it. I have no idea how true the 'bridge' quote is, but there's no doubt that many, many people died in the mines or as a consequence of mining.

3. La Pachamama: Very much a part of religion in Bolivia. She has been included in the form of Christianity practiced in Bolivia and is most commonly identified with the Virgin Mary. Also, on the topic of religion, I must once again stress that none of the opinions expressed are mine.

Concrit, advice, suggestions and questions all very welcome!


	3. Nazca

Bit of a shorter chapter this time, but I don't think you guys will be able to complain ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**Warning: **This chapter contains vague spoilers for the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

_Part I: America_

**Chapter 3: Peru, Nazca**

They hit the ground in a disorderly heap; Juudai on the bottom with his arms wrapped around an unconscious Yubel. His bag rolled a few feet away and Pharaoh, hissing angrily, made his way out of it and started grooming himself. Juudai carefully lifted Yubel and laid her on the ground next to him.

"Yubel?" he asked, touching her face softly. "Yubel, can you hear me? Yubel?"

She didn't reply. Juudai anxiously checked his link with her. It was silent, but at least it was still there. She was okay.

He carefully got up and noticed, to his surprise, that he could barely carry his own weight. He was absolutely exhausted. But Yubel was doing even worse, and she was more important now. He reached his bag and took out a bottle of water and a towel, then slowly walked back to Yubel. She was still unconscious, and for a second he wondered if he should let her take on her spirit form again, but he didn't have enough power left, and he wanted to take care of her. He poured a small amount of water over the towel, and carefully placed it against Yubel's forehead, using his other hand to softly stroke her hair.

"Juudai-kun, are you alright?"

Juudai looked up to see Daitokuji-sensei hovering over him. Pharaoh nudged his leg lightly and laid down next to him.

"I'll be okay," Juudai said quietly. His throat felt dry and he quickly drank from the bottle he'd brought with him. "I'm… Yubel's more important now."

He stared at her unmoving form. Why had she insisted on protecting them? It was a stupid question, he knew, but if she hadn't overexerted herself, she wouldn't be like this. And even the spirits…

"I couldn't save them all," he mumbled. "What kind of Herald am I, if I can't even save the ones who rely on me?"

"You mustn't blame yourself, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei said fervently. "You have given everything you have! If not for you, all of them would still be trapped!"

"I gave them hope, and then I failed them… What about the ones who saw the hole close before their very eyes? The ones who thought they were going to escape, only to be trapped again at the very last moment?"

"Juudai-kun…" Daitokuji-sensei said, reaching out to him. "What about the ones who did escape? You are very powerful, but also very young. Your powers still have to develop. In time, you will learn to control the power inside you."

"That doesn't help them," Juudai whispered, carding one hand through Yubel's hair. He finally lifted his head and looked around. They seemed to be in a large, rocky desert. Night had fallen, and he saw unfamiliar stars. Very close to him there were hills and in the distance he could see a highway, but there was no way he would be able to reach it. Not like this.

He took out his deck and tried to feel for his monsters. They were there, but he couldn't talk to them. Had he really used that much power? Even when he'd been at his weakest, he'd never lost the ability to talk to them.

"Do not worry, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei said again, looking at him going through his deck. "You can still see me, can't you? You will regain contact with your deck soon enough."

"I guess…"

Yubel stirred slightly under his hand and Juudai looked down. She was still unconscious. Juudai sighed. What could they do? He was too weak to walk, let alone teleport. They'd have to wait here until Yubel regained consciousness.

Where was here anyway?

"Daitokuji-sensei, do you know where we are?"

"I have no idea," Juudai's teacher replied. "I believe us to be high up, though. Are you still feeling sick?"

Juudai focused. He had a headache, but it seemed to be from his exhaustion rather than from altitude sickness. But to be sure, he still checked the small bag he had with him. He still had several coca leaves left. Hopefully it would provide him with protection against the shadows too. If they showed up now, he wouldn't be able to fend them off.

"Juudai?"

Juudai's head snapped down. Yubel had opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Yubel! Are you okay?" Juudai said, quickly grabbing her hand and holding it close.

"Not so loud…" she whispered, entwining her fingers with his. "I'll be okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine now," Juudai smiled. He was feeling better. Now the link with Yubel was active again, he felt like part of his mind had been reopened. His powers were returning, the connection with Yubel giving him more strength.

"What happened, Juudai?" Yubel asked quietly. Juudai looked down.

"You fainted," he said softly. "I teleported us out before the shadows could reach you."

She squeezed his hand, feeling what was bothering him without having to ask. "It's okay. You did all you could."

Juudai sighed and stared at the highway in the distance. He didn't like this place, but at least it was an improvement compared to the Cerro Rico. Still, there was something off about it. Something very old, but not connected to his Darkness or even the shadows from before. He shrugged. Hopefully he would've recovered before he'd had to find out. At least his sensitivity was returning.

About fifty feet away from him, a shallow trench seemed to have been dug in the ground. Juudai followed it with his eyes. It went on for some time, curving and often turning around completely. Weird.

Yubel shakily pulled herself in a sitting position and looked around. Juudai supported her quickly.

"Desert?" she asked. Juudai nodded.

"No idea where we are. I'm not sure if I like this place, though."

He could feel clearer now, and it did not help his sense of unease. What was this place? His eyes were drawn to the trench again, and he unconsciously grabbed his deck. Almost like a figure…

"Daitokuji-sensei?" he asked after a while, pointing at the trench. "Do you know what that is?"

The teacher looked up and followed Juudai's finger. He slowly went over to the nearest part of the trench and bent down to get a closer look, then got up again and followed the trench.

Even from the distance, Juudai saw him freeze completely.

"Juudai-kun!" he shouted urgently, returning to them at full speed. "We have to leave immediately, we are in great danger!"

"What? How?" Juudai tried to stand up and wobbled slightly. He quickly slotted his deck in his Duel Disk. "What's the matter?"

The last time he'd seen Daitokuji-sensei this afraid was when Darkness had appeared. But there was no trace of him now, Juudai was sure he would've known. Yubel tried to stand and Juudai hurried to support her. His bag was a few feet away from him and once he was sure Yubel could support her own weight he went to grab it.

"No time for that!" Daitokuji-sensei urged him on, but Juudai had already picked up the bag and thought it useless to leave it now. "Just go, go!"

Pharaoh, sensing something was up, came back immediately and Juudai picked him up. Making sure everyone was with him, he focused on the Darkness…

… And didn't find it.

"I can't do it," he said, shock filtering through his system. "I can't teleport. It's like I'm being blocked by something."

It wasn't just the exhaustion. There really was an almost physical barrier keeping him in place. Juudai tried again, pushing what was left of his powers against the barrier. It didn't work.

"That's what I was afraid of…" Daitokuji-sensei whispered. He sank down onto the ground. Juudai and Yubel did the same.

"Sensei, what's so bad about this place?" Juudai asked. He was definitely suspicious now, but the bad feeling he got was very muted. If not for his inability to leave, he wouldn't have taken it seriously.

"We're in Nazca," Daitokuji-sensei said, defeated. "The lines there," he pointed at what Juudai had assumed to be a trench, "are said to represent different creatures. Only that's not true," he paused. "The lines don't represent the creatures, they _are_ the creatures. In the Nazca Lines, the Earthbound Gods are sealed."

"Earthbound… As in bound to the earth?" Yubel asked. She eyed the Lines warily. "How many are there?"

Daitokuji-sensei nodded. "Bound to the earth, yes. As for how many… This entire desert is part of the seal. But not all the Lines are Earthbound Gods, some are for protection."

Juudai groaned. "I don't suppose we're lucky enough to be sitting in one of the protection seals, are we?"

"Judging by the shape of the Lines, and by our surroundings," Daitokuji-sensei pointed at the cliffs right behind them, "we are sitting on top of Aslla Piscu, the Hummingbird."

Pharaoh meowed sadly and jumped onto Juudai's lap. Juudai stroked him absently.

"Still, they're sealed, right?"he asked. "Even if we can't teleport, can't we just walk out?"

The lines flared bright orange. Juudai groaned.

"Right, should've known. Run!"

Daitokuji-sensei returned to Pharaoh while Juudai picked up the cat. He rantowards the nearest Line as fast as he could, Yubel following him at a slightly slower pace. If they could just cross the Lines… The highway wasn't too far away, if they could reach it…

Pharaoh jumped out of Juudai's arms and over the Line, landing safely on the other side. Juudai sighed in relief and followed together with Yubel. The Lines flared orange again, and Juudai lost sight of the rest of the desert.

He tried to move forward, but hit the same barrier as before. Yubel, besides him, touched his hand. They were trapped.

_Hello Heralds. How nice to meet you._

"I demand you release us!" Juudai shouted. He let what little power he had recovered show.

The voice did something that could only be described as giggling girlishly.

_Why should I? It has been so long since we've been entertained. This is such a lonely place, Herald of Darkness…_

"I will not stand for this!"

_You are powerless, Herald of Darkness. But you need not worry. The honor of your defeat will not be ours to claim. Nor are you destined to stand against us._

Juudai got a sudden flash of a young woman on a motorbike dueling a tall blond man. The scene changed to show the same man and woman ruling over a destroyed world, the man now having the same black eyes as the woman. Finally there was an image of a gigantic monster rising from the sea and moving towards a destroyed area of a large city.

Yubel put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Juudai looked up, gasping.

"What was that?"

The orange lines flared again, more strongly than before, and the voice of the Earthbound God laughed triumphantly.

_That was the future, Herald of Darkness, and you are powerless to stop it. Us Earthbound Gods, we will rule the world again._

The creature was mocking him, and Juudai wouldn't stand for it.

"You have been sealed, Aslla Piscu!" he called, remembering the name Daitokuji-sensei had used. "You cannot hurt me or this world! What will you do then? How will you destroy the world if you can only play parlor tricks?"

_So naive… _If the Earthbound God had had a body, it would've shook its head. _You think you know so much, that you are so powerful, but you cannot even protect your own world._

"What do you mean?" Yubel asked, deceptively calm.

_Ah, she speaks! Your little protégé isn't doing much at the moment, dear. Can't even restore the balance of the world he seeks so desperately to protect…_

"What do you mean?" Yubel repeated again, her voice lowering dangerously.

_But then again, how could he? Look at him, only one side. And of course the other side doesn't know a thing. Oh, you silly beings…_

Aslla Piscu giggled shrilly.

_But isn't it so much better for us? When you fail, Herald of Darkness, we will be released. Don't you see? The seals are already breaking. And you cannot stop it._

"Let us go," Juudai growled.

_Oh, if you insist. _

And suddenly the power of Aslla Piscu disappeared. Juudai and Yubel fell forward and landed outside the geoglyph of the Hummingbird. When he looked up, the orange glow had disappeared, but he could still hear Aslla Piscu mocking him in the back of his mind.

"Juudai-kun! Are you alright? What happened?" Daitokuji-sensei said anxiously. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, I think," Juudai said, getting up carefully. He had recovered some of the power he'd lost at the Cerro Rico, but the encounter with Aslla Piscu hadn't done him any favors. He looked at Yubel, who was slowly getting up as well.

"Maybe you should return to your spirit form," he suggested. "You need to recover."

Yubel shook her head. "I'd prefer to wait until we're away from that… That thing." She cast a disgusted glare at the geoglyph of the Hummingbird. The lines started glowing faintly orange again.

_That's not very nice, dear. Not all Earthbound Gods are as kind as I am._

"Let's go, Juudai," Yubel said, pointedly ignoring the voice of Aslla Piscu. She started walking towards the highway without looking back at the geoglyph, and Juudai picked up Pharaoh and quickly followed her.

_Oh, Herald of Darkness? I would be careful, if I were you. You still have a long way to go before you reach the end of the desert, and not all of us will just let you go like I did. Ccarayhua has been complaining about the traffic here, you know. That one's in a very bad mood._

Juudai resolutely ignored Aslla Piscu's mocking voice and started walking towards the highway. It would take them some time to reach it, but once they got there, they could follow it to the nearest town. Maybe they'd be able to teleport away then.

"What did it tell you?" Daitokuji-sensei asked, casting a nervous glance at the still faintly glowing Hummingbird geoglyph.

"Nothing important," Yubel replied in Juudai's place. "It was just trying to bait us."

Juudai wasn't so sure, but Yubel seemed adamant to drop the subject. Still, the information Aslla Piscu had revealed was interesting… And familiar. It wasn't the first to mention balance. But they had that balance, hadn't they? There was his Gentle Darkness and the Light of Ruin, balancing each other out. Polar opposites, Darkness versus Light. Good versus Bad.

… Only that picture wasn't complete.

Juudai groaned and rubbed his head. His headache was increasing and he was beginning to feel like his altitude sickness was returning. He took out a few coca leaves and started chewing on them, immediately feeling better. It seemed like the coca leaves were good for warding off the influence of the Earthbound Gods too. He would have to keep them close.

They walked slowly, carefully avoiding anything that so much as resembled a Nazca Line. Daitokuji-sensei had said that some were beneficial, but they couldn't be sure, and Aslla Piscu's warning was still resonating in Juudai's ears. One encounter was more than enough.

It took them more than an hour to reach the highway. Juudai and Yubel were still exhausted, and there were more Lines than they'd had foreseen. The road was abandoned when they got there. In the distance he could see a watchtower, probably intended for tourists. Why anyone was trying to make money off of Earthbound Gods was beyond him.

"And now?" Yubel asked.

"We'll follow the road till we get somewhere," Juudai decided. He turned to Yubel. "Maybe you'd better dematerialize? If people see you, they might be shocked."

Yubel frowned, but nodded. "Okay. But at the smallest sign of trouble, you rematerialize me, agreed?"

"Agreed." Juudai said, and Yubel disappeared. He could still see her spirit, of course. She was standing right next to him, looking out over the highway. There were hills behind them, as well as in front of them. Which way should they go?

The question was solved when a jeep drove down from over the hills and slowed down to a halt next to them. The driver leaned out of the window and stared at Juudai, then at Pharaoh in his arms.

"Hey, kid, what're you doing here all alone? No offense, but you're not looking too well."

"I've been doing some exhausting things," Juudai said, trying to give the driver his customary smile. He only half succeeded. "Sir, could you tell me where the nearest town is?"

The man shook his head. "You really don't look good… Well, there's a village right across those hills behind you, but you don't seem like you can get there. Tell you what, I'm going to Nazca on the other side of this desert. Get in, I'll drive you there."

Juudai nodded gratefully and clambered into the back of the jeep. The man started the car again and drove on at a slow pace.

"I never go fast here," he told Juudai. "It's the lines, you see? I like watching them," he pointed at the watchtower Juudai had seen before. "You can see the Hands from there, and the Tree. The Lizard too, but they built the road over it. Right shame, if you ask me."

Yubel made a startled noise and Juudai stiffened. Aslla Piscu had mentioned something about traffic…

"Juudai-kun!" Daitokuji-sensei said anxiously, reappearing again. "The Lizard… That's where Ccarayhua is sealed!"

Even at the slow rate the driver was going, they were nearing the watchtower with alarming speed. Juudai leaned over to talk to the driver.

"Sir, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to drive over the Lizard…"

"Can't be helped, I'm afraid," the man said, shrugging. "They've already put the road here, the damage's already done. Now if I could help it…."

But Juudai wasn't listening anymore. He could see the Lizard geoglyph and they were about to cross it. If they could go round it…

They crossed the geoglyph. For a moment Juudai thought they'd made it safely, that Ccarayhua wasn't going to wake up after all. Then the geoglyph flared with green light.

The road beneath them shattered and exploded violently. Juudai braced himself as the car was flipped over by the force. He was thrown out of the jeep and hit the ground, feeling pain shoot through his left shoulder. Pharaoh was still in his arms and it was that which saved the cat. But the driver, Juudai quickly realized, hadn't been so lucky. The man was hanging limply in his seat, his head bent at an awkward angle. His neck had been broken on impact. There was nothing they could do for him.

Juudai clutched Pharaoh and ran away from the destroyed road, trying to get out of Ccarayhua's sealing place. Behind him, the road was breaking up violently, rocks flying past him. One of them hit him in the back, and he fell over.

"Juudai!"

Juudai struggled to get up as Yubel frantically called his name. His shoulder hurt more than ever, and they still hadn't left the geoglyph.

"Come on, Juudai, you have to get up!" Yubel shouted desperately. The green glow increased exponentially, draining away Juudai's powers.

"Can't," he groaned. "Too painful."

"Juudai!"

_Is that all you've got, Herald?_

"Ccarayhua, let him go!" Yubel shouted. With an incredible burst of willpower, she managed to materialize without Juudai's help. "He's not your enemy!"

_Enemy? What do I care about enemies? I will destroy them one by one._

Juudai suddenly got another flash, this time of two women dueling. One of them, a red-haired woman, only had a face-down card on the field and was backing up in fear. Juudai could see why; the other woman had just summoned Ccarayhua.

_That is what happens to my enemies. I crush them. I crush them like they tried to crush me._

"He's done nothing to you!" Yubel said.

_Stupid Herald, don't you get it? They imprisoned me, they sealed me away for centuries upon centuries. And even that wasn't enough, _Ccarayhua sounded disgusted. _They built a road over me! Trapped for eternity and I can't even sleep!_

Its voice lowered, taking on a teasing tone.

_But you! You haven't done your job, Herald of Darkness. You're letting us go free! What will you do now, huh? Oh so powerless…_

"I…" Juudai gathered all the strength he had and stood up again. He had forgotten about the coca, but the bitter taste in his mouth reminded him once again of its protective powers. He kept a close hold on Pharaoh with his right hand, and reached for the small bag with his left hand. "I won't let you… You won't get free!"

Ccarayhua laughed loudly.

_What will you do, Herald of Darkness? Shout at me? Powerless, hurt, just a little boy far away from home. Well? What will you do?_

Juudai clenched the hand that wasn't holding Pharaoh. His left arm hurt, and the extra weight of his Duel Disk wasn't helping, but at least he had his deck nearby. And now he could feel the spirits again. Even if his body was hurt, his powers were coming back. If he could reseal Ccarayhua… The little bag in his hand gave him an idea. He carefully fished out one leaf and reattached the bag next to his deck holder.

"Juudai?" Yubel asked.

"I have an idea," he told her. "I don't know if it'll work, but brace yourself."

_Useless, little boy. So very useless._

Juudai didn't pay attention to Ccarayhua's mocking, but instead focused solely on the small leaf. If the coca could offer him protection, maybe it could also protect this area. If he gave it some help.

"Yubel, I need you to dematerialize again," he asked, deceptively calm.

"Why?"

"Just trust me," Juudai replied, still concentrating on the small leaf. Slowly, he began infusing it with his powers. The leaf darkened, but didn't turn entirely black. Yubel disappeared again and Juudai felt her support in his mind. He tightened his grip on Pharaoh. The cat must've noticed something was going to happen, because he didn't struggle.

_Alone now, Herald?_

"Not quite," Juudai grinned, acting more confident than he felt. He added more power to the leaf, and walked slowly towards the glowing lines that formed the Lizard geoglyph. He stopped right before the green glow could touch him and braced himself, channeling all the power as he could spare into the little leaf. This was going to hurt…

_Herald? What are you up to?_

It was the first time that Ccarayhua sounded unsure. Juudai's grin stayed fixed on his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. He twisted so Pharaoh didn't touch the green flare and slapped the coca leaf right in the middle of the geoglyph, releasing all the power he'd stored into it across the line. Pain shot through his already injured left arm and spread through his entire body, but he refused to scream. The Darkness was spreading over the geoglyph, over the destroyed highway to the Lizard's tail and returning again towards the little leaf that was generating the power. Ccarayhua was lashing out at him in a last ditch attempt to make him stop, its power trying to break through the seal, and Juudai gritted his teeth in agony. He couldn't… But he had to…

The Darkness reached its starting point again and Ccarayhua's power was dimmed abruptly. Juudai fell down on his knees, exhausted, but the Earthbound God wasn't giving up yet. The earth started trembling and breaking up under his feet, and Juudai fell backwards. His consciousness was already fading, he had to get out…

In a last-ditch attempt to break through he hurled himself towards the Darkness the coca leaf had generated, searching out the pure form of the power that flowed through him. He felt the barrier the Earthbound Gods had erected, but with a strength that could only come from desperation he smashed right through it and into the realm of Darkness.

Silence. Darkness. Blessed Darkness.

Then water.

Juudai struggled to reach the surface, still clutching Pharaoh in his good arm. His left arm was next to useless, hurt as it was and weighed down by his duel disk, and he only made it to the surface because Yubel was egging him on desperately in his mind. The water was engulfing him, and he realized that if he'd fallen into the ocean, he would die. But he hadn't. Vaguely, very close by, he could see a wooden walkway. He released Pharaoh, who immediately jumped on land, and grabbed the wood with his right hand. He felt his vision blurring, but with the very last of his strength, and with Yubel's encouragement, he dragged himself onto the walkway.

His last thought before losing consciousness went out to his deck. He really hoped the cards were waterproof.

* * *

**Notes:**

1. Nazca, Earthbound Gods: The visions Aslla Piscu gives Juudai are scenes from 5D's episodes 59 and 64. I know part of it didn't/won't really happen, but Aslla Piscu was toying around. The one Ccarayhua gives comes from episode 39. And yes, I couldn't quite resist including the Earthbound Gods. They served their purpose and they were fun. And for the record, the Pan-American Highway was indeed built over the Lizard geoglyph, which seems a good enough reason for Ccarayhua to be pissed off.

Okay, I'm done torturing Juudai. For now.


	4. Cardiff

We leave America and end up on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. In Europe, to be exact. This chapter is a bit longer than foreseen, but enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

_Part II: Europe_

**Chapter 4: United Kingdom, Cardiff**

It was still early when the two girls crossed Roald Dahl Plass, and the place was almost deserted. The girls came from the south coast of England, but were staying in Cardiff for a week. The first girl's name was Rebecca, and her friend, who was one year older, was called Laura.

Rebecca opened her purse and took out her camera to take a picture of the Plass. She had dragged Laura out of bed that morning to get here before most people were awake, and she wasn't regretting that decision. Laura was, but Rebecca had managed to bribe her with the promise of a shopping trip later that day.

The girls paused next to the Millennium Centre, and Rebecca took her first picture. Then they quickly crossed the Plass, so that they were standing under the bridge that connected the upper levels of the Bay. Rebecca took her second picture and nodded, satisfied. She was just about to head to the upper levels when Laura tugged her arm.

"C'mon, let's go see the Bay first," she asked.

"I want to take these pictures before the Plass gets too busy," Rebecca protested. "I already have good pictures of the Bay."

"But not in the morning!" Laura tried to convince her. "Just think of the pretty colours!"

Rebecca sighed, already knowing that Laura wouldn't be happy before she'd been to the water. Well, if she was lucky, the Plass would still be deserted when they got back.

"All right, let's go then."

Laura cheered and led the way under the bridge and onto the wooden walkway next to the water. Rebecca looked out over the water and blinked when she noticed something strange.

"Hey, Laura, what do you think that is?" she pointed at the object lying in the shadow of a boat anchored to the walkway. It was large enough to be a person, but it didn't move. "You don't think it's a monster, do you?" she didn't really believe that, but the idea was fun.

"Here in Cardiff? Where'd you get that idea from?" Laura chuckled, and Rebecca shrugged. Why not? It would certainly liven up the day.

"Let's go check it out," she urged Laura, standing on tiptoes to get a better look. Laura laughed and headed for the part of the walkway were the object was lying.

"Eh?"

Laura looked up when a cat suddenly appeared from behind the boat. It ran up to them, mewling loudly.

"What's wrong, kitty?" Rebecca asked, trying to pet the cat. It dodged her hand and started walking towards the boat again, looking backwards to see if they were following. Laura and Rebecca shared a look, then Laura shrugged and followed the cat.

"Ladies? Is something wrong?"

Rebecca nearly jumped. A young man had come up behind them without either of them noticing. He was immaculately dressed in a grey suit and tie, and was smiling pleasantly at them.

"Ah, no. Just wondering what that is," Laura pointed at the shape. "And the cat is acting strange."

The man looked at the cat, and for a second, a surprised look crossed his face.

"Pharaoh?" he muttered. "But then…"

Without another word, he ran past the girls and dropped to his knees next to the boat. Laura and Rebecca quickly followed him.

"Idiot," they heard him mutter as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed a three-digit number. Laura curiously looked over his shoulder and recoiled.

"That's a person!" she exclaimed. Rebecca, behind her, stiffened and looked at the unmoving man on the walkway. He was still very young, no older than they were, but he looked like he'd been through a very rough time. His jacket was torn in several places and they could see bruises on his face and left arm. Laura kneeled down next to him and turned him on his back while the man who'd come with them was having an urgent conversation with the people on the other side of the line.

"Is he dead?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Just unconscious," the man replied, snapping the cell phone shut. "No need to worry, ladies, I'll take care of it. I know him."

The girls hesitated. "Sure you don't want us to stay?" Laura asked. "Maybe we can help out?"

The young man shot them another charming smile, though it looked slightly forced. "No, it'll be just fine. You ladies don't need to get involved with this. It will spoil your day."

"If you're sure…" Laura said slowly. Now that she'd turned the unconscious man on his back she could see that he was of Eastern descent. Had he been attacked? That wouldn't happen here, right? Surely not in Cardiff.

"It's not what you're thinking," the man who'd come with them said. "He will be fine."

"Let's go," Rebecca whispered, taking one last look at him and his unconscious friend. "They'll be all right."

Laura wasn't sure; the man really did look very bad. But she let herself be guided away anyway. She just hoped everything would turn out okay for them.

**0o0o0**

Juudai woke up to a white ceiling, and he had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to the light. He slowly turned his head. There was a small tray next to his bed. His deck was on it, and Juudai tried to reach out to take it. Only then did he notice the bandages around his left arm and shoulder.

_Juudai? Are you awake?_

Juudai sighed in relief when Yubel's voice filtered through the link between them.

"I'm awake," he said softly, and Yubel's spirit appeared next to his bed. "Where are we?"

"A hospital," Yubel replied, smiling tenderly. "You're safe now."

Juudai had to suppress a gasp as the memories from Nazca came rushing back to him. "Ccarayhua?" he asked, "Did I seal it?"

"I don't know," Yubel said. "I'm sorry. But I haven't heard of anything out of the ordinary. I doubt you'll have to worry about the Earthbound Gods again."

"That's good to hear…" Juudai mumbled. He was tired, and while the bed wasn't as comfortable as his familiar bed in the Osiris Red dorm, it was the first one he'd seen in a few weeks. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper beneath the blankets.

"Oh, you're awake?"

Juudai's eyes snapped open again. A nurse came bustling into the room and looked him over quickly before opening the curtains fully. Juudai blinked again as more light fell into the room.

"It was really careless of you to jump into the Bay, you know. You're lucky your friend found you in time."

Yubel bristled, glaring at the nurse, but Juudai was more interested in her last words.

"Friend?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's outside, I'll get him."

She left the room and returned a few minutes later, followed by a familiar person.

"Edo!" Juudai said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Edo Phoenix strolled into the room, one hand holding a briefcase and the other one in his pocket, and dismissed the nurse with a few words and a charming smile. Then he walked over to Juudai.

"You really are an idiot, you know that?" he asked lightly. He didn't wait for a reply, but sat down on a chair next to Juudai's bed. "You've been lucky again, you could've been dead."

Juudai shook his head. "I don't know what happened. I was in Nazca, trying to get away and I just ended up here…" he trailed off. "Where is 'here', anyway? And where's Pharaoh? And you, why are you here?"

Edo held up one hand, trying to stem the flood of questions. "We're in Cardiff, in Wales," he replied, and when he saw Juudai's frown, added: "That's in the United Kingdom. The cat is in my hotel room. They didn't allow him in the hospital, so I had to take him with me."

"Thanks," Juudai said gratefully. He didn't like not having Pharaoh and Daitokuji-sensei around, but at least they were safe.

As for why I'm here," Edo continued, "my manager thought it'd be a good idea to hold a promotional tour in Europe. I'm having a few duels here, then I'm going to London and after that to Paris."

Juudai nodded to show that he was listening. Edo opened his briefcase and took out a newspaper.

"You said Nazca, didn't you?" he asked, and Juudai nodded briefly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this?"

He turned to the fourth page and pointed at a short article in the foreign news section. Juudai frowned deeply when he read it.

**_One dead in freak explosion on Pan-American Highway_**

_NAZCA, PERU At 12 a.m. local time, the town of Nazca was shook up by a strange explosion on the Pan-American Highway. The explosion, which took place several miles away from the town, killed one man and made the highway inaccessible for traffic. The cause is still unknown._

_The famous Nazca lines, which can be found on both sides of the highway, were miraculously unharmed._

Juudai handed the newspaper back, still frowning. He was silent for a few minutes, trying to decide how much he could tell Edo. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, but he definitely didn't want to get him involved too much.

"The Nazca Lines…" he began. "The Nazca Lines were created to seal a great evil, but the seals were breaking. The highway was built over the Lizard geoglyph. The creature sealed there tried to break free when I passed by."

"I'd say I was surprised, but then I'd be lying," Edo said, shaking his head. "This happens to you a lot, doesn't it?"

More than he'd like. Juudai wasn't particularly eager to repeat the experience.

Edo picked up Juudai's deck and looked it over before handing it to him. The cards were undamaged, and Juudai sighed in relief. They held great meaning, but they were still pieces of cardboard. The water could've damaged them. Probably would've, if it'd been anyone else's deck.

"Your T-shirt and jeans are okay, but your jacket is beyond repair," Edo said, watching him check his cards. "The left sleeve was almost completely torn off."

Juudai winced at the announcement. He wouldn't be able to get another Osiris Red jacket here. Time to go shopping.

"And my bag?" he asked.

Edo shook his head. "I didn't find a bag. You must've lost it somewhere."

Just his luck. Juudai could remember taking his bag with him onto the jeep in Nazca, but he'd lost track of it during Ccarayhua's attack. He must've lost it back in Nazca. But bags could be replaced. They were all safe, that was what counted.

"They said you could leave as soon as you woke up and a doctor checked you over," Edo said, looking through the open door. There was no sign of the nurse or any of the doctors. "You might want to consider getting some new clothes."

Juudai nodded, then grinned sheepishly. "I haven't got any money, though. I mean, I had some, but it was all in my bag. And anyway, I'm not sure if I could've used it here."

The money he'd had had been a mix of yen, dollars and a few bolivianos he'd acquired at the places he'd traveled to. He had had a credit card, but it had been in his bag together with his other belongings.

Edo sighed. "I'll lend you some," he said. "It's not like I can't spare it."

"Thanks!" Juudai grinned as the nurse entered the room again. She ignored Juudai completely and instead addressed Edo.

"Your friend can leave as soon as the doctor has come by. I trust he has a place to stay?"

Edo nodded and started to reply, but Juudai cut him off. "When will the doctor come?"

The nurse raised her eyebrows. "How should I know? He'll come by when he's got time."

She left the room without looking back. Yubel huffed in the back of Juudai's mind.

_Would it kill her to be more polite?_

Juudai sniggered and looked back at Edo. Only then he realized that the younger man was staring at him.

"What is it?" Juudai asked. He hadn't done anything weird, had he?

"How come you can speak Japanese and she still understands you? Last I heard, they didn't teach nurses Japanese."

Juudai laughed. "You hear Japanese, so do I, but she doesn't. it's kind of an extra benefit. People hear me talk in whatever language they're used to."

"So she hears English?" Edo asked. "Useful."

"It is." Juudai nodded. "Anyway, doctor or not, I don't think I want to stay here any longer. Can we go?"

Edo opened a drawer and handed Juudai his jeans and T-shirt. "Why not? They probably won't show up soon anyway. And I can't babysit you all day."

And ignoring Juudai's shouted "Hey!", he left the room to let him change.

**0o0o0**

Juudai whistled appreciatively when they entered Edo's hotel suite. As one of the best duelists in the world, he only got the best of the best, and that translated into the biggest suite the hotel had to offer. Pharaoh was sleeping on the sofa when they came in, but looked up and fixed Juudai with an angry glare, as if accusing him of abandoning him. Juudai sat down next to him and petted him on the head.

"It's not my fault, you know," he told the cat. "If it'd been up to me, I wouldn't have left you alone."

Edo stopped behind the sofa and leaned over. "You were lucky. If it hadn't been for Pharaoh, I wouldn't have known it was you."

Juudai petted Pharaoh gratefully. The cat seemed to give up on being angry for now, and started purring. He licked Juudai's hand once, then turned around so his belly was exposed. Juudai took the hint and rubbed the cat's belly.

"You will need a new jacket," Edo said. "And a bag. What did you keep in it?"

Juudai thought for a second. His spare clothes had been in there, and he'd also lost his money and cell phone. In fact, the only things he still had left were his deck, the little bag with coca leaves that had been attached to his jeans, and the clothes he was wearing. He told Edo as much.

"You'll definitely need clothes," Edo sighed. "And we might as well get you a new cell phone as well. If you really want to disappear on us, there'd better be some way to contact you."

Truth to be told, Juudai had gotten his previous cell phone from O'Brien and had never bothered to save anyone else's number. At Duel Academia, they'd all used their PDAs to keep in contact. But he supposed it would be useful to have a quick way to contact everyone. Him being who he was, it might save their lives some day. Or his, if the accident with Edo was any indication.

"I'll pay you back," Juudai promised.

"You'd better," Edo replied. "I have a duel to play this evening, so if you want to get anything done, we'd better leave now."

Juudai got up and petted Pharaoh one last time. The cat made a dismayed noise when he noticed that he had stopped receiving attention, but instead of getting up, he turned around and tucked his front paws under his body. Edo walked towards the door.

"I'll take you to Queen Street," he called over his shoulder. Juudai followed him through the door and Edo closed it, tucking the key card into his pocket. "You'll find everything you need there."

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Juudai asked. The absolute certainty with which Edo spoke had tipped him off.

"I have," Edo pressed the 'down' button and waited for the elevator to arrive. "Cardiff is an easy city to get lost in, but I am rather familiar with it."

They went down to the entrance hall in silence, Edo not talking and Juudai content with reading the posters in the elevator. The hall was all but deserted. One of the employees came over to greet Edo, but was interrupted by Edo's cell phone ringing.

Edo quickly checked the caller ID, then flipped open the phone.

"Yes?"

He listened to the other person on the line, his face quickly transforming into a frown. "Yes, eight o'clock, Millennium Stadium. I know, I'll be there."

The person on the other side continued talking. Juudai could hear a woman's voice.

"_Yes_, he's okay. I'll- Yes," he turned to Juudai, "Emeralda says hello."

"Your sponsor? Oh!" Juudai grinned. "Say hi from me!"

"He says hi," Edo continued. "I'm taking him to Queen Street."

His frown became a scowl. "Yes, I have considered _Marufuji-kun's_ offer. The answer is still no."

Juudai perked up at the familiar name. He hadn't heard from either Shou or Ryou since he'd left Duel Academia several weeks ago. In fact, he hadn't heard from any of his friends. Edo was the first one he'd run into.

Edo snapped the cell phone shut with an audible click and breathed in deeply, before resolutely heading towards the exit.

"What's up with them?" Juudai asked, quickly catching up with him. Edo glanced over his shoulder as they exited onto a busy road.

"Hell Kaiser? He wants me to join that League he and his brother are starting." Edo shook his head. "He's insane. Both of them are."

Juudai smiled. Good to know they were doing well.

Edo hadn't finished talking: "You'd think they'd know they don't stand a chance. They've only just started and they're already trying to recruit. Honestly, I liked him better when he was still trying to get himself killed."

"I'm sure it'll work out when you join." Juudai put his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky.

"I just said I wouldn't!"

Juudai grinned. "Yep. I know."

He crossed the road together with Edo and followed him into the city center. It didn't take them too long to reach Queen Street. Edo stopped under a tree and took out several neatly folded twenty pound notes.

"That should be enough," he said, handing them to Juudai. Juudai carefully pocketed them. "I'm going back, I have a meeting with my sponsor. Can you get back to the hotel by five?"

"I should be able to," Juudai said. He looked out over the street. It wasn't too busy, but several shoppers were still walking from store to store. He said goodbye to Edo and ventured into the street. There were several shops for him to choose from, but Juudai decided to look for a new backpack first. He eventually settled on a red backpack, large enough to fit Pharaoh and the stuff he still had to buy. In the same shop he also got a wallet to put his money in, since the back pocket of his jeans wasn't exactly the safest place. He was slightly surprised by Edo's generosity. Backpacks weren't cheap, but he had still more than enough money left to buy everything else.

And that included food, of course. He purposely avoided a Japanese restaurant, deciding that the food they served probably wouldn't be like the food he was used to anyway, and ate in a fast-food restaurant in a large shopping center. The food wasn't great, but it was cheap and it had been a long time since he'd eaten. He bought a few simple black T-shirts and two extra jeans in the same shopping center and then left it again, in search of a jacket.

That proved to be the hardest part.

"No good," Yubel said, shaking her head as Juudai tried on a dark blue jacket. "The color's not right for you."

Juudai looked in a mirror and decided she was right. He put the jacket back and sighed. It was the third shop they'd tried and he still hadn't found anything good. He didn't know how much time he had left before he had to head back for the hotel -he made a mental note to buy something that could tell the hour next- and he still had a lot of stuff to find.

"How about that one?" Yubel had moved on and was standing a few feet away from him. Juudai headed over and looked at the jacket she indicated. It was a dark shade of grey, almost bordering on black, with red trimmings at the sleeves and the collar. It was slightly longer than his previous jacket had been.

"Looks nice," Juudai took it out and tried it on. It fit nicely.

Yubel nodded approvingly. "It suits you."

Juudai nodded as well, taking off the jacket again and heading to the register to pay. He had almost everything he needed. Just a few essentials and a cell phone left.

He didn't waste much time on buying food. He would've been pickier in the past, but now he mainly looked for food that wouldn't go bad too fast. He never knew where he was going to end up, and it might be some time before he could get more. Finally he went looking for a cell phone. The one he chose strongly resembled his old one, only instead of being completely red, it had a black back. He'd have to get everyone's phone number, but since he'd only had O'Brien's number in the past, he hadn't lost much.

It was a little past five when he arrived back at the hotel. Edo was waiting for him in the main reception hall, and led him back upstairs without saying much. Juudai decided he was nervous for the upcoming duel, but also suspected that he had no need to be. There were very few duelists better than Edo and Juudai didn't think they find any of those here.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Yubel snickered softly. Juudai waved his hand around vaguely.

"It's not me who's dueling tonight," he said. "And besides, Edo might very well beat me, he has before." He briefly entertained the thought of another duel against Edo. It had been a long time and he was sure it would be amazing.

"You've found everything you need?" Edo asked once they reached the hotel room. He fumbled with the key card and cursed when the lock didn't open.

"Here, let me," Juudai gently took the card from him and managed to open the door on his third try. He took out the leftover money and gave it back to Edo. "Thanks again. I'll get the rest of it back to you as soon as I can."

"About that," Edo pulled out a folder and gave it to Juudai. "The Senrigan group pulled some strings once they knew you lost your possessions. They're getting you a new visa and credit card. You can stay in Cardiff till it's ready. Or send them a message from wherever you end up. They'll send it."

"That's great! You guys are the best!"

"You got us the card that Mike stole back," Edo replied, looking away. "We owed you a favor."

"Still, it's great! Thanks!" Juudai walked to the sofa where Pharaoh was sleeping. He suspected the cat hadn't moved since he'd left the hotel room. Pharaoh looked up when he sat down and yawned. Juudai showed him the new backpack.

"So, what do you think?" he asked the cat. "Like it?"

Pharaoh sniffed suspiciously. The backpack still smelled new, and the cat warily looked inside. He seemed to approve of it though, because he rubbed his head against it and curled up again to continue sleeping.

Edo sat down on the other side of the sofa. "Did you get a new phone?"

Juudai nodded, and Edo held out his hand, taking out his own cell phone. "I'm giving you my number. And I suppose I might as well give you those of Ryou and Shou too," he expertly typed in several numbers and saved them, before handing the phone back to Juudai.

"The match starts at eight, but I have to leave at six," Edo said. "There's a place for you if you want to go watch."

"Of course I want to!" Juudai smiled. "Where is it?"

"Millennium Stadium. It's not too far from here. We will have to be ready soon, though."

Juudai checked the hour on his new cell phone. It was half past five.

"Just let me take a quick shower. I'll be ready in a bit," he didn't wait for a reply, but headed for the bathroom. Twenty minutes he came out again, dressed in his new clothes and toweling his hair dry. Edo was flipping through channels, but switched off the TV when he appeared.

"Ready?" he asked, getting up. Juudai nodded and opened the backpack so Pharaoh could get in.

"You're taking the cat?" Edo asked, incredulously. Juudai nodded again.

"I prefer it. You never know what will happen, and I don't like leaving him behind." He said, petting Pharaoh and closing the backpack enough so the cat wouldn't fall out, then hoisting it onto his back. Edo waited for him at the door, and together they left again, this time headed for the Millennium Stadium.

**0o0o0**

Juudai watched Edo's duel absentmindedly. The Millennium Stadium was packed with spectators, but Juudai had been placed with Edo's sponsors in a private room overseeing the stadium. It gave them an excellent view. The outcome of the duel was already clear, though. Edo's opponent may have thought he was winning, but Juudai had already recognized Edo's strategy. One turn, maybe two at most and it would be over.

"He's good," Yubel said. Juudai nodded in reply, watching as Edo summoned Destiny Hero Bloo-D and activated its effect, equipping his opponent's only monster to it. The terrified look on the man's face as he frantically checked the cards in his hand told Juudai enough. He knew he'd lost.

"He's in the top five of the world," Juudai said. "After Yugi-san, Kaiba-san and Jounouchi-san."

"Figures. Who's number five?"

"Johan." Juudai clapped with the rest of the stadium as Edo finished off his opponent. He glanced sideways at Yubel and saw an amused half-smile on her face.

"That's not surprising either. What with his powers and those Gem Beasts of his…"

"Powers?" Juudai looked up, surprised. As far as he knew, Johan did not possess any special powers that didn't involve his bond with the Gem Beasts.

Yubel smiled wider at Juudai's surprised look. "You forget that I know him better than you do. But you're right, he has no power beyond seeing spirits."

It was rare that they talked so openly about the time Yubel had possessed Johan, and Juudai seized the opportunity with both hands. "But you said…"

"The right word would be 'potential'," Yubel said serenely as Edo received his trophy. "Every human being has the potential to be powerful. You of course, have much more potential than most and have developed it accordingly. People like your friend down there, who duel often, may eventually begin to see duel spirits. As for Johan, he has more potential than most people. I noticed in the Dark World."

"So if he develops it…"

"Hope he doesn't." Yubel's voice grew hard. "Because it won't be the same as starting to see spirits through dueling. He already has all the gifts he needs to lead his life. If he needs to develop the potential he possesses, it will mean that he or his family are in grave danger. "

Juudai nodded very slowly, processing what Yubel had said. He hadn't expected such a reaction from her. She didn't resent Johan anymore, but didn't like talking about him often either. But this time, her words almost sounded like a warning.

Yubel's face softened. "You have to be prepared, Juudai," she said. "There will be a time when you won't be able to protect your friends, and you will have to be ready."

Juudai looked away, feeling perturbed. He'd already tried to cut the ties with his friends once before. That had been a mistake, one he didn't want to make again.

He excused himself and left the room, making his way all the way down and leaving the Millennium Stadium together with some of the spectators. There was a wide wooden walkway next to the stadium, and Juudai crossed it to look over the safety rails. A river was flowing next to it. The Taff, Edo had told him. It flowed all the way down to the Bay where he'd been found.

Juudai opened his backpack and let Pharaoh out. The cat took one look at the water before resolutely stepping away and exploring the nearby area. Juudai watched him go, then stared absentmindedly at a branch floating on the water. It was dark, but that wasn't a problem for him. In the distance he could hear trains passing by, and behind him the spectators were beginning to leave the Millennium Stadium. Their excited voices broke through the silence.

"You shouldn't worry too much," Yubel said gently, appearing next to him. "They'll be okay."

Juudai nodded absently, keeping his eyes on the branch in the water. He'd had fun today, even though he'd started off the day by almost drowning. Where would they go next? He looked back at the branch in the water and counted the leaves it still had left. So many places to go to…

"Kurrii!"

Juudai smiled as Hane Kuriboh appeared next to him and chirped cheerfully. The little fur ball settled down on his shoulder, looking out over the river with him. Around them, more and more people were starting to leave the Millennium Stadium. A lot of them were heading towards where Juudai had heard the sound of trains, and he assumed a station had to be nearby. Juudai looked back at the Stadium. He'd promised to wait for Edo, but it would probably take some time before he got out. And it wasn't as if Edo couldn't reach him.

As if on cue, his cell phone signaled a new message. Juudai took it out.

_Where are you?_

_Outside at the river_, he quickly sent back. It was later than he'd expected. More than an hour had passed since he'd left the Stadium. Most people had left by now and peace was returning. Despite the city center being so close by, it was a quiet night.

It took Edo another fifteen minutes before he found Juudai. Juudai felt him coming, and looked up when he crossed the walkway.

"Nice duel," he congratulated. Edo accepted the compliment graciously.

"Thank you," he leaned against the safety rail and looked at the water below. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Watching that branch," he pointed. "Counting lea-"

Juudai stopped abruptly. Edo looked up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That branch… It hasn't moved."

"It's probably going too slow for you to see," Edo shrugged. He squinted to get a better view.

"At all. In _over an hour_."

Juudai darted across the walkway, looking for something that could help. He ignored the stones lying around, they'd only sink anyway, and eventually found a second, smaller branch. He returned to the railing and threw it with all his might. It hit the water, went under for a few seconds and then floated up again in the very same place, not even causing ripples. The water wasn't moving.

"That… Is weird," Edo said, frowning, but Juudai wasn't even listening to him anymore. He looked around frantically, but apart from the still water, there was nothing abnormal.

"Juudai, calm down," Yubel told him. "Concentrate."

Juudai closed his eyes and let his power flow. It was back and stronger than ever, and when he opened his eyes again he suddenly saw the world much clearer. The water was as unmoving as before, but just beneath the surface, he could see a glimpse of something quickly moving away from the sea. Something ever-changing.

"The smoke," he breathed. "It's here too."

Now that he'd seen it, he couldn't ignore it. It was much more subtle than it had been in Potosí, but it was unmistakably there. Next to him, Yubel used her own powers as well, and nodded once. She'd seen it too.

"Pharaoh!" Juudai called out, already opening his bag and taking out his duel disk. The cat came running towards him while he put on the disk, and got into the bag without prompting. Hane Kuriboh left its place on his shoulder and trailed after him, as Daitokuji-sensei's spirit appeared in the form of the little glowing ball and floated behind him as he slung the bag on his back again and took off running in the direction the smoke was flowing.

"Juudai, hey!" Footsteps resounded heavily on the wood and he knew Edo was following him. They followed the river, past the Millennium Stadium and across a street that Juudai knew led to Queen Street. There they had to cross a bridge to keep following the river. There was a park on the other side, but Juudai only paid attention to the smoke right beneath the surface of the still water. It had to have noticed him, because it was picking up speed in an attempt to outflow him. It was working too.

"Juudai, wait!"

Juudai cast a troubled look at the smoke, then slowed down to let Edo catch up. He was panting, but didn't feel exhausted, even though he'd just run almost a mile at full speed. Apparently his powers helped him here too. Edo stopped next to him, one hand against his side. Now that they'd stopped running, the absence of the sound of water was more noticeable than ever.

"What has gotten into you?" Edo panted. "Where are you going?"

"Following the smoke," Juudai replied, his eyes never leaving the river. Unlike in Potosí, it didn't try to attack him. He supposed that was a good thing. He didn't want to run in any more trouble, definitely not with Edo here.

"Smoke? What smoke?"

Right. Edo wouldn't be able to see it. Juudai checked the surroundings. There were buildings nearby, but no people. It would be safe.

"We call it smoke, because that's what it looks like," he explained. His eyes flashed briefly and Yubel appeared next to him. Edo's eyes widened slightly, but he gave no further reaction to her sudden appearance. "It's not really smoke though… It's like it changes. You look at it but you can't say what color it has."

Edo nodded thoughtfully. "And you think it's causing this."

It wasn't a question, so Juudai didn't reply, but just looked around carefully. They hadn't reached the source of the problem yet, and he didn't know how far they'd have to go. If they had to go all the way to the source of the river… Well, that'd just mean Edo couldn't go with them.

"Let's go," he nodded at Yubel. They took off again, this time at a slower pace. The smoke kept flowing past them, and Juudai slowly saw it get thicker. They were nearing the source.

It still took them another twenty minutes to reach the origin of the disturbance. Yubel was the first to spot it, and Juudai saw it a few seconds after her. A dam, built to control the flow of the water. The smoke was packed tightly around and above it, and it seemed to stretch out to block the water, keeping it in place. It wasn't even stopping the water from getting through. It was stopping it from moving at all.

"It's here," Juudai said, more for Edo's benefit than for himself. The smoke had clearly noticed him, but instead of attacking, it seemed to be waiting for something. For what?

"Daitokuji-sensei?" Juudai called. The little ball that had been following them transformed into the spirit of Daitokuji-sensei and looked at the dam. He nodded thoughtfully once or twice, then turned to Juudai.

"Juudai-kun, do you remember the dog in Potosí? It's pretty similar. You must find the place where they are anchored and disconnect them. It should solve the problem."

Juudai focused. He didn't have much trouble finding the right place, but getting the smoke to leave would be harder. It had taken control of the entire dam, and he'd need to disconnect it all at once.

"It's not impossible, though," Yubel said. "I can help."

"Okay," Juudai inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. It came easier this time. He felt Yubel and Hane Kuriboh right next to him, with Edo close by and Daitokuji-sensei's spirit slightly to the right. He slowly started extending his powers. The smoke wasn't moving yet, but it was clearly waiting for him.

"Now!" Yubel hissed. Juudai thrust out one hand and opened his eyes again, channeling as much power as he was comfortable with. The smoke went haywire upon impact, shooting towards him. He easily deflected it, but it immediately picked another target.

"Hane Kuriboh!"

Juudai thrust his hands through the smoke that had enveloped the little monster within seconds and dragged it out without even bothering to materialize the creature. He didn't need to; it had gained its physical form the moment he'd touched it. He cradled the monster against his chest with one hand and whirled around, using his power to lash out at the regrouping smoke. It didn't give up though, but chose a third target.

"Edo, get down!"

To his credit, Edo immediately obeyed, even though he couldn't see the smoke. It missed him by inches, and Juudai lashed out again, this time cutting the cloud in half and chasing away most of it. The remaining part regrouped at the dam. It had lost its grip on the water, and the Taff was flowing again, but it was only a small victory.

Edo got up again, looking from Juudai to the dam and back again. Juudai didn't stop to check if he was okay, but turned towards the dam and used his hand to guide his power. It cut through the smoke and severed it from the dam. The Taff had now regained its normal speed, but it wasn't over yet. The remaining smoke hovered right out of his reach. Juudai held up his duel disk.

"What do I do?" Edo asked.

Not taking his eyes off the smoke, Juudai took out three cards. "Summon a monster," he told Edo, and immediately did so himself, activating Fusion to fuse Feather Man and Burst Lady together.

Flame Wingman appeared and took on physical shape through Juudai's powers, while Edo activated his own duel disk and summoned Dogma Guy. It took on physical form as well, and Juudai spared half a second to flash Edo a quick grin, before turning back to the smoke, this time backed up by two more monsters. The smoke visibly recoiled.

"Let's go," Juudai commanded, and Yubel, Flame Wingman and Dogma Guy all attacked at once. Juudai backed them up, lashing out at the smoke and driving it away as fast as he could. It had abandoned the dam completely now, and was rising higher and higher above the trees, until Juudai, with one last outburst, drove them away. He watched it shoot off towards the North-East. They'd won for now.

Dogma Guy and Flame Wingman disappeared again. Yubel landed next to Juudai, and Edo deactivated his duel disk and pocketed Dogma Guy's card. He looked a little shaken, but the smoke hadn't been able to hurt him.

"Is it gone?" he asked, looking at the dam and the flowing river. Juudai nodded, slowly letting go of Hane Kuriboh. The smoke had tried to hurt it and he didn't like anyone hurting his partner. Whatever controlled the smoke, it wasn't afraid to attack duel monsters. Not that it came as a surprise, its actions in Potosí had been much worse than this.

Daitokuji-sensei, who had kept out of the way while Juudai was fighting the smoke, now returned.

"Juudai-kun, it has just gone elsewhere," he cast a worried look at the sky. "We need to be careful."

Juudai followed his look. The smoke was nowhere to be seen, but he knew he had not destroyed it. He'd have to find it again and figure out who or what controlled it. Only then could he take it out.

But he'd worry about that later.

He looked at Edo, who was now closely studying his duel disk.

"You can go back to Cardiff by yourself, right?"

Edo threw him a sharp look. "You're leaving, then?"

"I think I'll try something," Juudai explained. He was a bit sick of this city. These last few days, he'd gotten in trouble wherever he went. He wanted to try to teleport to a peaceful place. If he could choose where to go himself, he wouldn't have to risk ending up surrounded by monsters anymore.

Both Yubel and Hane Kuriboh disappeared at the same time, while Daitokuji-sensei turned back into the glowing ball of light. Pharaoh, who'd kept quiet during the action, promptly swallowed it.

"Well, good luck," Edo said. He shook Juudai's hand briefly. "You'll need it."

Juudai grinned and turned towards the nearest shadow. Edo was already walking down the path that led back to Cardiff.

"Oh, Edo?" he called. "Good luck with Shou and Kaiser!"

He had disappeared within the darkness before he could hear Edo's reply, but he had a good idea of what it sounded like.

* * *

_Concrit, advice, suggestions and questions all very welcome!_


	5. Bergen

This chapter is pivotal for the story, and as such contains a lot of foreshadowing. You can keep that in mind, if you want ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

_Part II: Europe_

**Chapter 5: Norway, Bergen**

Juudai stepped out of the shadow of a tree and nodded happily when he saw the small park. He'd intended to go somewhere quiet, and it seemed like the darkness was finally starting to listen to him. No time seemed to have passed between leaving Cardiff and arriving in this place, so it was still dark, and there were no people around. It was chillier here than it had been in Cardiff, but only slightly. It was a nice summer night, and the sky was clear, the brightest stars easily discernible, even with the light of a city all around them. There was no sign of the smoke here, and Juudai sighed in relief. He just hoped it wouldn't come back after all.

But that'd solve itself, he decided. No need to worry about it now. He closed his jacket and let Pharaoh out of his backpack. The cat sniffed carefully at the grass, then pounced at something Juudai couldn't immediately see. He smiled when a small white moth flew up from the grass and Pharaoh batted his paws at it. Hane Kuriboh appeared on his left shoulder and Juudai checked him over worriedly.

"You okay?" he asked the tiny monster softly. He hadn't forgotten how the smoke had attacked his partner in Cardiff. Hane Kuriboh was an easier target than Yubel or Neos or Flame Wingman, but Juudai'd be damned if he let anything happen to him or any other monster.

Hane Kuriboh chirped softly to reassure him and closed his eyes, folding his wings to his body. Juudai sat down and crossed his legs. The grass was already covered with dew, and he could feel the water seep through his jeans, but he didn't care. Pharaoh was still exploring the park, here and there attacking something Juudai couldn't quite see from the distance. He smiled. The cat deserved some time for himself.

He didn't exactly know what time it was. He probably should go looking for a place to stay, but he didn't really feel tired and he liked sitting here. After the excitement of his last hours in Cardiff and the events of the previous days, he decided he deserved some rest.

"We were in Potosí just yesterday," he mused. It was hard to believe. So much had happened in only one day… Of course, the fact that they'd crossed at least six time zones didn't help.

"You should get some rest," Yubel suggested. She sat down next to him and watched the sky.

Juudai considered the idea. Perhaps not here, but if he found a nice place, he could stay there for a while. Take a week off from saving the world. Provided the world stayed out of trouble, of course.

"But that'd be boring," he said out loud. He did feel like resting up a bit, but just staying in one place? Why should he, if he could go wherever he wanted?

"What do you think, partner?" he asked Hane Kuriboh. The little monster unfolded his wings and chirped happily, agreeing with Juudai's thoughts. The next moment, he got tackled off Juudai's shoulder by a blue-and-red blur.

"Eh?" Juudai stared in amazement as Hane Kuriboh started a furious scuffle with another small duel spirit. A very familiar duel spirit. Juudai got up.

"Ruby Carbuncle? But that means…"

"Hey, Ruby! Where'd you run off to?"

Juudai whirled around just in time to see a panting Johan Andersen appear between the trees. Johan stopped short when he spotted Juudai, his face going from surprise to amazement to happiness in the span of only a few seconds.

"Juudai! When'd you get here? We didn't hear from you after graduation, where'd you go? Why are you here?" he jogged towards them and waved at Yubel when he saw her. She nodded.

Juudai laughed happily at the sight of his best friend and gave him a tight hug. Johan hadn't changed much in the weeks since he'd last seen him. His hair had grown slightly longer, and he was wearing a loose T-shirt and jogging pants instead of the outfit he usually wore, but he was still very much the same person. He looked behind Johan. Apart from Ruby, the Gem Beasts were conspicuously absent.

"I just got here," he told Johan. "Where are the Gem Beasts?"

"They're at home…" Johan said, suddenly frowning. "Juudai, since when do you speak Norwegian?"

Juudai chuckled. "I don't. It's a bit like telepathy, I think. People hear me in their native language." Honestly, he hadn't even considered that Johan's first language wasn't actually Japanese. His friend's grasp on the language was so flawless that he'd never thought about it.

"Can you, I dunno, switch it off?" Johan made a vague gesture with his hand and laughed sheepishly. "It sounds kinda weird."

Could he? Juudai had never thought about it, though it might be useful if he could control it in the long run. He tried to focus, but he didn't even know what he was looking for, and the noise of Hane Kuriboh and Ruby's scuffle in the background was distracting him. He sighed.

"Sorry Johan, mind if I try again later? I don't even know where to begin."

"No problem," Johan slung an arm around his shoulder. "You're coming with us, right? You have to tell where you've been!"

"Sure!" Juudai said. "Just let me get Pharaoh?" The cat, hearing his name, stopped chasing whatever it was that had caught his interest and walked over, tail swishing back and forth. Juudai scooped him up. Johan let go of Juudai and made an attempt to break up Hane Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle. They seemed reluctant to separate, but Ruby eventually curled around Johan's neck and Hane Kuriboh moved to Juudai's shoulder again.

"Why are you out this late at night?" Juudai asked. Not that he minded; he might have completely missed Johan if he hadn't been, but he was sure it was long past midnight.

"Ruby suddenly wanted to go out," Johan said, petting the little monster fondly. He grinned at Juudai. "Now I know why."

"This is Norway, then?" Juudai asked again. He'd realized when Johan had shown up, but there was no harm in making sure.

"Bergen." Johan nodded. "This is where I live."

They left the park and Johan started following the road, then decided it wasn't worth the trouble and led Juudai in between several trees and up a hill. He seemed to be used to this path, for despite the dark, he didn't trip or stumble once. Neither did Juudai, but for a very different reason, of course.

It took them less than five minutes to reach Johan's house. It was a small two-story house, mostly surrounded by trees, and Juudai decided immediately that he liked it. Johan opened the door and let Juudai in first, before closing the door again and hanging up his coat. Juudai let go of Pharaoh, took off his shoes and placed them neatly near the wall. A voice that Juudai recognized as Sapphire Pegasus' came from another room.

"Johan? Are you back? You suddenly seemed really happy a few minutes ago."

"Yep!" Johan replied. "And you'll never guess who's here!"

"Juudai?" Amethyst Cat deadpanned, walking into the hallway. She rolled her eyes at Johan's crestfallen expression. "It's not exactly hard to guess, with you feeling the way you did just now. Hello, Juudai."

She pointedly ignored Yubel, and Yubel did the same. Juudai followed Johan into the next room, where he was greeted by Topaz Tiger and Emerald Turtle.

"Amber Mammoth likes being outside," Johan explained. "And Rainbow Dragon prefers to stay in my deck. Though I don't know where Cobalt Eagle is…?"

"He's outside, waiting for you," Topaz Tiger replied from where he was lying on the ground. "Should be back any minute now."

Johan nodded and yawned, sitting down on the sofa. Juudai put down his backpack and did the same.

You'll stay here, won't you?" Johan asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Ruby had moved from his neck to his lap and he was lazily petting her. Hane Kuriboh had tried to get her to play again, but the little monster seemed as tired as Johan was.

"Yeah, sure," Juudai grinned. "I already said so, didn't I?"

Sapphire Pegasus looked up from where he'd been talking to Cobalt Eagle, who'd returned a few minutes after Johan. "Juudai, why do you-"

"Speak Norwegian?" Juudai finished for him. "Telepathy. At least, that's what Daitokuji-sensei thinks," he gestured lazily at Pharaoh, who had curled up on the armrest of the sofa and was fast asleep. "But I guess I ought to try and stop it."

"Do you feel up for it?" Johan asked, looking up.

"Why not?" Juudai closed his eyes, feeling like that would be the best start. He didn't know what he was looking for, but there had to be a way. Yubel's presence was very strong here. He knew she was sitting right behind him, but she seemed much closer. _Was_ much closer. They were literally inseparable.

Johan was there too, of course, right next to him. One by one, he started to sense the Gem Beasts in the room, then Amber Mammoth outside and finally Rainbow Dragon in Johan's deck. His own monsters were like Yubel; a constant presence in the back of his mind.

He opened his eyes, knowing they'd taken on their dual color. Johan was looking at him, but Juudai was more interested in the sudden threads that had appeared in the room. Most of them ran to Johan, and between him and the Gem Beasts, the room was a veritable maze of colors. There were the threads between him and Yubel and him and Johan, strangely similar in color, and even one between Yubel and Johan. It was faint, and very light, but definitely there.

He took a deep breath and spoke: "I'm going to try and talk. Tell me if anything changes?"

Johan nodded, not speaking so he didn't disturb Juudai. Juudai slowly started talking. Nonsense lines at first. Songs he'd learned as a child, nursery rhymes, random stories. He carefully studied the bonds between all of them, looking at the effect his words had. It wasn't immediately visible, but slowly, he noticed something flowing between them. A constant exchange of energy, always subtly changing. Now he just had to block it…

But he was curious.

"Johan? Can I try something?"

Johan nodded, signaling his consent, and Juudai slowly closed his eyes again. He could still clearly see the bonds connecting them all, and he began to follow the one between him and Johan. It was a pretty dark silver color, a few shades darker than the bond between him and Yubel. Strangely, the thread between Yubel and Johan was almost pure white.

He dismissed that peculiarity for the moment, and kept following the silver thread. They were very close now. Juudai probed hesitantly.

_Johan?_

_Juudai? Uh, wow. This is weird._

Juudai started to pull back, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of what Johan was feeling. It had him reeling. The deep, unconditional love for the Gem Beasts he felt was every bit as strong as the love he himself felt for Yubel. And not just the Gem Beasts. Johan's love for him was almost as strong. And then there was the potential Yubel had told him about in Cardiff. He wondered how he'd never noticed it before, and for a second he wanted to know what would happen if Johan ever fully realized his potential. But he immediately sobered up. Johan didn't need to realize his potential. Juudai didn't _want_ him to realize it. For he could now see very clearly how tightly locked up it was. Only something very bad could unlock it. And if Juudai could help it, that would never happen.

He pulled back abruptly and constructed something that looked like a shield in his mind. The bonds remained, but the intensity dimmed.

Johan was staring at him, eyes wide, and Juudai shakily inhaled.

"You heard me?" he asked.

"… it's Japanese now," Johan said after a moment's hesitation. "And you were actually talking to me? Like telepathy?"

"Yeah, I think so." Johan didn't seem to have noticed the momentary invasion in his mind. Juudai decided not to tell him yet. Yubel was trying to soothe him through their link and he accepted the attention gratefully. He might have done too much, too fast.

"At least you know how to stop it now," Johan said, smiling a half-smile. Juudai smiled back. He now knew how to put up a shield, even though the shield he'd constructed was very shaky, and he'd need to work on making it stronger.

Johan yawned again. "It's nearly two. Maybe we should get some sleep? I don't know about you, but I've had a hard day."

"Oh?"

"Woke up around five last night feeling really sick. Don't worry though," Johan added quickly when he saw Juudai's concerned expression. "It passed around seven and I've been fine ever since."

Considering Juudai had started of the day by almost drowning, he thought he deserved some rest too. He followed Johan up the stairs and into his friend's bedroom. Johan looked around.

"Well, I have a guestroom, but I use it to store all the stuff I can't fit anywhere else, so it's not exactly empty right now. But I should have…" he dropped to his knees and looked under the bed. "Ah yes! Give me a hand here, will you?"

Together with Juudai, he dragged a spare mattress from under the bed and put it on the floor. He quickly took out blankets and bed linens and set out to putting everything in order, obviously used to it. Juudai stepped back, feeling a little useless.

"Juudai," Johan asked from where he was rummaging through a cupboard. "Do you have anything to sleep in?"

Juudai usually slept in his boxers and T-shirt, if he slept at all, and therefore didn't have pajamas with him. He hadn't thought about buying them in Cardiff.

"You can have a pair of mine," Johan said when Juudai told him all this. "We're about the same size anyway and it can get a bit cold here at night, especially when there aren't any clouds, like today." He tossed Juudai a pair of dark blue pajamas and left the room to let him change. When he came back again, he had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Juudai asked, trying futilely to smooth down his hair. For some reason, Yubel was laughing as well.

"It's just that blue really isn't your color," Johan told him, still snickering. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything else. Unless you like pink cats?"

"Pink cats?" Juudai grinned. He'd love to hear the story behind that one.

"Long story short, some friends at North thought it'd be a funny birthday present. That was the year I'd gotten the Gem Beasts and they'd seen Amethyst Cat." Johan laughed at the memory.

"I think I'll stick to blue," Juudai laughed. "Though I'd like to see you wear them!"

"Not a chance," Johan replied cheerfully, sitting down on his bed. He drew up the covers. "Don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep. I've had a long day."

Juudai nodded in agreement and slipped under the covers while Johan turned off the light. Two nights in a row in a real bed; he was getting spoiled. He turned around to look at Johan, who already had his eyes closed.

"Hey, Johan?" he whispered.

Johan opened one eye. "What is it?"

"About the Gem Beasts… You love them very much, don't you?"

"Of course," Johan smiled softly. "They're my family."

"So apart from them…"

Johan laughed. "I have no human family, Juudai. If I ever had, I don't remember. But the Gem Beasts…" he paused for a second to gather his thoughts. "I don't love them because they're my family. They're my family because I love them."

Juudai frowned. "What do you mean?"

Johan closed his eyes and turned onto his back. "Being someone's family doesn't require them to love you. Love is something you get because of who you are, not because of pre-ordained ties. But because I love the Gem Beasts, and they love me, they are my family."

"Oh…" Juudai closed his eyes. He could still feel the bonds.

_Johan?_

_Hey Juudai! This is still so weird…_

_You get used to it. Well, night!_

_Goodnight!_

**0o0o0**

Juudai stayed with Johan for three days, during which Johan showed him the city and the harbor, Juudai, from his part, told him everything that had happened since they'd last seen each other. Johan was a good listener; when Juudai told about his duel with Yugi he was almost as excited as Juudai himself had been (as well as a little jealous), and he seemed genuinely pained when Juudai told him about Potosí.

"That's terrible," he said when Juudai had finished telling him about the trapped spirits. "There's really no way to help them?"

"I don't know." Juudai sighed, petting Pharaoh, who was sleeping on his lap. "I want to go back, but I'm not strong enough. And I'm afraid…"

"Afraid that it will happen again," Johan finished. "Afraid that Yubel will get hurt." He shared a look with Yubel, who was sitting next to Juudai. Juudai had been pleasantly surprised to see that she and Johan actually got along quite well. A bond of mutual respect had grown between them.

The Gem Beasts had a harder time with accepting her. They had never really forgiven her for possessing Johan all those months ago, and they weren't afraid to show it. Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger especially had been quite hostile.

"Well, we ended up in Nazca after that," Juudai continued his story. He told Johan about the Earthbound Gods, about what they'd done and about the things they'd told him. By the time he'd finished talking, Johan was frowning.

"Balance, huh?"

"They were messing with us," Yubel replied immediately. "It means nothing."

Johan wasn't convinced. "Just a minute, I need to find something."

He got up and left the room, leaving Juudai and Yubel alone. Yubel winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" Juudai asked concernedly.

"It's nothing. I felt like I hurt my hand just now, but I must have imagined it."

Amethyst Cat and Ruby Carbuncle walked into the room. Ruby immediately curled up around Juudai's neck, and Juudai petted the tiny monster. Hane Kuriboh appeared and poked Ruby with one wing as a greeting, then settled down on Juudai's shoulder and spread one wing over Ruby's head. Amethyst Cat threw Yubel a sharp look, before curling up in front of the sofa. She looked relaxed, but her tail kept swinging back and forth.

Johan entered the room again, carrying several books in one hand and keeping his other hand clenched tightly against his side.

"Did something happen?"

"Dropped a book on my hand." Johan laughed. "Bit stupid of me, but anyway," he placed the books on the ground, next to Amethyst Cat, "how much do you know about mythology?"

Not much, if Juudai was honest. His parents had been away most of the time, and he'd been more interested in Duel Monsters than myths and legends. He knew a few stories here and there, but Johan seemed to be better-versed in the subject, judging by the books he'd taken with him.

"Some things often come in pairs," Johan said, picking up one book and looking through it. He showed it to Juudai. "We have Sól and Máni, sister and brother who represent Sun and Moon. Oh, and the Greek have Apollo and Artemis. Ever heard of them?"

Juudai shook his head.

"Well, they also represent Sun and Moon. It's like… Amaterasu and Tsuki-Yomi, right?"

Those names Juudai knew. "Sun and Moon as well." he nodded, smiling. "So, balance?"

Johan closed the book and took the next one. "Like I said, they always come in pairs. It's like Yin and Yang. They have to balance each other out. So if the Earthbound Gods say the balance is broken… Well, they would feel it, I think."

"So, you're saying the smoke is-"

Johan held up one hand. "I'm just giving my opinion. For all I know, I'm completely wrong. Though I do think it didn't just show up for no reason." He stood up and stretched. "But I don't know. Do you feel up for a walk?"

"Sure!" Juudai grinned, getting up carefully so that Pharaoh didn't fall out of his lap. Ruby Carbuncle, who'd fallen asleep, woke up and moved to Johan's neck, where she immediately fell asleep again. Amethyst Cat got up as well.

"Don't think for a moment I'm leaving you alone with him," she hissed at Yubel. Yubel replied with a sharp, "Wouldn't dream of it," and Johan and Juudai exchanged uncertain looks.

"Guys…" Johan said softly, but both Yubel and Amethyst Cat were ignoring each other now, walking on either side of Juudai and Johan as they left the room.

"Hey, Juudai, I'm just gonna get the others too, I'll be right back!" Johan said, going to the kitchen and leaving Juudai once again alone in a room where the tension was quickly skyrocketing. Luckily, Johan returned only a few minutes later, with the other Gem Beasts in tow. Rainbow Dragon appeared the moment they left the house, and Juudai briefly imagined what the more sensitive people in the city saw right now. He snickered. A gigantic dragon was probably not what they'd expected to see when they got home from work.

Johan led them through the forest and up the hills near Bergen. The sun was slowly starting to set, but Juudai wasn't bothered. This was one of his favorite times of the day. The weather was still nice, even though he'd had to zip up his jacket, and he was enjoying himself tremendously. After everything that had happened in the previous week, he was glad for the little holiday.

"It's really nice here," he told Johan, and Johan shot him a proud smile, then made a sharp right and led him deeper into the forest.

"I want to show you something," he said, leaving the path they'd been following. He didn't have any trouble with finding his way in the dark either, easily sidestepping the bigger obstacles in their way. The Gem Beast, Hane Kuriboh and Yubel didn't need to watch out. More than once, Juudai had seen one of them walk straight to a tree.

"We're here," Johan said, nearly ten minutes later. He left the forest and sat down on a small cliff. "Look."

Juudai sat down next to him and looked down from the cliff. The entire city was stretched out beneath them. The lights were coming on, and it gave the place an almost ethereal atmosphere. From this distance, the noise of the city was hard to hear, giving Juudai the impression of a very realistic painting.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Johan nodded, but didn't speak. Topaz Tiger sat down next to Johan, and Cobalt Eagle folded his wings and landed a few meters away from them.

"I come here often," Johan said suddenly. He petted Ruby, who was still curled around his shoulders. "There's more space here than at home, and as long as the weather is nice…"

Juudai nodded, closing his eyes to enjoy the scent of the summer air. Rainbow Dragon was circling over the trees, keeping an eye on everything around them. The dragon didn't speak often, but he was always around, watching everything that happened. He seemed particularly close to Johan, but in this little family, that hardly meant a thing. Juudai hadn't often seen human families who cared about each other as much as Johan and the Gem Beasts did.

_Juudai!_

Juudai's eyes snapped open and he turned to Yubel, who'd gone rigid. She nodded in the direction of the city, and Juudai jumped up immediately.

"Get out of here," he hissed at Johan. He'd seen what Yubel had seen; the same smoke he'd encountered before had formed above the city and was quickly moving their way. Rainbow Dragon had noticed too, for he immediately landed and placed himself between the smoke and his family.

"It's the smoke, isn't it?" Johan got up, staring warily at the city, trying to see it. "Where is it?"

"Getting closer. Get out of here!" Juudai ordered, but Johan ignored him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Go away," Juudai repeated. He activated his duel disk. "It's not here for you."

But Johan just shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Do you really think I'm going to leave you, Juudai?" he said, activating his own duel disk. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Juudai glanced at him, recognizing the expression on his face. Johan wasn't going to leave. "It's dangerous," he tried one last time, but now the Gem Beasts stepped forward as well.

"We're helping you," Sapphire Pegasus said simply. Juudai shared a quick look with Yubel. She nodded. Juudai let his eyes change color.

The smoke was circling them, slowly coming closer but not attacking yet. Juudai took out Neos' card.

"Look out!" Johan warned, pushing Juudai out of the way. The tendril that had been about to attack missed him by inches and rejoined the larger cloud. Johan was now following the patterns of the smoke with his eyes and Juudai realized that he could see it.

"Not very clearly," Johan replied to his unspoken question. "But… Like a shadow. Something you see out the corner of your eye."

Better than nothing. At least Johan was fighting an enemy he could see.

Yubel took on solid form under influence of his powers, as did Sapphire Pegasus and Topaz Tiger. He didn't want to materialize every single monster yet, but he would need help.

The smoke was shifting, taking on shapes and colors that changed too fast to see. Juudai thought he saw a person, but the next moment it had been replaced by a myriad of colors he still couldn't identify. One tendril lashed out experimentally, but Juudai blocked it with his right hand. It was waiting. What for?

"Juudai, what's it doing?" Johan whispered. Juudai shook his head.

"Not a clue."

The smoke was changing faster and faster, coming closer but never touching, until suddenly, it attacked all at once. Juudai threw up a shield and Johan used his duel disk to bat it away. Bizarrely, it seemed to work.

Juudai wasted no time in summoning Neos and giving the remaining Gem Beasts solid form, and made the shield explode outwards just as Rainbow Dragon swooped down, blasting through the smoke with its attack. Neos joined him and together the two monsters managed to keep their enemy at a somewhat safe distance. The battle wasn't over though. The smoke was merely regrouping, and Juudai was more convinced than ever that a sentient being was controlling it.

The smoke started its second attack, surprising Neos and Rainbow Dragon and shooting past them before they had time to react. Yubel and Juudai managed to drive away most of it, though, and this time the Gem Beasts also entered the fray. Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger teamed up and slashed and scratched their way through the smoke, while Cobalt Eagle flapped his wings and created enough wind to blow part of it away. Emerald Turtle had taken on a defensive position, protecting Johan and Ruby. Amber Mammoth was using his size and weight to literally trample their enemy, followed by Sapphire Pegasus, who attempted the same. Ruby Carbuncle, meanwhile, was keeping track of the smoke and helping Johan to see it more clearly.

Juudai ran past Emerald Turtle, taking up his position next to Johan to protect him better. Johan hit a tendril coming too close, and it quickly recoiled, keeping a safe distance from them. Yubel landed next to Juudai.

"It's not giving up," she told him. "We need to blast it all away."

"Rainbow Dragon can do that," Johan said before Juudai could reply. "And Neos, right?"

Both monsters, who had refrained from attacking out of fear of hitting someone, voiced their agreement. Juudai considered the plan. It was the best option they had.

"I'm driving it together," he announced, stepping forward and once again using his eyes to channel the power in him. The smoke had surrounded them, but was now slowly being driven away from the cliff and in full view of Neos and Rainbow Dragon. The monsters didn't waste time, attacking with everything they had and blasting right through the smoke, taking part of the cliff side with them. But it wasn't giving up. What little remained of the huge cloud attempted one last attack and shot straight at them. Juudai braced himself and got ready to intercept it…

… And watched it fly straight past him.

"Johan, no!"

Amethyst Cat tackled Johan to the ground just as the smoke reached him. It engulfed her completely and she screamed, but they barely heard her. Juudai ran forward as Johan and the Gem Beasts manually attacked the cloud, doing everything they could to free her. Yubel used her power to try and slash through it, but the smoke had lost all semblance of order and none of their attempts seemed to affect it. Rainbow Dragon, not wanting to use his normal attack, flew straight at it and crashed into the ground, creating an enormous dust cloud. When it cleared up, the smoke had disappeared.

As had Amethyst Cat.

**0o0o0**

"I summon Amethyst Cat!"

"Johan…"

"Summon Amethyst Cat!"

"Johan, she's-"

"Amethyst Cat!"

"Johan, please…"

"AMETHYST!"

"Johan Andersen, you will shut up this instant and listen to me."

Johan stopped, his hand with Amethyst Cat's card in it poised above his duel disk, and looked up at Yubel, who had landed in front of him. She fixed him with a glare, waiting until he'd lowered his duel disk and regained his breath. Juudai hesitantly moved closer and put one hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly. All the life seemed to drain out of him.

"She's gone," he whispered, devastated. He staggered and Juudai had to wrap an arm around him to keep him from falling to the ground. Ruby, still wrapped around his neck, meowed pitifully.

"I expected more of you, Johan Andersen," Yubel said, and Johan's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I don't like the cat, and she doesn't like me, but at least she wouldn't have gone crazy like you."

"She's gone…" Johan repeated.

"So just because you can't find her, she's gone? Did you think like that when you were looking for your precious Rainbow Dragon? Did Juudai think like that when he couldn't find you?"

Juudai was surprised. Yubel and Johan might get along better now, but none of them really liked to talk about her time possessing Johan and the resulting horrors. What was she trying to do?

Johan had kept his head stubbornly lowered during Yubel's little speech, but now he raised it again, looking at the other Gem Beasts. Sapphire Pegasus nudged him softly.

"We will find her," he said, his voice calm. "I swear we will."

"She's out there somewhere," Emerald Turtle continued.

Johan looked at them, his eyes once again empty. "How can you be so sure?"

"We feel her," Amber Mammoth said simply. "She's not gone, she's just not here."

If possible, Johan looked even worse. "If you can feel her, why can't I? What kind of family am I if I can't even find her?"

"Human family," Yubel interrupted. "How about you stop blaming yourself and actually start looking for her? Maybe then we'll actually get somewhere."

"Let's get you home," Juudai said soothingly, gently steering him back towards the forest. "Then we'll look for her together, alright?"

"Alright," Johan said, a smile appearing on his face. It didn't reach his eyes.

**0o0o0**

Johan was asleep.

Juudai gently let go of him and pulled the covers straight, then turned off the light and quietly left the room. He tiptoed down the stairs and entered the living room, where the Gem Beasts were huddled together. Topaz Tiger lifted his head slowly, then sighed and dropped it again.

"Johan?" Cobalt Eagle asked.

"He's asleep," Juudai said. He sat down in front of them and Ruby crawled onto his lap, curling her tail around her. He stroked her absently.

"She's the youngest of us, you know?" Topaz Tiger said suddenly. "But she was always looking out for us and for Johan. And nagging him to eat more."

That earned him a soft snicker from the other Gem Beasts. Juudai looked outside, where Rainbow Dragon was. Without Amethyst Cat…

"We know," Sapphire Pegasus said, following Juudai's train of thought. "Without Amethyst, Johan can't summon him. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is getting her back."

"We'll find her," Juudai promised. "Wherever she is, we'll find her. We'll look for her together."

"You're coming with us?" Sapphire Pegasus asked a little incredulously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Juudai shrugged. "Why not? It'll make it easier." He had other reasons too, first and foremost the urge to protect Johan. Whoever their enemy was, it hadn't just attacked Juudai. Johan seemed to be a target too. A quick look at Yubel confirmed that she knew what he was thinking. He couldn't quite decide what she thought about it, though. A first for them.

"Let's go to sleep," Emerald Turtle suggested softly. He, too, didn't look convinced. "It's almost midnight, we can think about it tomorrow."

"That might be for the best," Yubel agreed. "It has been a long day."

Juudai, outnumbered, just sighed and headed back upstairs. Carefully, so he didn't wake up Johan, he slipped in his bed, and despite everything fell asleep within a few minutes.

**0o0o0**

He woke up a few hours later to an empty room and voices coming from downstairs. Johan's bed was made and the room was cleaned up, and Juudai wondered how he'd slept through that. He slipped out of bed, careful not to move Pharaoh, who was sleeping next to him, and tiptoed downstairs, trying to discover what the conversation was about.

"He means well."

That was Yubel. Juudai stayed in the hallway.

"I know he does," Johan said, and Juudai suppressed the urge to join the conversation. "But she's our family. We'll look for her."

"I suspected as much," Yubel replied. "And I wish you the best of luck. Also…" her voice lowered at that point, and Juudai missed part of what she said.

"Really?" Johan said, surprised. "You're serious?"

"Yes. But be careful not to use too much, too fast."

"I will." Johan paused for a minute. "Ah, Juudai? You can come out, you know?"

Juudai smiled ruefully. He hadn't actually expected to slip under both Yubel and Johan's radar and he suspected they had been humoring him by pretending they didn't know he was there.

"Johan… Why are you leaving?"

He was, that much was obvious. He was dressed in clothes clearly suited for the outdoors, and the backpack he wore made it clear that he wasn't just going out for a bit. Ruby was curled around his neck and Juudai could sense the other Gem Beasts in Johan's deck.

"I have to look for her," Johan replied. "You know that."

"Come with us," Juudai said, but Johan shook his head. He stepped closer.

"You can't do everything, Juudai. We would be holding you up and you would be holding us up."

That made sense… But Juudai didn't like it. If the smoke decided to attack Johan again… And he wouldn't be able to summon Rainbow Dragon anymore.

"Juudai, I will be fine."

Juudai took hold of Johan's shoulders. "Swear to call me if something happens. Anything at all."

"I will," Johan promised, but just like with Yubel a few hours earlier, Juudai couldn't decide what he was thinking. First Yubel, now Johan?

"Promise me," he repeated, a bit desperate now. Johan smiled a sad smile.

"I'll call when it's necessary," he said. Juudai noticed the strange phrasing, but Johan didn't elaborate.

"… Good luck," he hugged Johan tightly. "Be careful."

"You too, Juudai." Johan gently stepped away from him. "I have a flight out of Norway in three hours. There's a spare key next to the door. Keep it."

And with that he left the living room and walked out of the door, only stopping to say a last, soft "Goodbye." Juudai was left with Yubel in an empty house.

"He can take care of himself, Juudai," Yubel said. "You know he's a strong person."

"I guess…" Juudai looked around. The house was cold without Johan. He sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall. "Maybe we'd better start looking too."

* * *

**Notes:**

1. Sól and Máni, Apollo and Artemis, Amaterasu and Tsuki-Yomi: some of the gods of Sun and Moon in Norse, Greek and Japanese mythology respectively. Not all of them exclusively represent sun and moon, though. In the case of Apollo and Artemis, there are two minor gods (Helios and Selene) who also represent sun and moon and Apollo and Artemis themselves have many other functions. This duality shows up in many, many mythological systems and is very, very interesting.

_Concrit, advice, suggestions and questions all very welcome!_


	6. Delphi

Well, moving on to somewhat more pleasant things. Before the start of this chapter, two things. The character Missy has no relation whatsoever with Kochou Ran, who is known as Missy in the dub. I normally wouldn't use names that have already been used in either version of the series, but it was too tempting to pass up on. And during the duel in this chapter (and all future duels) I will be using the Japanese card names.

Oh, and this might also be the right time to brush up on Greek mythology ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

_Part II: Europe_

**Chapter 6: Greece, Delphi**

It was still morning when Juudai appeared, but he immediately noticed that it was much warmer here than it had been in Bergen. It wasn't an uncomfortable warmth, luckily, even though Juudai was sure that this day would be a very hot one. He'd appeared in the middle of a road, and he quickly crossed it, in case any cars would pass by.

He'd left Johan's house a few hours after Johan himself had left, first making sure that the house was presentable and that everything that could go bad was gone. He had taken a few things with him, in fact. He was sure Johan would understand and it'd be a waste to throw it all away. He'd kept the key Johan had given him before he left; it was now tucked away in the same bag as the coca leaves. Next to his deck holder, that had proven to be the safest place.

Where would Johan be now…?

Juudai took his cell phone and sent a quick message, hoping Johan would reply soon. He idly scrolled through the contact list. Johan had supplied him with most of the numbers of his friends, and he briefly debated whether he should send them a message, but decided against it. Better find out where he was first.

There were ruins a little down the road. Juudai went to take a closer look, carefully avoiding some loose rocks. Looked like there had been a building here once. A palace, or something else, he didn't know. It looked Greek to him, though. His parents had taught him about the country before he'd gone to Duel Academia and now he was glad they had.

"You know, this place used to be beautiful."

Juudai turned around. He really had to work on feeling people coming because he hadn't noticed this man arriving at all. He squinted slightly. The man had bright blue eyes, blond hair and a look that was almost ethereal. He looked in his mid-twenties, but at the same time he had an ageless quality about him. Who was this?

_Look out_.

Juudai nodded slightly, agreeing with Yubel. The man leaned over, so he was almost face to face with Juudai.

"Very beautiful. Pity it's in this state now."

"Ah…" Juudai smiled sheepishly and subtly took a step back. What was this man talking about?

"Oh, but so impolite of me!" The man extended his right hand. "My name is Paul."

"Juudai," Juudai replied, shaking the offered hand. It lasted just a bit longer than a normal handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, Juudai!" Paul looked up at the sun. "But it's still so early! Where do you come from? Do you need a place to stay? Me and my sister have a hotel, you're very welcome!"

"This might be a bit of a stupid question," Juudai said, choosing to ignore the questions. "But where am I?"

"Oh! Delphi, in Greece. Very nice place here. Very kind people, and a long history," Paul said, looking at the sky again. "It's eight 'o clock, by the way."

That was surprisingly helpful. Juudai checked his cell phone, noticing that the settings had already changed. Handy.

"So Juudai, where are you from?" Paul asked again, looking at him expectantly. Juudai carefully tucked his cell phone away before replying.

"Japan," he said, and added: "I'm traveling," before the question could come up. Paul's smile got even wider, if that were possible. With the sun right behind him he looked more ethereal than ever.

"Japan? Wow, that's a long way from here! You have to come stay with me and Missy, I insist!" Paul slung an arm around Juudai's shoulder, pulling him along back to the road. Juudai slipped out from under the arm. In his mind, Yubel was watching carefully, ready to intervene if needed.

"That's very kind, but-"

"I'm being too straightforward again, aren't I? Missy keeps telling me off for that." Paul smiled ruefully. "I apologize. It has been a long time since we've seen people like you here."

Did he mean Japanese people? Or people who were really like him, heralds? Whoever Paul was, he knew more than he was letting on. Juudai let a small part of his powers bleed through into his aura, looking surreptitiously for a reaction, but Paul's expression didn't change.

"How about I take you to the town?" he suggested. "You can decide what to do there."

That was safe enough. Juudai nodded, smiling more naturally now, and Paul led the way back onto the road and away from the place where Juudai had appeared. It barely took them fifteen minutes to reach Delphi. Juudai smiled, pleased. The town was barely bigger than a large village, but it was beautiful. Paul led him down the stairs that led to the lower-lying parts of the town, and Juudai took the time to look around. There were shops and restaurants everywhere, many of them bearing a name Juudai believed was mythological. He asked Paul about it.

"Oh, Delphi used to be dedicated to the god Apollo," Paul explained, letting out a soft laugh while saying the last word. "If you go back to where we came from, there's an entire complex dedicated to him. There were temples, stadia, theaters… and the Oracle, obviously."

"Oracle?"

"Yeah, the Pythia. Apollo was the god of truth. He passed his prophecies on to the Pythia, who gave them to the worshippers. And let me tell you, they could be an impatient lot."

Juudai nodded, not replying just yet. Paul sighed.

"Well, it was all very beautiful. But you know, just go to one of those shops here if you want to know more about it. I'm pretty sure they sell books on mythology. I'd tell you myself, but my knowledge isn't up-to-date anymore."

Judging by the amount of souvenir shops, tourists played a big part here. Still, the number of people outside was low, and Juudai assumed it had to do with the early hour. The few people they met greeted Paul enthusiastically, even though Paul assured him he and his sister had only come here a few months earlier.

"At least come see my twin sis," Paul asked when they'd reached what looked like the main street. "She'd be glad to meet you."

Juudai hesitated. Something about Paul instinctively bothered him. It wasn't his straightforwardness, not really. Juudai himself was a very straightforward person, and it had never bothered him with other people. This ran deeper, somehow. But on the other hand… Well, he had Yubel and his deck. If anything happened, he was more than capable of defending himself.

"Okay," he decided. Paul smiled brightly and led him into a smaller street descending from the main street. He stopped in front of a small hotel called _Ortygia,_ and knocked twice before entering. When they walked into the main reception hall, a young woman came down the stairs.

Juudai immediately decided that she was Paul's twin. The resemblance was uncanny. She was every bit as beautiful as her brother, with the exact same color of eyes and hair, and the same ethereal quality. However, unlike her brother, she was somehow less bright. Juudai felt more comfortable around her, like he shouldn't be afraid of being blinded by over-exposure.

"You're back, then?" she called when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was dressed casually, in jeans and a loose-fitting T-shirt with the image of a deer on it.

"Yep!" Paul answered cheerfully, flashing her a bright grin. She wasn't impressed. "And this is Juudai. I found him!"

"So you did," his sister said mildly. She addressed Juudai. "My name's Missy. At least, that's what my brother calls me."

"It's a perfectly good name!" Paul argued, while Juudai shook her hand. She ignored him in favor of looking Juudai over, and Juudai suddenly realized another resemblance between the two of them. They had the same penetrating eyes.

Yubel stirred uncomfortably. Juudai sent a quick thought her way to reassure her. Truth be told, he wasn't all that reassured himself either, but he was getting curious. These two were not what they seemed at first glance, and they weren't even making an effort to hide it.

"By the way," Missy said, her attention switching from Juudai to her brother. "Tina called today. She's in Athens."

"Not surprising," Paul replied. "But she as well? That makes…"

"Just us three. And there's no better place for Tina to be than Athens. She asked me to ask you what was going on, by the way."

"I told you, I don't know myself," Paul said, sighing deeply. "If I did, I would've told you all already," he turned to Juudai. "Tina's a friend of ours. She likes living in Athens. Now me, I'm at home here. Spent most of my life in Delphi. But Missy…"

"My home's on an island off the coast. He-" she jerked a thumb at her brother, "was born there too, but our parents…"

"Well, it was a bit messy." Paul grinned. "And now she's staying here! Isn't that great?" He attempted to hug his sister, but she swiftly sidestepped him. Paul recovered immediately and looked outside at the sun.

"Well, almost nine. Juudai, have you had breakfast yet?"

"I have." Juudai nodded. Before he'd left Bergen that morning, he'd helped himself to a few slices of bread and an apple. It was enough to keep him satisfied until noon.

Paul seemed disappointed.

"Care to join us anyway?" he suggested. "Me and Missy haven't eaten yet."

Juudai shrugged, and quickly found himself sitting at the same table as the siblings. Paul was trying to get the details on his life between bites, and Juudai replied politely, but tried to keep as much information to himself. Pharaoh, who'd escaped out of Juudai's bag the moment they'd entered the dining room, had taken a shine to Missy and was now sitting in her lap and purring happily. He wasn't so keen on Paul, though. The man had found himself on the receiving end of Pharaoh's claws when he'd tried to pet him and now sported several scratches on his right hand.

"So you're a duelist?" Paul asked. "Where's your disk, then?"

"In my bag," Juudai replied, shrugging. It was pointless to keep the disk on at all times. If something happened, he could manage with just his deck. He looked at the twins. "Do you duel?"

"Me? I dabble," Paul replied. "Now Missy here, she's really good. I'm sure she could give you a run for your money!"

"I doubt it," Missy said. Yubel echoed the sentiment in Juudai's head. "It all comes down to experience. I'm sure our skill levels are very different."

Something about her tone of voice made Juudai suspect she wasn't actually being modest.

"But I'd like to see you two duel!" Paul announced. "What do you think, Juudai?"

Juudai considered it. He'd played a few friendly matches with Johan, but it had been a while since he'd dueled a completely new opponent. And maybe it'd provide some answers.

However, Missy decided for him. "Not now. It is not the right time."

Juudai was saved from replying by his cell phone beeping. He immediately took it out and read the message.

_I'm in Belgium, going to Kinshasa in Congo. You?_

"Johan," he muttered for Yubel's benefit, and quickly sent a message back.

_Delphi, Greece. I'll try to meet you there_

The reply came almost straight away.

_Don't bother, I'm fine._

"Who's Johan?" Paul asked, reading the message over Juudai's shoulder. Juudai snapped the phone shut and pocketed it immediately. "Your boyfriend?"

"Eh?" Juudai blushed. "He's my best friend!"

"Oh? You sure?" Paul leaned back, grinning. "All the better for m-"

"Paul," Missy said archly. "Stop it."

"I'm not doing anything!" he protested. "What's the problem?"

"I have one word for you," Missy replied, glaring at her brother. "Daphne."

Paul flinched and sunk deeper into his chair. "That was low, sis. That was very low."

"I think you needed the reminder," Missy said sharply. She got up from the table abruptly and left the room, taking her plate with her and leaving it in the kitchen. They heard her rummage through the fridge and deposit several things on a table.

"Where are you going?" Paul shouted after her.

"Outside, training!" she called back. "And yes, I'll be back before lunch."

"Typical," Paul said under his breath, then shouted: "Why do you keep training anyway? You can already beat everyone in this town. Except for me, of course," he added, with a satisfied grin in Juudai's direction.

"I can't beat you because you're exactly as good as I am and you know it," Missy said, entering the room again with a bag around her waist and a traditional bow and quiver over her shoulder. She'd changed into a different T-shirt and black shorts and was busy pocketing a bottle of water. "And if I want to train, I'll train."

"At least pick a moving target this time!" Paul shouted after her as she left the hotel. Missy only gave them a quick wave and closed the door firmly, leaving Juudai and Paul alone.

"Well, she won't be back for another few hours," Paul announced. He took his plate to the kitchen as well and Juudai used the opportunity to try and read his aura. It was very bright, like he'd suspected, but not abnormal. Paul looked just like an ordinary human.

_He isn't. I'm sure he isn't._

"I know," Juudai told Yubel. However nice this town was, he wasn't looking forward to spending too much time here. He could just leave, but he wanted to find out who Paul and Missy were first. If they were dangerous, he'd have to stop them.

"I do apologize," Paul said, returning from the kitchen. "but I don't often meet someone like you. In fact, I'd say you're one of a kind." He smiled disarmingly, but Juudai was glad when the phone rang. Paul was throwing him off-balance.

"Yes?" Paul answered the phone. "Yes, yes it's me."

The person on the other line sounded panicky.

"Listen, um… _Aaron_," he sighed as the person on the other side started shouting. "The name's for safety. And no, you're not the only one. I'm here, aren't I? And my sister. And there's Tina in _Athens_."

He stressed the last word, as if it carried some hidden meaning. Juudai listened more carefully.

"_Athens_. _Tina_. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Paul listened for a few seconds. "I know you don't like her. Feeling's mutual, rest assured. I'm just trying to make a point: you're not the only one."

Paul rolled his eyes at Juudai and covered the earpiece as the other person continued shouting. He waved his hand to the rhythm of the other persons voice and Juudai's suspicions grew. The scratches that Pharaoh had given him had disappeared already.

"Aaron, listen. You stay where you are. It's all fine. Don't do anything drastic, it's not like this is the first time we've been here."

His conversation partner seemed to calm down. Paul said a hasty goodbye to them, then turned to Juudai.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But I'll have to go find Missy. Would you mind leaving? I don't mean to kick you out, but we don't allow anyone in here if neither of us is here."

"No, no problem," Juudai nodded. To be honest, he was kind of glad to get out of here. He picked up Pharaoh and his backpack and walked towards the exit.

"If you need us for something," Paul said, following Juudai outside and locking the door. "If you need us for _anything at all_, we'll be at the old stadium I told you about. It's not far from here. Just go to the place where I found you and go up, you'll find it."

"Okay, thanks," Juudai said, smiling sincerely for the first time. He wasn't planning to take Paul up on the offer, but at least the man was being completely honest this time. It was refreshing.

Paul waved and hurried through the streets of Delphi without looking back, leaving Juudai alone with his backpack at his feet and Pharaoh in his arms. He picked up the bag and walked a bit further, until he found a bench where he could sit down.

"So what do you think?" he asked, seemingly to thin air. A passer-by certainly thought so, because he threw Juudai a strange look and muttered something that sounded like 'foreigners'.

"I don't trust them," Yubel said, appearing next to him. Pharaoh yawned widely and Daitokuji–sensei appeared on Juudai's other side.

"I cannot decide who they are," the teacher said. "But they are very clearly mystical."

"Yes." Juudai agreed. "But what are they planning?"

"That man is much too straightforward with you, Juudai," Yubel said angrily. "He has no right to treat you this way."

"I can handle him," Juudai said, smiling. Yubel of all people should know there was nothing to be jealous about.

"And his sister…" Yubel continued. Juudai turned his head to look at her.

"What about her?"

"I don't like her. Something about her puts me on edge."

That was strange. Juudai felt better around Missy, and the feeling Yubel had described was the exact same feeling he got around Paul.

"Daitokuji-sensei?"

"I do not know, Juudai-kun," the spirit replied. "However, I do think they mean you no harm, Pharaoh wouldn't have trusted the girl if they did." He looked fondly at the cat, who stared right back at him and blinked once.

"That doesn't help us," Yubel said. Juudai agreed, sighing, and took out an apple. There was a tourist shop on the other side of the road.. A book with a Japanese title was just visible from where he was sitting, and Juudai got up, curiosity piqued. It turned out to be a book on Greek mythology, one of the books Paul had mentioned earlier. Now was as good a time as any to check it out. He opened it at a random page and started thumbing through it, briefly reading the descriptions of the gods mentioned.

"Juudai! Stop!"

Juudai stopped and looked curiously at Yubel. "What is it?"

"Turn back the page… One more… Yes, there."

Juudai read the fragment she indicated, frowning. It was a short fragment about a nymph transforming in a tree. What was he supposed to see?

"The girl's name is Daphne," Yubel said. "Remember what Missy said? The name that made Paul stop talking?"

"Daphne…" Juudai whispered. "But what does it have to do with this?"

Next to him, Daitokuji-sensei suddenly gasped and looked at Yubel, who nodded. Juudai felt like he was missing something big.

"Buy the book," Yubel ordered. "I think we may have found our mystery hosts."

**0o0o0**

It was high noon when Juudai, armed with the book and his duel disk, arrived at the stadium Paul had mentioned. He'd already taken of his jacket, but his black T-shirt wasn't helping him cool off. The summer sun was killing him and there was barely any shadow in this place.

Paul was sitting near the edge of the stadium, watching as Missy shot arrow after arrow at a hastily improvised target. It had nearly fallen apart. He looked up when Juudai entered the arena and smiled, waving him over.

"Juudai! What brings you here?"

Juudai walked closer, smirking.

"Juudai? Anything wrong?" Paul's smile disappeared, and he looked slightly worried. "What's with the book?"

"Mmm, nothing's wrong," Juudai replied. "Just wanted to have a word with you two." He leaned back against a low wall. "So, how long have you been here, Apollo? And Artemis, you?"

Missy let go of the bowstring and her arrow hit the target with a loud _twack_. She nodded, satisfied, then walked back towards her brother.

"Told you he'd find out," she said. "Very clever, Herald."

Paul -Apollo- was staring at Juudai, apparently too shocked to say anything. Juudai gave him a sunny smile.

"Like you said, they sell these in town." He held up the book. "And I had some help figuring it out."

"Ah yes," Artemis put down the bow and took off the quiver. "You have your protector, haven't you? She can come out, you know. And brother dearest, close your mouth, it's very unflattering."

Apollo closed his mouth, shaking his head ruefully. "Guess I should've seen it coming. My own fault, isn't it? Shouldn't have told you about that."

"Since you're supposed to be the god of prophecies, yes, you should've," Yubel told him, appearing next to Juudai. Artemis let out an unwilling laugh.

"About that…" Apollo began, but he was cut off by his sister.

"So what do you want, Herald? What will you do? Can you face two gods?"

Apollo got up, suddenly looking much stronger and brighter than before. Artemis had changed as well. She looked wilder, stronger, and very radiant. Their auras, which had appeared mostly human before, were now fully revealed and clearly supernatural.

"Can you face us, then?" she asked again. "Apollo, god of the sun, son of Zeus and Leto, protector of truth and arts?"

"And Artemis, goddess of the moon, daughter of Zeus and Leto and protector of forests and the hunt?" Apollo continued.

"Depends," Juudai let his smile grow wider. "I am Haou," and to prove that point, his eyes became the golden eyes of the Supreme King. "I am the incarnation of Gentle Darkness. I am its Herald and its defender. Can you face me?"

"So what do you want?" Apollo asked. He looked relaxed, but Juudai had seen him tense.

"Answers," Juudai replied. "Why are you here? What do you plan to do?"

Artemis smirked and walked to one end of the stadium. "Then prove yourself worthy, Supreme King!" she called. A silver duel disk appeared on her right arm. "Beat me! If you can, you will have your answers!"

Juudai smiled. This was familiar. He walked to the other side of the stadium and activated his own duel disk.

**Juudai: 4000 / Artemis: 4000**

"Go ahead," Artemis called, drawing with her left hand. Juudai drew his sixth card. Not the best hand he'd ever had, but it'd do.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" he called out. Sparkman appeared on the field and gave him a short nod. Juudai nodded back and took two cards from his hand. "I'll place these face-down, and that's it for my turn."

The two cards appeared as Artemis calmly drew her sixth card. Apollo was playing with one of Artemis' arrows, seemingly not paying attention, but Juudai knew he was following their every move.

"I'll start off by summoning Amazoness Swords Woman in Attack Mode," Artemis said calmly, and the fierce Amazon appeared, holding out her sword threateningly. "And next I equip Mist Body, making her indestructible in battle."

A cloud of mist surrounded Amazoness Swords Woman. Juudai waited. Her attack points were lower than those of Sparkman, but he remembered this card… Taniya had used it against him, years ago.

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack!"

The monster flew at Sparkman, who knocked her back with a blast of electricity. She landed back on Artemis' side of the field, outmatched, but Artemis' life points didn't go down. Instead, Juudai's did.

"That's her effect," Artemis said simply. "Any damage I'd take from battling with her, you will take instead."

She took out one more card and placed it face-down on the field, then passed the turn back to Juudai.

**Juudai: 3900 / Artemis: 4000**

"I draw!" Juudai looked at the card he'd drawn, and immediately played it. "I use Angel's Charity's effect to draw three cards," he drew quickly, "and discard two," he discarded two of the cards he'd just drawn, only keeping one. There wasn't much else he could do. As long as Mist Body was on the field, Amazoness Swords Woman was indestructible, and he didn't have the means of destroying the monster yet.

"I end my turn," he announced, and Artemis drew her next card.

"I summon Amazoness Fighter in Attack Mode, and by her effect, all Battle Damage from a battle involving her becomes zero" Artemis announced calmly. "Next, the equip spell, Charge!"

Juudai watched calmly. He was ready for her.

"As I'm sure you know, this card gives the monster of my choice 700 extra attack points. And for extra damage, I'll equip it to Sparkman."

Sparkman's attack points rose to an impressive 2300. Amazoness Swords Woman smirked at him.

"Next, I'll attack again with Amazoness Swords Woman."

Amazoness Swords Woman raised her sword high. Sparkman jumped up to stop her.

Juudai smiled and pressed a button on his disk. "I use my face-down card, Mirror Gate! And by its effect, we switch control of the attacking monsters." The gate appeared, warping the field and switching the places of Sparkman and Amazoness Swords Woman. Amazoness Swords Woman's attack continued, and she slammed into Sparkman, taking 800 life points out of Artemis' total.

Amazoness Swords Woman looked furious at being forced to attack her mistress, but Artemis herself wasn't bothered.

"Not bad," she said. "It would be useless to attack with Amazoness Fighter, so I'll end my turn, and that means the effect of your Mirror Gate wears off." As she said it, Amazoness Swords Woman and Sparkman returned to their rightful places.

**Juudai: 3900 / Artemis: 3200**

Juudai drew. He quickly looked over the cards in his hand and smiled.

"I'll start by summoning Neo-Spacian Grand Mole in Attack Mode!" The Neo-Spacian appeared on his side of the field and exchanged looks with Sparkman and Juudai. "Next, I activate my second face-down card, Call of the Living Dead! And with it, I summon Elemental Hero Neos from my graveyard!"

"When did you…" Artemis asked, then recovered. "Right. Angel's Charity?"

"Yep!" Juudai said as Neos appeared on his side of the field. "But it isn't over! I use contact fusion to fuse the two of them together! Appear, Grand Neos!"

Grand Neos landed in the stadium, creating a gigantic dust cloud. Apollo clapped.

"Not bad," he said. "Now what are you going to do, sis?"

I still have Amazoness Swords Woman on the field," Artemis replied.

Juudai laughed. "Not for much longer! With Grand Neos' effect, I can send one card on my opponent's field back to their hand! And guess who I'm gonna pick?"

Artemis frowned as Amazoness Swords Woman appeared in her hand again. Juudai smile grew wider.

"Sparkman, attack Amazoness Fighter!"

Artemis took no damage when Amazoness Fighter was destroyed, but it was a meager consolation. The next moment, Grand Neos attacked her directly, bringing her life points all the way down to 700.

"Turn end," Juudai announced as the dust cleared up. Artemis was still standing and showed no visible signs of being bothered by the attack. Due to the lack of Neospace, Grand Neos disappeared again.

**Juudai: 3900 / Artemis: 700**

"Not bad at all," Artemis congratulated him, drawing her next card. Juudai bowed slightly, acknowledging the compliment. "But don't think this is over yet!"

She played the car she'd drawn, and Amazoness Paladin appeared on the field, staring down Sparkman. But Artemis, true to her word, wasn't done yet.

"I activate my face-down card," she announced as the two cards shot up. "First, I use my own Call of the Living Dead to summon Amazoness Fighter back to the field." Amazoness Fighter appeared, looking very angry. Amazoness Paladin's attack rose by 100 points.

"And then, I use Demon's Axe from my hand, raising the attack of one monster with 1000 points"

Juudai frowned as Amazoness Paladin's attack rose to 2900. Strong enough to beat Sparkman. But Artemis wasn't done.

"Broken Earth," she said. "With it, I can destroy the monster with the lowest attack on your field. And since you only have one..."

Juudai shielded himself as Sparkman disappeared in a burst of pixels. Amazoness Fighter and Amazoness Paladin smirked at him. Their combined attack points were enough to cost him the duel and he had no monsters on the field anymore.

"Amazoness Paladin, attack directly!"

Amazoness Paladin flew straight at Juudai, but slammed into an invisible barrier. Juudai smiled at her, and she glared at him before returning to her side of the field.

"Necro Gardna's in my graveyard," Juudai explained. "And by his effect, I can negate one attack."

"I thought you'd do something like that," Artemis stated. "But I still have Amazoness Fighter. Go ahead."

**Juudai: 2400 / Artemis: 700**

Juudai shook off Amazoness Fighter's attack, wincing slightly, and waited for Artemis to end her turn, then drew. Then, looking at the card he'd drawn, he smiled widely. Time to end this.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field," he told Artemis. "And next, I play a spell card: O-Oversoul!"

The giant O appeared over the field, and Sparkman flew out of it. He landed next to Clayman, and they exchanged looks, before looking at Juudai.

"Now I play Fusion, fusing the two of them together to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Clayman and Sparkman disappeared in the vortex, and the huge form of Thunder Giant came flying out of it, landing and creating yet another giant dust cloud.

"Oh, I am not going to clean this up," Apollo muttered, lazily waving away one speck of dust that came too close. He was completely untouched by the cloud, as was Artemis. Juudai, who now really wanted a shower, felt like this was distinctly unfair. The problem with dueling supernatural beings, he decided, was that even though the monsters were supposed to be holograms, they still affected the field and the players.

"It's still not enough," Artemis stated. "He can't beat Amazoness Paladin."

"But I'm not done yet," Juudai replied, taking a card. "By discarding one card, I can destroy one monster on the field whose original attack points are lower than Thunder Giant's. And Amazoness Paladin fits the bill!"

Amazoness Paladin exploded with a high-pitched scream, but Artemis was still unfazed.

"I won't take damage," she said coolly, pointing at Amazoness Fighter.

"Yes, you will," Juudai said, grinning widely. "Because the card I just discarded was Elemental Hero Necro Darkman. And when he's in the graveyard, I can summon one Elemental Hero from my hand," he paused dramatically. "Come out, Elemental Hero Burst Lady!"

For the first time in the duel, Artemis' calm expression faltered. But she didn't have time to contemplate the change, as Thunder Giant took out Amazoness Fighter, and Burst Lady burned away the last of Artemis' life points in a gigantic ball of fire.

**Juudai: 2400 / Artemis: 0**

Juudai deactivated his duel disk, as his eyes turned back to their normal brown color. He waited for the dust to clear and for Artemis to come back in view. She was still standing, looking completely untouched, and smiling for a reason Juudai couldn't quite understand. The silver duel disk disappeared again as she crossed the field and stopped in front of Juudai. Yubel moved closer protectively.

"Congratulations," she said, smiling, and Juudai stared at her in surprise. "Seems like you've proven yourself, Juudai."

"Thank you," Juudai said, recovering quickly. They shook hands, and Apollo, still sitting down, clapped. Artemis guided Juudai to the stadium seats and made him sit down.

"Now, a deal is a deal," she said. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?" Juudai asked immediately.

"Ah, well." Apollo joined them. "See, that's the part we ourselves don't know. We just appeared."

"We used to be here all the time," Artemis continued. "Back when people still believed in us. But when the people stop believing, the gods disappear. That's how it works."

"So…" Juudai asked slowly. "Did people start believing in you again?"

"No, and that's the problem," Artemis said. "We just appeared, without a real reason."

Yubel joined the conversation: "And it's not just you two, is it?"

Apollo shook his head sadly. "No, you're right. There's four of us right now, but I'm sure that number will increase."

"Who else?" Juudai asked.

Suddenly Apollo was all smiles again. He leaned over Artemis to talk directly to Juudai. "Why don't you check that book of yours? I'm sure you'll figure it out!"

"Tina and Aaron," Artemis supplied. "And really, _Paul_, you have to start giving us decent names."

"What, what's wrong with Missy?" Apollo asked. Artemis didn't even bother to reply. Instead she looked at the book Juudai was looking through. She frowned slightly.

"About that book…" she began, but Juudai cut her off.

"Tina… Athena, right?" he asked, and Apollo nodded. "And Aaron…" That was harder. Juudai leafed through the book, skipping over the goddesses and quickly reading through the descriptions of the gods. "Ah! Ares?"

"Exactly!" Apollo confirmed, thumping Juudai on the back. Artemis, on the other hand, didn't look as happy as her brother.

"Can I see that book for a second?" she asked.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Juudai asked, handing it over to her. Artemis idly leafed through it, laughing softly at some of the images.

"Nothing's wrong with the book itself," she said at last. "But Juudai, when did you learn you were the Herald of Darkness?"

Juudai looked at Yubel, counting quickly. "Must've been… Five months ago?"

"More or less, yes," Yubel agreed.

Artemis nodded. "I see. That would explain why you're so… What's the word…"

"Insensitive," her brother helpfully supplied. Artemis frowned at him.

"That's not the word I would've used, but it'll do," she sighed when she saw Juudai's raised eyebrows. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you have a signature that can be sensed from miles away. Athena called this morning to ask who'd arrived, and she's in Athens."

"That's also how I knew how to find you," Apollo added.

"But you, on the other hand, seem incapable of sensing anything that's further away than a few feet, unless the presence is really strong. The fact that you still needed this book to find us," she closed it and handed it back to Juudai, "just proves it."

Juudai didn't like what she was saying, but he had to admit that she had a point. If anyone could sense him, but he couldn't sense them, this journey might become very dangerous. He looked at Yubel, who seemed uncertain herself.

"How do I change it," he asked eventually.

"You're still very new to this. Usually you get better with time," Apollo replied. He leaned back and looked up at the sun. "Only I'm not sure if you have that time."

"What do you mean?" Yubel asked, her voice lowering dangerously.

Apollo didn't reply immediately. Instead, he looked around at the stadium and the surrounding buildings. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again and sighed deeply.

"I am the god of truth and prophecies," he said. "I used to be able to see what was going to happen. But now I don't know. My powers have decreased, and I can't explain why we're here or what is going on. But Juudai, I am not completely powerless. I know that something is wrong with the world. You'll have to fix it, but you won't be able to do it on your own."

"What's that mean, then?" Yubel asked again.

"I don't know for sure," Apollo sighed. "Like I said, my powers have decreased. Though maybe…"

He didn't speak for several seconds, instead closing his eyes and focusing on something Juudai couldn't feel. Judging by Artemis' look, neither could she.

"Delphi here… This is where he used to give prophecies to the Pythia, one of his priestesses. If I'm not mistaken, he's trying to do it again," she whispered to Juudai. Juudai looked at Apollo with renewed interest, just as the god opened his eyes again. The blue of his irises had completely overtaken the rest of his eyes.

_When four become three, the Fifth appears_

_When one becomes two, the Fifth gains strength_

_Forgotten lives, splintered souls_

_Broken families, destroyed friendships_

_The ones with nine lives change the fate of the world_

Apollo slumped, and his eyes took on their normal color again. Artemis turned to Juudai.

"Did any of that mean anything to you?"

"Maybe…" Juudai frowned. "But it's not very clear."

"It's been a long time since I did this," Apollo apologized. "I forgot how tiring this was."

"There is one phrase," Yubel said slowly. "One thing. 'Broken families'."

Juudai nodded. "Johan, right? But what's he got to do with this?"

Yubel just shook her head. Juudai took out a pen and a piece of paper to write the prophecy down. Even if he didn't understand it, it could be useful in the future.

"But what kind of being has nine lives?" Juudai wondered, as Pharaoh walked over and jumped onto Artemis' lap. She lifted the cat and stood up, cuddling him in her arms.

"It could be a Hydra?" she suggested, but her brother shook his head.

"Nine heads, not nine lives."

"It could be metaphorical," Artemis argued. "They are very hard to kill."

"No, I'm pretty sure that isn't it. Heracles killed the last one, didn't he?" Apollo buried his face in his hands. "It's times like these I wish Athena were here."

Yubel sat down next to Juudai, and Juudai shook his head. The prophecy didn't make sense. Prophecies were probably supposed to be like that, but a bit of clarity would've been nice. Four becoming three and one becoming two… What did that even mean? Was it supposed to mean anything at all?

A massive energy displacement shook Juudai out of his thoughts, and he looked around wildly to find the source. Apollo, looking resigned, put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said. "It's another one of us. And you did sense him, that's a good thing."

"Hermes, I think." Artemis handed Pharaoh back to Juudai and collected her bow and quiver. "I'm sorry, but we have to go. As do you."

"You can stay if you want to, though," Apollo said, smiling widely once again. He hadn't lifted his hand yet. By now, Juudai was pretty much resigned to it. But he had promised Johan he'd meet him in Congo, and he wasn't about to go back on his promise. He told the twins as much.

"Good luck then," Artemis said warmly. She gave him a quick hug. "Be careful. And take care of your friend."

"Oh, give me your cell phone?" Apollo asked, holding out one hand. Juudai gave it to him, and he quickly saved a number.

"Here," Apollo handed the phone back and winked. "If you ever need divine help, just give us a call." He too hugged Juudai, a lot tighter than Artemis had. Even Yubel looked resigned now.

"Best of luck, Juudai," Artemis told him, and Apollo nodded. "Be careful, and look out. Don't take anything for granted."

And as she and her brother headed back towards the town, leaving Juudai in an empty stadium, Juudai sensed a new displacement of power, this one much further to the west and somehow much more familiar. Everything was changing, and he was caught right in the middle of it.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Oh my, where to begin..._

1. **Apollo**: Greek god of the sun, arts, truth, prophecies, archery, beauty, and a whole lot of other things. Son of Zeus and Leto, and younger twin brother of Artemis. One of the most honored gods in ancient Greece; the oracle of Delphi, the most famous oracle in the ancient Greek world, was dedicated to him. Only his father Zeus outranked him when it came to number of lovers.

2. **Artemis**: Goddess of the moon, hunt, archery, pregnant women, virginity... Daughter of Zeus and Leto, older twin sister of Apollo. Swore virginity, unlike her brother. Both she and her brother were born on the island Ortygia, later renamed Delos. Was honored by the Amazons.

3. **Daphne**: A nymph and one of the would-be lovers of Apollo. She ran away from him, but he caught up with her. The moment he was about to catch her, she prayed to her father, a river god, who turned her into a laurel tree.

4. **Athena**: Goddess of, among others, wisdom and strategic warfare. Daughter of Zeus and Mete and honored in Athens.

5. **Ares**: God of war (the brute force of war, as opposed to Athena's strategy), son of Zeus and Hera (sensing a pattern here?)

6. **Hermes**: Messenger and trickster god, son of (you guessed it) Zeus and Maia.

7. The book Juudai has can be any book that deals with Greek mythology. However, I specifically used _Greek Mythology and Religion_ by _Maria Mavromataki_, which I (yes) bought in Delphi.

8. **Hydra**: A mythological monster with nine heads. Legend said that when one head was cut off, two grew in its place. It was slain by Heracles, another child of Zeus.

_Concrit, advice, suggestions and questions all very welcome!_


	7. Cape Town

And we leave Europe and go on to the Southern Hemisphere... This chapter is not as pivotal as chapter five, but pretty pivotal in its own right.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

_Part III: Africa_

**7. South Africa, Cape Town**

Juudai sighed in disappointment when he saw the ocean. He didn't know much about Kinshasa or Congo, but the research he'd managed to do before leaving Delphi had told him that it was next to a river, but nowhere near an ocean. He'd tried to consciously choose his own location while teleporting, but apparently he'd failed. Well, no use in complaining about it. He zipped up his jacket. It wasn't really cold, but still a lot colder than it had been in Delphi. The stones were slippery. It must've rained earlier.

Well, best get moving. If he mastered teleporting he might still be able to find Johan. There was the shadow of a large tree across the road, which would do very nicely.

"Juudai-kun, wait a minute!"

"Mmm?" Juudai threw a questioning look at Daitokuji-sensei. "What's wrong?"

"Wouldn't it be better to stay for a bit, Juudai-kun? Find out where we are?"

Juudai shook his head. "Wrong place. Better get go-"

"Juudai!"

Juudai stared wide-eyed at Yubel, who seemed downright angry with him. What had he done wrong? Was this about Johan? But she and Johan got along now, they respected each other!

"Have you forgotten? You were needed everywhere we went. Which means," her tone of voice turned reproving, "that you are needed here too. Are you abandoning your duties this fast?"

"I-" Juudai _had_ forgotten about that, if he was completely honest with himself. How was that even possible? How could he-

"But Johan…" he tried. "Amethyst Cat…"

"Johan is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, I should know," Yubel said sternly. Juudai realized he'd never found out what exactly had happened between Johan and Yubel in the Dark World. One day he'd have to find out.

"You cannot lead his life for him," Yubel continued. "If you need to see each other, you will see each other. But right now, you are needed here."

"I guess…" Juudai said dejectedly. Yubel was right. Of course she was right, when had she ever led him astray? How could he have forgotten so easily? He had to help everyone, not just his friends. And if he was here, it meant he had to be here. Wherever he went, he went for a reason.

And Johan… He just hoped Johan would be okay.

"Okay, we're staying," he said out loud. Yubel nodded approvingly. They crossed the road and walked onto the cliffs close to the ocean. Even though night would only fall in a few hours, the road was deserted. Strange, but Juudai was used to strange. It only told him to keep a close eye on things.

"Juudai…" Yubel nudged him slightly and he turned into the direction she was pointing at. "I think we may have found our reason."

Not too far from them, a dark-skinned girl stood, surrounded by three men and two women. None of them had noticed Juudai yet. The girl was talking to the people around her, looking relaxed, but the hostile atmosphere was very clear. Juudai carefully walked closer, taking his duel disk out of his bag and putting it on.

"Give it to us," one of the women demanded. The girl cocked her head.

"I won't. I've told you before, it's mine."

"We do not want to hurt you," one of the men said kindly, but the girl only let out a laughing "Hah!". She was very close to the ocean, and she had realized this as well, because she was slowly moving to the left to get away from it. She was the first to spot Juudai, and her eyes widened briefly, but she subtly shook her head, warning him to stay away.

Juudai didn't often listen to warnings.

"Naledi," the second woman began, but the girl had apparently heard enough, for she broke into a run away from the people surrounding her. She didn't get far; one of the men grabbed her by her arm and swung her back towards the ocean, but she wasn't deterred. She got up immediately and kneed her attacker, then turned around and punched the first woman, who'd tried to grab her from behind, in the gut. With the first two down, the other three attacked her all together. She dodged the first man and used her nails to scratch the second one's face open. She was clearly focusing on disabling her attackers, and not above fighting dirty. The girl dodged the remaining man and tried to run away, but he tripped her up, and she hit the rock face-first, not immediately getting up.

"Juudai!" Yubel said, but Juudai was already moving. Before the man could reach the girl, he hit him over the head with his duel disk. It didn't knock him out, and the man who'd been scratched in the face had recovered, but it gave the girl the time to get up.

"Get away from here," she hissed. "This is none of your business, stay out of it!"

"Little punk thinks he can be a hero?" the first man asked, smirking at Juudai. Juudai just gave him his most unsettling grin, his eyes turning gold, and the man unconsciously took a step back. He recovered when the second man and the woman who' been punched in the gut backed him up.

"So you can do freaky tricks," the man said. He reached into his jacket and took out a gun. The girl swore softly. "But tricks won't save you."

"Won't it?" Yubel asked, shimmering into view next to Juudai and spreading her wings to their fullest extent. She'd appeared by herself before, but once again, Juudai didn't have time to ask about it. But he had to admit that the look on the faces of the people before them was absolutely priceless. They could have a laugh about it later, right now they had to get away. Which would be easier if the girl wasn't just as shocked as her attackers.

"Come on!" he told her, touching her arm briefly. She snapped out of her stupor and grabbed Juudai's arm, pulling him with her and breaking into a run. Yubel loomed over the people who'd attacked them, but Juudai knew she'd follow right away.

The girl searched quickly through the pocket of her jacket and took out the key for a small car parked at the side of the road.

"Get in!" she shouted at Juudai, unlocking the car and swinging herself in the driver's seat. Juudai got in onto the back seat and slammed the door closed, just as the girl started the car and drove onto the road without checking for oncoming traffic. She changed gears in quick succession, all the way up to fifth, and Juudai had to grab hold of the seat so he didn't lose his balance. He felt Yubel disappear and rejoin them again, and he gave her a questioning look.

"They're following," she told him gravely. Juudai passed the information on to their driver.

"As I thought," the girl replied. She turned the wheel sharply, and the car swerved onto the other side of the road. There was no oncoming traffic, something Juudai was silently praising the heavens for.

"Look, no idea who you are or where that thing came from," she said, and Yubel bristled, affronted, "but since you're apparently a very stupid person, you're in this with me. So I'm Naledi. I guess I have to thank you."

"Juudai," Juudai replied as they sped through an area filled with hotels.

"Nice to meet you, Juudai," Naledi looked into the rear mirror. Two cars had appeared behind them and were quickly catching up. "Now, I hope you have something to take hold of. Try not to get thrown through the window, okay?"

Juudai barely had the time to tighten his grip the seat again, before Naledi suddenly made a sharp turn to the left, leaving the road and braking sharply. She shifted the gear stick into second and pulled up the hand brake in a few quick moves when it became clear the car couldn't stop fast enough, and came to a halt a few feet away from a row of trees. Their pursuers didn't have time to react and shot past them. Juudai heard them brake and turn around, but Naledi was already leaving the car, not even bothering to turn it off.

"Come on!" she shouted at Juudai, running between the trees. Juudai followed her quickly. Behind them, their pursuers were pulling up and getting out of the cars. Naledi looked briefly over her shoulder to check if Juudai was following, then made a sharp right and ducked under some low-hanging branches. Footsteps sounded behind them. Juudai waited until Naledi had disappeared, then used his powers to shield them from view. The footsteps came to a halt and he heard confused shouting, but didn't wait for them to catch up. Instead, he silently followed Naledi. Just because they couldn't be seen, didn't mean they couldn't be heard.

"Where are they?" Naledi asked the moment he caught up. Juudai placed one finger on his lips and motioned at the direction they'd come from.

"They won't find us if we keep quiet," he whispered. Naledi gave him a quick nod and led him further away from the road and the ocean. Unseen to her, Yubel was following closely behind her and softly telling Juudai what Naledi's attackers were doing.

"They can't find you," she told him, "but they're still looking, so be careful."

Naledi slipped through some bushes and suddenly disappeared from view. Juudai stopped, confused, only to hear her call for him from a few feet away. He ducked low and spotted her sitting in a small cave.

"Wait till they're gone," she whispered. Juudai reinforced the shield he'd thrown up. Yubel signaled that they were still around.

"Why are they following you?" Juudai whispered. Naledi shook her head and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Tell you later," she mouthed. She peered through the trees where Yubel was standing guard. Juudai knew she couldn't see her, but Naledi probably knew she was there anyway. The girl had taken Yubel's appearance surprisingly well, but she'd have questions, Juudai was sure of it.

_They're leaving._

Good. Juudai could hear the voices grow fainter. To be safe, he waited for another five minutes before leaving their hiding place.

"What are you doing!" Naledi hissed. "They might still be here!"

"They're gone," Juudai assured her. "You can come out."

"How would you know?" Naledi asked, not moving. She threw an anxious look at where they'd come from, as if expecting that her attackers would reappear.

Just then, a loud explosion rocked the forest. Yubel reappeared, shielding Juudai with her wings, but they didn't seem to be in danger. Naledi swore loudly.

"That was my car. Idiots blew it up," she looked at Yubel. "And what _is_ that, anyway? Who are you?" she took a deep breath. "But I suppose the better question is 'What are you?', isn't it?"

Her voice had steadily grown louder. Juudai tried to hush her, in case the people after her were still around and had somehow slipped under his and Yubel's radar. Unlikely, but it wouldn't be the first time.

But Naledi refused to quiet down. "You show up out of nowhere, you speak my language as if you were born here but I bet you're not, and you go around making monsters appear out of nowhere! What kind of creature are you?"

Juudai held up his hands, taking a step back. "I'm human, just like you!"

Naledi scoffed.

"I am! And this is Yubel, she…" Juudai smiled. "She's always with me. I love her."

"Right," Naledi said flatly. "You love her," She sat down onto the ground. "I'd say that's the weirdest thing I've seen all day, but obviously it isn't so I'm not going to say anything at all."

"It's hard to explain," Juudai said, sitting down next to her.

"I bet it is."

"See, I'm…" Juudai trailed off. Where did he begin? He couldn't tell her about his past life, or about everything that happened before he'd fused with Yubel, or… "It's complicated," he said weakly.

"So you've said."

Juudai sighed. Yubel put a hand on his shoulder. "I am… Well, I have special powers. I am supposed to help people."

"Which you do by trying to get yourself killed?" Naledi looked at him reproachfully. She seemed to have calmed down a bit, though. "What if they'd shot you? Special powers or not, bullets are pretty lethal."

"I would've stopped it," Yubel said before Juudai could think of a reply.

"Look, Yubel, is it?" Naledi looked straight at her. "Those were guns. They could've shot Juudai here, or you. What happens when they shoot you? You may not be human, but are you immortal too?"

Juudai froze. Could Yubel get hurt, or killed? He didn't want to even contemplate it, but if Amethyst Cat could get taken by the smoke, what about Yubel? What about the monsters in his deck? What could happen to them?

Yubel dismissed Naledi's concerns. "That is not something I think about. If the time comes, I'll know."

_Yubel…_

_Juudai, not now._

Naledi looked from Yubel to Juudai and back, seeming to guess that they were communicating in silence. She sighed and muttered something that Juudai didn't catch, then got up.

"I'm going back," she announced. "I want to know what's left of my car."

She didn't wait for Juudai to get up, and Juudai had to run after her to catch up.

"You don't need to come with me," she said once Juudai reached her again, but he just shook his head. He wasn't going to leave her alone until he was sure she was safe. It wasn't much, but it was his task to help. And so he would.

Yubel didn't disappear until they reached the road once more. Like Naledi had predicted, her car was completely burnt out.

"Did they shoot at it to make it explode?" Juudai asked. Naledi scoffed.

"Please, this isn't a movie, my car doesn't explode just because it gets hit by a bullet." She walked around the still burning car. "No, they used explosives. They're getting more reckless every day."

"What do they want from you?"

"That's something I will not tell you here." Naledi threw one last look at the destroyed car, shook her head sadly, and started walking back in the direction they'd come from. She stopped when Juudai didn't follow right away. "Well, are you coming?"

Juudai looked one last time at the car. It wasn't pretty, but better the car than them. Whatever was happening to Naledi, it was clear that she was in danger. And he'd help her out as best as he could. He ran to catch up with her, and side by side they walked back in the direction they'd come from. There was no one to be seen when they reached the ocean again, and Juudai relaxed a bit. But Naledi didn't stop walking. She was still on high alert, and kept throwing glances over her shoulder. Yubel was in a similar state.

"Naledi?" Juudai called out, trying to lighten the mood. "This might be a bit of a stupid question, but where exactly are we?"

Naledi opened her mouth, presumably to make some sort of comment about his lack of knowledge, then apparently thought better of it and just shook her head, resigned. "Cape Town, in South Africa."

Cape Town… That meant he'd overdone it a little. He'd have to head back north to get to Congo. But first there was Naledi to help. He and Yubel followed her into the outskirts of Cape Town. Naledi was still wary, but clearly relaxing. Finally, after about 20 minutes, they reached a small house. Naledi entered without knocking or even bothering to use a key, and Juudai immediately saw why. It was deserted. Not just that, but the first room they entered was also completely empty, save for a table and a few chairs. Naledi took one and sat down.

"Right," she began, gesturing towards the other chairs. Juudai got down. "I suppose you want to know what's happening to me?"

"If you want to tell me," Juudai replied, opening his bag and letting Pharaoh out. The cat hadn't shown himself during the fight or the chase, which was probably a very good thing. Now he threw Juudai an accusing glare and curled up in a corner, meticulously washing his left paw.

"I have a feeling I'll end up having to tell you anyway," Naledi sighed. "Also, can Yubel reappear? I feel better when she's where I can see her."

Juudai nodded and Yubel took on solid form again. She sat down next to Juudai.

"This all started a few months ago," Naledi told him. "I used to live here with my grandmother, but she passed away around that time. She left me this."

Naledi took out a small pendant from under her shirt and showed it to him. It wasn't particularly pretty or special, but Juudai could feel the power attached to it.

"Family heirloom?" he guessed.

Naledi nodded and tucked it away again. "It's been in my family for at least a few centuries. Apparently it's also very valuable." She shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It was my grandmother's, so I keep it. But they want it and they're getting more desperate every day."

She took a deep breath.

"I considered giving it to them, but… You know. It's mine. My grandmother gave it to me and it's been part of our family for so long…"

"Don't give it up," Juudai advised her. The power attached to it was clearly noticeable. She had the protection of her family. Without it, her life would probably get much harder. Judging by the look of the house, it was pretty hard already.

Naledi saw him look around and laughed. "This isn't my real house, you know. I don't even think it belongs to anyone at all. But they haven't found it yet, so it's a convenient place to hide. I live a lot closer to the center of the city, but they kept trying to enter every other day so I came here."

"And they never followed you here?" Yubel asked skeptically.

Naledi sobered up. "I hope not. I try to keep a close eye on everything, but sometimes they're too fast for me. Like when you arrived. I don't usually get myself cornered on cliff tops."

"Just who are 'they' anyway?" Juudai asked. Naledi hadn't yet answered that particular question.

"Wish I knew. My best guess is some sort of collector but they never say. I went to the police, before you ask, but they just waved me away. Didn't believe me." Naledi yawned. "I'm sorry, I haven't slept since yesterday."

"Go get some sleep," Juudai suggested. He himself was growing tired too; he hadn't slept since Johan had left. Naledi was more important, though, and he needed to have a few talks without her around anyway.

Naledi eyed him skeptically.

"I'll take care of everything," he told her. "Don't worry. I'm capable of handling anyone who'd try to enter."

"Oh, okay," Naledi conceded. "But wake me up the moment something happens." Those last words were directed more at Yubel than at Juudai, and Juudai supposed he ought to feel offended, but he didn't know anyone more trustworthy than Yubel either.

"Sleep tight," he told Naledi as she left the room. Pharaoh uncurled from where he'd been lying.

"Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei greeted him, appearing next to the cat and sitting down with his back to the wall. "You have to be a bit more careful with Pharaoh here, he isn't young anymore."

"I'm sorry, I didn't have much choice," Juudai said ruefully. Everything had happened so fast… But Pharaoh hadn't complained and he seemed to be okay. "Hey, Daitokuji-sensei? How old is Pharaoh anyway?"

Daitokuji-sensei counted on his fingers. "He was fourteen when you were in your first year, so he's sixteen now. He'll be turning seventeen in a few months."

Pharaoh, as if knowing he was being talked about, flicked his ears and started purring. If he really was as old as Daitokuji-sensei had said, he looked remarkably well for his age. And after everything Juudai'd put him through already, he was also amazingly resilient.

"Sensei, what do you think?"

"You made a wise decision, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei praised him. "This girl needs help. I am sure you can provide it."

"The pendant…" Juudai frowned, trying to explain what he'd felt. He knew Yubel knew too, but Daitokuji-sensei didn't have the same gift. "It's only special to her, really. But it protects her. It's a heirloom, so I think every person who ever owned it left part of themselves with it."

"That is a very powerful protective charm, Juudai-kun. Familial love is never to be underestimated."

"She needs to keep it," Yubel agreed.

"The problem is…" Juudai gathered his thoughts. "The problem is that we can't stay here forever. She needs better protection. More permanent protection. And if the police won't help her…" Juudai sighed and looked at the room into which Naledi had disappeared. He'd already thrown up a shield between them, so even if she heard them, she wouldn't understand what they were saying. It had been much easier than with Johan. He was getting better.

"What do you suggest?" Yubel asked.

Juudai rested his head on his hands. He was tired. "I wish I knew, but I have no idea."

"Sleep, Juudai," Yubel said gently. "You are tired too. We can take care of everything here."

Sleep did sound very appealing. But he'd promised Naledi he'd stay awake.

"You won't be able to help her if you're falling asleep where you stand," Yubel reminded him. She put one hand on the back of his head. "You need to rest. It's almost evening."

"Sure, I guess," Juudai yawned. He zipped up his jacket and rested his head back onto his hands. It wasn't the most comfortable resting position, but he'd had worse. Outside, it started to rain; a slow ticking against the windows and roof that helped him calm down. If it hadn't been for the fight and resulting chase he'd been in, he thought might've liked Cape Town. He hadn't seen much of the city itself, but the bits he'd seen were beautiful.

He fell asleep with that thought, and when he woke up again, it was still raining, but it was now dark outside. Yubel was still sitting next to him, and she smiled when she felt him wake up. Pharaoh was sleeping, and Daitokuji-sensei was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Naledi, but a quick search for her aura told him she was still asleep in the next room.

Juudai got up slowly and stretched. His back and neck hurt, courtesy of sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. Nevertheless, he felt better than before.

"It's a little past nine," Yubel told him. "You slept for about five hours."

Juudai's cell phone was lying next to him. He was sure he hadn't taken it out.

"I used it," Yubel said before he could ask. "Had to confirm something."

"Who did you call?" Juudai asked, but before Yubel could reply, Naledi entered the room, rubbing her eyes. Her T-shirt was wrinkled and she still looked very tired.

"Dark already?" she asked, looking out the window. "Did anything happen?"

"Nothing," Juudai replied.

"'s good," Naledi yawned widely. "Thanks, I needed that. Sleep's a bit hard to come by when you have to keep moving all the time."

"Tell me about it," Juudai grinned. "And thank Yubel, I was asleep too."

Naledi sat down and took out the pendant. "I've been thinking. Would you mind keeping this until you leave? They haven't thought to check if I was wearing it yet, which is kind of stupid, but it's only a matter of time."

Juudai didn't take it. "Wouldn't it be better if you kept it yourself? Safer?"

But Naledi shook her head warily and put the pendant in between them on the table. "Take it. It's better for all of us. Especially since…" she turned her head towards the door when a car screeched to a halt right outside. "That's what I thought. Be quiet, take your cat and follow me."

Juudai didn't ask how Naledi had known they'd come here, but did as she had asked and followed her outside through a back door that gave out on more trees. Yubel hadn't bothered to disappear again. No one would see her anyway; it was too dark already and there was no one to hide from. Juudai followed Naledi closely, swiftly sidestepping loose branches and tree roots. There was shouting behind them, but Juudai used the same trick he had before to shield them from view. They were safe for as long as his powers held out. In theory, that was indefinitely.

They were climbing a hill now. The people behind them hadn't found them yet, as Juudai had suspected, but they weren't giving up either. Strange.

Naledi made a sharp left and led him further into the forest, then suddenly stopped and hid behind a large tree. Juudai followed her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. Naledi shook her head.

"I want them to pass us."

Juudai stared at her, disbelieving. She stared right back without blinking.

"I know it's dangerous, but-" she stopped abruptly as the footsteps came nearer. Juudai poured more power into the protective barrier he'd created.

The people who came into view were the same ones Juudai had seen before, but something was subtly different about them. Something about the way they carried themselves… They looked less like a group of thieves and more like a real threat. What had changed?

Juudai hid with Naledi and Yubel as the group of five searched the area. They weren't very thorough. More than once, one of them came very close to where they were hiding, but they didn't think to check behind the tree. Not that they would've found them if they did, but the behavior of the group was making Juudai more and more confused.

_Yubel? Does anything seem off to you?_

_I see it. But I don't know what it is._

"Juudai!"

Juudai ducked instinctively when Naledi shouted, and flinched when a bullet hit the tree behind him. He whirled around. One of the two women had taken out her gun and was aiming it straight at him. How had she…

"Juudai, watch out!" Yubel pulled him to the side just as the woman fired again, and Naledi grabbed his arm and pulled him deeper into the woods. Juudai followed, numb with shock. How had they found them? Judging by the footsteps behind them, they were being followed closely. Juudai tried to reinforce the shield and he felt Yubel do the same, but somehow it didn't have any effect. What was going on?

Naledi stopped abruptly and Juudai almost crashed into her. They had reached the edge of a cliff. It wasn't high enough to be killed if they fell, but still high enough to get severely hurt. Juudai turned around and faced their pursuers.

"Hello Herald!" the first woman sing-songed. Juudai's eyes widened, and Yubel grabbed his arm.

"Don't listen!" she told him urgently, but Juudai shook his head. His eyes flashed golden. If they wanted the Herald of Darkness, they could have him.

"Go on," he told Naledi. "Get out of here. This is none of your business."

"On the contrary," the woman said. Her voice sounded strangely distorted. "Hello Naledi. The pendant, please."

"I don't have it," Naledi stepped forward, but Juudai threw out an arm to stop her. "It's gone."

Gone? Juudai hadn't taken it with him. Then where was it? Still in the house? But surely they would've found it…

"Who are you," Yubel asked sharply. The woman leveled the gun at her. Yubel wasn't impressed.

"You don't know yet?" One of the men stepped forward. His voice sounded as distorted as the woman's. "Poor Protector, poor Herald. So much to learn…"

Juudai's eyes flashed. The man was thrown backwards.

"Do not underestimate me," he said slowly. "I ask you once more. Who are you?"

"No Seeker?" the second woman stepped forward, taking the place of the man Juudai had just thrown back. "Too bad. But he too will come. In time."

"Who?" Yubel asked.

"My, how little you all know."

"They're not the same people," Naledi whispered from behind him. Juudai nodded. Possession was his best bet. But by who? This wasn't Darkness' work, and neither was it the Light of Ruin's. He would've known.

His eyes changed again, this time becoming dual-colored. He closed in on the woman who was closest by. Her aura was incredibly distorted, fluctuating wildly and taking on shapes and colors he'd never imagined. Almost like…

Almost like the smoke that had attacked them before.

"Where is she?" Juudai all but growled. "Where did you take Amethyst Cat?"

The first woman laughed loudly. Naledi unconsciously took a step back, but Juudai and Yubel stood their ground.

"So you figured it out? Clever Herald." A second man was lightly tossing his gun up and down, without any regard for his own safety. "As for the Cat… Wouldn't be fun if I told you, now would it?"

"Tell us who you are," Yubel demanded.

"Now that wouldn't be fun either. Besides, it won't help you survive."

Juudai activated his duel disk. An unspoken threat.

"Please," the first woman laughed. "Do you really think you can solve this with a duel? I really thought you were smarter, Herald. Why duel, when I can just do this?"

She shot. Once.

Naledi cried out and leapt back, but the shot missed them. Juudai and Yubel acted together and threw up a shield that stopped a second bullet, fired by the other woman. Juudai looked back. There was no way to get down from the cliff. They'd have to move around. Or teleport.

"Naledi, come here!" Juudai hissed. "Grab my arm and trust me!"

He looked at Yubel, who nodded, then, between one shot and the next, he turned the power he'd been using to fuel the shield inwards, relying on Yubel to hold it up on her own. He turned.

Naledi let go of him abruptly. Something hit him square in the chest, knocking him back several feet. First, nothing. Then pain blossomed throughout his body and he crumpled, losing his footing and falling backwards. Off the cliff.

His vision was blurring. Someone cried his name and a shape flew past him, but he couldn't see. Dark. His darkness. That was good, right?

_Chaos, Herald. That I am. Chaos._

* * *

_Concrit, advice, suggestions and questions all very welcome!_


	8. Kinshasa

I am sorry for the delay, but real life is being terrible. On that note, I have more bad news. I'll be putting this fic on temporary hiatus until at least January 25th. That doesn't necessarily mean there won't be any updates, just that they'll be a lot slower, and that I'll be taking some time off to rebuild my buffer. However, since I didn't want to leave you all with a massive cliffhanger, here you go. This is, once again, an important chapter on several accounts, some obvious, some a bit less.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

_Part III. Africa_

**8. Democratic Republic of Congo, Kinshasa**

_Juudai, Juudai, can you hear me?_

Juudai groaned and tried to move. He felt terrible.

_No, Juudai, don't move. Stay calm. Can you hear me?_

_Who… Johan?_

_Yeah. Don't worry, we've got you._

There was an alien sensation surrounding him. Comfortable, but very alien.

_Where's Yubel?_

_I'm here. It's okay, you're safe now._

Juudai turned his head slowly. His entire body hurt and he wanted nothing more than to never move again.

"Welcome back," Johan said warmly. His voice sounded strangely distant and echoing in Juudai's ears. "And Juudai? When you open your eyes, try not to be too surprised, okay?"

Juudai opened his eyes and waited for his vision to focus, then close them again to make sure he wasn't imagining things. When he opened them again, the scene hadn't changed. He was lying with his head in Yubel's lap, with Johan kneeling next to him and keeping his hands pressed to his chest. It would be almost normal, if not for Johan's hands glowing bright white and his eyes shining silver.

"Johan, what…?" he asked, squinting to get a clearer image. What was going on?

"I'll explain later," Johan said, not looking up. "Got to get you healed first."

So that was what he was doing. Juudai could now feel the effects of the light, and it was indeed making him feel better. Yubel was slowly running her fingers through his hair. If he didn't feel so awful, this would've been very nice.

"What happened?" he managed after a few minutes.

"You got shot," Yubel replied, her voice laced with quiet anger. "You were unconscious for about five hours."

"A very clean shot, all in all," Johan continued. He hesitated for a second, and Juudai could hear the same anger in his voice. "It didn't hit anything vital, just… in and out," he laughed softly. Strangely. "But the blood loss… Well, let's just say I hadn't expected to be doing this again so soon."

"When did you… Naledi!" Juudai tried to turn his head the other way, frantically searching the room. "Did you… Where did she-"

But Yubel shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Juudai," she said softly. "She got hit right before you did. I… She was dead before she even hit the ground. I only had time to save you."

"No…" Juudai closed his eyes. Poor Naledi. Why had this happened to her? Was it because she had gotten too close to him?

"If it helps…" Yubel lifted one hand and reached for something on the table besides them. "Here," she said, pressing a small object into his hand. Juudai didn't need to look to know what it was.

"Her pendant…" he whispered. "Were you the one who took it?"

"Yes," Yubel confirmed. "When we left that house. Neither you nor she had taken it, and it's too precious to leave behind."

"Thanks," he opened his eyes again. Johan hadn't said anything for several minutes, solely focusing on healing the wounds he'd acquired. Juudai watched him out of the corner of his eyes for a few seconds. It was hard to believe that only a day had passed since they'd last seen each other. Even if he ignored the powers Johan was currently exhibiting, his friends still looked very different. Harder. Angry. It wasn't a surprise.

"There, that should do it," Johan announced half an hour later, lifting his hands slowly. The white glow surrounding them disappeared, and his eyes changed back to their normal color. He slowly got up and winced.

"Try sitting up, I'll get you another T-shirt" he told Juudai. Juudai tried so, helped along by Yubel. It took some time. His chest still ached, and he felt very weak. The moment he got up, Pharaoh jumped on the couch next to him.

"Hey," Juudai greeted him happily, petting the cat on the head. "So here you are."

Pharaoh had been in his backpack at the time he'd been shot. Him not getting hit was almost as miraculous as Juudai surviving. Or the powers Johan'd apparently acquired since yesterday. Talk about being lucky.

"Hey, Johan, what's up with this healing thing?" he asked when Johan returned and handed him a clean T-shirt. He didn't put it on yet. Judging by the stiffness of his arms, he wouldn't be able to lift them high enough.

Johan shrugged in reply to Juudai's question, sitting down on the other side of Pharaoh. "Honestly? I don't know myself either."

"It happened on the plane," Sapphire Pegasus said. Juudai hadn't even noticed the Gem Beasts were in the room.

"Brussels International to Kinshasa International Airport," Johan continued without missing a beat. "I was sitting next to a little girl and her mother. The girl must've been…?"

"Four, five at most," Cobalt Eagle replied. Juudai slowly looked around. The Gem Beasts were all in the room, except for Rainbow Dragon, and, sadly, Amethyst Cat. It seemed like whatever had led Johan to Kinshasa had been a false trail.

"We had been flying for about two hours, I think, when the girl…" Johan shook his head. "Well, the mother had brought medicine with her for her health. The girl had found the bottle with pills and thought they were candy. She overdosed."

Juudai winced. Poor kid.

"The mother panicked," Emerald Turtle said. "When the girl didn't react anymore, she started crying."

"Turns out the in-flight personnel wasn't trained for this kind of medical emergencies." Topaz Tiger snorted. "Best they could come up with was to make her vomit, but she was unconscious so that wasn't an option."

"And I just…" Johan sighed. "I don't know. Something snapped. I'd been on edge all day and I'd had enough," he paused for several seconds, as if he was trying to look for words. Eventually he just finished with: "Anyway, she's okay now. I healed her, I think. Not many people saw, and most didn't even believe what they'd seen anyway. The mother… She was shocked, but her daughter was okay so she promised to keep it quiet."

"I think you may have accidentally changed her entire world view, Johan." Topaz Tiger snickered softly. Johan didn't reply.

"We did feel it happen," Yubel said. Juudai looked at her, surprised.

"We did?"

"Yes. It was when we were still in Delphi. Not long after your duel with Artemis."

"Oh… Oh!" Juudai suddenly remembered. "Yeah, you're right, we did! Wow, I didn't know that was you!"

Johan still didn't say anything.

"But it's cool, right?" Juudai laughed, "Now we both have powers!" he moved to clap Johan on the shoulder, but stopped when he saw his expression.

"Cool? Let me tell you about my day, Juudai," Johan snapped, eyes blazing. "My sister disappeared without me being able to do anything, I left the country I've spent most of my life in and discovered I had powers I never even knew about, and to top it all off," he clenched his fists. Juudai unconsciously leaned back and Yubel hugged him, but didn't say anything. "_To top it all off_, my best friend appeared out of nowhere, bleeding to death in front of my very eyes. Yuuki Juudai, _I did not have a good day_."

He didn't even wait for Juudai to reply, but got up and walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. The Gem Beasts exchanged looks, before Ruby, Amber Mammoth, Emerald Turtle and Cobalt Eagle followed him out.

"Johan, wait! I didn't-"

"Juudai, can we have a word, please?" Rainbow Dragon asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Yubel, no offence, but we need to talk to him in private."

Yubel looked at him for a long time, but finally nodded. "I'll be right outside," she told Juudai, leaving after Johan. Juudai stared forlornly at the closed door, then sighed and faced Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger and Rainbow Dragon.

"We're worried about Johan," Topaz Tiger said immediately.

So was Juudai. He waited for the Gem Beasts to continue.

"Ever since Amethyst disappeared…" Topaz Tiger shook his head; "Well, it's been hard for all of us, but Johan is going through so much now… When you and Yubel showed up, he really didn't know what to do."

"It was okay though, wasn't it?" Juudai said doubtfully. Sure, he'd been hurt badly, but Johan had said the shot hadn't done that much damage…

Topaz Tiger snorted loudly and Sapphire Pegasus shook his head.

"Juudai, take your jacket," Rainbow Dragon said.

Juudai took it from where it was lying on the armrest of the couch , unsure of what to do with it.

"Now look at the back," the Dragon continued. "Do you notice what's missing?"

Juudai looked. There was blood on the front of his jacket, but other than that, there seemed to be nothing wrong with it. What was Rainbow Dragon trying to- Oh!

"Johan said the bullet went in and out…" he said slowly. "But if that's true… If that's true, there should be a hole in the back, right? And blood? More blood?"

"You've got it," Sapphire Pegasus replied. "Did you really think Pharaoh was lucky enough not to get hit, even though he was in your backpack?"

"But that means…"

"Johan lied," Topaz Tiger said bluntly. "He didn't mean to hurt you, but the truth is a lot less pretty. When you and Yubel arrived here, you were nearly dead. Yubel brought you here on pure instinct and she was very lucky. You wouldn't have made it to a hospital anymore."

"Where's the bullet, then?" Juudai asked. "It isn't still in my body, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Sapphire Pegasus. "But do you want to know where the exit wound was?"

Juudai nodded.

"About two inches beneath the entrance wound," Topaz Tiger said. "It wasn't a clean shot. As far as we know, the bullet ricocheted. It didn't hit your heart, but that was about the only thing it didn't hit. Perforated lung, massive damage… The blood loss wouldn't have killed you; you would've suffocated first. You weren't breathing anymore. Your heartbeat was completely erratic and you didn't react to anything."

Juudai didn't reply immediately. It seemed like he'd been in a lot more danger than Johan had told him. But why hadn't he said so? He was still alive, that was the most important part, wasn't it?

"You have to understand," Rainbow Dragon said, "that Johan didn't want to hurt you by lying to you. But he's having trouble coping with it all. Frankly, the fact that he was able to cure you is very worrying."

"What?" Juudai began loudly, but Sapphire Pegasus hushed him.

"Don't get us wrong, we're very happy he could. Don't think we want to see you dead!"

"But look at him," Topaz Tiger continued. "Two days ago, he didn't have any special powers, he wasn't aware that he had the potential and neither were we. But twenty-four hours later, he's brought two people with very different types of injuries back from the brink of death. And make no mistake, Juudai. You would've been dead."

"Special powers, especially powers like Johan has, are supposed to develop gradually," Rainbow Dragon said. "Here, this is clearly not the case. We are afraid of the implications. Johan is gaining too much power, too fast, Juudai."

"What can we do to help him?" Juudai asked immediately.

"We don't really now," Sapphire Pegasus sighed. " We try to be there for him. That's all we can really do, but I wish there was someone who could help him. Not saying that you aren't capable, Juudai, but you and Johan are too close. We need someone who can take on a neutral viewpoint. Who can see the whole of things."

"Preferably someone with special powers themselves, right?" Juudai stated, an idea starting to form. He reached for his cell phone. "I think I may know someone. Hang on, I have a phone call to make."

He didn't have to search long; the people he needed were saved under the 'A' in his contact list. He pressed 'call'.

The person on the other side picked up almost immediately.

"_Juudai! Are you okay? We felt this enormous power and we couldn't figure out what it was!"_

Juudai laughed softly. "Hey, Apollo. And yeah, I'm fine. Got in a bit of trouble but it's okay now."

Apollo sounded relieved. _"Not that I'm not happy to have you call, but is there something wrong? Can we help?"_

"Yeah, I have a favor to ask," Juudai replied. "I have a friend who's having a difficult time, and he needs some advice from someone who knows what they're talking about," he quickly explained in broad lines what had happened to Johan. Apollo listened attentively.

"_Johan…"_ he replied at long last. _"That's the friend you mentioned when you were here, isn't it?"_

"Yeah," Juudai confirmed quickly. The Gem Beasts were following the conversation closely.

"_I'm not sure we are the best people to help him…"_ Apollo said slowly, as if trying to pick his words carefully. _"But you know what? Tell him to go to Athens. Athena might be able to help him out, she usually knows more than we do."_

"You sure?" Juudai was doubtful. Athena might be the goddess of wisdom, but Apollo was the god of truth.

"_Very. These days I usually don't even know what I'm saying myself,"_ Apollo sounded a bit bitter about that. _"Athena will be able to guide him."_

"Okay, I'll tell him," Juudai decided. "And say hi to Artemis from me!"

Apollo laughed. _"I'll contact Athena. And Artemis says hello."_

"Thanks a lot!" Juudai smiled, even though Apollo wouldn't be able to see it, and said a quick goodbye. The Gem Beasts were scrutinizing him.

"Apollo and Artemis?" Topaz Tiger asked. "You do meet strange people on your journey, Juudai."

"I met them after I left Bergen," Juudai explained. "They said you should go to Athens. Athena might be able to help Johan."

"The goddess of Wisdom?" Rainbow Dragon mused. "Yes, that might work. Thank you, Juudai."

"You're welcome," Juudai smiled. "I hope it will help."

"So do we," Sapphire Pegasus said softly. "Johan is downstairs, if you want to talk to him. I think he'll have calmed down enough by now."

"Thanks, I'll go talk to him." Juudai got up slowly from the couch. Walking was still a bit difficult, but he managed. Yubel was waiting for him outside the door, as she'd promised. She looked up when he left the room.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm going to look for Johan. Want to come?"

But Yubel shook her head and waved vaguely at the Gem Beasts in the room. "I'll come find you in a bit. I need to ask them something first."

"Oh? Well, okay," Juudai said slowly. "I'll be downstairs, then."

He left Yubel behind with the three Gem Beasts and went down to the lobby, using the elevator ride to finally put on his T-shirt. Johan wasn't in the entrance hall or in the dining room, but Juudai finally found him by the hotel pool. He'd taken off his shoes and socks and was sitting with his feet in the water, pants rolled up. Ruby was sitting in his lap, and he was talking quietly with Amber Mammoth, but stopped when he heard Juudai walk in.

"Hey," Juudai greeted him quietly, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Johan shook his head. "No, it's okay, I overreacted. I'm just a bit stressed right now."

"I didn't think," Juudai said ruefully. "It's been half a year for me, I'm pretty much used to it now."

"Yeah, all this power stuff… For the longest time, I thought it was something for other people." Johan laughed. "Well, for you. I don't know anyone else like you. But it was pretty traumatic for you too, wasn't it?"

"You can say that again," Juudai mused. He still didn't like talking about what had happened in the Dark World. It was much too soon, and he'd done horrible things. However much he traveled, however much he helped people, it would never bring the spirits and people he'd killed back.

"It was strange," Johan said suddenly. "That little girl wasn't doing anything anymore, and her mother was crying, and I just thought 'Not again. Not them too.' I didn't want it to happen to anyone else. And I just snapped."

"We felt it," Amber Mammoth said. "It was huge. I think we were all stunned for a moment, even Rainbow Dragon. We didn't know."

"I remember being furious," Juudai said slowly. "Brron had killed Manjoume and Asuka and Fubuki and Kenzan, and you were nowhere to be found. I snapped, like you. Only I wanted him dead. I just wanted him to die," he breathed shakily. "No, not die. I wanted to kill him. Wanted him to suffer. Wanted to make him feel all the hurt, all the pain… Kill him painfully and slowly, again and again if I had to."

He'd only ever told this to Yubel, and he didn't know how Johan would react. Johan seemed to take it in his stride, however.

"If I could find whatever took her, I think… I don't want to, but sometimes I think that I-" Johan paused abruptly. "Well, I hope it'll never come to that."

Juudai, nodded, absently holding out his right hand and watched as the dark shine of power appeared. On impulse, he wrote two characters in the air, the first one resembling a plus sign. His name, Juudai.

The name glowed brightly for a few seconds before vanishing slowly. Johan stared at his own hands for several seconds, then lowered them again.

"Seems like you're better at this than I am."

"You'll learn," Juudai reassured him. " Most of the time, I myself don't even know what I'm doing."

"I guess…"

Ruby made a small noise and Johan petted her.

"Her name was Liesje," he said. "She'd told me when we got on the plane. She really wanted to sit at the window so I switched with her and her mother," he used his left hand to indicate the seating order. "Liesje next to the window, her mother next to her and me in the aisle seat."

"The girl that got poisoned?" Juudai asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad she's okay."

"Johan?" Juudai asked, looking sideways at his friend. "If you don't mind, can I, uh, try to enter your mind?"

Not exactly the most tactful way of asking, but he really didn't know how to phrase it better.

"Why?"

"I want to see what happened, I suppose," Juudai said softly. "Maybe I can help you."

"Okay, go ahead," Johan nodded. Juudai leaned closer and put one hand on his shoulder, letting his eyes change color. On the surface, Johan was still the same. The bonds with the Gem Beasts obviously hadn't diminished, and Juudai could even see the bond that still connected him with Amethyst Cat. It was stretched out and a bit fainter than before, but very much there. But on a deeper level… Juudai stopped for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. The power that had been locked away last time, was now clear for all to see. More than that. In his mind's eye, Juudai could almost see a door that had been blasted wide open. It looked painful.

_That's still really weird, Juudai._

Juudai nodded absentmindedly, trying to inspect the damage. Johan's powers apparently manifested as white. That was the least of his worries. The Light of Ruin didn't have anything to do with it, he'd been sure of that from the moment he'd woken up in the hotel room.

The image he was seeing changed, and he encountered one part that was still closed off. He neared it curiously.

"Out! Get out!" Johan shouted, and Juudai recoiled, lost his balance and almost fell into the pool. Cobalt Eagle shot forward and landed right behind Johan, as if to protect him. Johan's eyes had turned silver again, but when he noticed Cobalt Eagle and saw Juudai looking at him wide-eyed, they returned to their normal color.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized immediately. "I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to shout…" he gave Juudai a hand and pulled him up again. "You just shocked me,"

"It's okay," Juudai said, slightly shocked himself. In his mind, he felt Yubel asking him what was going on. He reassured her quickly.

_Don't worry, we're all okay._

_What happened?_

_Went a bit too far. I'll tell you later._

_Okay. I'm coming._

"You know you just sort of… Space out when you do that?" Johan asked when he looked up again. He seemed to have recovered.

"I do?" Juudai shrugged. "Yubel's coming down."

Cobalt eagle, who hadn't spoken yet, chose that moment to interrupt. "Johan, we really have to start looking soon."

"Yeah," Johan agreed. "This afternoon. I'll sleep a few hours first."

He'd probably stayed up all night to heal Juudai. No wonder he was tired.

"According to the Gem Beasts, there's something here," Johan explained. "We don't know if it's Amethyst, but there's definitely something and we want to find out what it is."

"We wanted to start looking this morning," Amber Mammoth said, "But when you showed up last night…"

"Yeah…" Johan didn't continue. Juudai turned around as he felt a new presence enter the room. Yubel, Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger and Rainbow Dragon. Whatever they'd been talking about, they'd finished now.

"They say Athens, Johan," Topaz Tiger said. "Unless Juudai told you already?"

"Didn't get around to it yet," Juudai apologized while Johan asked "Athens?"

"While I was in Delphi, I met Apollo and Artemis," Juudai explained. "The gods. I just called them before I came down here."

"Yeah, I heard about it," Johan nodded at Yubel. "So what's that got to do with Athens?"

"Athena's prepared to meet you," Yubel replied. "She might be able to help you."

"Athena? Really?"

"I'd do it, Johan," Cobalt Eagle urged him. "After we leave here. She can help you."

Johan seemed hesitant. "I'll think about it. Not yet. We need to find Amethyst first, and if she's here, I want to know."

**0o0o0**

True to his word, Johan spent the rest of the week looking for Amethyst Cat, accompanied by the Gem Beasts. Juudai wanted to join him, but both Johan and Yubel insisted he stay at the hotel until he'd recovered sufficiently to walk long distances. This meant he spent most of the time in the hotel room being bored. He tried to watch some TV first, but his telepathic powers didn't work on the TV-set and his knowledge of French didn't extend beyond _bonjour_. With nothing better to do, he just used the free time to work on controlling his powers with Daitokuji-sensei, something he was steadily getting better at. Yubel usually stayed with them and helped, but once or twice she joined Johan in his search. Johan, for his part, was looking more and more bothered as the days went by, but he refused to talk to Juudai about it.

The highlight of the week came on the third day, when Edo called to tell him that the visa and credit cards he'd lost almost two weeks ago in Nazca had been replaced by the Senrigan group.

"_Democratic Republic of Congo?"_ Edo asked when Juudai told him where he was. "You couldn't just pick an easier place, could you? But alright. We'll get it there. What brings you there anyway? I know it has a bad past, but…"

Johan had told him about Congo's past, and Juudai had felt it himself too. History had been written here, but it was history that would've been better off never happening. And if Chaos had trapped the souls of the dead in Potosí, maybe it could use Congo's colonialist past as well.

But he'd worry about that later. He quickly told Edo about what had happened to Johan.

"_And none of you seriously remembered to alert Pegasus-sama?"_ Edo sighed loudly when he'd heard the entire story. _"You two are exactly the same."_

Juudai didn't reply. In all honestly, he hadn't even thought about Pegasus in ages.

"_As I thought. Did you even remember that the Gem Beasts are one-of-a-kind creatures?" _Edo continued. _"But no matter, I'll do it. I'm already playing messenger boy for you anyway."_

"Thanks, Edo," Juudai said sincerely.

"_Don't mention it. Just try not to get in over your head. Both of you." _

Juudai was a little surprised at the genuine worry in Edo's voice. It wasn't like him to be this open, especially not to Juudai. Before he could thank him, however, Edo had already hung up, leaving Juudai listening to the dial tone on his cell phone.

Edo kept word. The next day Juudai was officially in the country, even though he was sure the way it'd happened wasn't quite legal. But at least he had a credit card again, and didn't have to rely on the kindness of others to get food for himself and Pharaoh. It was that very same day that Johan and Yubel also agreed to let him join them on their search. That was after a particularly eventful day, when Johan had come back with a bruised and bloody left shoulder, and Yubel was wincing every time she used that same arm. Juudai had almost threatened them in order to let him join them.

Their search led them to a graveyard only a few blocks away from the Congo river. It was devoid of spirits, and Juudai was immediately suspicious.

"Be careful," he warned Johan. "This has happened before."

His suspicions were confirmed after half an hour, when Cobalt Eagle returned from a scouting trip to tell them about a weird empty patch in the graveyard.

"There's nothing," the Eagle said. No gravestones, no trees, no grass… But mostly, no feeling. It's empty, completely empty. There's nothing."

"Come on then," Johan called out, already on his way before Cobalt Eagle had finished speaking. Juudai followed him, but not before giving Yubel solid form. There was no one around to see them anyway and they would probably need full power too.

The place Cobalt Eagle had found was strange indeed. There was a tree nearby, but that was everything there was. The place was completely devoid of all life. That ought to be logical in a graveyard, but it wasn't.

Nothing. Except...

"There," Yubel indicated. Juudai had also seen it. There was a very faint trace of the smoke that symbolized Chaos. It wasn't moving, instead hovering around the one tree and not trying to be seen. What was it hiding?

No matter. They would find out right away.

Juudai stepped closer, Yubel right behind him. The smoke, now knowing that it had been seen, gave up on its attempts to hide and attacked immediately. Juudai just blasted it away. His training had paid off.

"What is it?" Johan asked. "Is she there?"

"Maybe," Yubel said shortly. She assisted Juudai in taking out the attacking smoke, and was quickly joined by Johan. After a few seconds, Rainbow Dragon attacked as well.

The result of four powers combined was spectacular, and it was a miracle the tree remained standing at all. But when the dust cleared up, there was one figure remaining. A large, pink cat.

"Johan!" Amethyst Cat said, slowly getting up. She looked exhausted, and her body was covered with cuts. "Thank goodness you found me! It was terrible, it kept saying you'd never ind me!"

Johan relaxed, laughing out loud in relief and Juudai smiled. Amethyst Cat jumped up and ran up to them.

"And Juudai! Yubel-san! I can't say how much I've missed you bo-"

Yubel blasted her across the field with a flash of her eyes and one wave of her hand. Juudai stared at her in horror.

"Amethyst!" Johan tried to follow her, but he was stopped by Yubel grabbing his shoulder. "You! I thought I could trust you, why did you do that?"

"Keep quiet and look around." Yubel commanded, catching his hand as he tried to hit her. The Gem Beasts had formed a half circle around them. They were looking straight at Amethyst Cat, but none of them made a move to help her.

"It's not her," Emerald Turtle informed them. "Watch carefully, Johan."

Amethyst Cat got up, staggering. Her left front leg was missing. Juudai stared. Yubel's attack hadn't had enough power behind it to seriously hurt a spirit. That meant…

His eyes turned gold and he stepped in front of Johan, who, despite Yubel's warning, was still trying to get to Amethyst Cat. He held out one hand to stop him from getting through.

"They're right, Johan," he warned. "It's not her. Stay here."

Amethyst Cat's leg reformed out of swirling smoke. She was clever enough to not come closer anymore. Juudai and Yubel would both blast her away if she did.

"What are you up to, Chaos?" Yubel called out. "What are you doing?"

"Chaos?" Johan whispered, wide-eyed. "Where's Amethyst? What's going on?"

Amethyst Cat laughed, first softly, then much louder. "You figured it out then, Protector? I have to say, I thought you'd take longer."

"You didn't do the research," Yubel said coldly. "The real Amethyst Cat would never call me Yubel-san. Or say she'd missed me."

"Oh, that's too bad," the Chaos version of Amethyst Cat snickered. "Too bad, too bad… It was fun though. You should've seen your face, Seeker! Thought he'd found his sister, he did! Oh, I love this place…" she circled around the tree once. "So much pain here, so many people dead."

"Where is she," Johan snarled. He shook off Yubel's hand and stepped out from behind Juudai. "Tell me where she is."

"Why do you all keep asking me that? That's no fun, is it?" Amethyst Cat stepped closer. Juudai let his eyes flash brightly in warning.

"Now Herald," she mocked. "If I were you, I'd be careful. You've got some serious injuries to recover from, haven't you? And you'd think you'd be working on that balance problem of yours."

"You sick person," Johan growled. "This is all a game to you, isn't it? Where is Amethyst Cat?"

"She's around," Amethyst Cat giggled. "And why would I tell you? You're the Seeker, you have to Seek!"

"How dare you…" Johan whispered. "How dare you use her like that. How dare you do this…"

Ruby tried to curl around his shoulder, but stopped short and cowered behind Juudai when she felt the power surge surrounding Johan. Juudai took a step closer. "Johan, don't listen to it, please."

"Shut up, Juudai," Johan said, and Juudai recoiled. "That thing took my sister and I will make it pay. I will destroy everything that tries to stop me from finding her."

"That's not nice, is it?" Chaos laughed as she took another step closer. She'd barely finished her sentence before Johan attacked her bodily. Juudai just had the time to see that his eyes had once again changed to silver, before he had to duck as an explosion of power rocked the alleyway. Yubel shielded him with his wings to protect him, but it still shook him badly. The Gem Beasts had been right. This was bad.

"Johan!" he called tentatively. The Chaos version of Amethyst had disappeared, but Johan was still lashing out wildly at the remaining tendrils of smoke. Juudai and Topaz Tiger ran to join him, and Juudai grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him back, at the same time dispelling the last tendrils with a tightly focused blast. Johan struggled, shaking off Juudai and pushing him up against the nearby tree.

"Don't try to stop me, Juudai," he told him in a low voice. But Juudai had seen enough. Johan might be physically stronger than him, and he'd gained a lot of power in the last two days, but Juudai was still more powerful and more experienced than him. It was quite easy to reverse their positions, and even though Johan tried to get free, Juudai's darkness was stronger.

"I have to stop you," Juudai said sadly. "Johan, please, you're not yourself. It's terrible, and Chaos has to pay for taking Amethyst Cat, but please. You're not helping anyone like this. We will find her, I swear."

Gold met silver. Then Johan sagged, his eyes becoming sea-green again. Juudai caught him before he could fall down completely.

"I'm sorry," Johan whispered, head bowed. He was crying softly. "I'm so sorry, Juudai, I didn't mean to hurt you. Any of you," That last bit was directed at the Gem Beasts, who were coming closer now that Johan was calming down. "I should've known… Why didn't I know?"

"It's okay," Juudai pulled him close. "It's really okay, I know you didn't mean it. Just be careful, okay? We'll find her, I promise."

Johan nodded slowly and wiped at his eyes with one hand. Yubel came closer and put a hand on Juudai's shoulder. Johan looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I should've trusted you."

"It was understandable," Yubel replied. "You don't need to worry about it."

"Come on," Juudai said, lifting him back up on his feet. "Let's get you back to the hotel."

**0o0o0**

Johan was getting worked up when they got back to the hotel. Not just over seemingly finding Amethyst Cat and then losing her again, but also over his inability to realize it wasn't her. However much the Gem Beasts tried to reassure him, nothing seemed to work.

"Honestly, it worries us too," Sapphire Pegasus confided in Juudai when Johan was in his bedroom. "It's not like Johan to not recognize us."

"Go to Athens," Juudai suggested once again. He didn't know if it'd accomplish anything, but it was the best solution.

Johan didn't come out again that evening, and Juudai ended up spending the night in the same room, talking to Johan and trying to cheer him up. He tried to stay awake until Johan fell asleep, but ultimately didn't succeed. When he woke up, Johan was already awake, and even though he swore that he'd slept, Juudai had a hard time believing him.

The Gem Beasts seemed to have decided overnight that they wanted to leave the country as soon as possible, and Johan agreed. That same evening, Juudai was already accompanying him back to Kinshasa International Airport.

"You could come, you know," Johan suggested, while he was waiting to check in. "I'm sure that can be arranged quickly."

Juudai shook his head, fully aware that he'd been the one asking Johan to come a little more than a week ago. "We'd hold each other up. Go alone, Johan. Just be careful and don't let anything happen to you."

Johan laughed. "I can take care of myself, Juudai. I've done so my entire life."

Juudai desperately wanted to believe that. At least the old Johan was returning, and the Gem Beasts would take care of him.

"Call me," he said, hugging Johan when they reached the boarding gate. "If there's anything wrong, call me. You too," he added for the Gem Beasts.

"This time I will, I promise," Johan smiled. Juudai smiled back. "You too, Juudai, take care."

"Yeah, I will," he promised when Johan stepped away and took out his boarding pass. And much later, when he was watching the plane take off together with Yubel, he sent one last message.

_Promise, Johan?_

_Yeah. I promise._

_

* * *

_

**Notes:**

1. The Democratic Republic of Congo (not to be confused with the Republic of Congo, its neighboring country that lies just accross the Congo River), has a very bloody colonial history. It was claimed as private property by Leopold II, King of Belgium, and terrible crimes took place there. I will not go into detail, but if you want more information, a Google search will help you along. Suffice to say, it's not a period we'd want to see repeated. Even after it became an independant country, it still remained a dangerous place to live, up until today.

2. There are several reasons why Johan is acting the way he is. I'm sure you can guess most of them.

In the event I won't update before then, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

_Concrit, advice, suggestions and questions all very welcome!_


	9. Zagazig

Well, look who's back. Updates will resume, but will still be irregular, I'm sorry for that. Real life still kind of hates me, but it's getting better ^^

ETA 06/2010: There is now a side story up that takes place at the same time as this chapter and details what happens to Johan in Athens. It's called 'Shades of Gray' and can be found with my other stories. Hopefully it will provide some insight in his state of mind. However, I do suggest only reading it after chapter 13, unless you're not afraid of spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

_Part III: Africa_

**Chapter 9: Egypt, Zagazig**

The city was beautiful, but they could really do without the stifling heat. Juudai adjusted his grip on Pharaoh and made sure his jacket was still tied tightly around his waist. The cat was uncomfortably warm against his body, but judging by Pharaoh's plaintive meow, he was suffering even more. After spending more than a week in the colder climate of the Southern Hemisphere, the summer temperatures took some time getting used to.

"It's kinda cool, though," Juudai said, seemingly to thin air, but really to Yubel who was floating alongside him. "Being in Egypt and all… Yugi-san had a connection with Egypt, right?"

"He had," Yubel agreed, but didn't elaborate. The details weren't clear to her, just as they weren't clear to Juudai either.

"I'd like to know what happened…" Juudai mused. "He must have such great stories!"

"Ask him what happened if you meet him again," Yubel suggested. She spread her wings and flapped them once. In her spirit form, she didn't feel the heat, but the harsh sunlight was enough to give the impression anyway.

"I will," Juudai said, checking quickly for oncoming cars and then crossing the road. He put Pharaoh down and rummaged through his backpack in search of his wallet. There was a café not too far away, and he was thirsty. He could've easily gotten a bottle of water somewhere, and it would probably be cheaper too, but sometimes he liked sitting down at a real table, instead of finding a park bench or a quiet sidewalk to eat and drink. Travelling was awesome, and he wouldn't miss it for the world, but the small comforts of everyday life could be very welcome.

"You want anything?" he asked Yubel. It wasn't even a stupid question. Yubel didn't need food or water even in her physical form, but she did eat from time to time, if only for the taste. When Juudai bought food, he often included something for her to.

"No, not now," Yubel replied, sitting down on the corner of one of the small tables in the café. Juudai took the chair closest to her and waved at one of the waiters. The waiter, a portly man well in his fifties, smiled and nodded, indicating he'd come over soon.

That left Juudai with nothing to do but wait. He absently patted Pharaoh on the back, looking around in the café. He was earning some curious looks here and there, but most people seemed content to focus on their own drinks. Pharaoh purred and arched his back, trying to get Juudai's attention solely on him, but to no avail.

"What are you thinking?" Yubel asked.

Juudai shook his head. "Nothing, nothing… Just a bit tired, I think." At least Chaos wasn't trying anything. After the stunt it'd pulled in Kinshasa, Juudai was more than glad to be rid of it. He checked his cell phone out of habit, but no one had tried to contact him. He just hoped Johan had reached Athens safely, and that he'd get help there.

"Hey, Yubel?" he asked after the waiter had come to take his order. "Tell me about the past?"

"Which past?"

That had Juudai thinking for a while. While he remembered the broad strokes of both his childhood and his past life, his mind usually blanked on the details. It was a little embarrassing, really. He would have to break through the memory block eventually, but right now, he had more important things to worry about. And Yubel told entertaining stories.

"Past life," he decided eventually. He could always ask Mama and Papa if he wanted to know about his childhood. Speaking of them, he should really let them know he was doing okay.

"Past life…" Yubel mused. "You were a prince, so you were expected to follow protocol at all times, but you'd sneak off whenever you possibly could. Your father didn't really mind, he wanted to give you the freedom you wanted and from what I heard, he used to be a lot like you when he was young. But your teachers were furious every time you disappeared. They'd search the entire palace for you. We made a game out of it: follow them and see how long it took them to realize they were being tricked.

"One time, we snuck into the orchard at night. We weren't supposed to be there, but the orange trees were bearing fruit."

"You liked oranges, didn't you?" Juudai asked, a vague memory coming back to him. Yubel had liked sweet things.

"I did," Yubel smiled at the memory. "You insisted on climbing into the trees to get them for me, even though I could get them myself just as easily. I was a better climber than you," she teased. Juudai laughed.

"So you climbed into the tree. And of course, you lost your balance and fell out of it. Made the entire castle panic. You insisted it was nothing serious, but your ankle had already turned completely blue. Luckily it wasn't broken, just sprained…"

"Did I get the oranges?" Juudai asked, breaking Yubel out of her musings. She laughed, surprised.

"Yes, you did! And you just kept repeating it over and over again. Everyone was worrying about you, but you just kept saying: "See? I got the oranges, it's alright!" You insisted I eat them, wouldn't take no for an answer…"

The waiter walked back to their table and handed Juudai his drink. Juudai thanked him and paid. Yubel waited until the man had left before continuing her tale.

"You were a lot like you are now, you know? You really liked to go fishing, and you'd drag me off every other week just so you could sit there for hours at a river, staring at the line."

"It's fun!" Juudai protested.

"I didn't really like it," Yubel continued. "I used to really like animals back then, they were a bit like my second family. So I didn't want to see them get hurt. You never killed them, though. Always let them go."

She paused for a few seconds, seeming to think of something.

"That's changed since then, actually," she told Juudai after a while. "It's not that I mind animals, but now… It's not like before."

Juudai shrugged. "You just changed. And you've got me now!"

Yubel snickered softly and ruffled his hair. "I had you back then too, Juudai. And I don't think of you as family."

Juudai smiled and was just about to reply when the waiter came back to their table. He held out a note. Juudai took it from him and stared at it quizzically.

"I was asked to give you this, sir," the waiter announced. "From the gentleman over there."

He pointed to one of the corners closest to the exit, where a tall, Egyptian man wearing a turban was idly turning his drink in his hands. When he noticed Juudai looking, he got up, drained the drink and left the café. Juudai thanked the waiter and unfolded the note.

There was only a brief message inside, written in flawless Japanese: _Follow me. _

"Who was that?" Yubel shared a concerned look with Juudai. "What does he want?"

Juudai got up and finished his drink. "Let's find out."

"Juudai-kun, are you sure?" Daitokuji-sensei appeared next to them. Juudai hadn't seen him come out. "It could be a trap."

"Could be," Juudai acknowledged. "But I want to know what this is about. And I'm not alone, am I?"

"You're not," Yubel replied. Juudai smiled and picked up Pharaoh and his backpack. He waved a quick goodbye to the waiter who'd served him and left the café. The man who'd sent them the note was standing on a street corner on the other side of the road. When he saw Juudai appear, he nodded briefly and disappeared around the corner. Juudai followed.

The man didn't seem intent on stopping and letting them catch up. He led Juudai across a river and kept following it for a while, past what looked like a bank and several tall buildings. When the river made a sharp right, he turned away from it, crossed several roads and walked past a railway station. Where was he taking them?

After twenty minutes, he finally stopped near the entrance of a construction site. It was deserted, even though the street it bordered on was very busy. The man waited for Juudai to reach him, then walked onto the site.

"Hey, wait! What's this about?" Juudai asked finally. He was getting impatient and the man didn't seem like he was going to give him any answers anytime soon.

"Be patient, Yuuki Juudai. All in due time."

"How do you know my name?"

"You are very famous, Herald of Darkness." The man replied, not stopping or even looking at Juudai. Juudai stopped.

"Then how do I know you're not part of Chaos? How do I know you're not leading me into a trap?"

"You do not," the stranger said simply. "You will have to trust me."

He finally stopped underneath a small overhang, just out of sight of the street. Juudai exchanged suspicious looks with both Yubel and Daitokuji-sensei. As a precaution, he called upon the power inside him and let a bit of it bleed through into his aura. A little intimidation never hurt, and he wanted to be ready to disappear at any given moment.

Only the man didn't even seem to notice. He finally turned around to face Juudai, fixing bright blue eyes on him. It was unnerving, almost as if he was looking straight into Juudai's soul.

"I have lived in this country for a long time, Herald of Darkness," the man suddenly said. "And I have watched over it. I have tried to preserve the balance, I have tried to judge those worthy. The last time my interference was necessary was more than fifteen years ago."

More than fifteen years ago… He'd been two years old then. What had happened fifteen years ago?

"It was nothing that concerns you, Yuuki Juudai," the man continued. "The matter was resolved by others. I gather you have heard of Mutou Yugi?"

"Yugi-san?" Juudai asked softly. So this person knew Yugi-san? Did this have to do with the connection Yugi-san had with Egypt?

"As I said, it does not concern you. However, I have a word of advice for you. Do you know of the temples of Bubastis?"

"Never heard of it," Juudai said, confused. Daitokuji-sensei, however, wasn't as baffled.

"Bubastis? Oh, of course, how could I miss this! Juudai-kun, we really have to go, it would be fantastic to see Bubastis!"

Juudai had rarely seen his teacher react this enthusiastically. Daitokuji-sensei looked ready to leave on his own and go to Bubastis, wherever that may be.

"What's Bubastis?" he asked Daitokuji-sensei. It was the strange man who answered, however.

"The temples of Bubastis lie a little outside the city of Zagazig, the city we are in now. You are to go there."

"Why?"

"The temples of Bubastis were dedicated to the goddess Bast," Daitokuji-sensei explained. His face shone with excitement.

"Correct," the man agreed. Juudai did not ask how he had heard Daitokuji-sensei. "The goddess has requested you speak to her."

"She has?" Juudai was perplexed. "Why? Wait, you know her?"

"I have spoken to her. What she wants to tell you is of vital importance," the man looked at the sun. It was already starting to set. "Now go. Follow this street and you will reach Bubastis."

And with that, he abruptly turned around and started walking in the direction of the demolished buildings.

"Hey, wait!" Juudai called after him. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name is Shadi," the man said.

And disappeared.

Juudai stared at the spot he'd been standing on. "Okay… That was weird. What do we do now?"

"I don't trust him," Yubel replied immediately. "We don't know who he is, or what he is. He claims to have spoken to a goddess…"

"It's not impossible," Juudai interjected.

"But improbable," Yubel continued. "Do you really want to take his word for it?"

"Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei said slowly, "Wouldn't it be a good idea to take a look? Even if she isn't there, we might find something interesting."

Juudai took a long look at Daitokuji-sensei, then suddenly grinned widely. "You really want to go, don't you, sensei? You really want to visit this Bubastis place!"

Daitokuji-sensei smiled a bit embarrassedly and admitted defeat with a nod of his head. "It is a place I have never been able to visit and I would very much like to see it. And meeting the goddess Bast is a great opportunity."

"What's she the goddess of anyway?"

"Cats," Daitokuji-sensei replied promptly. "She is also the goddess of eclipses, war and even perfume, but most famously cats."

_That explains a lot_.

Juudai sniggered at Yubel's comment. She grinned at him.

"Okay, sensei. We'll check it out."

The street was busy, but nobody seemed to pay attention to a foreign teenager, even though there was a cat walking along with him. Pharaoh seemed slightly agitated, and Juudai could only guess it had to do with the person they were supposed to meet. If Bast really was a cat goddess, it was only logical that Pharaoh would sense her…

A violent upsurge of power came from the far north, and Juudai jumped, suddenly on high alert, but the surge died down almost immediately. It hadn't been anywhere near them, probably not even in the same country. Next to Juudai, Yubel winced slightly and rubbed one hand absentmindedly over the back of her head. She was muttering silently. Juudai just caught the words "-s he up to?"

"Something wrong?" he asked her, trying to sense residual traces of the power surge, but with no luck. Yubel didn't remove her hand, but shook her head.

"Nothing wrong, just a headache. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Juudai shrugged. If anything was wrong, Yubel would tell him anyway.

"Juudai-kun, have you heard anything from Johan-kun?" Daitokuji-sensei asked, trailing along next to Pharaoh and studying the roads with interest. They were getting closer to the outskirts of the city now. If the weird man hadn't been lying, they would reach Bubastis soon.

Juudai took out his cell phone and threw a cursory glance at the screen. No new messages. He sighed.

"Nothing. I hope he got there okay," he said, frowning at his cell phone. Johan had said he would call him, but he hadn't yet… It couldn't hurt to check. He quickly typed out a brief '_u ok?_' and pressed 'send'. Now he just had to wait. And they had a goddess to visit in the meantime.

They walked down the road in silence, only sporadically punctuated by a soft mewl from Pharaoh. Juudai picked him up and scratched him behind the ears, laughing as the cat head butted him softly. They reached a large intersection and Juudai paused.

"Where to now?"

He didn't have to wait for an answer. Pharaoh jumped out of his arms and chose the road on the right, taking off with his tail in the air.

"Guess that solves that question," Juudai sighed, running after Pharaoh. He was determined not to let the cat out of his sight; he didn't fancy a repeat of what had happened back in New York. Fortunately, Pharaoh didn't run far. After passing a few apartment blocks, he stopped suddenly and eyed the oncoming traffic, trying to find a good moment to cross the street. Juudai picked him up before he could make the attempt, though.

"It's here," Daitokuji-sensei announced, needlessly in Juudai's opinion. On the other side of the road was a site filled with the ruins of what once must've been a temple. Bubastis. The place was almost deserted. A few people had stopped and were taking pictures, but Juudai had expected more activity. He shrugged. So much the better for them.

He crossed the road with Pharaoh in his arms and looked for a way to access the site. There was one, but it'd mean more walking, so Juudai just shrugged, checked quickly if anyone was paying attention to him, and teleported straight to the other side. Pharaoh bristled at the unexpected event, but quickly forgot all about Juudai when clear laughter sounded from behind them.

"That's convenient," a woman's voice told him. Juudai turned around. A young woman was sitting on one of the low walls. She would've looked normal, if very pretty, if it weren't for her eyes. It took Juudai a minute to realize what was wrong with them, but eventually he noticed: the whites of her eyes were not visible. Her irises were a peculiar mixture of yellow on the outside and green edging to blue near the pupils, as if she hadn't been able to pick one color. Cat's eyes.

"Are you Bast?" Juudai asked carefully. There was no need to ask, though. Pharaoh had already ran over to the woman and was purring happily as she scratched him under the chin. Bast picked him up and touched her nose to his.

"I am," she confirmed, her attention more on Pharaoh than on Juudai or anyone else. Pharaoh head butted her softly and she repeated the gesture, cuddling with the cat.

"Yuuki Juudai," she greeted. Like Apollo and Artemis, her aura was undeniably inhuman, but unlike them, it was much older. "It's nice to meet you. And you," she gave Yubel and Daitokuji-sensei a quick wave.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss," Daitokuji-sensei replied, giving her a deep bow.

"Likewise," Bast smiled. "You were the one who raised this little one, aren't you? You did a good job."

She put Pharaoh down onto a low wall next to her and gestured for Juudai to join her. "I'm glad you could make it. There's a lot to talk about."

"What is it?" Juudai asked, tilting his head. "Is it like in Greece?"

"Greece?" Bast frowned slightly. "Ah! Yes, I see, you met Artemis, didn't you?"

"You know her?"

"She's my counterpart," Bast said lightly, but didn't elaborate. "But no, it's not quite like in Greece. Artemis and her brother didn't have a choice, did they? I'm quite sure they told you."

"They said they just appeared in our world, "Juudai recounted what Apollo had told him a little more than a week ago. "And that they're not alone."

"I'm far older than they are," Bast explained, "And unlike them, my powers don't rely entirely on human belief," she scratched Pharaoh behind the ears and Juudai suddenly noticed that not only the color of her eyes resembled that of a cat, but also the shape.

"So I know a bit more than they do," the goddess resumed her explanation. "For example, why Chaos has appeared."

"You know?" Yubel asked.

"Not everything, but I do know a fair bit," Bast repeated, looking straight at Yubel. "It's a pity you don't know. It would've saved you a lot of trouble."

"And I can't tell you everything," she added immediately. "There are things you have to find out for yourself, and there are things I just don't know. But first of all, you have to understand that Chaos has always been present. It's as old as the universe."

"So why's it causing trouble now?" Juudai asked.

"I'm getting to that," Bast replied, standing up and looking for something on the ground. Eventually she picked up a few small rocks and brought them over to where Juudai was sitting. She spread the rocks so that they formed a square and placed the last rock she'd brought a little outside the square. Finally, she used her finger to draw a line between the square and the fifth rock.

"See this?" she asked Juudai, pointing at the line. "This is balance. Balance is needed to preserve the world. Without balance, the world cannot sustain itself and will ultimately collapse. This is already happening."

She erased the line again.

"The balance of the universe has been broken. It's been broken for a long time, long before you were born in this time, but it has only recently become a problem.

"The universe has always needed the balance between two opposing forces to exist. Order-" she pointed at the square, "and Chaos," this time she indicated the fifth rock outside the square.

"So if the balance is broken…" Juudai mused. "What went wrong?"

"You went wrong, Herald of Darkness."

"What-? How?"Juudai jumped up, looking frantically from rock to rock as if they would somehow provide him with answers. Behind him, Yubel spread her wings to their fullest extent, but Bast only laughed softly.

"Don't panic, you couldn't have helped it. Like I said, the balance was already broken long before you were born in this life. But do you realize what those four rocks represent?"

Juudai shook his head mutely. Bast pointed at the first one.

"Darkness. The Darkness you fought."

She moved over to the second one. "The Light of Destruction. Another essential force in this universe."

"That means the third one is Juudai-kun?" Daitokuji-sensei guessed. "The Gentle Darkness?"

"Exactly," Bast gave him a satisfied nod and a small smile. "The fourth rock represents the Light of Hope."

"But there is no-" Yubel started to say, but Bast cut her off by holding up one hand.

"There is no Light of Hope. That is what you wanted to say, isn't it?"

"That is what I wanted to say," Yubel confirmed. Bast sighed deeply and picked up the fourth rock. She looked at it for several long seconds, then threw it with all her might at a nearby statue. It hit the statue right on and broke apart.

"That is the Light of Hope," Bast said sadly.

"It's gone?" Juudai said disbelievingly. That wasn't possible, right? This Light of Hope had to be equally powerful as the other forces Bast had named. And Juudai himself knew very well that none of those forces were easily destroyed.

"No, you're wrong," Bast walked over to the statue and picked up the pieces of the shattered rock. "The Light of Hope is not gone. However, it is in no state to do anything. Its essence was shattered. This has been a problem for a long time, but as long as you, the Herald of Gentle Darkness, hadn't discovered your own powers, there was some semblance of balance. Not a good balance," Bast pointed at the rocks representing Darkness and the Light of Destruction. "Because the evil side overpowered the good side. But it was a kind of balance nonetheless. Light and Darkness were equally strong and that was enough to keep Chaos under control."

"So when I gained my powers last year…" Juudai bowed his head. "That means that it really is my fault."

Yubel put a hand on his shoulder, but Bast only let out a sharp laugh that almost sounded like a hiss.

"Don't start that. Yes, it's your fault. And could you have changed it? No, you couldn't have. Gaining your powers was essential, Herald of Darkness. Yes, the balance is broken, but it's not like it was rock-solid in the first place. Do you know what this means?"

Juudai shook his head.

"It means that you will have to find the Light of Hope. It's not gone. If you're so desperate to play martyr and think this is all your fault, then you might as well do something to make up for it. You want to stop Chaos? Then make sure that the balance is restored."

"So where can we find the Light of Hope?" Yubel asked. Bast studied her closely. Juudai unconsciously stepped in between them.

"I don't have all the answers myself, but I do know that the Light of Hope once had a Herald, just like the Herald of Gentle Darkness. However, that Herald died a long time ago," Bast looked at the pieces of the shattered rock she was still holding. "Don't ask me who or what you are looking for, because I do not know. Don't even expect it to be easy. It might be a force. It might be a person. It might be an animal. It might even be an object."

"So if we find the Light, the balance will be restored?" Juudai asked slowly, thinking everything over. "No, that's too easy. You said it was shattered, right? Can we put it back together?"

"Clever," Bast said approvingly. "How would you do that?"

"Superglue?"

"You can try it," Bast chuckled. "If you ever manage to glue together a major force in the universe, you have to let me know. However," she sobered again, "I'm afraid that will not work. The truth is that it is nearly impossible to bring the Light back together. Even if you were to, in your own words, glue it back together, it would never be a perfect fit."

"So then what can we do?"Juudai asked. If they couldn't restore the balance without the Light of Hope, but if they couldn't restore the Light either… "Destroy Chaos?"

"No!" Bast exclaimed, shocked. "Haven't you been listening? This is all about balance. Destroying Chaos would be even worse than leaving everything as it is now. Yes, it manifested more strongly than ever because the balance was broken, but can you imagine a universe without Chaos? Remember, Yuuki Juudai. Every single force in this equation is absolutely essential."

She sat down heavily. Pharaoh meowed questioningly and pushed his head against her hand.

"It's okay, sweetheart," she whispered to the cat. "It's okay. It'll all be okay, you'll see," she patted him on the head one last time and then looked back at Juudai. "You have to defeat Chaos, yes. You have to force it to fulfill its role. But you can never destroy it."

"Miss," Daitokuji-sensei interrupted, "How is it possible to restore the balance without the Light of Hope?"

"I don't know," Bast sighed. "I'd hoped you would've known somehow. The bearer of the Light of Hope may not have discovered its full potential yet, though. If you find whoever or whatever it is, and help it reach that potential, it might be able to help you. Even shattered, even incomplete, it might help.

"But don't be hasty. Just because a person has special powers, doesn't mean they're connected to the Light, or Darkness for that matter. All those people who can see monster spirits, for example. Most are normal people who are just a bit more in tune with the world around them. In the same vein, empaths and telepaths aren't rare either."

"I see…" Juudai said slowly. That made sense. Manjoume could see his monsters, but Juudai was relatively sure that he wasn't connected to any of the weirdness going on.

"Then there are the people who can see the spirits of the dead. They're not common, and their claims rarely get believed, but they definitely exist," Bast shook her head. "But that's irrelevant. What matters is finding a way to keep Chaos in check. They say… No."

"What do they say?" Juudai asked, curiosity piqued.

Bast stared at her hands. "They say a neutral force might be able to keep everything in check. But I don't know how that works. "

Juudai sat down as well, mirroring Bast's position. "So that's how it is…" he looked straight at Bast and smiled. "Thank you. That explains so much."

"You're welcome," Bast pulled Pharaoh in her lap and petted him. "You'll do fine, Herald. You've got my counterpart's protection."

"Counterpart?" Juudai asked. "You mean Artemis?"

"Yeah…" Bast mused. "Funny story, actually. I have, at different times for different people, represented both sun and moon, so you could say I'm a bit of a neutral force. The Greek learned about the moon part and connected me to her. It could've just as easily been her brother."

"Humans decided that?" Yubel asked skeptically.

"You forget how powerful beliefs can be. I have represented many things and as long as people believe it, it can become true. Honestly, it gets a little bit confusing at times, but we deal."

"And Artemis protects me…?" if he'd had to guess, Juudai would've guessed Apollo.

Bast pushed a lock of black hair behind her ears and smiled sheepishly, the corners of her cat's eyes crinkling. "Protection isn't quite the right word, since you have the potential to be more powerful than all of us. Consider it… guidance. She's looking out for you."

"Why tell us all this?" Yubel asked.

"Thoth wanted to but I bribed him out of it," Bast shrugged and picked up Pharaoh. "I was curious. Wanted to meet you. Well, that's it for me," she handed Pharaoh back to Juudai and tapped the cat on the nose. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon!"

"Hey, wait! Are you just going to-"

But the next moment, Bast was gone. Juudai thought he saw a slender black cat slip away, but when he tried to look closer, it had vanished. He shook his head.

"People sure like disappearing on us today. What was up with her anyway?"

"Cat," Yubel stated drily, as if that explained everything. It probably did. Juudai sighed and petted Pharaoh consolingly.

"But it was really nice to meet her, Juudai-kun!" Daitokuji-sensei enthused. Juudai grinned and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky. The sun had set completely during their conversation, and stars were starting to appear.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like a change of scenery."

"Where do you want to go, Juudai-kun?"

Juudai shrugged. "No idea. Somewhere. Anywhere. I suppose it would be nice to just have some time off, but…" they still had Chaos to deal with. They still had to find Amethyst Cat. And now they had to find the Light of Hope as well. "Wherever we go, we're bound to run across something anyway."

Daitokuji-sensei turned into a ball of light that was quickly swallowed by Pharaoh and Yubel put a hand on his shoulder. "Lead the way, Juudai," she said softly. Juudai took a step to the left, in the shadow of the statue against which Bast had broken the good Light's stone. For once, he didn't immediately reappear somewhere else, but instead took his time going through the darkness that was such an essential part of him. Here he could relax. He still held Pharaoh in his arms, but the cat wasn't aware of the darkness like he was. Even Yubel never seemed to be fully aware here, even though the bond between them was as strong as ever. This was truly his place.

But it couldn't last. Juudai closed his eyes, not even looking for a specific place, but letting his Darkness guide him. It seemed to be glad to have its Herald back, leading him everywhere seemingly at random and playing around with him. Juudai let it. He was in no hurry to get anywhere and he liked being away from the world for a while. He hadn't been able to be part of his Darkness in far too long.

Only when he felt the heat of the sun did he open his eyes again. They'd arrived… Somewhere. From what Juudai could see, they were in a huge city and he suspected that quite a bit of time had passed, but he wasn't sure. Time was irrelevant within the Gentle Darkness. It was clearly working here, however. Traffic in this city was easily as busy as it'd been all the way back in New York, but it was clear from the signs on the walls that they weren't anywhere near America. They'd have to find out where they were, because it definitely wasn't any place Juudai was familiar with.

He looked for his phone to check if Johan had replied yet, and almost dropped it when it started buzzing as soon as he took it out. Juudai frowned, a frown that only deepened when he noticed that the screen didn't display a name or number. No one he knew. Then who…?

"Hello?"

"_Yuuki Juudai? I am Athena. We need to talk."_

_

* * *

_

**Notes:**

**1. Zagazig/Bubastis: **A little outside of the current town of Zagazig, the remains of the temples of Bubastis can be found. These temples were dedicated, obviously, to the goddess Bast.

**2. Bast:** A very well-known goddess in Egyptian mythology. Best known for her cat association, which I went with here for various reasons, but she has fullfilled many roles throughout the ages. She used to be, among other things, a goddess of war, a role that got taken over by Sekmet later, and has symbolised both sun and moon (remember that, that's also sort of important).

**3. Light of Hope: **Thanks to **BridgitKiido **for this! She was the one who came up with the term and was kind enough to let me use it when I was looking for a name. Also, on the same subject, I know the explanation in this chapter was long and rather confusing. One thing you have to remember is that all these forces don't necesarrily have to be in the same place at the same time. To preserve the balance, they just have to _exist_, complete and undamaged. It doesn't matter if their representatives get together to play cards every day after five or if they're in completely different universes altogether, they have to be there. Because that isn't the case for the Light of Hope, the balance got broken and Chaos gained strength.

Once again, all these forces, even Chaos, are necessary for the universe. You can't just leave out one.

_Comments, concrit and questions very welcome!_


	10. Jakarta

A new arc is starting and we're moving on to the next continent. My update schedule is still tentative, but the next 3 to 5 chapters should hopefully come out without interruption. Unless something drastic happens, this chapter also marks the middle point of the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh GX**.

* * *

_Part IV: Oceania_

**Chapter 10: Indonesia, Jakarta**

"Athena?" Juudai asked, realization dawning. He clenched his cell phone tighter and Yubel turned to look at him. "The goddess Athena? The one Johan was going to see?"

_"That's me, yes." _Athena replied.

Juudai stepped away from the street and ducked in a nearby alley. "Where's Johan? Have you seen him? Why isn't he replying?"

_"I have met Johan Andersen," _Athena cut him off. "_And he is the reason why I'm calling you."_

"What's happened? What's wrong?" Juudai asked urgently. Yubel frowned and turned her head to hear Juudai's half of the conversation better. Juudai sent her a quick mental message, urging her to follow the entire conversation in his head.

Athena didn't reply for several seconds. Juudai impatiently tapped his fingers against his leg. "Well?"

_"Don't get impatient, Herald,"_ Athena chastised him. _"Johan came to see me, as you know. We talked for a long time. He is very insecure."_

"Insecure? Johan?" Juudai frowned. That didn't sound like the Johan he knew, but on second thought… Johan had been acting strange in Kinshasa. It was the reason Juudai had sent him to Athens in the first place.

_"You have to understand what he feels. His life has been turned upside-down. His sister's gone missing, he's far away from his home and he doesn't have anyone to rely on."_

"He has me!" Juudai protested indignantly.

_"He doesn't feel like he has you," _Athena replied, to Juudai's considerable surprise. _"Or rather, he feels like he shouldn't trouble you with his problems. He feels like this is something he has to solve for himself."_

"But…"

_"But that's not what I called you for,"_ Athena said. _"What I told him concerns him and him alone. However, near the end of our talk, we were attacked."_

"What- Chaos? Are you okay? Is Johan okay?" Juudai asked frantically. "Where is he now?"

_"As you suspected, it was indeed Chaos who attacked us,"_ Athena replied, ignoring Juudai's sharp intake of breath. _"We are both physically okay, thanks to Johan. He succeeded in shielding both of us and driving it off."_

Yubel nudged him mentally.

_When did that happen?_

Juudai frowned slightly at Yubel's question, but passed it on to Athena nonetheless.

_"This was a little more than half a day ago," _the goddess replied after a short pause. Yubel gave the mental equivalent of a satisfied nod. Juudai tried to ask her about it, but she only urged him to continue listening.

_"However, Johan was shocked by the attack. Chaos tried to target another member of his family and he reacted violently. He blew up part of the landscape and only barely missed my temple. It upset him deeply. He left after that, and I don't know where he went."_

"Johan…" Juudai whispered. Poor Johan. He shouldn't have to cope with this, it wasn't his job or responsibility. What was Chaos playing at? "Why is it attacking him? Johan has nothing to do with this, I'm Chaos' enemy."

Athena sighed: _"I don't know. I can only assume it's trying to target you through him."_

Juudai tried to calm his breathing before replying, then, keeping his voice level, said: "Okay, thank you. You do not know where Johan is?"

_"I'm sorry, I do not."_

"Right. Thank you for the information."

And without even waiting for a further reply or considering how impolite he was being, Juudai ended the call. He leaned back against the wall, seething.

"Juudai? Are you okay?" Yubel asked, appearing next to him.

"I'm fine."

"Your eyes are golden," Yubel pointed out. Juudai blinked. She was right, and he hadn't even noticed. He checked quickly for anyone watching me, but the people on the street weren't worrying about a teen standing against a wall.

"I'm going to find Chaos," he announced loudly, pocketing his cell phone and letting Pharaoh into his backpack. He didn't bother changing the color of his eyes. He'd have better eyesight like this anyway.

"Juudai-kun?" Daitokuji-sensei asked hesitantly, appearing next to Juudai. "Why do you… Why would you want to find it? It's dangerous!"

Juudai shook his head. "I'm tired of this. It'll find us anyway and I am sick of it attacking us. It has abducted Amethyst Cat, it has killed Naledi and it has caused trouble all over the world. It's driving Johan crazy just to get to me, and I've had more than enough. This time, we strike first."

"I… see." Yubel seemed to consider his words. "Yes. Where do we start?"

Juudai paused, thinking long and hard. Chaos was unpredictable by nature, so the chances of it being in any place it would plausibly be were minuscule at best. Wandering around the city wasn't an option either; it would take too much time. So if they weren't going to find Chaos…

Chaos had to find them.

"I've got it," he whispered, a slow grin appearing on his face. "We're going to draw it out."

"How?" Daitokuji-sensei asked.

Juudai smirked. "You'll see. Sensei, do you know where we are?"

"I'm sorry, Juudai-kun. I need more time to figure it out. Let me-"

"No, it's okay, I'll ask," Juudai said quickly. "Sensei, I'd like you to go back to Pharaoh. This might get a bit dangerous."

Juudai didn't like asking where he was. It gave a bad impression and he drew less attention by just checking a newspaper. But there were no news stands in sight and he didn't have the patience to look for one, so he just left the alley and addressed the first person he passed, a girl in her early twenties.

"Excuse me, can you tell me which city I'm in?" he asked quickly.

The girl seemed taken aback by his question, and looked startled when she noticed the unusual color of his eyes, but she replied nonetheless: "Jakarta."

"Which country is that?" Juudai continued. The girl glanced around. Pedestrians were walking around them without sparing them a second glance.

"Indonesia… May I ask why-"

"No, you may not, I'm sorry. Last question. Are there any quiet neighborhoods or open spaces nearby?"

"Why do you need to know that?" the girl asked, looking like she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"Does it matter? Just tell me."

_Juudai, stop it, you're being too forceful. She's scared._

Juudai bowed his head and let his bangs shadow his eyes. Yubel was right, but he had trouble calming down. He wanted to find Chaos, and he wanted to find it fast.

"Listen, I'm sorry," he told the girl, who was on the verge of leaving. "I have a friend who's in trouble and I need to help him. I'm not planning to do anything to you. After this, you'll never see me again."

The girl hesitated, looking as if she'd like nothing better than to run away, but eventually she turned around.

"There's an empty lot if you keep going south. Right before you'd cross a river," she told him. "Not many people come there. That might be what you're looking for."

"Thank you," Juudai told her sincerely, smiling at her. The effect wasn't quite what he'd hoped for. The eyes of the Supreme King gave him a frightening look, and the girl only managed a brief nod in return and disappeared before Juudai could say anything else.

"Well, that settles that, then," Juudai sighed, before resolutely heading south. "I don't want it to hurt any innocent people, so we're going to drive it to an open place. All it needs to do is follow."

And his eyes glowed briefly for a moment, while his aura increased tenfold. A challenge, and a very clear one at that. If Chaos was anywhere nearby, it would notice him.

Juudai turned around a roundabout and kept following the road southwards. It was an easy task; he just had to make sure the sun was a little to his left. They reached a crowded area, and Juudai made his way through the masses, fishing out his cell phone at the same time and selecting Johan's number.

"C'mon, pick up," he growled softly, listening to the dial tone. It was no use; after several seconds the call was transferred to voice mail.

"Hey, Johan, it's me," Juudai said after listening to the recorded greeting and the beep that followed. "Are you alright? Let me know something, okay? See you!"

After that one-sided conversation, he pocketed the phone again and paused in the middle of the road. He could feel Yubel growing anxious.

_Juudai, what are you doing?_

"Trust me, okay? I know what- Aha, there we go!"

He'd spotted what he'd been looking for: the whirling smoke that announced Chaos' presence. The smoke was quickly coming closer, but it didn't touch him just yet, and Juudai used the moment to surreptitiously check if Pharaoh was still secure in his backpack. If things went like he'd planned, this might get dangerous and he didn't want to endanger the cat. Pharaoh didn't have the same protective powers Juudai and Yubel possessed.

The clouds of smoke danced around him, avoiding the other people on the street but blocking Juudai's way. Yubel tensed, but Juudai kept calm, waiting for Chaos to make the first move. It seemed wary, obviously expecting Juudai to make good on his word and attack it, but Juudai just moved a bit to the right, letting the people behind him pass, and waited.

"Not here," he told the smoke. "I'm not fighting you here."

_You do not have a say in the matter, Herald. But alright, if you want a quiet place that badly, I'll grant your wish._

Juudai just had the time to brace himself and throw up a shield before Chaos engulfed him completely. For a moment, he felt like he was back in Potosí, struggling through the smoke surrounding the Cerro Rico. But this was worse, much worse. Juudai had grown more powerful, but so had Chaos, and this time all of its power was focused only on him. He reinforced the shield he'd thrown up, and felt Yubel use her own power to support him. She too had grown stronger, and the power that was specifically her own and not shared with him was more prominent now. It felt familiar, and not only because he shared his body with her. It almost felt like he'd sensed it before, somewhere else…

But as fast as Chaos had engulfed him, it also let them go again. Juudai tried to keep his balance as a sudden fierce wind tugged at his clothes and tried to drag him down. A skyscraper. Chaos had taken them to the top of a skyscraper.

Jakarta was stretched out far below them, looking tiny from the distance. Juudai swallowed quickly. The skyscraper itself was built in such a way that there were almost no flat surfaces. He was standing on a support beam near the top. Several feet below him, a second structure seemed to be jutting out of the tower. There was a flat roof there, but it was much too far down to reach easily.

Juudai took off his backpack and activated his duel disk. His eyes, still bearing the color and power of Haou, briefly changed colors and a second later, Neospacian Air Hummingbird appeared in front of him. The monster looked around, elated to be this high up, but his expression changed when he felt the presence of Chaos all around them.

"Juudai?"

"I need you to keep Pharaoh and Daitokuji-sensei safe," Juudai told him, handing the monster his backpack with Pharaoh in it. "Just take them somewhere where they're away from Chaos and where you can't be seen."

Air Hummingbird accepted the backpack, but seemed reluctant to leave.

"Go!" Juudai told him. "I'll be fine, just make sure you're safe!"

"Be careful," Air Hummingbird told him. "And remember, we're here to help you."

"I know," Juudai nodded. He watched as the monster took off back towards the ground, carrying Pharaoh with him. They'd be safe. Good.

_You seem to care a lot for that cat, Herald. And it's so old already… What if I were to-_

And part of the smoke that formed Chaos shot after Air Hummingbird. The monster turned in mid-air and folded his wings to protect himself, but Juudai had already intercepted the blast before it even came anywhere near his monster or Pharaoh.

"Don't you dare," he growled, eyes glowing brightly. "You've caused more than enough misery already. You want me? Here I am."

_Funny. I thought it was you who wanted me. Well, what do you think? Nice place, isn't it? Nice and quiet, like you wanted._

That earned it a genuine smile from Juudai. "Yes, I know. Thank you!"

Chaos didn't seem impressed with his reaction. The smoke tendrils retracted upon themselves into a large cloud, hovering ominously just a few feet away from Juudai. Yubel appeared next to him, floating a few inches above the support beam Juudai was standing on, and trying to stare Chaos down. Since it had no defining features, she didn't quite succeed.

_You planned this, Herald._

Juudai didn't deny it. "Not quite like this, but yes, I planned it. I wouldn't have picked this place, but I wasn't planning on fighting you in the middle of the city anyway. I just had to shout loud enough and you'd come." His smile disappeared. "You've caused enough trouble already. I'm not letting you hurt anyone else."

He took a step forward, careful not to fall down; the top of the tower was slightly slippery from condensed water. Yubel spread her wings and moved behind him, ready to intervene at any moment. The smoke was moving faster and faster, going through all kinds of shapes and colors that changed too fast for Juudai to identify, but it didn't lash out yet. Eventually, it once again coiled into itself, slowly taking on human shape. A very familiar human shape, but one Juudai hadn't seen since New York.

"Hello, mister Juudai," a Chaos form of little Betty addressed him. "I thought you'd like to see me again! Now we can talk better, right?"

She landed on a small platform a little above Juudai and stumbled slightly. It was an act; Chaos was more than capable of keeping her balance.

"I've seen you do better," Juudai stated. "Why should I care about the shape you take?"

"Don't you care about me?" Chaos Betty pouted. "That's not nice, mister Juudai. I tried so very hard!"

"Cut it out," Juudai told her. "You're not Betty and you can't harm her. She's dead. She's been dead since before I was born and she's moved on. Now stop playing these games. You want me? Here I am."

"Mister Juudai, why are you so cruel? Is it true what they say?" The pout transformed into a mocking smile. "That you are the Haou? That you killed so many people just for your own benefit?"

That was a period he did not like to be reminded of. Juudai closed his eyes briefly and breathed in. Yubel's support was solid in the back of his mind and it calmed him down enough to shake off the accusation.

"I don't deny it," he replied. "I am Haou. My actions are something I am not proud of, but they're mine to deal with. I will face the consequences and if I can prevent the people I care about from ever going through something like that… If I can protect them from it, I will. You, however… Of course you don't care."

He shook his head and called upon his powers.

"To be honest, I've had more than enough of this."

He hit Chaos Betty straight on with a blast of concentrated Darkness. She didn't even try to dodge, just faded from view and reappeared on another support beam, this one almost on the other side of the tower. Her dress was slightly frayed, but Juudai knew that this too was just an illusion.

"Nice try, Herald," she said, dropping the child persona, and Juudai could hear her as clearly as if she'd been standing right next to him. "But not good enough."

Juudai shielded himself as he was struck by Chaos' power. He took a step backwards, nearly slipped and jumped off the beam to land a few feet lower. He had a better view of the tower here. He'd have to be careful, but he'd landed within the inner structure. There was less chance of him falling all the way down now.

"I've had enough of you," he told Chaos, sending a second blast in her direction and dodging the smoke tendrils coming after him. "More than enough. You've hurt so many people… You killed Naledi! You're driving Johan crazy just to get to me!"

The next blast that hit Chaos was razor-sharp. Juudai lifted his duel disk and channeled a second blast through it. It took the shape of the disk and cut straight through Betty's head. But she only laughed, repairing the damage with a quick wave of her hand.

"My, how conceited you are, Herald!" She jumped off the beam and landed only a few feet away from him. "Has the power gone to your head? Do you really think you're that important?" She took a few steps forward and reached out with one hand. Yubel sliced it off before she could touch Juudai and she reformed it immediately afterwards, as if nothing had happened at all.

"The girl was collateral damage," she continued talking. Her voice had turned cruel and mocking, erasing everything that made her resemble Betty. "She was in the way. So what if she died?"

Juudai kicked her from the platform, not even bothering to use his powers. She flipped around in mid-air and landed far below them. "Look behind you, Herald."

He didn't get the chance. Juudai was sent flying by a powerful hit in the back. He tried to grab one of the bars passing him by, but the same tendril that had hit him prevented him from doing so every time. Yubel rushed after him, catching him and turning around just in time to bear most of the impact. They crashed down a few feet away from the little girl.

"Yubel!" Juudai turned around quickly, not bothering to check if he was injured. "Are you okay? You haven't broken anything, haven't you?"

"I'm fine," Yubel said, getting up slowly. "You're okay, that's what matters."

"Touching," Chaos Betty said drily. "Oh, but I don't want to talk about that. Let's work on that superiority complex of yours, Haou."

"What do you mean?" Juudai asked, trying to get up, only to discover that he couldn't. Tendrils of Chaos had tied down his arms and legs and were forcing him into a kneeling position. Yubel was in a similar position, tied down to the ground and unable to move. Juudai desperately tried to destroy the binds, but they only grew stronger the harder he tried.

"You think you're so important." The little girl took a step closer. "You think the whole world revolves around you. You think I took the Seeker's sister to harm you." Another step. "I have news for you. You were never the target. He was."

She crouched down in front of him, smiling serenely. "Because it's so easy to drive a person crazy. Take away their loved ones, make them lose the connection between them…"

"You…" Juudai spat. "You did this? You're why he can't find Amethyst Cat?"

"You were careless, you didn't pay attention and neither did he. Just a little block. I'll show you, if you want!"

Juudai struggled harder, to no avail. Yubel tried to get up, slicing through the bonds again and again. They just reformed whenever she tried.

Sometimes," Chaos held up one finger, "all it takes is one little touch."

And she flicked that one finger against Juudai's forehead.

He sunk backwards against Yubel, feeling Chaos invade his mind but unable to do anything about it. It was searching, going through his mind and looking for something Juudai hoped it'd never find. He stopped struggling against the bonds around his arms and legs, instead focusing all his power on expelling Chaos. It stopped for a second, but then pushed through with twice as much power, reaching the one part of his mind he didn't ever want to lose, the one part he shared…

"No! You can't!"

Him and Yubel. Chaos was trying to block him from Yubel and he would not let it, would never let it. He couldn't!

_Juudai!_

Yubel was with him, trying to hold off Chaos with the same desperate focus as Juudai. If they let it… If they let it…

"_No!_"

The combined force of his and Yubel's power blasted at Chaos, expelling it forcefully from his mind. For a moment, Juudai saw white as Yubel's power slowly dissipated, and a second later the world regained its normal color again. Chaos had been physically blown away by their power and the tendrils binding them had disappeared as well. Juudai got up and furiously marched over to the fallen figure, his eyes burning golden with all the rage of the Supreme King.

"How dare you," he hissed. "How dare you try to separate us. How dare you even think about it."

He lifted one hand, fully intending to blast Chaos away, then clenched it. He couldn't destroy her, however much he'd like to. He couldn't.

"Better than I thought, Haou," Chaos grinned. "But you lose."

She almost literally blew apart; the resulting blast of energy sent both Juudai and Yubel flying all the way through the inner structure of the tower, knocking out Yubel as she hit one of the support beams on the way. Juudai grabbed her arm and pulled her close, closing his eyes tightly against the wind rushing past them. If they hit the ground…

"Summon… Neos!"

Neos appeared next to them, immediately catching them both as a second figure flew over and helped Neos support them. Air Hummingbird had returned. Together with Neos he carried both of them to the flat roof of the lower part of the tower and let them down gently. Juudai slowly let go of Yubel, putting her down so she was comfortable and checking for injuries. He found none.

_See you, Herald! Till we meet again!_

Juudai glared at the upper part of the tower. He couldn't see Chaos anymore, but obviously she was still around. Unfortunately, he had more important things to worry about. Chaos had tried to break his connection with Yubel and ultimately failed, but only because of their combined powers. Johan had had no such resistance. He couldn't reach Amethyst Cat anymore.

"Juudai, you should've summoned us faster," Neos admonished him. "This force is dangerous, and, sadly, stronger than you are. You cannot face it alone anymore, that was a very reckless thing to do."

Juudai shook his head. "I'm sorry. But we discovered a lot. This will certainly help."

Air Hummingbird handed him his backpack and Pharaoh popped out of it, meowing pitifully and stiffly stretching his legs. Juudai petted him slowly.

"I'm sorry," he told the cat. "But we're all okay."

Yubel stirred and woke up, just as Daitokuji-sensei appeared as well. After making sure that Yubel was really okay, Juudai started rummaging through the pockets of his backpack.

"What will you do now, Juudai-kun?" Daitokuji-sensei asked him. Juudai fished out his cell phone with a triumphant smile and held it up.

"Find Johan," he replied, selecting the number. "This has got to stop. If Chaos is doing this, we have to help him."

He listened to the dial tone and groaned when he was transferred to voice mail once again. "Johan? Me again. Seriously, call me back, okay? I need to talk to you."

He sighed deeply and looked down from the skyscraper. It was a little past noon now, and the city was bustling with life. Maybe they should go pick up something to eat and get some rest. He was tired and he was sure Yubel felt the same. The confrontation with Chaos had taken more out of him than he would've liked.

His eyes finally turned back to their normal brown color. The world suddenly looked a lot less clear and Juudai had to blink several times to get used to his altered vision. He knew that this was what the world looked like for him on any other day, but the change was disorienting. As if he'd been wearing glasses and then suddenly had to take them off. Nevertheless, it was a little less taxing and he didn't need the view at the moment.

"Better get down from here," he announced, looking from Neos to Air Hummingbird and back to Yubel. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Stay calm," Neos advised, before disappearing together with Air Hummingbird. Juudai stared over the edge of the tower.

"Time for us to go," he announced, scooping up Pharaoh as the cat got a little too close to the edge for his liking. "Let's find somewhere where we can relax."

**0o0o0**

Evening found Juudai lying on a bed in a small hotel room, with his head propped up against the pillows and staring intently at his cell phone, as if expecting it to go off any second.

"He won't call any faster if you keep staring at it, you know," Yubel said conversationally. She was leaning against the bed and Juudai was lazily running the hand not holding his phone through her hair.

"I know, I know," Juudai sighed. "But what else can we do?"

"Go sleep," Yubel suggested. "You're tired. You've been worrying all day and it's not doing you any good."

"I don't know," Juudai replied, frowning when his fingers hit a tangle in Yubel's hair. He worked it loose carefully. "I mean, there's so much to do… We need to find Johan and I just can't reach him. Can't even reach him telepathically."

He'd tried. He'd been trying throughout the day, but Johan was either too far away or deliberately blocking him. He would have to try extending his mental reach when he had time. Sometimes reaching across country borders was not far enough.

"Johan can take care of himself," Yubel told him. "I've told you before. And if he wants help, he'll find someone. He knows enough people."

That's it!" Juudai jumped up. "Why didn't I think of that before, I've been such an idiot!"

He scrolled through the menu on his cell phone and started tapping buttons furiously. Yubel got up and stared down at him curiously.

"Johan knows people, but so do I!" Juudai quickly explained, typing in a quick message and selecting every person in his address book. There weren't a lot of people. Much to his chagrin, many of his friends were missing, but he hoped the message would get the job done. To be sure, he added a quick note at the end.

_Guys, have any of you heard anything from Johan? We really need to find him. And spread the word I don't have all of your numbers :( _

_Juudai_

He pressed 'send' and put the cell phone on the night stand next to him. Hopefully he'd have more luck reaching his other friends… Someone had to know something, right? He looked to his left, where Yubel was digging through his backpack. She neatly put his clothes on the bed and kept looking.

"What are you looking for?" Juudai asked.

"Just a minute," Yubel replied absently. She took out a folded piece of paper and spread it open. "Found it."

Juudai crawled over and looked over her shoulder at the paper. It was the prediction Apollo had made for them a while back, and Yubel was reading through it intently, muttering along with the words.

_When four become three, the Fifth appears_

_When one becomes two, the Fifth gains strength_

_Forgotten lives, splintered souls_

_Broken families, destroyed friendships_

_The ones with nine lives change the fate of the world_

"The first line," Yubel tapped the page with one finger. "I think I get it now. Presume that 'the Fifth' is Chaos."

"So four becoming three… is the Light of Hope disappearing? Four entities, but now we're only left with three." Juudai nodded quickly. "That makes sense."

"Juudai, do you think that maybe J-"

"I don't think I'd like to be in the shoes of whoever has the power of Light, though. "Juudai mused out loud, interrupting Yubel. "I mean, being a Herald is cool and all, but if they have to go through what I… Well, yeah," he finished lamely. "I don't think it'll be fun for them. But you were saying something?"

Yubel gave him a quick look, but shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Juudai shrugged, reading through the prophecy again and trying to figure out anything more, but to no avail. Yubel was frowning and reading the fourth line out loud, but she didn't say anything. Juudai stared at her.

"Anything on your mind?"

"I hope I'm wrong," she muttered. "For your sake. And it's a wild guess. But if the first part of that line refers to Johan, the second might too."

"_Destroyed friendships_," Juudai read. "That's what I'm trying to prevent, isn't it? But I hope it won't happen, I really do." That was the last thing he could use right now. He took the paper from Yubel. "What has nine lives?"

"Cats do, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei replied absentmindedly. Juudai hadn't even seen him appear.

"If only it were that easy," Juudai snickered. Yubel didn't. Instead she looked from the piece of paper to Daitokuji-sensei and finally at Pharaoh, asleep on a chair.

"Juudai," she said slowly. "What if he's right? What if it does mean cats?"

"Really?"

"Think about it. First Gem Beast Amethyst Cat disappears. A duel monster, but a cat nevertheless. Then we meet Bast, a cat goddess who tells us about the Light of Hope. I'm sensing a theme."

"So a cat will change the fate of the world?" Juudai reread the prophecy. "No, '_the ones_'. There's more than one."

He looked at Pharaoh, who rolled over so that his stomach was exposed, but didn't wake up. Sometimes he wondered if Duel Academia wouldn't be a better place for the cat. He'd always managed to keep Pharaoh out of danger, but there had been several close calls.

"I don't think you should take it too literally, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei mused. "Amethyst Cat isn't really a cat, and neither is Bast. Maybe we are dealing with a higher power. A god or a goddess."

"I hope so," Juudai yawned. He was tired. "They're able to deal with it. It's no good involving ordinary people."

Yubel and Daitokuji-sensei exchanged a quick glance and Yubel sighed. "You're tired, Juudai. Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

Juudai yawned again and stretched out onto the bed. Maybe Yubel was right. He really was tired and sleep would be nice. Yubel glanced at him and Juudai moved to the side. The bed wasn't made for two people, but they managed, Yubel wrapping her arms and wings around him and Juudai cuddling up against her. He didn't even need blankets.

Three days passed before Juudai finally got any news. A few of his friends had called just to catch up, but none of them had been able to give him any useful information. During those three days he hadn't done much. Chaos hadn't shown itself any more, though Juudai knew it was still around. He'd stayed in Jakarta, dealing with little problems and accidents. There'd been a ghost or two he'd helped move on, a possessed man and a tree that was withering because of a spiritual infection. They had only been vaguely related to Chaos, and the change was a relief. It was keeping quiet and Juudai wondered what for. But in the meantime, he finally felt as if he was fulfilling his job as a Herald. This was what he was supposed to do: help those in need.

On the fourth day, a little past noon, Juudai was lounging on his bed, skipping through TV channels when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Aniki!"_

"Oh, Shou?" Juudai sat up. "What's up? Edo said you were starting that new league, that's great!"

_"Thank you, Aniki!"_ Shou replied. _"But you sent that message, right? About Johan?"_

"Yes. You know where he is?"

_"No,"_ Shou replied, and Juudai sagged a little, disappointed. _"But there was something we got yesterday. Ah, do you have internet access, Aniki?"_

Juudai's curiosity was piqued. "Tell you what, it'll be faster if I just come to you. Where are you?"

Shou told him. Juudai smiled and thanked him, assuring him they'd be there soon. He pocketed the phone and got up. Yubel was standing by the window and looking at him intently.

"Well, come on," he told her, gathering his belongings and stuffing them in his backpack carelessly. "We have a visit to make. We're going to New Zealand."

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. Oceania: **I am aware that different parts of the world use different names and different definitions for the continents. I grew up using Oceania for this part of the world, so that's the name I'm sticking to. To avoid confusion, I am referring to the part of the world that consists of Melanesia, Micronesia, Polynesia and Australasia.

**2. Wisma 46:** Wisma 46 was the skyscraper Juudai and Chaos' battle took place on. It stands in downtown Jakarta and is the highest tower in Indonesia, standing at over 250m tall. The architecture is remarkable. If you have the chance, check out a picture, it's very pretty ^^

_Comments, questions and concrit still very welcome!_


	11. Wellington

A bit earlier this week, but I've made you all wait long enough in the past ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

_Part IV. Oceania_

**Chapter 11: New Zealand, Wellington**

They'd been sitting under a tree close to the parliament building for about half an hour when Shou arrived, slightly out of breath. Yubel noticed him first, and slightly nudged Juudai, who hadn't been paying attention to the road. Instead he'd been trying to fashion a chain of small leaves, using his darkness to weld them together. It was working out admirably well.

"Aniki!" Shou shouted from across the road. He let a truck pass and then crossed it, waving at Juudai.

"Shou!" Juudai greeted, quickly finishing off his chain with a flower he'd created himself and attaching the two ends to each other. He eyed it critically. Not bad, even if he did say so himself. "Good to see you!"

He decided to forgo the exit and instead jumped right over the hedge, onto the sidewalk. Pharaoh followed him a bit slower and walked up to Shou, tail in the air. Shou picked him up and petted him on the head.

"Hello, Aniki," Shou said, sounding out of breath. "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"

"Not long at all," Juudai assured him, pulling his jacket closer around him. One problem with traveling around the world was that you never quite knew which season you'd end up in. Wellington was still a few weeks away from Spring, and a strong wind was blowing through the city. Shou was better dressed for the weather. He'd obviously been forewarned.

"We're staying in an apartment at the bay," Shou explained, leading Juudai across the road. "Our sponsors set it up. It's not much, but we probably aren't staying long anyway. Oh, did you hear? Asuka-san has just started her first term in America last week!"

Juudai knew Asuka had gone to America to study, but he hadn't been able to visit her. Maybe later, when all this was over. There were so many places he hadn't gone to yet and so many people he hadn't seen yet… The universe was so big, and he had the power to go almost everywhere he wanted. Juudai was determined to make use of it. But first there was Chaos to deal with, and he really wanted to know what Shou wanted to show him.

"So Kenzan-kun and Rei-chan will be going back to Duel Academia soon, and Fujiwara-san is probably joining them," Shou explained. It was a nice Monday evening, and several people were on the road, going home, or, in the case of a few groups of students, planning to make the most of the night. They turned a corner and suddenly ended up at the seaside. The wind blew even stronger here, and Juudai tried to huddle deeper into his jacket, with little success.

"I'm sure they'll do great," he told Shou. Knowing Kenzan and Rei-chan, they'd rule the school. "Is it always this windy here?"

"Pretty much," Shou nodded. "You get used to it. But we're almost there."

"One moment," Juudai said, looking at the improvised necklace he was still holding and shrugging, before hanging it onto the branch of a nearby tree. Maybe a passing bird could use it to build a nest. A well-protected nest, if Juudai had any say about it.

Shou waited patiently until Juudai was done and then led him inside a small apartment building. There weren't many people inside. Shou greeted a couple passing them on the way to the exit and waited for the elevator to come.

"We have two floors," Shou said. "They were very generous and the place is nice." He entered the elevator with Juudai and let it take them to the fourth floor. "We have a kitchen and everything!"

He left the elevator and opened a door a little down the hall. "Here we are. Do you want anything to eat? Or to drink?"

"No thanks" Juudai said quickly. He didn't often forgo food, but he wanted to know what Shou had discovered. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Just a second," Shou said, bending over and taking out a slim laptop from a drawer near the TV set. He turned it on and waited for it to finish booting up, explaining what they'd found at the same time. "It's a video clip we got a few days ago, with Johan dueling. Apparently this happened on the same day we got the clip."

"When was that?"

"Three days ago, I think," Shou replied. Juudai quickly did the math. That meant the duel had happened a little after Athena had called him when they'd been in Jakarta.

"It was an unofficial duel," Shou continued. "And we're lucky we even have the footage. His opponent is not anyone we know, but the duel was filmed in Europe."

He started the clip. The image was blurry, but Johan was clearly visible. His opponent was a girl of about the same age. Her duel disk was a custom-made model, strapped to her right arm, and she was using her left hand to draw her cards. They were standing in plain public, on a large square with a tower in the background. The duel seemed to have attracted a lot of attention, because the two duelists were surrounded by a crowd of onlookers. The

"I'm fast-forwarding a bit," Shou told him, moving the cursor and restarting the clip a little past the middle. "The first part is not terribly interesting. It's here that it gets strange."

Both Johan and his opponent had no more monsters left on the field, but Johan had Ruby Carbuncle, Sapphire Pegasus and Cobalt Eagle in his spell and trap card zone and still had all his life points. The girl had two cards face-down and 3800 of her life points left.

"My turn," Johan announced loudly, drawing one card. He added it to his hand and took another one out.

"I activate Gem's Contract." He played the card. "And it lets me summon one Gem Beast from my spell and trap card zone. Come out, Ruby Carbuncle!"

Juudai nodded as on the screen, the little monster appeared in a bright red flash. He could see what was going to happen.

"Ruby Carbuncle's effect activates when she is special summoned," Johan continued. "I get to summon all the Gem Beasts in the spell and trap card zone."

His opponent visibly blanched and Juudai saw her quickly do the math. She didn't have much time left. Cobalt Eagle and Sapphire Pegasus appeared on either side of Ruby Carbuncle.

"Through Sapphire Pegasus' effect, I get to take out one Gem Beast from my deck and put it in my spell and trap card zone," Johan continued, taking out a card and playing it. Amber Mammoth's gem appeared. "Now, Ruby, Sapphire and Cobalt. Direct attack!"

The girl shielded herself as the three monsters hit her in quick succession. Her life points dropped all the way down to 300.

"I play one card face-down," Johan concluded, placing the last card in his hand on his duel disk. "Turn end."

His opponent got up slowly and drew one card. Unexpectedly, she smiled.

"I have to thank you," she told Johan. "For summoning so many monsters. Because it means I can do this." She flipped the card she'd just drawn. "I summon Super Hot-Blooded Baseball Kid!"

In a flash of fire, the little kid appeared, tightly clutching his baseball bat and glaring at the Gem Beasts. They weren't impressed.

"He's only got 500 attack points," Johan pointed out.

"But he's got a powerful effect," his opponent replied, undisturbed. " For every fire monster on the field other than himself, he gains 1000 attack points. And before you say that there aren't any fire monsters, I'm playing this."

She took out a second card. DNA Transplant.

"This lets me change the attribute of all monsters on the field," she declared. "And of course I'm choosing Fire."

Ruby Carbuncle's tail orb was suddenly surrounded by flames. She yelped and frantically waved her tail up and down, trying to extinguish the fire before noticing they didn't harm her. Johan smiled slightly at the sight of her. Meanwhile, Sapphire Pegasus' and Cobalt Eagle's wings transformed into what seemed to be pure fire. And Super Hot-Blooded Baseball Kid's attack points shot all the way up to 3500.

"Now I activate both Spirit Barrier and Astral Barrier," the girl continued, waving at the two face-down cards on her field. "Astral Barrier directs all attacks straight to me, and Spirit Barrier prevents me from losing life points as long as I have a monster on the field."

Juudai, still watching the clip intently, nodded. Not an unbreakable lock if you had the right cards, but it was definitely good to stall Johan for some time.

"Now, attack Ruby Carbuncle!" the girl announced. Red Hot-Blooded Baseball Kid tossed up a ball and hit it with all his might. It turned into a flaming mass and knocked out Ruby Carbuncle, destroying her and bringing Johan's life points down to 800. Ruby's gem reappeared on the field and Red Hot-Blooded Baseball Kid's attack points went down to 2500.

"I play one card face-down as well and end my turn." Johan's opponent said as a new card appeared. "Uh, are you okay?"

Johan didn't reply. His head was bowed and his hands clenched. Juudai bent closer to the screen, trying to get a better look, and Shou shook his head.

"Here it gets weird," he said to Juudai. "Watch the next turn."

In the clip, Johan had regained his composure. He gave the girl on the other side of the field a hard look, and drew one card.

"I don't like people who hurt my family," he said slowly. His opponent stared incredulously.

"It's a duel!" she shouted back at him. "What do you expect me to do, let you run all over me?"

Johan ignored her. "I activate my face-down card: Gem Prayer. By sending one gem to the graveyard," Ruby Carbuncle's gem disappeared, "it lets me destroy one card on your field, and I choose Red Hot-Blooded Baseball Kid."

"_What?_" Juudai shouted in disbelief. "He did what?"

"It's almost over," Shou said quietly. "Keep watching."

"I activate Emergency Provisions!" Johan's opponent shouted before Red Hot-Blooded Baseball Kid had even disappeared completely. "And I tribute Spirit Barrier, Astral Barrier and DNA Transplant to regain 3000 life points!"

"Won't save you," Johan said, taking the card he'd just drawn. "E-Force. This allows me to summon one Gem Beast from my spell and trap card zone. Come forth, Amber Mammoth!"

He paused for a second, looking at the three monsters on his field, then said, almost in a whisper: "Direct attack."

His opponent barely had the time to look afraid before the three monsters stomped over her. The clip ended just as her life points hit zero.

"Rewind it, quick!" Juudai ordered. Shou didn't even ask for clarification, but went back to the point where Johan activated Gem Prayer.

"Johan destroyed an opponent's card…" Juudai whispered. "Johan destroyed an opponent's monster!" Why is he doing that!"

He remembered the first time he'd dueled Johan, almost a year ago now. Johan had been furious when Juudai'd destroyed Ruby Carbuncle through a card effect. And in every subsequent duel, he'd never once destroyed an opponent's monster through anything that wasn't battle. Johan had showed him his deck once, and Juudai was sure Gem Prayer had never even been in it. Why had he added it now? What was he doing?

"Aniki, you said that Amethyst Cat had disappeared, right?" Shou asked quietly.

"She has, yes." Juudai replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. Something else was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"There was something he said," Shou said, rewinding the clip again. "Here, before he activates that card. _'I don't like people who hurt my family'._ Do you think that's the problem?"

"That makes sense, he's trying to protect them." Juudai stared at the screen again. "But why didn't they say something to him…That's it!"

He took the mouse from Shou and started watching the movie a little earlier, this time paying special attention to the Gem Beasts.

"Aniki?"

"I didn't realize it because of the commotion with Gem Prayer, but look at the Gem Beasts."

"They look normal to me," Shou said hesitantly, watching the clip closely with Juudai.

"Exactly," Juudai nodded. "They look normal. But you know Johan talks to his monsters, right?"

"Yes," Shou confirmed. "Like you do."

"You wouldn't have noticed, but I've never seen him duel and not talk to them, or they to him." Juudai started watching from the very beginning to confirm his theory. "But look, nothing. He's not talking to them, they're not talking to him. They're just normal monsters."

"That's not right, is it?"

"No, no, it's definitely not. This combined with that Gem Prayer card…" Juudai paused as a thought came to him. "Chaos said he blocked the connection with Amethyst Cat. What if it's not just her? What if it's all of them?"

_No, Juudai, look._

Juudai followed Yubel's advice a bit quizzically and stared back at the screen.

_Look, when that girl uses DNA Transplant. Look at Ruby Carbuncle._

"I see!" Juudai exclaimed. On the screen, Ruby was trying to shake off the flames around her tail and Johan was smiling at her. It was a very small smile, not at all like what Juudai was used to, but he was smiling nonetheless.

"It's not all of the Gem Beasts," Juudai explained to Shou, pointing at the screen. "He still has a connection with Ruby Carbuncle. Chaos didn't manage to block them all!"

"Chaos?" Shou asked, puzzled. "What's Chaos?"

"Oh!" Juudai smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I haven't told you yet. It's a bit of a long story, so maybe we should wait until Kaiser gets back? I don't want to tell it twice."

"That's good," Shou replied, shutting down the computer and standing up. "He should be back soon, it's almost dinnertime. And Aniki," Shou got up and took out his deck. "How about we play a quick duel?"

Juudai smiled widely. "No need to ask me twice!"

**0o0o0**

Juudai eventually won the duel, but it was a very close call. The Pro Leagues had evidently benefited Shou. He was much more confident in his abilities and the new deck he was running, made from his old deck and the deck his brother had used to play, seemed to follow his every wish. If it hadn't been for a conveniently placed A Hero Emerges, Shou would have beaten him in his second turn.

Juudai helped a smiling Shou clear away the notepads they'd used during the duel. It had been a long time since Juudai had dueled without a duel disk, and he had to admit that his calculation skills weren't what they should be, something Yubel was still teasing him with.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" Juudai asked good-naturedly as Yubel pointed out all his mistakes one by one. "At least Hane Kuriboh doesn't laugh at me."

He pointed at the little monster hovering over his left shoulder. Shou looked up to see who he was talking to, but didn't seem surprised to see no one.

"Oh, it does. It just makes sure you don't hear it," Yubel teased. Juudai threw a mock-betrayed glance at Hane Kuriboh, whose face was covered by its wings. Juudai hoped it was because the little monster was too ashamed to face him, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it just didn't want to see it laugh at him.

"Traitors, all of you," Juudai said, smiling at the two of them. "I'm looking for another partner."

"You'll never find anyone as good as we are," Yubel retorted immediately. Juudai laughed out loud.

"Alas, it seems my quest has met an unfortunate end!" he exclaimed. "However will I cope?"

"Spare us the dramatics, Juudai," Yubel giggled. "You're not very good at it."

Shou was following Juudai's half of the conversation with keen interest, and finally interrupted: "Aniki?"

"It's fine," Juudai grinned. "Yubel just won't stop laughing at me. She says I can't do math."

"Well, you did make some pretty big mistakes," Shou grinned in return, catching on quickly. "When you won, you didn't even realize it because you'd miscalculated!"

"Not you too…" Juudai groaned. "That's it. I'll go live on top of Mount Fuji and no one will ever see me again!"

"There are thousands of people who climb Mount Fuji every year," Shou replied, unperturbed. "You'd hardly be alone, Aniki."

"Oh, spoilsport," Juudai said, but his grin was back in full force. "Anyway, that was a great duel!"

"It's nice to duel without it being an official match, sometimes," Shou mused. Juudai refrained from pointing out that most of the duels he'd had the last few months had involved the fate of the world in some way or other. "The Leagues get exhausting."

"How's that coming along?" Juudai asked, putting his hands behind his head and following Shou to the kitchen. Pharaoh appeared out of nowhere and tagged along, probably lured by the promise of food. "Edo said you'd created a new league!"

"We have," Shou confirmed. "And we're doing fine! It was a bit hard to find sponsors at first, but Manjoume-kun joined, and that really helped. Jim said he might join us for a year, but he's off on some dig in Australia. And we wanted to ask Johan, but well…" Shou made a face. Juudai agreed. In Johan's current situation, the Pro Leagues definitely weren't the best place for him.

"What about Edo?" he asked. "Has he agreed yet?"

"He thinks he's too good for us," a new voice came from the doorway. Hell Kaiser had returned. "Keeps saying we're idiots. Well, technically he keeps saying that _I'm_ an idiot."

"Yeah, he said something along those lines when I last saw him," Juudai shrugged. "I'm sure he'll come around. Hello, Kaiser!"

Hell Kaiser gave him a nod in return and walked into the kitchen. Juudai noticed it still took him some effort, but his health seemed to have improved a lot.

"How about you, Aniki?" Shou asked, trying to feed Pharaoh bits of tuna and frowning when the cat refused to eat. "Are you interested in joining us?"

Juudai seriously considered it for a minute. When he'd just entered Duel Academia, he'd thought he'd enter the Pro Leagues after he'd graduated. But now, three years later, he could think of several things he'd rather do. Dueling for a living had seemed fun to him at the time, but the Pro Leagues were ruthless. If one loss could mean losing all your sponsors, then how could you still have fun? He had everything he needed right here.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Shou. I think I'll pass."

Shou shrugged good-naturedly. "I hadn't expected you'd want to, but it was worth a try. I guess you have more important things to do."

"Oh! Yes, Chaos," Juudai recalled. "I was going to tell you about that, wasn't I?"

"Yes. Maybe it's better if we sit down," Shou suggested, leading Juudai and his brother out of the kitchen and to a small living place. There were several sofas, and Juudai picked one opposite of the window.

"Would you guys mind if Yubel appeared? It's easier to tell the story like that."

"Go ahead," Shou nodded, but he couldn't help flinching as Yubel appeared. He still carried a certain amount of fear with him, but tried to hide it as well as he could. Juudai smiled at him. Unseen to both Shou and Hell Kaiser, Daitokuji-sensei appeared when Juudai put Pharaoh in his lap.

"Okay, I think I better start at the beginning," he began. "The first time I saw Chaos was a few weeks ago, but it probably appeared long before that."

He quickly explained what had happened in Potosí and Cardiff, but spent a lot more time on Amethyst Cat's disappearance.

"So that's what happened," Shou mused after Juudai told him the story of how she'd been taken. "I see why Johan's acting like this, then."

"Yeah, it hit him very hard. He left that morning to look for her. So we decided to go on as well."

He didn't spend much time on his meeting with Apollo and Artemis, nor on what had happened in Cape Town. Telling about himself almost dying was hard enough, but seeing the shocked looks on Hell Kaiser's and especially Shou's face made it that much harder. He shuddered. It was one of the memories he'd rather not relive.

The next part was a little easier to talk about, even though Shou had been shocked to learn about Johan's powers. Hell Kaiser hadn't shown any reaction at all, except for a shake of the head.

"We went to Egypt after that. And that's when we found out about the Light of Hope."

This time, he and Yubel took turns to tell what Bast had revealed. Shou looked like he wanted to interrupt a few times, but his brother shook his head. Juudai didn't pay much attention to it, instead opting to share what Chaos had said in Jakarta, and why they had to find Johan.

"So you see, for some reason it's targeting him specifically," Juudai finished his explanation. "I want to find him first and see if we can do something about that. And afterwards, I'll look for the Light of Hope. Wherever it is."

Shou and Hell Kaiser looked at each other a little incredulously for a few seconds, before Hell Kaiser slowly started talking.

"Juudai… You're looking for the parts of the Light of Hope. And at the same time, Johan is apparently important enough to get attacked by Chaos, and has gained powers almost out of nowhere."

Juudai tilted his head as Yubel cringed slightly. "What do you mean, Kaiser?"

"Have you ever considered that Johan _is_ part of the Light of Hope?"

"Johan?" Juudai exclaimed, laughing. "C'mon, you can't be serious! That's impossible, right?" he asked, smiling at Yubel. She didn't smile back, and Juudai's own smile faded.

"I mean, it's impossible, yeah?"

"Juudai…" Yubel said slowly. Warily. "I think they're ri-"

Juudai jumped up. "So you knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I suspected," Yubel said calmly, crossing her arms. "Juudai, please calm down."

But Juudai whirled around to face Daitokuji-sensei. "And you? What about you?"

"Juudai-kun…"

"So everyone -_everyone_- knew?" Juudai demanded furiously. "You all knew and none of you thought it might be a good idea to tell me?"

Shou shrank down a bit, but Ryou, unperturbed, said: "I told you just now."

Juudai didn't listen. "Anything else I need to know? Or no, don't say it! After all, it's so much fun to keep me in the dark, isn't it? Never mind the fate of the world, let's all keep secrets!"

"Juudai," Yubel began. "You wouldn't have listened…"

But Juudai wasn't about to let her speak. "I thought I could trust you! I thought we had no secrets!"

"You didn't want to know it!" Yubel shouted after him as he stomped out of the room. "You didn't want to realize! Do you think I never tried telling you? Juudai, you never knew because you were trying your very best to stop yourself from realizing it!"

"Rubbish," Juudai muttered as he stormed up the stairs, not bothering with the elevator, and stepped out onto the roof. "Utter nonsense. Why would I stop myself?"

He sat down, letting his legs hang over the edge of the roof, and stared in the distance. Another beautiful city, like so many of the places he'd visited, but he wasn't here to appreciate the view.

"Juudai."

"Oh, great," Juudai replied, angling his body away from Burst Lady. "What is it? Came to tell me you knew too?"

"Well, yes, actually-"

"Fantastic," Juudai growled. "So even my deck knows. Was there a worldwide broadcast or something? Is there anyone who doesn't know? A lonely penguin on the South Pole, maybe?"

"I'll tell you who doesn't know," Burst Lady told him briskly. "Johan doesn't."

Juudai finally turned to look at her. "He doesn't?"

"How could he? He doesn't have the information you have. He never met Bast and he never got told about the Light of Hope, he probably doesn't even know it exists."

"I guess…" Juudai mused. "But why didn't you tell me? Why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Juudai, I hate to say it, but Yubel was right. You didn't want to know. I've been part of your deck for years, and I know you. You're not stupid, you could've connected the dots easily. So ask yourself: What was stopping you?"

Juudai didn't reply. In hindsight, it seemed obvious. Johan's aura had always been light, and his powers were distinctly light-based. Then there was Chaos' focus on him, which meant...

"Chaos knew too," he muttered. "Chaos knew before all of us. How come I didn't see it?"

"Because you didn't want to," Burst Lady repeated. "And that doesn't make you a bad person, Juudai. You want to protect your friends from what you yourself went through. But you have to let them grow up. If you could do it, you have to give them the chance."

She put one weightless hand on his shoulder. "And sometimes, you need reality to slap you in the face."

Juudai made a face. "I don't think I like that image."

"Deal with it," Burst Lady replied mock-sternly, but Juudai heard she was smiling. "So what will you do now?"

"I… suppose I should apologize." Juudai said slowly.

"That's a good start."

"And thank you," he added sincerely. "I needed that."

"I know," Burst Lady said simply. "Like I said, I know you, Juudai. I've known you for years and you're not really that different from before. Just be yourself and you'll be fine." She ruffled his hair when he got up, a touch he didn't feel but that comforted him nonetheless. "We're your deck and we're all here for you. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Juudai replied gratefully, walking back towards the stairs. "Really, thank you."

"Oh, Juudai, wait a second," Burst Lady asked him quickly. "One more thing. I know you wanted to protect Johan from the things you went through, and that's sweet of you. But you're already too late. He's already experienced the loss you did and all you can do now is support him and help him out."

Juudai tilted his head carefully.

"Be his friend," Burst Lady continued. "Find him, make sure he has someone to rely on, because he needs it. In the end, it doesn't matter if he's connected to the Light of Hope or not. You're too late to protect him and the only thing you can do is pick up the pieces. Help him heal."

"Amethyst Cat is still alive," Juudai mused. That much he was sure of, if only because Chaos wouldn't want to lose its advantage over them. "If we could find her…"

"Exactly. Scars never disappear, Juudai, but they're a reminder of healed wounds. Make sure those wounds can heal. Make sure they can become scars." Burst Lady followed him to the staircase before slowly fading from view.

"Thank you," Juudai told her, knowing she would hear him. He slowly made his way down again. He'd have to apologize and he didn't think it'd be easy. Yubel was obviously still connected to him, but she'd shut him out. He heard Shou and Hell Kaiser talking when he arrived on the floor he'd come from, but Yubel was nowhere to be seen. For a minute he debated checking on the two brothers first, but he quickly changed his mind. Yubel was more important now. Quietly, so that neither Shou or Hell Kaiser heard him, he turned around and headed further down the stairs. Yubel was standing in front of a window on the floor below the one he'd come from. He cautiously approached her. He knew she knew he was there. There was no way she wouldn't know, but she was obviously waiting for him to speak first.

But 'sorry' seemed so inadequate…

He silently walked in the room and came to a halt in front of the window, right next to her. She didn't look at him or even acknowledge he was there.

"Yubel," Juudai began quietly. "I know you were right." He chuckled softly. "And I know you know I know that, but I still want to say it. I'm sorry."

She spared him a quick glance, but still didn't reply. Juudai took it as a hint to continue, though.

"I shouldn't have reacted so furiously. I didn't give you the chance to tell me."

"No, you didn't," Yubel replied curtly. It was an improvement.

"I didn't want there to be secrets between us… So it hurt. But I know you tried. I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted," Yubel said, finally turning to clearly look at him. "And I should apologize too. I have been keeping secrets."

"You- Really?"

"Yes." Yubel sighed. "About Johan. The night Amethyst Cat disappeared, we talked for quite a while. You were asleep. I think we solved some issues, but most importantly, it was then that he decided he didn't want you to join him in his search. He doesn't want to bother you with his problems. I also told him he had the potential to unlock more of his power that night. You know how that turned out."

"After that, I called him once, when we were in Cape Town. You were asleep, so I used your phone. He told me how his powers had awakened a little before that. That's how I knew where to take you when you… When you got shot."

Juudai took a deep breath. The memory, combined with the memory of Naledi, was painful.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked finally.

"No, I'm sorry," Yubel shook her head slowly. Since we spoke to Bast, I haven't heard anything from him. He's as lost to me as he is to you."

"He can't be gone," Juudai said. "We'll find him. We have to."

"We will," Yubel told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. She hesitated for a second. "There's more. But he begged me not to tell you so I won't. Not yet. I at least want to give him the chance to tell you himself."

Juudai wanted to insist, but he decided against it. Yubel would tell him if he asked long enough, but if she didn't want to, he would respect it. Her revelations came as a bit of a shock, though. He was glad Yubel and Johan had been working through the issues they undoubtedly still had, but he didn't like being left out of it. There was one question still on his mind. A delicate one, about a period neither of them liked to talk about, but they'd promised to be fair with each other so he might as well ask.

"What's on your mind?" Yubel asked before he could even open his mouth. She knew him too well.

"Are you ever jealous?" Juudai asked slowly. He wanted to say more, but finally didn't.

To his surprise, Yubel laughed softly. "Of Johan? I suppose I could be, but no. Not really. We're together, he's not a threat to me."

Juudai smiled. "That's good."

"We'll never be best friends," Yubel continued. "But jealous? No, I'm not."

"I'm glad." Juudai hugged her tightly. "Love you."

"I know," Yubel smiled, wrapping an arm around him. "Now come on, let's find that idiot before he gets himself in even more trouble."

Juudai laughed and let go of her. "Yeah, let's."

**0o0o0**

"He's definitely been in Europe," Shou announced the next morning when he entered the room. "But that's the last we know. He was in Greece, then went on to Western Europe, and that's where that duel took place. He's also been in Norway so we think he went home, but that was two days ago."

"Anything else?" Juudai was staring at his phone, as if that would make it start ringing faster.

"Nothing." Shou shook his head, going over a list with phone numbers of the people they knew. "If he's been in America, Asuka-san doesn't know, and Manjoume-san hasn't found anything either."

"He's getting desperate," Hell Kaiser cut in. "His money will be running out soon. He can't keep this up much longer."

Juudai agreed. He himself had the luxury of being able to go wherever he went, but Johan had not exhibited any teleportation powers. He must've earned money in the Pro Leagues, but it wouldn't last him forever and plane tickets were expensive. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the armrest of the sofa, then dived for the phone as it suddenly did start ringing.

"Yes?"

_"It's me, O'Brien."_

Juudai sat up straighter. "Do you know where Johan is?"

O'Brien didn't waste time. _"Not where he is right now, but he contacted Jim. He's going to Australia tomorrow. Jim asked me to let you know."_

"He is?" Juudai hadn't quite expected that, but at least he now had a trail. He'd be able to catch up with Johan now. "Where?"

_"Yulara. There's an airport nearby."_ O'Brien told him; Juudai had never even heard of the place. He'd have to look it up before he left.

_"And Juudai," _O'Brien continued suddenly. _"Before you hang up, I have another message for you."_

"What is it?"

_"Pegasus-sama is very concerned about the disappearance of the spirit of Amethyst Cat. He wishes to tell you that he has been researching her origin and will inform you the moment his research yields any results."_ O'Brien sounded like he was reading a text in front of him, but Juudai was more interested in the actually message.

"He is? Good. Thanks, O'Brien!"

"Good luck," O'Brien told him, and Juudai was greeted by the dial tone before he could reply. He shrugged and ended the call, feeling marginally better than before. Shou looked at him expectantly.

"He's going to Australia," Juudai told him. "Wants to see Jim. Which means," he held out his hand for the phone list, smiling slightly, "that I'll need his number. We have planning to do."

* * *

_Comments, concrit and questions welcome as always!_


	12. Kata Tjuta

Ever had a chapter that just kept going... And going... And going? Yes, this is that chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

**Notes:** Many thanks to the kind anonymous person who pointed out that people in Australia drive on the left side of the road! I feel kind of silly now ^^;

* * *

_Part IV: Oceania_

**Chapter 12: Australia, Uluru - Kata Tjuta National Park**

"Jim, could you please drive a little slower?" Juudai begged, holding Pharaoh against his chest tightly. He risked a glimpse outside and immediately looked down again. The road was flashing by much too fast for his liking.

"What for? It's a straight road," Jim replied, passing the car in front of them and shooting back onto the left side of the road right before they hit the car coming from the other side. The driver made what Juudai thought was meant to be an obscene gesture, but he didn't have time to take a clear look. He wondered if death by car crash was dignified for a Herald of Darkness.

"Besides, we're almost there," Jim continued, unperturbed. Juudai risked another glance outside. The landscape looked more or less the same as it had before; flat, with a bunch of trees and some rocks in the distance. They were still driving at full speed across the highway, heading towards a large rock formation. Juudai assumed that was their destination.

Juudai had arrived mid-afternoon, in a very touristy town called Yulara. It was there that Jim had picked him up and given him a brief explanation about the place they were in. Juudai had already forgotten most of it again, mostly under influence of the high speed at which they were driving. Something about ancient worshipping sites and a whole lot of geological terms he supposed made sense to Jim.

"We're not really supposed to stay here at night," Jim told him, taking a sharp right turn and driving on at the same speed as before. Thankfully he wasn't going faster. "It's not allowed. But I got special permission."

It wasn't night yet, though, so the parking lot on which they arrived was still full of cars. Juudai shakily got out of the car the moment it stopped, hugged Pharaoh close to him and promptly sat down onto the ground.

_Juudai? Are you okay?_

"I'm alive," he told Yubel. "At least, I think so."

_I'd tell you if you weren't._

Karen, who'd been sleeping in the backseat all this time, woke up and gave a sleepy growl. Jim let her out of the car and closed it off.

"Come on!" he told Juudai. "No time to waste!" He frowned when he saw Juudai sitting down onto the ground. "What's the matter? Thirsty?"

"Not really, no," Juudai muttered. To be honest, he hadn't even noticed the heat, even though he could feel it pressing down on him now. Water hadn't been high on his list of priorities.

"Oh." Jim shrugged. "Karen doesn't like it here, you know. She wants water." He petted the crocodile on the head and she growled happily. "We're from the north of Queensland. Lots of water there."

"That's nice," Juudai said, shakily getting up. "Ah, about Johan…"

"He'll arrive somewhere around midnight, I'll go get him then," Jim told him immediately. "He comes from Europe. It's a long flight."

He locked the car, shaking his head. "Honestly, you two. Here I am, doing some nice research on my own, and suddenly you both decide to come at the same time. You're lucky this place is big enough." He glanced sideways at Juudai. "But from what I hear, he's the reason you're here in the first place. Am I right?"

Juudai nodded. "He's acting weird. It's a long story, but-"

"I've heard," Jim said. "You'll have to tell me the details, though, but we have all night. In the meantime, welcome to Kata Tjuta!"

He gestured grandly at the rock formation. Juudai followed the path leading up to the closest one.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jim said, smiling. "Been here for millennia. It's sacred for the original inhabitants of this place."

He followed Juudai down the path, bypassing him and leading him in between the rocks.

"Have you ever heard of Uluru?" he asked after a minute. "Ayer's Rock. You might have seen pictures."

Juudai nodded. "I have. Hayato made a card about it once. And don't you use cards with Ayer's Rock?"

"I do, yes. You remember those?" Jim looked surprised. He took out two cards from his deck: Guardian of Ayer's Rock and Guardian Spirit of Ayer's Rock.

"Vaguely. You used them against me, didn't you? When I was Haou…"

Maybe that wasn't the best turn the conversation could've taken. Juudai cringed when Jim didn't reply immediately.

"I did," he eventually said. "And Uluru's not far from here at all. We actually passed it on our way here. You might have seen it."

Juudai couldn't say he had. The only things he'd seen during the ride were his own knees.

"It's also sacred," Jim continued, undeterred by Juudai's silence. "The entire park is. Getting to do research here is an absolutely momentous opportunity."

The air was charged, and Juudai didn't think it was just because of the heat. There was something very mystical about this place, very old. And not just here, it stretched around the entire area and focused on both Kata Tjuta and Uluru. Sacred. Ancient. And so very protective that it almost made Juudai want to close his eyes and just sit here, not worrying about anything. This place was loved.

"Over here," Jim called, snapping Juudai out of his daze. He quickly followed Jim between the rocks and hills. A small group of tourists were following the same path as they were, and Jim greeted them cheerfully, taking on the role of impromptu guide and sharing a few tidbits of information with them. Juudai took the opportunity to look around again. Whatever it was that made this place so special might be able to help them. Whether he realized it or not, Johan had picked a good place to come to.

"Jim," he asked after the group had parted ways with them, "Are there any legends about this place? Any gods?"

"Oh, lots," Jim replied. "The problem is that we don't know most of them, only a select few people know. I'll tell you about it once Johan gets here. Funny story, he asked the exact same question you did."

"He did?" So Johan did know that this place was special, or at least the Gem Beasts did. Juudai quickly checked the time. He'd have to wait eight more hours until Johan arrived in Australia. He wished there was something to make time go faster.

Jim led him away from the path and a small distance up one of the mountains. There, hidden from sight, was a small clearing with a tent and some other necessities. Jim apparently stayed here for the duration of his research. Juudai put his bag against a rock and carried Pharaoh to the middle of the clearing. The cat purred contentedly when he felt the sun on his body and stretched out luxuriously.

"Has he lost weight?" Jim asked, taking a good look at Pharaoh.

"He has?" Juudai looked as well. "Oh, yeah, he has. Must be from all the traveling we do."

"He's an old cat," Daitokuji-sensei said, appearing out of nowhere. "Almost as old as you are, Juudai-kun." He smiled a bit sadly and sat down next to the cat, turning his face to the sky. "Sometimes I wish I could still feel the sun."

"I'm sorry," Juudai said, but Daitokuji-sensei shook his head.

"That's okay. I'm glad I can still be of help."

"Oh, Juudai?" Jim called. "Do you want anything to eat? Or drink?"

"Food would be nice," Juudai nodded. He'd eaten with Shou and Kaiser before leaving Wellington, but that seemed a long time ago already. Jim entered the tent and returned a bit later with various snacks, putting them down in front of Juudai and then sitting down with his legs crossed. Karen wandered over curiously, and Jim unwrapped one of the snacks and tossed it at her. Juudai picked one and took a careful bite to assess the taste, then, deciding he liked it, took a bigger bite.

"So, what is all this about?" Jim asked after a few minutes. "You're both so serious now."

Juudai considered where to start, then resigned himself to having to tell the entire story from the beginning. Before he knew it, an hour had passed and the sun was starting to set. Jim had been an attentive listener, only interrupting him a few times and catching on quickly when Juudai told him about the Light of Hope.

"It's Johan, isn't it?"

"That's what we suspect," Juudai replied, a bit embarrassed. Jim had drawn that conclusion much faster than he himself had as well. "Or at least part of it. But that's not the most important bit, really."

He told Jim about the video Shou had shown him, and how it had compelled him to seek out Johan, finally leading him here. Jim only nodded, looking fully aware of the gravity of the situation.

"You've all been through a lot," he mused. "And getting Johan here seems to be the best solution." He glanced at his watch. "He'll be in Yulara in six more hours. Anything you want to do in the meantime?"

Juudai shrugged. "Tell me what you've been up to! Have you been here for long? And what's so sacred about this place?"

To be honest, he could guess. The protective atmosphere had only grown stronger over time. Something protected the land here, most likely another supernatural being.

"Gladly," Jim said, smiling. "But I'm afraid my story is not nearly as interesting as yours was."

He took out a small sketchbook and drew a quick representation of both Uluru and Kata Tjuta.

"See, they're made up of the same stone and they're connected to each other. You wouldn't say so, because part of the rock got covered by other layers, but Uluru and Kata Tjuta are really part of the same thing."

He drew a line on the sketch to represent this. Juudai nodded and leaned closer.

"It's like they got separated by time, but deep down, they're still connected,' Jim continued. "It's all very fascinating to see. They're not exactly the same, though. Connected, but they're still different from each other."

Jim continued explaining about the park, giving Juudai a small tour at the same time and returning to the camp site a little before eleven. Juudai yawned. He was tired, but Johan would be here soon.

"I think I'll head out to get him," Jim announced. "Do you want to come?"

"No, I think it's better if I don't come with you." After all, he didn't know how Johan would react and having him turn around and take the first plane back wasn't an option Juudai liked to think about. At least here Johan would have to hear him out. "I'll stay here and wait for you. Maybe get some rest."

"You're sure you'll be okay here on your own?" Jim asked. "It gets dark here."

Juudai laughed out loud. "Jim, the dark is the very last thing I have to worry about." As if to demonstrate, he waved one arm around. The darkness seemed to wrap around it almost lovingly.

Jim chuckled, shaking his head. "I should know better than argue with you. I'm taking Karen with me. There's still food left if you want some."

"Okay, be safe!" Juudai told him.

"I always am!" Jim replied, leaving the clearing with Karen in tow. Juudai grinned. He kind of pitied Johan. At this late hour, there'd be no cars on the road and Jim was guaranteed to drive even faster than he'd done during the day. Shaking his head, Juudai settled in the shadow of a large rock. Jim probably wouldn't be back for another few hours and Juudai was planning on getting a few hours of sleep. He probably could have used the tent, but outside was just as good. The darkness covered him well enough.

A few hours later, Juudai was still sitting with his back to same rock and watching the sky lazily, having woken up half an hour earlier, when Yubel nudged him. She hadn't needed to, he'd heard the same thing as she did. People, coming from the path nearby. One was obviously Jim, talking enthusiastically, and the other one, much quieter, was Johan.

"-sorry, there were security issues," Johan replied to a question Juudai hadn't heard. He sounded unlike anything Juudai'd ever heard him and it only confirmed his suspicions. Johan was not doing well and he needed help badly.

"It's the date, don't worry about it," Jim told Johan. "Anyway, we're almost here. And Johan, I hope you'll at least listen."

"Listen to what?" Johan asked, confusion seeping through in his voice.

"To whom," Jim corrected. Juudai got up as Jim rounded the corner, with Johan close behind him. Juudai had to suppress a gasp. Johan was obviously trying to hide it, but he looked terrible, even with his face half shadowed by the dark. He seemed like he hadn't slept for days and his entire body expressed deep sorrow. Ruby was sitting on his shoulder, curled tightly around his neck, and Juudai saw him reflexively reach for her, as if trying to make sure she really was still there. To Juudai's surprise, Johan hadn't noticed him yet. They'd always known almost instinctively if the other was near. For Johan not to notice him when he was only a few yards away was strange, to say the least.

"Johan," Juudai finally said, stepping out of the shadow of the rock. Johan's head snapped up, and he stared at Juudai disbelievingly for a few seconds, before visibly swallowing and replying.

"Juudai. I didn't know you'd be here."

This would be harder than he'd hoped. Not harder than he'd expected, however.

"I wanted to talk to you," Juudai said, carefully stepping closer. Johan didn't move and Jim was closely watching both of them, seemingly ready to intervene at any moment. "You're not doing well."

Johan's hand once again went up to Ruby and she cuddled closer to him. "What makes you say that?"

"Athena told me," Juudai said, still nearing carefully. "She said you were attacked."

Johan chuckled softly. "Did she now? But of course, the whole world relies on the Herald of Darkness 'cause he can solve everything." He shook his head. "It's not your problem, Juudai. I'll figure this out myself, you don't need to help me."

"Johan…"

"No, don't try. I'll be fine," Johan paused briefly. "I'm fine. I just need to look into something here and then I won't bother you."

"For goodness' sake, Johan!" Juudai snapped. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You're not fine, everyone can see it. The way you look, the way you duel… Why do you even have Gem Prayer in your deck? Why does it even exist?"

"Of course you know that too," Johan snapped back. "If you really want to know, it's for protection. And now I'd like you to leave me alone. I've been on a plane for fourteen hours and I'm tired."

"Johan!" Juudai stepped forward, but Jim stopped him.

"Here's an idea," he said soothingly. "We'll all get some sleep and tomorrow we'll think this over. It's already past two o'clock and everyone's tired."

"I agree," Johan said curtly. Juudai just sighed. Jim disappeared into the tent and came out with blankets.

"I don't have other tents," he told them. "But you two can share, I've spent more than enough nights outside."

"No, thanks," Johan said immediately, before Juudai could even get a word in edgewise. "I'm used to this temperature, just give me a blanket and I'll be fine."

"So will I," Juudai told Jim. It was the truth; his darkness covered him better than any blanket ever could. But he still accepted the blanket Jim handed him after a long look at both of them. Juudai could see he wasn't happy about the situation, but he seemed to have chosen not to comment on it Juudai was grateful. The way things were shaping up, they might need a neutral party.

He headed back to the rock he'd been sitting under earlier, and Johan resolutely picked the other direction. Juudai watched discreetly as he lay down on his back, but didn't use the blanket.

_He's not doing well at all._

Yubel didn't reply for several seconds. Juudai continued to watch Johan.

_No, he's not. What will you do?_

_I don't know. Wait, for now._

Despite that, he did call upon his powers, using them to keep Johan warm from the distance. Johan luckily didn't seem to notice. He shifted around some, still awake, but at least he looked a bit more comfortable.

Juudai leaned back against the rock. He really didn't know what the best approach was. Johan seemed hell-bent on having as little to do with him as possible, but there was no way he'd just leave. There had to be something.

After half an hour, he risked another good look at Johan. He must have been really tired, because somehow, despite all his problems and the less-than-ideal accommodations, he had fallen asleep. That was a start.

Juudai carefully got up and walked around the tent towards Johan. Johan didn't wake up even when Juudai was standing right next to him. He only moved a bit, and Ruby, who was still curled up against him, turned sad eyes onto Juudai. Juudai knelt down. Johan's left sleeve had crept up while he'd been sleeping, and Juudai now noticed the small bracelet he was wearing around his wrist. It was a simple thing, but the markings on it were exquisitely made. Juudai recognized an owl on one side and a kind of tree on the other. Johan turned, startling Juudai out of his observation, but didn't wake up. Despite the added protection of the Gentle Darkness, he was shivering. The discarded blanket was lying to Juudai's left, and he quickly unfolded it and spread it over Johan, tucking it around him carefully. The shivering didn't stop, but at least it lessened.

"Juudai?" a soft voice asked. Juudai turned. Topaz Tiger had appeared and was looking down sadly at Johan. He moved his head, indicating for Juudai to follow him.

Topaz Tiger made sure they were out of earshot but still had a good view on the camp and Johan before he spoke again.

"I don't need to tell you that he's not doing good."

Juudai waited. Like Topaz Tiger hadn't need to tell him, he didn't need to say that he knew. They all did.

Topaz Tiger looked over his shoulder before continuing. "I don't know exactly what's going on in his head. I used to, but…"

"You lost contact." Juudai nodded. "Ruby's the only one still left, isn't she?"

"Oh, you know?" Topaz Tiger said, still looking over his shoulder. "Yeah. It started when Amethyst Cat disappeared and it's only been getting worse. He can see us and talk to us, he's just not connected to us anymore. And it goes both ways, but at least we still have each other. But first he lost Amethyst, then Rainbow Dragon…"

Juudai tried to imagine it. It was probably normal life for many duelists who didn't have the connection Johan had with his deck, but for one used to seeing spirits and feeling the presence of their monsters at all times… Juudai shuddered, trying to think of a life without the comforting presence of his deck always at the back of his mind. He felt nauseous just thinking about it, and Johan had to live through it.

"So why does he still have Ruby left?" he asked softly. Topaz Tiger didn't react immediately, but Juudai hadn't really expected an answer anyway.

A soft cry alerted them of a new arrival. Cobalt Eagle came swooping down and landed heavily next to Topaz Tiger. Juudai hadn't seen him fly around.

"Ruby's the oldest, that's why," he said, obviously having followed the conversation. He chuckled a bit when he saw Juudai's surprised look. "She is. I know you wouldn't think so, but she's been around longest. Amethyst was our youngest, at least until Rainbow Dragon came. "

"Where is he, anyway?" Topaz Tiger asked, looking at the sky. The great dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"He told Sapphire he'd be at Uluru," Cobalt Eagle said. "He wanted to make sure of something. But anyway," he looked at Johan, "there's only Ruby left, and we're afraid she won't last long either."

"Do you know where Amethyst Cat is?" Juudai asked carefully. Topaz Tiger laughed bitterly.

"If we did, do you really think we'd be here chatting with you? But she's alive, we know that. We still feel her."

"But Johan doesn't," Cobalt Eagle said, agitatedly pulling at one feather that didn't want to stay in place. "He's been trying so hard to stay strong, but at this rate-"

"I know!" Juudai said in frustration, abruptly sitting down. "Why is he avoiding me anyway? I can help!"

"He's scared." Cobalt Eagle said.

"Scared?" Juudai had trouble wrapping his mind around the concept. "Of me?"

"No, _for_ you. He's afraid he'll hurt you."

Juudai made a noise that could charitably be described as 'What?'

"We told him time and time again," Topaz Tiger said, glancing over his shoulder at Johan again. "But he doesn't believe us. Keeps saying that it's Light, so it's evil."

"Light?" Juudai asked, laughing incredulously. Johan's actions suddenly became a lot clearer. "He thinks his powers are part of the Light of Ruin?"

_That idiot._

If Yubel had been out right now, she probably would've been rolling her eyes. Juudai couldn't help but doing it for her.

"No wonder he's acting like this. He has healing powers, what made him think they were evil?"

"Actually, that would've been you and Yubel," Topaz Tiger told him. Juudai opened his mouth but the tiger continued without paying him any heed. "No, I know you didn't mean to, but you told Johan about the Light of Ruin, and he experienced first-hand what it did to Yubel. So when he gains powers that are clearly light-based, and at the same time loses everything else, what's he supposed to think?"

"And the last person he's healed was you, Juudai," Cobalt Eagle said. "Since then, he has also blown up part of the Acropolis hill in Athens. He's destroyed more than he's healed."

"Athena told him he needed to find himself before he could find Amethyst," Topaz Tiger said sadly. "That's why he's the Seeker. But he took it the wrong way, thinks he has to accept the Light of Ruin as a part of him and fight you to find her. It's tearing him apart."

"But it's not the Light of Ruin!" Juudai said, shaking his head fervently and trying to find the words to explain everything: Chaos, the Light of Hope… There was so much to say and he needed to calm down and find the right words first.

He never got the chance. A loud cry echoed in between the mountains of Kata Tjuta.

"Oh no, please no!" Topaz Tiger was running towards Johan before Juudai had the chance to react. "He's lost her, he's lost Ruby! Johan!"

The last part came out as a roar that seemed to summon all the Gem Beasts. Juudai sprinted down after them, and dropped onto his knees. Johan had thrown off the blanket and gotten up, trembling from head to toe. He was staring blankly ahead, not seeing any of them, and tears were rolling down his face. Juudai didn't hesitate, but pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"Johan, listen to me, it'll be fine," he said soothingly. Johan pressed closer instinctively, his tears soaking the fabric of Juudai's T-shirt. He wasn't replying or even making any sound except for a long, high-pitched moan.

"We're all still here!" Sapphire Pegasus told him urgently. "We're here, Johan, we're not leaving you!"

Juudai's eyes flashed, and all the Gem Beasts and Yubel materialized at the same time. Rainbow Dragon, the last to arrive, landed with a heavy thud that woke up Jim.

"What's going on?" he asked, getting out of the tent and staring at the scene in front of him. "What happened?"

"He lost Ruby," Cobalt Eagle told him. Jim only nodded, not at all bothered by a monster talking to him.

"Johan, listen," Juudai whispered. "We can figure this out, okay? We'll get them back, don't worry. I'm here for you, we're all here."

But Johan just clenched his hands in Juudai's T-shirt, repeating the same words over and over again in an almost inaudible voice.

"Don't make me choose. Please don't make me choose."

Ruby curled up against him, but he didn't seem to notice. Juudai rubbed circles on his back, but none of it seemed to help; Johan only cried harder. Jim returned briefly to the tent and returned with a bottle of water than Johan didn't accept. Words didn't seem to get through to him. Juudai decided to try another method.

_Johan? Listen to me, it's okay. _

Johan's hands clenched tighter for a second, then relaxed so they were flat against Juudai's chest.

_I- Juudai, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry._

And he blasted Juudai away.

Juudai hit the ground hard and hissed in pain as the fabric of his T-shirt ripped. The fall disrupted his concentration, and as a result all the Gem Beasts disappeared again. So did Yubel, but she reappeared just an instant later, crouching down behind Juudai and helping him up. Juudai quickly inspected the damaged skin. Only chafed, but it really hurt.

"Johan, what the hell?"

Johan was ever-so-slowly standing up, his hands clenched tightly and surrounded with bright white energy. His eyes had turned silver, but the tears were still falling, even faster now than before.

"I'm so sorry, Juudai," he said, voice breaking. "But if it's what it takes, if fighting you is what it takes to get them back… I'm so sorry, I have to!"

"Johan!" Amber Mammoth cried, a shout echoed by the other Gem Beasts. But Johan only attacked Juudai a second time. Juudai easily dodged the blast. It soared into the sky and dissolved far away from them.

"Johan, I'm not fighting you!" Juudai shouted, jumping to dodge the third blast and finally catching the next one and sending it spinning away. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Johan stared down at his hands. "If this is what I am, it makes me your enemy."

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Yubel muttered, shielding Juudai from Johan's next attack. She seemed to absorb the power. "Johan Andersen, stop that right now!"

"I thought you of all people would understand, Yubel," Johan said softly. "I have to do this. If I can only get them back by accepting… this, then so be it."

Juudai finally retaliated. His eyes turned gold and when the next attack came, he jumped on top of the very rock he'd been sitting against to dodge it. Johan tired to brace himself for the stream of Darkness that Juudai sent his way, only to blink in confusion when it suddenly curved away from him, seemingly disappearing. Juudai smirked.

"Behind you, Johan."

Johan whirled around, but too late. Before he could shield himself, he was completely engulfed by the Gentle Darkness. It didn't hurt him - would never hurt him - only kept him immobilized and unable to attack Juudai further. Juudai jumped down and walked over to him, signaling to Jim and the Gem Beasts that they were all okay. Johan was struggling to free himself, but the fight he put up was half-hearted at best. Juudai quickly recalled the Darkness and caught Johan before he could hit the ground. Johan, in what seemed to be a last-ditch attempt, ripped himself loose and tried to attack him at close range, but Juudai merely caught the attack and sent it spinning away. It almost seemed to hit one of the mountains of Kata Tjuta, but dissipated miraculously right before impact. Johan was still crying, looking for all the world like he was being torn apart.

"This is not you, Johan," Juudai told him sternly, catching Johan's hand right before it hit him. He finally managed to get a good look at Johan's aura and almost let go of him because of it. The usual silvery white color was still there, but it was intertwined with the ever-changing colors and shapes of Chaos. Johan struggled to get free, and lashed out with his other hand, but Juudai caught that one as well and bound both of his hands together with a pure black band. He hated to do it, but he had to stop Johan for now.

For a moment, they just stared each other down. No one moved.

"It's not the Light of Ruin," Juudai said. "You're not my enemy and you're not supposed to be my enemy."

Johan stilled, the silver of his eyes becoming a bit less intense. Yubel carefully moved closer.

"Have you ever lost someone you love, Juudai?"

"You know I have," Juudai told him softly, looking him straight in the eyes. "But they're not lost, Johan. We can get them back, if you just let me help you. Trust me."

Johan didn't reply.

"Do you trust me?" Juudai asked him.

The reply came later than Juudai would've liked. Johan shifted from leg to leg before finally speaking again.

"… I do. You know I do."

"Good." Juudai smiled. "Then listen to me. The power you have is not part of the Light of Ruin and it didn't cause this. Chaos did, when it took Amethyst Cat. It cut off the connection."

"It's not me?"

"No," Juudai said, dissolving the ties around Johan's hands. "It was never your fault. Now if we just-"

"Juudai! The sky!" Yubel shouted

Juudai looked up and stepped back in shock. The previously clear sky was filling up with rapidly gathering clouds. And not just any clouds. Chaos had noticed them and was attacking.

"I need shields!" Juudai shouted, immediately raising the most powerful one he could create himself. "Jim, take cover!"

Jim did as told, taking Karen and Pharaoh with him, and Yubel joined Juudai with a shield of her own. Johan, who still looked badly shaken but had recovered enough to help, mimicked the two of them. The three shields merged into one and blocked the first attack.

"It knows it's losing you," Juudai told Johan, trying to maintain the shield by raising both hands. No use. Chaos was using much more power than it had before, and it was only a matter of time before it managed to break through.

"Ah!"

Johan fell down, clutching his head in pain. Juudai's eyes widened. His aura was fluctuating wildly and the parts of Chaos that were inside him were starting to seep out. The shield had become a death trap. They already had an enemy within.

"We need to help Johan first!" Juudai shouted at Yubel. "Or we'll have Chaos here with us!"

"No time," Yubel replied, frantically maintaining the shield. It had weakened without Johan's added support. "We don't have enough power to do both!"

"Leave it to me," Rainbow Dragon told them suddenly, flying up into the sky and roaring loudly. To Juudai's surprise, an answering roar came from the distance, electrifying the atmosphere of Kata Tjuta. The sky seemed to burn for a second, then, from the east, a rainbow appeared, cutting through the sky and spreading until it covered the entire area. The pressure on the shield drastically decreased, and Juudai stared in wonder as the entire landscape seemed to protect them.

"Uluru is the home of the Rainbow Serpent, who protects this place," Rainbow Dragon explained. "We had a very enlightening talk today. I suppose we're spiritual siblings."

"I'm glad you made friends!" Topaz Tiger shouted. "But we don't have time to waste. Johan, we need to hurry!"

Johan nodded, slowly getting up. He was trying to keep the Chaos inside himself with everything he had. "Yes. Juudai, do it."

Juudai looked around. Kata Tjuta and Uluru's power seemed to be enough to hold off Chaos for now. But they'd have to hurry.

"If anything goes wrong, I want you to warn me immediately," he told the Gem Beasts, then turned back to Johan. "I'll need to enter your mind."

"I figured." Johan smiled wanly. "Okay, go ahead."

Juudai hesitated for a fraction of a second. "Right. Let's do this."

He placed his hands on both sides of his head and closed his eyes as Johan did the same. Even Kata Tjuta itself seemed to be holding its breath. Juudai was vaguely aware of Jim's presence in the distance, and the Gem Beasts around them keeping the shield strong, but all his focus was now on Johan. He entered his mind carefully, trying not to harm or force anything. It was a lot harder than it had been the last time, when it had been an experiment and Johan hadn't closed himself off yet. Johan tensed under his hands, but he eventually relaxed and let Juudai in.

The view had changed. While Johan's power had already been very clear in Kinshasa, this time it was everywhere. It did seem to recognize him, but it didn't like intruders. Juudai could feel it circling him, trying to assess why he was here and what he was planning. It didn't harm him, but it wasn't quite letting him through to where he needed to be either. Juudai had already discovered Chaos' influence; the Light of Hope was trying to hold it back. Its anchoring point, however, was well-hidden in the deepest parts of Johan's mind.

_Not good. Yubel?_

_I'm here._

Surprisingly, the Light of Hope seemed to have a lot less trouble with Yubel than it had had with Juudai. It gave her the same evaluation it had given him, but didn't prevent her from moving forward.

_Let's go, Juudai._

Juudai followed her, trying to reach the part taken over by Chaos. Time didn't seem to matter here, but he still suspected it took him several minutes to reach the right place, and it worried him. Johan's mind was becoming more labyrinthine the further he went in, and Juudai knew it wasn't Johan himself or the Light of Hope creating this. It felt wrong, not like Johan at all. He quickly suppressed the anger rising up within him. He'd need a calm mind for this.

Yubel stopped him suddenly, raising one arm and pointing at a place above them. Juudai craned his neck and turned his head to get a better view.

_That's not good, is it?_

Yubel only shook her head, face contorting slightly. Only a week ago, this part of Johan's mind had merely been closed off, without a single trace of Chaos. But now it had decided that it didn't care for subtlety. It was everywhere, covering up parts of Johan's mind and extending to others, always moving, always pushing back the Light, which was desperately trying to stop it but didn't have enough power. It was a constant battle.

And more than that, Juudai realized quickly when they neared the place where the threads of Chaos had anchored themselves. This part was what connected Johan to everyone else, and all the bonds were disappearing. Ruby Carbuncle's bright red thread was by far the most powerful one, but the damage was substantial. The other Gem Beasts had been all but cut off. The threads of Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger were still making a desperate effort to break through, but Juudai almost didn't sense Emerald Turtle and Sapphire Pegasus and Cobalt Eagle were only vague echoes. Rainbow Dragon was nowhere to be found, and neither was Amethyst Cat.

And then there was the dark silver thread that connected Juudai himself to Johan. Or rather, what was left of it. For a second Juudai feared that Apollo's prophecy would come true after all and that their friendship would be irrevocably broken. The bond was still there, but it was strained and clearly dissipating, even though both the Light of Hope and the Gentle Darkness were trying to prevent it from happening. Only one other bond remained. The silvery white one between Yubel and Johan was in a miraculously good condition, but it too was being engulfed by Chaos.

No time to waste. Juudai looked quickly at Yubel and she nodded, creating a shield that contained the Chaos to this part of Johan's mind. It wouldn't hold long, but hopefully it would be enough to stop it from spreading for a while. Juudai reached out, touching the dark silver thread and sending an experimental blast of power through it. It seemed to strengthen the bond, but before he could try again, a tendril lashed out at him. Juudai deflected it with little difficulty. It had been a warning. Chaos wouldn't just let them undo its work without a fight.

"I'm not stopping now," Juudai said out loud. He could feel Johan nodding and took it as permission to go on.

Starting with himself seemed easiest; he'd be able to feel himself when he was doing wrong. Juudai carefully repeated his earlier move, trying to strengthen the bond between him and Johan again with his own power. Chaos wasn't so nice this time: the blast would have hit Juudai full in the face if Johan's own power had not intervened. It was shielding Juudai together with Yubel, and Juudai didn't let the opportunity go to waste. He didn't bother being subtle, but instead used all of his power to blast away the tendrils eating away at the dark silver line.

Johan screamed.

"Johan!" Juudai briefly opened his eyes again, giving him a very weird double vision of both Johan's mind and the rocks of Kata Tjuta, with Chaos still trying to break through from above.

"Please, stop it!" Johan begged, trying to get away. "It hurts! Juudai, please stop!"

Juudai closed his eyes again, conflicted. It had worked; the Chaos threads were visibly dissolving. But if it hurt Johan this much, did he have the right to go on?

Unless it was what Chaos had planned all along.

Juudai made his decision. He lifted one hand from the side of Johan's head-

"I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

-and brought it down again, hitting Johan in the back of his head with all the power he could spare. Johan slumped forward. Juudai caught him before he could fall onto the ground and gently lowered him.

"Yuuki Juudai, what do you think you're doing!" Sapphire Pegasus snarled, outraged. Juudai raised one hand to stop him and the other Gem Beasts.

"We can't stop now," he said softly. "I know what to do. He won't feel it, I swear."

He turned Johan around and put his head in his lap, before replacing his hands again and continuing where he'd left off. Yubel was still holding off Chaos, though she seemed to have trouble. One of her hands moved quickly to the back of her head and she shot Juudai what looked like a reproachful look. Juudai tilted his head. What had he done wrong?

No time to think about that. The Light of Hope had waned slightly now that Johan was unconscious, but it was still helping Yubel with all its power. Juudai gathered his own power. Right now, he was the strongest here.

_Let's get this over with._

Yubel nodded and stepped aside to let Juudai through. He looked around to assess his situation. The place he was in had become much more lifelike; he felt like he was in a real –albeit very surreal- place instead of Johan's mind. He considered summoning his monsters for a brief second, before noticing he didn't have his duel disk. Only Yubel could follow him here. It was enough.

Ruby Carbuncle's thread, still much stronger than the others, was easiest to free from Chaos. Juudai was starting to suspect that this part of it was completely cut off from the Chaos in the real world. It seemed to have no real intelligence, only lashing out instinctively and being driven back easily by Yubel and Johan's own power. With Ruby Carbuncle back, the Light seemed to strengthen, and it helped him reinstate the bonds with Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger in quick succession.

_Hold on, you're doing great._

It was Yubel, but at the same time it sounded like Johan and the Light of Hope and all the monsters around them at once. With their encouragement in mind, Juudai darted forward, and attacked the tendrils that had almost completely covered the light green bond of Emerald Turtle. But Chaos wasn't giving up this time. Perhaps it felt that it was rapidly losing ground, because it abruptly let go of the green line and blasted Juudai away. He landed painfully, close to Yubel, who immediately eradicated the tendrils coming after Juudai. Johan's own power joined her, ripping through the smoke as if it wasn't even there, and returning Sapphire Pegasus in the process.

With five Gem Beasts back, Johan seemed to be gaining more and more power. Juudai got back onto his feet and let the Light take care of Cobalt. He instead opted to jump up, towards the one place he'd already noticed before, in Kinshasa. While it had looked like an ordinary door back then, now it resembled an ornate gateway, completely overgrown by Chaos, much like ivy would. This place was Johan's connection to the outside world. It bound him to all the beings around him and if they couldn't free it, the loss would drive Johan mad.

He looked around. Cobalt's energy was back, meaning there were only two Gem Beasts left to free. Rainbow Dragon, and, hardest of all, Amethyst Cat. Juudai could still, very faintly, detect Rainbow Dragon's power, but if it hadn't been for Topaz Tiger's earlier assurance, he would've feared for Amethyst Cat's fate. She didn't seem to exist at all.

_Yubel? You ready?_

Yubel was by his side in a second, eyeing the gateway critically.

_It won't be easy._

The Light of Hope was whirling around them, nudging Yubel and urging them to continue. It had regained a lot of its power and seemed eager to finish the job and get rid of Chaos. Juudai nodded.

_Let's finish this._

Instead of outright trying to blast the remaining parts of Chaos away, Juudai opted for a more subtle approach, directing the Gentle Darkness in such a way that it slipped between all the cracks Chaos had failed to cover and slowly drawing the tendrils away. Yubel joined him, and Johan's power tried to imitate them, but didn't seem to be experienced enough to pull off the subtle manipulation. Juudai frowned. They'd have to work on that.

But in the meantime, he could feel Rainbow Dragon's signature grow stronger again, and behind it, very faintly, a final aura was appearing again. Amethyst Cat was still around. Even if they didn't know where she was, she was still connected to Johan.

He continued drawing the tendrils of smoke away carefully, so he didn't damage the gate itself. It was tiring work, and he had to concentrate with all his might, but he'd be damned if he gave up now. The remaining parts of Chaos were struggling with all their might, but the fact remained that they were only offshoots, little seeds planted by Chaos. Chaos was far stronger than this, but these parts were tiny in comparison. While they were strong enough to subtly weaken the Light of Hope, they couldn't face them all in an outright battle.

Juudai gathered all of the remaining fragments in a tight ball, and the Light of Hope took use of the opportunity to slip between the parts that were still at large and seek out the bonds of Rainbow Dragon and Amethyst Cat. It wasn't hard; with Juudai keeping their enemy in check, it only had to open the gates and reconnect all the monsters fully.

Juudai smirked, levitating the ball as high as he could.

_Ready?_

He didn't even need to ask. Yubel and the Light turned onto the ball as one and blasted it with everything they had, their power merging seamlessly and tearing through the ball with ease. Yubel turned to Juudai and for a moment he imagined that her eyes changed color in the light of the blast. He nodded and added his own power to the mix. It took care of the last small bits. The Light of Hope was circling around Johan's mind, checking for any remaining intruders, but finding none. And in the real world, Juudai felt Johan starting to stir. He was waking up. They'd done it. Chaos was gone from Johan's mind.

Juudai opened his eyes just in time to see Johan wake up fully. He sat upright carefully, rubbing his head, but smiling at the same time.

"You didn't need to hit me, Juudai," he said, mock-angry. "But thank you. I-"

He seemed lost for words. Juudai only shook his head and helped him upright, steering him towards the Gem Beasts.

"No need. Go on."

Johan smiled at him and walked towards the closest Gem Beast: Emerald Turtle.

"Hey guys. I missed you."

If the turtle could have pounced on him, it would have. Ruby Carbuncle and Topaz Tiger had no such reservations, and Johan soon found himself engulfed by six Gem Beasts. Rainbow Dragon, still flying around, roared his approval.

But if Juudai had hoped that freeing Johan would make Chaos back off, he was sorely disappointed. On the contrary, the attacks were becoming stronger and stronger. The mountains of Kata Tjuta seemed to shake with every hit, and in the distance, the Rainbow Serpent cried out. A large crack appeared in the shield it had created.

"It needs help!" Rainbow Dragon warned them. Juudai winced. His power had drastically decreased, and he didn't know if he'd be strong enough to hold off Chaos, but he still gave it all he had left. Yubel and Johan did the same after a few seconds. Johan had grown stronger now that he had the connection with the Gem Beasts back, but he wasn't strong enough to carry the weakening shield, and Yubel, like Juudai, had lost a lot of strength. The power she normally used, a mix of the Gentle Darkness she got from Juudai and her own innate abilities, wasn't sufficient.

The sky shattered. Chaos headed straight for Johan.

"Johan!" Rainbow Dragon swooped down, catching the blast right before it hit Johan. For a moment, the dragon was obscured from view. Then he roared in pain as Chaos pounded in on him, slowly bringing him to the ground and tying his wings together.

"No, no, I just got them back, you won't!" Johan shouted, attacking Chaos on his own. His attacks seemed to have little effect, but they gave Rainbow Dragon the chance to free one wing and fly up again. Juudai sprinted up to them, attacking Chaos himself, but with just as little effect as Johan. From the distance, the Rainbow Serpent was crying out: a long, low cry that cut through the sky and seemed to come from under the ground at the same time. Rainbow Dragon's roar was transforming in a low cry as it quickly lost strength, despite all their efforts.

"It needs more strength!" Yubel shouted from where she was trying to free Rainbow Dragon's wing. Ruby thrilled softly, cocking her head and floating up until she was level with Johan's shoulder.

"Ruby?" Johan asked, but the little monster didn't reply. She closed her eyes tightly and slowly, ever-so-slowly, a bright red glow started surrounding her. The glow suddenly turned into a beam, which shot directly at Rainbow Dragon and hit the first orb on his body. Rainbow Dragon roared again, ripping one leg free.

"Of course!" Sapphire Pegasus shouted. He glowed blue like Ruby had glowed red, and a second beam hit Rainbow Dragon. The remaining four Gem Beasts did the same, and what was almost a rainbow of colors surrounded the dragon.

"Rainbow Dragon's first effect," Juudai whispered.

"'For every Gem Beast sent to the graveyard, he gains one thousand attack points'", Johan quoted. "But there's no graveyard here so he just gains their strength regardless."

"Juudai, it's still not enough!" Yubel shouted down. Even with the added strength of the six Gem Beasts, Rainbow Dragon was still struggling to break free from Chaos. It was creeping up the dragon's wings again, slowly dragging it down to the ground. Juudai redoubled his efforts, starting to feel faintly dizzy. He didn't have much left.

"C'mon…" Johan was saying. "Hang on, there has to be something…"

Juudai's vision was wavering. He blinked to clear his mind and took a step backwards for more support. Chaos was not letting up, even though the Rainbow Serpent had recovered some of its strength as well and was trying to aid its spiritual sibling. Kata Tjuta was singing. It didn't help.

A bright streak of violet curved through the sky from the far north, cutting straight through Chaos and hitting the last gem on Rainbow Dragon's body. Johan shouted in surprise and the dragon roared fiercely, his body suddenly surrounded by a full rainbow. The extra power was enough; with the entire rainbow visible, the dragon managed to free his wings and blow away the tendrils that were binding him down. The smoke was whirling furiously, but retreated under the combined pressure of Rainbow Dragon, the power of the Rainbow Serpent and Juudai, Yubel and Johan's attacks.

Johan smiled softly. "She's still around. She's alive and she still feels us."

He disintegrated a last tendril. The Gem Beasts slowly stopped glowing and the violet streak disappeared abruptly. Juudai took a few small steps forward. He really needed to sit down.

"That's nice," he said slowly. "That's fantastic."

His vision was starting to waver. Oh well. At least they were safe again. He just managed to sit down before passing out, with Yubel and Johan's cries of 'Juudai!' the last thing he heard.

**0o0o0**

When he woke up again, it was because of a rock digging painfully in his back. It was morning, and the sun was slowly rising. Yubel had her arms wrapped around him and Johan was sitting next to him, looking rather dejected and absently tossing a rock up and down. Jim was busy preparing something that resembled breakfast and waved when he saw that Juudai was awake.

"You gave us all a bit of a scare!" he shouted. Johan looked up and gave Juudai a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Juudai asked, taking in Johan's dejected look. Ruby, sitting on his shoulder, didn't look much better.

"It's punishing her," Johan said softly, carefully pocketing the rock he'd been toying with. "For helping Rainbow Dragon."

He hit the ground in frustration. "I just wish we knew where she is. I can feel everything but I can't do anything about it!"

Juudai sat up and put a hand on his arm. "We'll find her, I promise."

Johan smiled. "Juudai, thanks. At least I know she's still alive now. I don't know where she is, but I can feel her."

"Hey, it wasn't just me," Juudai laughed. "Yubel helped, and the Light of course. Couldn't have done it without them."

Johan's face turned into a frown. "Light? Juudai, you told me it wasn't the Light of Ruin."

"It's not, it's not!" Juudai said quickly, lifting his hands in a defensive gesture. "It's really not. What you have is the Light of Hope."

"Light of Hope?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but there's the Light of Ruin and the Light of Hope. Just like there's Darkness' darkness and the Gentle Darkness." Juudai explained, taking the offending rock from behind his back. Johan nodded thoughtfully.

"So this Light-" he abruptly stopped speaking when his cell phone started ringing and checked the caller ID.

"Need to get this, just a second," he told Juudai. "Kaichou? Have you found anything?"

Pegasus? Juudai leaned closer, hoping to listen in on the conversation. Johan was listening carefully, nodding from time to time and finally smiling. He ended the call with a heartfelt 'thank you', and turned to Juudai, beaming.

"We've got a trace!" he said excitedly. "Pegasus-kaichou found out where the original amethyst came from, the one that was supposed to be brought to Rome. The stone came from India."

"That's great!" Juudai told him. Johan was already busily discussing his plans with the Gem Beasts. Jim wandered closer.

"Did you just have a phone conversation here?" he asked incredulously. "In the middle of Kata Tjuta?"

Johan looked up, as did Juudai. "Yeah? What's the problem?"

Jim laughed. "Johan, there's no reception in this entire area. The closest place where you can use a cell phone is Yulara."

"Is it?" Johan frowned down at his cell phone. Juudai took out his own and showed it to Jim.

"Are you sure it's not just your phone? Mine has no problems either."

"I only got your call because I happened to be in Yulara at the time, Juudai," Jim told him. "And no, I'm sure it's not just my phone. When's the last time you had to recharge yours? Or ran out of money?"

"Never, actually," Juudai decided. "Okay, you've got a point. I suppose we just have super phones." He nudged Johan. "That's kind of cool, actually."

Jim chuckled and shook his head. "You just got helped by the Rainbow Serpent, the most powerful being in Aboriginal mythology, but it's your cell phone that's cool? You two are weird."

"Weird or not," Johan interrupted. "I need to go. Jim, do you think there's any way of getting me to the airport today? If we can make it to Canberra or Sidney we should be able to get a flight to India there."

"Are you kidding me!" Juudai exclaimed, laughing. "Don't tell me you're actually going to take a plane to India!"

"Do you want him to swim?" Topaz Tiger asked.

"Well, of course not. Did you forget that I can just teleport you there?"

"You?" Johan looked doubtful. "Didn't you have trouble with it?"

Juudai waved his objections away. "That was ages ago! I know perfectly well how to do it now!"

"That's true," Yubel said lazily. "It's been weeks since he landed us in a swamp. I'm almost starting to miss it."

Juudai cheerfully ignored her completely. "I know what I'm doing, Johan. Besides," he turned serious again, "it'll get us there a lot faster."

Johan gave in and nodded briefly, starting to gather his supplies. Juudai went to gather Pharaoh, who was sleeping next to Karen.

"Make sure he eats enough," Jim advised as Juudai woke him up and helped him into his backpack. Juudai nodded. He'd have to make sure he got food somewhere, but he still had some things left that Shou had given him back in Wellington.

"I'll take care," he told Jim, shaking his hand. "Thanks for everything, we couldn't have helped Johan without you."

"I should thank you," Jim said. "I guess I can safely say that there's a mystical presence in Kata Tjuta now, I saw it first-hand."

"I hope we didn't destroy anything," Juudai said, smiling sheepishly. Kata Tjuta didn't seem to bear any marks from the fight last night - the Rainbow Serpent had protected it well - but Juudai couldn't be sure.

"Juudai, are you ready?" Yubel called. Juudai nodded quickly and picked up his backpack with Pharaoh in it. Yubel disappeared when he came near, leaving only Johan waiting for him. Rainbow Dragon hadn't returned to Johan's deck yet. It gave one last, long roar that was immediately echoed by the Rainbow Serpent. They'd been lucky to have it on their side. Uluru and Kata Tjuta were lucky to have such a powerful guardian.

"Ready?" he asked Johan, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. "Just stay close and don't let go, I don't feel like going around looking for you."

It was a hollow warning. Juudai had no doubt that the Gentle Darkness would make sure nothing happened to Johan.

"Fasten your seatbelts?" Johan quipped.

"Don't take them off until the light above your seat has gone out." Juudai grinned. "Safety booklets can be found in the back of the seat in front of you."

And with that, they both disappeared. Jim grinned.

"Just the two of us again," he told Karen. "Life will be a lot less exciting."

Karen growled softly and wandered over to the place where they kept their food, followed by a laughing Jim. That much excitement wasn't good anyway.

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. Uluru and Kata Tjuta: **You've probably heard of Uluru/Ayer's Rock. Kata Tjuta/The Olgas lies nearby and is every bit as sacred to the Aboriginal inhabitants of the region as Uluru is. A lot of the legends haven't been shared with outsiders, so very little is actually known.

**2. Rainbow Serpent:** One of the most powerful beings in Aboriginal mythology. The sources I found about it are conflicting. Some say that it rests in Uluru, others say that Uluru is its child... Whatever the case, it's connected to Uluru and the region around it. It is linked to the land, water and social relationships. That combined with the rainbow part... Well, some things are just too good to pass up ^^

_If you're still alive after this chapter, concrit, comments and questions are very much appreciated!_


	13. Andhra Pradesh

Hello again, I am terribly sorry for the delay, but a combination of factors made that I could only finish this chapter last week. You'll understand why when you read it, I think.

This chapter is many things. It's the first chapter I ever planned for (or more specifically, it contains the first scene I ever planned for), it is by far the most important chapter that SFSG will ever have and as such also one of its longest, and it contains quite a bit of violence.

I cannot stress that enough. I like to keep the chapters T-rated overall, but I feel that this one might cross the line into M. You are hereby forewarned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**Notes:** Many many many thanks to **Blueglaceon**, who talked me through the ins and outs of an Indian village and made sure I portrayed them correctly.

**Warning**: I'll say it once more, this chapter contains death and violence. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

_ Part V: Asia_

**Chapter 13: Republic of India, province of Andhra Pradesh**

"Okay, try this."

Juudai stretched out his right hand and created a small, pitch-black orb above it. He let it hover for a few seconds before carefully making it larger, then making it smaller again and finally letting it disappear completely. Johan looked closely at Juudai's hand, then at his own and slowly tried to do the same. He managed to form an orb like Juudai's, only pure white, but when he tried to make it larger it spun wildly out of control and shot towards an unsuspecting Pharaoh. Juudai quickly blocked it and sent it spinning away. Pharaoh only gave them an affronted glare before curling up to sleep again. He'd been sleeping a lot.

Johan sighed.

"This is not going to work, Juudai," he said. "I can't control it. It seems to have a life of its own."

Juudai stubbornly shook his head. "No no, it was the same when I started out. It just takes practice!"

"You're taking this too fast," Yubel interrupted. She'd been watching their failed attempts for the last ten minutes. "Make that ball again," she instructed Johan.

Johan carefully did as she said. The white ball, about the size of his palm, hovered innocuously.

"Good. Now keep it like that," Yubel continued. "Don't make it bigger or smaller, but just try to keep it stable."

Johan followed her instructions, keeping the orb hovering above his hand for several seconds.

"Try to absorb it again," Yubel said, keeping a close eye on him. "That will feel weird at first, but the power is part of you. It wants to go back, so don't try to stop it."

Johan focused, closing his eyes after a few seconds to get a better feel. Slowly, the ball disappeared again, until nothing remained. Juudai applauded, and Johan opened his eyes again. He grinned when he saw the empty palm of his hand.

"Thanks, Yubel!" he said happily.

"Just keep practicing that. Learn how your power feels and what it wants. It's an extension of yourself, and you should treat it as such," Yubel instructed him. Juudai listened closely.

"Why did you never tell me this?" he asked her. Yubel laughed softly.

"You didn't need it, Juudai. You have two lives of experience. Your power is so innately a part of you that you can't even imagine otherwise. Even when you could only use the brute force of it, you never had trouble keeping it under control."

"True." Juudai tilted his head. "Still, I didn't know all that stuff."

"Now you do," Johan teased. Juudai hit him softly on the shoulder and Johan retaliated by giving him a playful shove. Juudai wanted to react, but was stopped by Cobalt Eagle's arrival. Johan immediately became a lot more serious.

"Anything?" he asked anxiously. The eagle shook his head sadly.

"Nothing. It all looks normal. There's a village about ten miles from here, I think, but it seems perfectly ordinary."

"It's got to be around here somewhere," Johan muttered. "Where's it keeping her?"

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Juudai asked carefully. "I mean, it's been over two weeks and we still don't know anything. There were those amethyst mines in Hyderabad but…"

"It's here," Johan and Cobalt Eagle replied simultaneously.

"We feel her," Cobalt Eagle explained. "All of us. She's around and she's close by. We felt it the moment we came to this country."

Juudai still wasn't convinced. "But it's a big country. She could be anywhere."

"Which means we'll keep looking until we find her," Johan said simply. "Even if it means searching every square inch of the world, we will."

He laughed a bit self-depreciatingly. "It's what I am, after all. The Seeker. Might as well live up to the name."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Juudai asked softly. Johan had had remarkably little problems adapting to the whole concept of the Light of Hope once he'd heard of it, but Juudai suspected he still had some trouble coping.

"Okay?" Johan echoed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I've never lived a life like this. But it's a part of me and it's helping us find Amethyst, so I don't really mind."

He called upon the Light of Hope again and let it hover like Yubel had taught him. Juudai absently copied him.

"I know it's not always fun," he said, then grimaced. "I mean, it's about dealing with problems and fighting things more often than not. But in a way, this is who I am." He raised the darkness sphere. "It's me. I don't know about you, but I'd have a hard time living without it."

Johan nodded thoughtfully. "It's still very weird for me, but I think I understand what you're saying. I just wish the circumstances had been better." He threw a half-glance at Juudai. "But I suppose that's how it goes."

"I think we all wish that," Yubel said, and they all knew she wasn't just talking about Johan. Juudai wasn't the only one who felt remorse over his actions in the Dark World.

There wasn't much more to be said on the subject, so they all lapsed into silence for the next several minutes. Johan made the little sphere he'd formed disappear and absently toyed with the bracelet around his left arm. Juudai had seen it several times before, but he'd never had the opportunity to ask about it. They weren't going anywhere now, though.

"Johan?" he asked, breaking the silence. "That bracelet. Where does it come from?"

"Ah?" Johan gave him a surprised look and took off the bracelet. "I never told you? Athena gave it to me."

He gave the bracelet to Juudai and tapped the owl carved into it. "See here? That's her symbol. She gave it to me as a token." He turned the bracelet around and pointed at the tree. "And that's an olive tree. She gave it to the people of Athens. You should read the story someday, it's interesting."

"I might," Juudai said, nodding. "I have a book about it."

Johan smiled. He seemed to think for a moment, before opening his backpack, taking out a rock and giving it to Juudai as well.

"This was something I found when we were in Kata Tjuta. Rainbow Dragon says it's a present from the Rainbow Serpent."

Juudai looked critically at the rock. It seemed completely ordinary, and he told Johan as much. Johan just laughed, taking the rock from him and turning it around so that the sunlight hit it in a particular angle. Juudai gasped as the rock suddenly seemed to turn see-through. In the middle, just where the light hit it, an entire spectrum of colors formed. The colors of the rainbow. Of course.

"It's just a trick of light, of course," Johan explained, turning the rock again. It became an ordinary stone once more. "But isn't that what a rainbow is in the first place?"

"But it isn't see-through anymore!" Juudai protested. "It can't just go from solid to see-through!"

Johan shrugged. "I never said it was an ordinary trick. It's a pretty special thing, no matter which way you look at it."

"I'd say the way you look at it matters quite a bit," Juudai muttered, taking Johan's hand and turning it so that the sunlight hit the stone again. Johan laughed loudly.

"You win," he said, putting the rock away again and casting a worried look at the sky. "It's going to rain again."

"Again?" Juudai grimaced. It had been raining almost non-stop since they'd arrived. They'd managed to keep dry courtesy of their powers, but the rain was seriously starting to get on his nerves. Johan was right, though. The sky had been clear for most of the day, but clouds were starting to appear now. The sun was setting as well. They'd have to look for cover.

"Pharaoh!" he called. The cat opened one eye and stared at him, but didn't get up. Juudai sighed and went to get him himself. Pharaoh didn't protest when he got picked up, just snuggled into Juudai's jacket and slept on.

"There's a forest a few miles away from here," Cobalt Eagle told Johan. Johan hesitated.

"If it starts raining I'd rather we find some kind of cave or rock. It will keep us drier."

"There aren't any nearby," Cobalt Eagle said, shaking his head. "You could go to that village."

"Village?" Juudai asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Yubel said. "It'll be night by the time you get there. They might not be happy to have you show up after sunset."

Johan hummed in agreement. "We'll go tomorrow. If that's okay with you?"

"Sure," Juudai replied, shifting Pharaoh in his arms so he could put on his backpack. Johan was gathering his own bag, all the while looking carefully at the gathering clouds. Juudai joined him.

"It's not a thunderstorm," Johan said. "That's good. A forest should be safe."

Cobalt Eagle flapped his wings and took off to a point where he could clearly see their surroundings, and let out a short cry to make Johan follow him. They'd guessed right. After only a few minutes a slow drizzle started up and by the time they actually reached the forest, the rain was pouring down. Not that it really bothered them; they had figured out very quickly how to stay dry. Their only problem was the humidity. It made sleeping on the ground really uncomfortable. Luckily they had a sleeping bag for that, which Johan took out the moment they reached a relatively dry spot. It was Johan's, and not really made for two people, but they managed. Juudai had already decided he really needed one too if he was going to continue traveling around the world, but he hadn't had the opportunity. For now, they could share.

Even though Johan did kick in his sleep.

"I heard that," Johan said lazily. "Felt that. Read that. Whatever."

"Well, you do," Juudai accused. "And stop reading my mind."

"Don't think so loudly." Johan didn't even look up, but unzipped the bag to turn it into a makeshift blanket. It was still much too early to sleep. Juudai put Pharaoh down. The cat sniffed around a bit, then curled up on top of the unzipped sleeping bag. Juudai opened his bag and got out the cat food he'd gotten recently, holding it up in front of him.

"Hey, Pharaoh, want food?" he teased, shaking the bag. Pharaoh looked mildly interested but when Juudai tried to get him to eat it, he turned his head away.

"Still not eating?" Johan asked, leaning over Juudai's shoulder. Juudai shook his head.

"You shouldn't worry," Yubel told him, appearing on his other side. She liked being fully materialized. She'd told Juudai it gave her more power to act. Since the attack in Kata Tjuta, they didn't want to take any risks.

"No, I guess not," Juudai said, sighing. "I still want to get him checked out by a vet one of these days, though. He's having trouble walking."

Johan nodded. "You can do so if you want. I'll be fine on my own. You just go to Japan."

"Nah, it'll be fine," Juudai assured him. "And I'm not going to leave you behind!"

Not again, he added mentally. After what had happened the last time he'd let Johan go off on his own, he didn't want to take any risks. Who knew what Chaos would try? No, it was better like this.

"If you're sure," Johan replied. He sat down. "What do you think of an early night? I know it's not even eight yet but I am tired."

Juudai shrugged. "Sure. Food first, though." He grinned, holding up his backpack. "Unless you don't want your share?"

Johan grinned lazily and snatched the backpack from him. "Not a chance, Yuuki Juudai. Not a chance."

**0o0o0**

It had stopped raining when Juudai woke up, and for a moment he thought that was the reason. But the sleeping bag was unusually spacious, and it only took him a few seconds to realize that Johan wasn't sleeping next to him anymore. How he'd managed to get out of the bag without waking him up, he'd never know.

Yubel wasn't around either. He knew when she slept in his mind, and that wasn't the case, but he couldn't see her in the clearing. They were both around, though. He knew that much. He could feel their presence well enough.

He got out of the bag and spared a minute to check up on Pharaoh. The cat was curled up next to him and fast asleep. While Juudai watched, he shifted a bit, but didn't wake up. Juudai smiled and walked away from the clearing, but not before throwing up a protective shield. He noticed that there were already two others in place. Yubel and Johan had had the same idea. He found the two of them a bit away, and stopped a fair distance away from them so they wouldn't notice him right away. They'd both thrown up a shield, blocking out al the noise they were making. Juudai crept closer so he could get inside, hoping his presence was familiar enough to slip under their radar. It seemed to work; they didn't react when he entered the shield. He was eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. He looked closer at the two of them. Johan was lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head and Yubel was sitting next to him.

"You know it's not easy," she stated.

Johan chuckled slightly. "I noticed. Caught on pretty early."

"What tipped you off?"

Yubel was teasing. Juudai blinked a few times in surprise and debated going closer, but eventually decided to stay where he was.

"Must've been when I couldn't get rid of the sand," Johan replied. "Do you know how it feels to wake up and have sand between your teeth?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I was there too," Yubel said. Juudai thought she was grimacing. "So it's worth the sand?"

"Close call, but I think it is."

"Then it's your choice."

Johan sat up and turned to look at her. "It's every bit as much yours. Even more so, I'd say."

Juudai frowned. What were they talking about?

"You know the conditions," Yubel said quietly. Juudai heard the hidden threat in her voice. Why would she threaten Johan? And how would Johan react?

But Johan didn't seem to have trouble with it. He quickly acknowledged her words with a nod and sat up completely. "I know. I don't intend to break them and you know that too."

Yubel seemed satisfied with that answer, for she didn't reply. The two sat in silence for a minute and Juudai wondered if he should make his presence known.

Johan slapped his own arm hard and Yubel hissed.

"Don't do that, it hurts."

"Sorry," Johan sounded genuinely apologetic, though Juudai didn't understand why. "Mosquito. It would've been worse if it'd bit me."

"Have you thought again about telling him this?" Yubel asked. Johan sighed deeply.

"I guess it's better if we do," he said. "Nothing good ever comes from keeping secrets. You do the honors."

Yubel nodded, then turned around and looked straight at where Juudai was standing. "Juudai, come over for a minute."

Juudai slumped in defeat and walked over to them while shaking his head. "You knew I was here?"

"Pretty much from the moment you arrived," Johan told him casually. "You need to hide better."

That was practically impossible and they all knew it. Juudai decided to let it slide. Yubel shifted to the side and he sat down, in between Yubel and Johan.

"What were you talking about?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you there was something Johan didn't want to tell you yet?" Yubel replied. Juudai nodded and looked at Johan.

"What is it?"

Johan hesitated, apparently looking for the right words. "Okay, this is kind of hard to explain. Hit me, will you?"

"What?"

"Or Yubel. It doesn't really matter."

Juudai stared in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Yubel sighed. "I'm going to make this simple. We," she pointed at herself and Johan, "are connected. If he's hurt, I feel it and if I'm hurt, he feels it."

Juudai gaped, looking from Yubel to Johan, who nodded to confirm Yubel's words. They weren't joking.

"How do you know?" he asked eventually. "How long?"

"At least since we were in Bolivia," Yubel said. "But probably earlier."

"We realized it when we were in Kinshasa," Johan continued. He laughed lightly. "After the time I almost broke my arm and Yubel complained about the pain before I'd even said anything, it was kind of obvious."

Juudai had stayed indoors for most of his stay in Kinshasa, recovering from the bullet wound he'd sustained. But Yubel had joined Johan a few times when he'd gone looking for Amethyst Cat. So they'd found out then? He shook his head. This wasn't what he'd expected when he'd woken up a little ago. He needed advice on this.

"Just a minute," he announced, getting up and leaving Johan and Yubel behind. He returned a bit later, carrying a disgruntled Pharaoh in his arms. The cat hadn't been happy about having to wake up, but Juudai needed him now.

Or rather, the spirit inside him.

"Daitokuji-sensei?" Juudai asked. The little ball of light appeared immediately. Pharaoh sleepily batted a paw at it, but he didn't seem to have the energy to do much more.

"What is it, Juudai-kun?" Daitokuji-sensei asked kindly.

Juudai gestured at Johan and Yubel and the two of them quickly repeated their explanation. Daitokuji-sensei didn't say anything for a very long time.

"That's incredibly peculiar," he finally said. "Do you have any idea why this connection exists?"

It was Johan who answered that question. "We had a theory. I'm not sure, but maybe it is because Yubel, well, possessed me?"

He shrugged sheepishly and looked at Daitokuji-sensei.

"I've never heard of such a thing," the teacher said. "But a case like yours is unheard of, so the possibility exists. If your idea is correct, then part of your souls must have become interwoven somehow."

"That can happen?" Juudai asked curiously.

"I have never heard of it, but it might be possible." Daitokuji-sensei sighed. "I know I had a book that might have some information, but it's still at Duel Academia." He looked sadly at Pharaoh. "If you go there, you have to look it up, Juudai-kun."

"We'll do that," Juudai nodded. "But sensei, is it dangerous?"

Daitokuji-sensei didn't reply him, but instead turned to Yubel. "Yubel-san, if Johan-kun gets hurt, how do you feel it?"

"Same spot," Yubel said. "Same kind of pain too."

"And how intense is this pain?" Daitokuji-sensei continued. "If Johan-kun were to break his arm, would it be equally painful for you?"

"Less," Yubel replied, and Johan nodded. "It would hurt, but it wouldn't be as bad."

Daitokuji-sensei looked away and back at Pharaoh. When he spoke again, it was in a slow, careful voice, as if he was thinking about every word.

"To answer your question, Juudai-kun, I think there is indeed a certain amount of danger involved. Common injuries will not do much damage, but a mortal injury might have grave effects. I do not know what would happen if either Yubel-san or Johan-kun were to die, but I believe it would be very painful and maybe even lethal for the other."

Juudai's eyes widened. "Is there any way to stop it?" he asked urgently. The idea of losing either Yubel or Johan was bad enough. Losing both of them was something he didn't think he could cope with.

"I don't know," Daitokuji-sensei said simply. Yubel put a hand on Juudai's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said. "We don't die easily."

"I'm definitely not planning on it," Johan said, smiling at him. "And you know we can protect ourselves. Besides, we've got you! What's there to be afraid of?"

Juudai appreciated the effort to cheer him up, but he didn't quite believe Johan's words. He hadn't always been a decent Herald of Darkness. But looking at Johan, and then at Yubel, he knew that both of them were fully aware of the danger. They'd managed so far. But they had to stay careful.

Another thought occurred to him and he quickly created a shield around them. It covered the ones Johan and Yubel had already made and he suddenly realized why those existed in the first place.

"Chaos doesn't know, does it?" he asked quickly. If it did, the situation would be much more dangerous.

"We thought of it, but we think it doesn't," Johan reassured him. "And we plan to keep it that way, obviously."

Juudai sighed in relief. "Alright… Alright."

"Juudai, are you sure you're okay with it?" Yubel asked, leaning over to get a better look at his face. Juudai laughed sharply.

"It's not what I expected. There aren't any more secrets you're keeping from me, are there?"

Daitokuji-sensei shifted a bit and Yubel laughed. Johan announced, in the tones of someone imparting a life-changing secret: "A long time ago, when I was seven, I wanted to have the power to _fly_."

"Really now?" Juudai snickered. "I don't remember what power I wanted."

"All of them," Yubel announced, and grinned when Juudai pulled a face. "You don't remember. I do."

"You don't need to say it like that!" Juudai protested. Johan suppressed a laugh and Juudai shot him an accusing glare. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm on the side of truth, justice, and the person who can hurt me without even being near me," Johan replied promptly.

"I'm not a masochist," Yubel told him, shaking her head. Pharaoh climbed slowly onto Juudai's lap, yawned widely and curled up, promptly falling asleep. Juudai picked him up.

"Maybe we better get some sleep too," he suggested. He had no idea how late it was, but he knew they wouldn't be well-rested if they didn't sleep now.

"Just a second," Johan said, getting up and taking out his side deck. He rifled through it and picked out one card, staring at it for a long time. Eventually he seemed to reach a decision. He held out the card to Yubel.

"I want you to have this," he said calmly. Yubel gave him a long look, but finally accepted the card.

"Remember one thing, though," he continued. "I'm giving you this because I trust you. If you ever do anything to change that, if you ever try to harm my family, or Juudai, or anyone I care about, it won't matter that we share this connection. I _will_ find a way to get around it."

"Duly noted," Yubel replied. "And be aware that the same applies to you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Johan grinned suddenly, and Juudai stared. How had his mood changed so quickly from cheerful to serious and back again?

_Just making sure we were on the same page, Juudai._

Juudai looked at Yubel, who nodded briefly. Johan caught his eye and nodded as well.

"Um, sure," Juudai said uncertainly. Johan laughed softly.

"Come on, Juudai. You said something about sleeping, right? I could do with some rest."

As if to illustrate that point, he yawned widely. Daitokuji-sensei returned to Pharaoh and Juudai picked him up, then followed Johan back to their makeshift camp. Johan really was tired, for he fell asleep almost as soon as they'd both managed to get into the sleeping bag comfortably. Even Yubel, who'd retreated to Juudai's mind, went quiet relatively quickly, but Juudai had trouble sleeping. Despite Yubel and Johan's assurances, he was worried. This was a lot to take in and it could prove to be dangerous. Only there was nothing he could do to stop it. He toyed with the idea of calling Apollo or Artemis, but eventually discarded it. He didn't want to wake up Johan and Yubel and he doubted the two gods would know much more. They'd just have to wait and be careful. Yubel was a comforting presence in his mind; Johan was warm against him. They were okay.

**0o0o0**

The village came into view a little before sunset on the following day. They could have reached it sooner, but they'd spent some time resting and talking about the revelations of the previous night. It was a very small, but very busy village, and they spent a moment looking at the place from a distance before going closer. Juudai stopped for a minute when he spotted two shrines with mud statues near the entrance of the village. He bent over to take a closer look and reached out to touch the marigold garland wrapped around one of the statues.

"Don't touch them, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei warned, and Juudai stepped back. "They're for protection. See the one that looks like an elephant?"

"Amber says he likes it," Johan laughed.

"That's Ganesh," Daitokuji-sensei continued. "And the other one's Shiva, his father. They're here to protect the village."

"They're not in good condition, though," Juudai said, frowning. The statues were starting to crack and some of the features had disappeared. The trunk of the elephant god had broken off.

"Let's not dwell on it," Daitokuji-sensei advised. Juudai shrugged and resumed walking towards the village. When they entered, a lot of the people stopped working to stare. Juudai grew a bit worried when he noticed that most of the stares were directed at Johan, and that none of them seemed to be very happy to see him. He unconsciously stepped in front of him, trying to keep him out of sight. Because Johan was taller than him, it didn't have much effect.

A few women were disappearing into the houses, taking their children with them.

The crowd parted slightly and a man in his late sixties came through, followed by a younger man. Juudai stopped and Johan stepped out from behind him.

"Greetings," the older man started. "My name is Hitendra, I am the head of this village." He gestured at the younger man. "This is my oldest son, Sonu."

"It's pleasure to meet you," Juudai replied. "I'm Juudai, and this is my friend, Johan. You have to forgive him, he does not speak your language."

Indeed, Johan was looking from Juudai to the villagers with a slightly blank look on his face. Juudai knew he would probably hear what he was saying, only in Norwegian, but he couldn't understand Hitendra. He'd never gained that ability.

"You speak our language very well," Hitendra said, giving him a look that was partly admiring and partly suspicious. "Yet you both come from far away. What brings you here?"

"We're traveling," Juudai replied, refusing to give more information right away.

The younger man turned to his father and started speaking to him in low, urgent tones. Juudai caught the words 'white' and 'careful', and the entire village suddenly seemed to be staring at Johan. Hitendra, however, shook his head slowly.

"We do not judge by appearance, nor do we condemn based on the past," he said loudly, so everyone could hear. "If anyone takes issue with that, they can bring it up to me personally. In the meantime, you are both welcome to stay in my house for as long as you want. Please follow me, we can talk inside."

"Thank you," Juudai said sincerely. He quickly told Johan what Hitendra had said, conveniently leaving out the part about the trouble their appearance might cause. Judging by Johan's expression, he'd guessed something was off, though.

The house Hitendra led them to was built out of mud, much like the other houses in the village. It was slightly larger, though, and looked stronger. A plant, standing about two foot tall, was growing in front of the house, the leaves giving off a strong scent. The same plant stood in front of most of the other houses Juudai could see.

The inside of the house was… Simple. There were almost no decorations except for a few woolen rugs and some small statues. Juudai recognized a four-armed goddess, as well as a statue of another god with four arms. There were several people in the house. An older woman was talking to a young woman with a boy on her lap, while another boy, the first one's twin, was tugging at her arm. They all looked up when their group entered the house, and the younger woman wordlessly took the children with her and disappeared. The older one looked at Hitendra for a second, then disappeared as well.

"My wife, Sanjana," Hitendra said. "And Urvi, my son's wife with my two grandsons, Mihir and Chandran."

A proud smile crossed his face at the mention of the two kids. He gestured for Johan and Juudai to sit down and did the same.

"I apologize for the behavior you had to witness," he began, casting a look at Johan. Juudai translated quickly for him. "It's not often we get foreign guests, and the white people aren't always welcome here."

Johan nodded once Juudai had translated, looking downcast. Juudai put a hand on his arm.

"However, I will make sure you will be treated with the utmost respect," Hitendra continued. "But tell me, what brings you here? And where do you come from?"

"I'm from Japan, and Johan's from Norway," Juudai replied. "As for why we're here…" He threw a quick look at Johan, repeating the question.

"My sister got abducted," Johan said, with Juudai still translating. "I've received information that she might be here, that's why…" He shook his head. "Juudai's helping me find her."

"Your sister?" Hitendra asked.

"She was abducted several weeks ago," Juudai said. "We've been looking for her ever since."

Hitendra nodded. "A noble goal, no doubt. We will do whatever we can to help you. What's your sister's name?"

Johan looked a bit surprised, but quickly improvised. "Katt… Kattja. Kattja Andersen."

"I will spread the word. What does she look like?"

"She's a bit older than me. Um, she has pink hair…" Johan tugged a bit self-consciously at his own teal hair and grinned sheepishly. "Weird hair colors run in the family."

Hitendra smiled understandingly. "Very well, we will look for her. I'm afraid we do not have much to offer in terms of accommodation, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"We don't want to be a bother-" Juudai started.

"Nonsense, it's an honor. We can offer you the next room to sleep. It's not very comfortable, but…"

"We're used to sleeping outside," Juudai said, smiling. "We're grateful for whatever you can offer us."

_My, you've become tactful._

Juudai grinned a bit and sent Yubel a message in return.

_Quiet, you._

**0o0o0**

As it turned out, staying in a house, no matter how small it was, was more comfortable than sleeping outside, if only because he and Johan wouldn't have to struggle for room now, but could just unzip the one sleeping bag they had and use it as a blanket. The twin boys had been fascinated with the bag, trying to sit on or in it whenever the adults weren't looking. The oldest one, Mihir, had taken a liking to Johan and asked him questions non-stop for the better part of the evening.

"Why are you sad?" was his first question. Juudai frowned a bit while he translated. He knew Johan was sad, but nothing about his outward appearance suggested it. How had the child known? He hadn't heard the conversation with Hitendra.

"I assume they're low-level telepaths, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei said. He was sitting next to Pharaoh, who was asleep once more. "It is not uncommon for twins to possess mild telepathy. He's probably more attuned to the feelings of the people around him."

Juudai nodded, and translated Johan's reply of 'I lost someone I care a lot about.' Mihir didn't seem entirely satisfied with that, but nodded nonetheless and ran over to his twin brother, tugging him along to see Pharaoh. Pharaoh didn't pay much attention to the kids. He turned his head to look at Juudai, then at Daitokuji-sensei, and then put it down again. Daitokuji-sensei stretched out one hand, as if to pet the cat, but then thought better of it.

There was little reason to stay awake after the sun had set and the lights had been extinguished, so they went for an early night. Juudai was woken up early the next morning, not by the sun, but by low, angry voices in the next room. He quietly got out from under the blanket they'd improvised, careful not to wake Johan, and stepped closer.

"I can't believe you let them in here," a man was saying. Juudai didn't recognize the voice. "Have you gone completely crazy?"

"I trust them." That was Hitendra. He was much calmer than the other person.

"You trust them?" the other man said. "Have you seen them? Have you seen _him_? Remember what they did to our country? How can you trust any of the whites?"

"Manish, what has gotten you so worked up?" Hitendra said quietly. "Has he hurt you or your family?"

"Have you prayed last night?" The other man -Manish- said. "Because I have, and every single one of the diyas went out. Can you still tell me that they're harmless?"

"The boy is looking for his sister," Hitendra snapped. Juudai was startled by a soft touch on his shoulder. Johan.

"They're talking about me, aren't they?" he asked gloomily. Juudai didn't deny it.

"Are we so heartless that we will leave him to his fate? The girl was abducted and he has reason to believe she's here. If you don't wish to see him, then don't. But I will help him."

"I truly hope you know what you're doing," Manish said loudly. "Good day, village head."

He turned around and left the house in a huff. Juudai sighed and sat down onto the sleeping bag.

"You shouldn't take it too hard," he told Johan. Johan sat down next to him and put his head in his hands.

"I still feel like I'm lying," he mumbled.

"What about? Amethyst is your sister, the only thing they don't know is that she's not human. Johan, you didn't do anything wrong."

Just then, Mihir stuck his head around the corner and bounded up to them happily when he noticed they were awake. With no way to continue their conversation, they instead just focused on the child and his brother, once the latter arrived. Pharaoh slowly got up, stumbled a bit before regaining his balance, and climbed onto Juudai's lap. Juudai petted him.

"You need to eat more, Pharaoh," he sighed. He took out a few cat treats and held them in his outstretched hand. Pharaoh sniffed and slowly ate one. He went to sleep again immediately afterwards.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Sonu, Hitendra's son, gave them a tour of the village. He didn't seem happy about it at first, only giving short replies to their questions, but after a while he warmed up to them, telling them more and talking about his wife and children. They had a short run-in with Manish, but the man just turned away when he saw them coming and didn't force a confrontation, something Juudai was very grateful for.

Night came again before they'd really realized the day was over, and unlike most of the previous night, Juudai fell asleep quickly. Somehow, the constant stares of the villagers had kept him on edge. Now that the stress fell away, he was exhausted.

He didn't get to enjoy his rest for long, though. Only a few hours later, he was woken up again.

"Juudai-kun," a soft voice said. Juudai grumbled a bit and turned around to look at Daitokuji-sensei's slightly see-through face.

"Whassit?" he mumbled.

"Juudai-kun, I'm sorry for waking you up so suddenly." Daitokuji-sensei looked genuinely sad. "But I need to talk to you. Could you come with me? And take Pharaoh with you?"

Juudai frowned a little, but did as he was told, checking quickly if Johan was asleep before following Daitokuji-sensei outside with Pharaoh in his arms. The cat hadn't woken up. He'd been asleep since the previous morning.

Daitokuji-sensei led him through the streets and away from the village. Only when they were a fair distance away did he stop and sit down. Juudai followed his example. In his mind, Yubel stirred curiously.

"Sensei, what is it?"

Daitokuji-sensei sighed deeply. "Juudai-kun, there's no easy way to say this, but Pharaoh… Pharaoh will die soon. Probably within a few minutes."

"What?" Juudai jumped up. "But how-"

"He's old, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei said sadly.

"But he's still okay, still asleep!" Juudai said frantically, shaking his head. "Look, Johan can manage on his own for a bit. We'll go to Japan, we'll take him to a vet and-"

"That won't help. All a vet will be able to tell you is that he will die soon and that he can put him down, if you prefer it." He stopped Juudai from talking by holding up one hand. "He's not asleep, Juudai-kun. He's been in a coma since this morning."

Juudai pressed a shaky hand against his mouth. "Is it my fault? If I'd taken better care of him…"

"There's nothing you could have changed, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei said serenely. "It's his time."

Yubel appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around Juudai. Juudai looked at the cat in his lap, tears welling up slowly.

"Hey, Pharaoh?" he asked, poking the cat softly. No reaction. "C'mon, Pharaoh. It's gonna be okay."

"It was an honor having you as my student, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei said. "And it was truly a pleasure to know you."

"Sensei…?"

"My soul is tied to Pharaoh, Juudai-kun. He's what prevents me from moving on. When he dies, I will disappear as well."

"No!" Juudai frantically shook his head. "C'mon, you can't do that to me!"

Yubel hugged him tighter, running her fingers through his hair.

"You don't need me anymore, you have Yubel-san and Johan-kun," Daitokuji-sensei told him, putting one see-through hand on his shoulder. "You're a good Herald and a good person. I'm certain you'll make it. Just do me one favor."

Juudai blinked and a few stray tears rolled down. He clutched Pharaoh tighter. "Sensei?"

"Go to Duel Academia and tell them I moved on. And if you ever need to go to an unreachable place, remember that Duel Academia is always a good starting point."

Pharaoh was breathing shallowly and slowly. Now that Juudai paid attention to it, he wondered how he'd missed it in the first place. He could've saved Pharaoh…

"Don't blame yourself, Juudai-kun," Daitokuji-sensei said once more. "It's not your fault and you couldn't have changed it. Just promise me you'll go."

"I- I promise," Juudai said shakily. He wiped at his eyes with one hand and leaned into Yubel's touch.

"Juudai? You there?" Johan came running over, but stopped abruptly when he saw Juudai crying. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I told you, Juudai-kun, you don't need to worry. These two are here for you." Daitokuji-sensei turned to Johan. "Pharaoh is dying, Johan-kun."

"Oh- Oh no…" Johan said slowly, dropping down next to Juudai. "Oh, Pharaoh…"

He put his hand on top of Juudai's and squeezed softly. Juudai bowed his head.

"He's not suffering, Juudai-kun. He's never been hurt. You've done a great job. Ah…" He slowly shook his head. "I think it's time."

"Sensei, please!" Juudai begged. He couldn't just disappear like this. Not after everything they'd been through…

"Don't worry, Juudai-kun, it's okay. See?" He reached out to Pharaoh with one hand. It was fading. "Yes. He's just passed on."

He smiled brightly, his body starting to fade more and more. "Goodbye, Juudai-kun. And thank you for everything."

"Sensei? Pharaoh?" Juudai tried one last time. He got no reply. Johan moved closer and pulled Juudai a bit against him, the body of the cat still between them. Juudai let him, resting his head against Johan's chest as Yubel continued to run her hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his head, before wrapping her wings around both of them.

"Juudai, it's okay," she whispered.

And Johan continued: "You can cry."

Juudai did.

**0o0o0**

Juudai didn't do much the next day. He briefly explained what had happened to Hitendra, and the village head agreed to help him set up a quick cremation ceremony for Pharaoh. He was only assisted by Sonu. All the other villagers just looked at them strangely or went on with their daily tasks.

For the rest of the day, Juudai slept –or at least pretended to. Johan stayed with him until a little after two, when he got up and announced that he was going to look for food. Juudai suspected Johan was very much aware that he wasn't sleeping, but was giving him the privacy he wanted. He turned around once Johan was gone and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Mister?"

Juudai turned his head. He hadn't expected anyone would try to talk to him.

"Yeah?" he replied wearily, looking at the visitor. It was one of the twin boys, Mihir or Chandran. He had trouble keeping them apart.

"Mister, are you still sad?"

Juudai smiled softly and looked at the ceiling again. "A bit, yes. I lost a very good friend."

Two good friends, actually. It'd be weird not to be able to talk to Daitokuji-sensei.

"You're very dark," the child said matter-of-factly. "But Mihir says you're light too."

Ah, Chandran then.

"Light?" Juudai asked.

"Mihir says so but he's wrong," Chandran said with all the certainty of a six-year-old who knew he was absolutely right and wouldn't let anyone change his mind. "You're not light but there's light in you. Only it's not you."

Juudai stared. "What?"

"He is light," Chandran continued without missing a beat. He pointed away and Juudai saw Johan trying to hold a conversation with the other twin. It seemed to involve a lot of pointing and gesturing.

"He's light, yes," Juudai confirmed, smiling. He remembered what Daitokuji-sensei had said about the children. Low-level telepaths.

"He won't be sad anymore when he finds his sister, will he?" Chandran asked. "He's very sad. He shouldn't be sad."

"No, he shouldn't," Juudai agreed softly. "But when we find her he'll be happy again."

He looked back at Johan, who was now smiling as Mihir imitated a giant bird by waving his arms around. Unseen to the child, Cobalt Eagle was hovering above his head. Chandran pulled a face.

"Mihir always wants to play," he announced loudly.

Juudai laughed. "Don't you like playing?"

"Grandfather is very important," Chandran said, turning dark, serious eyes onto him. "We have to preserve his retu- no, re-pu-ta-tion."

He looked very proud at being able to finish the whole sentence. Juudai suspected he'd heard it enough to know it by heart.

"You're doing a very good job!" he said, and Chandran beamed. His brother had finished imitating Cobalt Eagle, and was now tugging Johan along to where Juudai and his brother were sitting. Johan smiled when he saw Juudai.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Juudai smiled back. "Thanks."

"Do you want anything to eat? I think they said there should be food soon, but…" Johan made a face and shot a meaningful glance at Juudai, who returned it. They were both grateful for the hospitality of Hitendra and his family, but the food… Well, they were used to different things.

"Let's skip," Juudai suggested. It wasn't polite, but he wasn't hungry anyway and he wanted to take a walk. "We can go around the village."

Johan nodded and carefully detached Mihir from his arm. Juudai walked up to Hitendra and quickly explained they were going out to take a walk, and asked him to forgive them their rudeness. The old man waved his apologies away, telling him not to worry. Mihir and Chandran, who tried to follow them outside, didn't get a pass, though. They got called back by their mother immediately.

The sky was overcast, but it wasn't raining and the villagers were hard at work As such, the people were much too busy to give Juudai and Johan more than a throwaway look. They reached the end of one street and turned into the next. There was some commotion going on. A woman was looking around, shouting "Jiya!" loudly. A group of other people were searching with her. Juudai wanted to go over, but Johan grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"They probably don't want us here," he whispered. Juudai nodded and turned around again. They'd only barely left the street and turned into another one when a cry came from right above them.

"Daddy, look!"

A little girl, no older than two, stood on the roof of the house closest to them, with her arms spread wide. A horrified shout came from far behind them, and Juudai turned to see the father of the child sprinting towards them, but too late- the child jumped.

Johan was gone before Juudai even had the chance to react, catching the child before she hit the ground and crash-landing on his back with the girl in his arms. Juudai reached him at the same time as the father of the child, and he just noticed the glow around Johan's hand as he quickly healed a scratch on the child's cheek. It disappeared immediately afterwards.

The father took the girl carefully from him, and Juudai couldn't help but stare. It was Manish, the one person who was most against their stay in the village. The man hesitated a bit, looking from his daughter to Johan, before finally holding out a hand and helping Johan up.

"I'm grateful," he said slowly, looking from Johan to Juudai. The other villagers, including the girl's mother, had arrived as well and now formed a circle around them.

"Ah, no-" Johan started before Juudai had fully translated, then shut up immediately, his face going a bit pale. "It's no problem," he finally said in Japanese.

"I misjudged you," Manish continued. "I thank you for saving Jiya."

The little girl didn't seem to be in the least affected by her adventure. She was crying 'white!' happily and trying to wiggle out of her father's arms.

"Yes," Manish said slowly. "The white man saved you. You should be very grateful, Jiya. That was a very bad thing to do. You mustn't run away from your mother."

Jiya frowned, noticing she was being told off. "White hands!" she cried, and Juudai realized she hadn't been talking about Johan's skin color at all. She'd seen him heal her.

"I'm sorry," Manish said again to Johan, before turning around abruptly and leaving with the girl. Her mother followed immediately and took the child from her husband, scolding her all the while. The villagers cast a few curious looks at Johan, but eventually seemed to lose interest. Johan bent over to whisper to Juudai.

"I need to speak with you privately," he said urgently. Juudai nodded and followed him away from the village. Johan was taking him to a completely different place than where Pharaoh had died the previous night and Juudai was grateful for it.

"So what is it?" he asked once Johan stopped.

"I can understand them," Johan said, looking a bit panicked. "All of a sudden I just understood every word they were saying."

"You can?" Juudai stared. "Wow, that's sudden. How did that happen?"

Johan shook his head. "I don't know, I really don't know. I just caught the girl. I was lying there and suddenly I understood everything."

Juudai groaned. Oh, if only Daitokuji-sensei was still here…

"There could be an easy explanation," Yubel said suddenly. Johan turned his face up at her. "If Juudai can do it, it's not much of a stretch for you to be capable of it too. Probably it just took a somewhat shocking event to unlock it."

"That… Yes," Johan nodded. "That could be it."

He turned away to look at the sky, looking pensive. Juudai sat down next to him.

"We can't tell them, though," he finally said after a few minutes, glancing down at Yubel. "Can you keep translating for me? It would be much too weird if I suddenly spoke their language."

"Good idea," Juudai agreed. He'd been thinking along the same lines. "Hey, Johan…"

"Mmm?"

"Do you know anything about Amethyst Cat?" Juudai trailed off a bit. It was a hard question to ask. "I mean, we've been to the amethyst mines in Hyderabad, do you think we should go to others?"

Johan sighed and kicked a nearby rock away. "I don't know! She's so close… Sometimes it's almost like she's standing right next to me, but always just out of reach. I just…"

He didn't continue. Ruby appeared and curled up around his neck. "Maybe we should go on. It's no use staying here."

"We'll think about it tomorrow," Juudai promised. "Leaving without saying anything is just rude."

**0o0o0**

The next two days were completely uneventful, with only the added difficulty of Johan almost slipping up a few times when he forgot he had to wait before Juudai 'translated' to say anything. The attitude of the villagers seemed to have improved a lot since Johan had saved little Jiya. Whenever they left Hitendra's house, they got addressed by people in the street who wanted to thank Johan or ask them questions. It was an improvement, but also very tiring. On the second day they spent most of the day inside, playing with Mihir and Chandran. Hitendra remarked on it when they were eating that evening.

"My grandsons like you very much," he started. Mihir and Chandran nodded furiously. "I'm glad."

"So are we," Juudai replied, smiling. "We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us."

"The pleasure was mine," Hitendra said. "Unfortunately we haven't been able to find any clues concerning your sister," he continued, addressing Johan. Johan almost nodded, before remembering that he had to let Juudai 'translate' first.

"I'm grateful for your help," he said, after receiving said translation. "I will be loo-"

He stiffened suddenly. Juudai threw him a startled glance, which grew even more startled when he noticed all the Gem Beasts appearing one by one.

"She's here, Juudai," Johan whispered. "She's here!"

He shot up and ran outside, followed by all the Gem Beasts. Juudai only made a quick detour to pick up their duel disks, putting on his own and activating it while he ran, in case he needed it.

Johan was standing motionless in the middle of the street, hands pressed to his mouth in horror. Juudai had trouble not mimicking him. Because Amethyst Cat was here, alright, and even fully materialized. But she looked nothing like the Amethyst Cat Juudai was used to seeing. Her fur was matted and she had trouble staying upright, trying to stagger towards Johan, without much success. And worse than that, much worse, she was being kept tied down by Chaos, who was quickly spreading throughout the entire village.

"Johan, guys…" Amethyst Cat whispered. "I'm sorry, I-" she yelped as she was hit by Chaos, and lost her balance. Topaz Tiger shot forward but was repelled just as quickly. Johan stepped forward, accepting his duel disk from Juudai and activating it.

"Chaos, let her go," he stated calmly. Juudai knew he was anything but.

"What would be the fun in that?" Chaos asked. The smoke was everywhere now, obscuring their vision. Juudai let his eyes change to gold and caught a glimpse of Johan's silver eyes.

"Let her go," Juudai repeated. "We'll fight you for it. We've beaten you before and we will again."

That only elicited a sudden change in the smoke. Juudai gritted his teeth when he counted the colors: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and finally violet. It was mocking them. Mocking Johan.

"You can't beat me, Supreme King," Chaos said. "Nor you, Seeker. You're amusing, though. I'll give you that."

"What's going on?" A new voice shouted. Juudai winced. Hitendra and his family had come out, and they'd seen Amethyst Cat and heard Johan talk in their own language. Neither of them had focused on suppressing that particular power.

"What's going on," Hitendra repeated. "Who are you?"

Chandran was crying and Mihir was hiding behind his mother.

"Sister!" The child shouted. "His sister's hurt, she's hurt!"

"See, that's why I love telepaths," Chaos said conversationally as all the villagers who'd come outside suddenly looked at Amethyst Cat. "They do all my work for me. What will they think now, Seeker?"

Juudai decided he'd heard enough, and sent a concentrated blast of darkness at the tendrils that were holding down Amethyst Cat. It went right through them, and instead impacted with the ground, creating a large crater.

"What's the meaning of this!" Sonu yelled. "Who are you, what do you want from us?"

"They can't see me, you know," Chaos said. "Useful, isn't it? So what do you think this looks like, Haou? Why are you suddenly trying to destroy their village?"

Juudai gritted his teeth and turned to Hitendra. "Get away from here, it's too dangerous! There's an enemy you can't see, please believe me!"

"Who are you," a new voice asked. Manish. He was keeping Jiya pressed tightly against him and staring at Johan. "If that… Cat… is your sister, what are you? You said you didn't speak our language but now you do. Was this a test? What do you want from us?"

The last words were shouted and repeated throughout the village. Johan shook his head.

"Long story!" he shouted. "Just leave!"

"But they can't," Chaos said again. "As long as I want to keep them here, I will. Just look."

A girl in her teens was running away, only to hit an invisible barrier and be thrown onto the ground. The people around her gasped and tried to get past the barrier, only to be met with the same result.

"I have a proposal for you, Seeker," Chaos continued. It pulled Amethyst Cat up. "You can save the cat, or you can save this village. You even get to think it over!"

"You can't…"

"What's stopping me? Not you, Seeker," Chaos continued.

Juudai swore and leveled another blast at Chaos. This time it had a bit more effect, but it still failed to free Amethyst Cat. Instead, it hit the roof of one of the houses. Luckily no one was inside anymore; the entire village seemed to be outside now.

"Are- Are you the Destroyer?" Hitendra asked slowly. "And you're… " He almost didn't seem to dare looking at Johan. "The Supreme God? The blue god?"

"We're no gods!" Juudai shouted. "Listen, just-" He stopped. There was no way the people would find a safe place to hide. Not with Chaos everywhere.

"This has gone on long enough," Yubel decided, fully appearing behind Juudai and eliciting a collective gasp from the crowd. "Are we going to stand here or are we actually going to do something?"

Johan swallowed heavily and looked at Juudai, whose eyes became heterochromatic. "Right. Come forth, Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger!"

Playing the cards wasn't necessary, but Johan did it anyway. The winged horse materialized in front of Johan, flapping his wings furiously and immediately trying to go for Amethyst Cat. The only thing it earned him was a stinging hit that made him crash onto the ground.

His brother didn't have much more luck. Topaz Tiger tried to launch an attack from the top of one of the roofs, but he only got knocked off of it and fell down not far from Sapphire Pegasus.

"Sapphire, Topaz!" Johan shouted, running forwards. He knelt down next to the fallen monsters and helped him back up, but never took his eyes off of Amethyst Cat. She was shaking her head quickly, though it cost her considerable effort to do so.

"Johan, just leave it," she said haltingly. "It's not worth it, just leave me."

"No way!" Johan shouted, lunging forward and bodily trying to fight Chaos. It went exactly as well as Juudai'd predicted it would, with Johan being thrown away and landing next to Sapphire Pegasus. He got up again immediately and repeated his attack.

"Maybe you need more incentive," Chaos mused. "What to do… Ah yes."

One tendril detached itself from the others, and shot out to grab Jiya from Manish's arms. Manish cried out and the girl started crying as she was pulled through the air, only to come to a stop right above a well.

"What are you doing to my daughter!" Manish shouted at them. Johan shook his head furiously.

"It's not us! We're not doing this, we don't want it!"

"Well, there," Chaos said. "Do you think she can swim?"

"Let her go," Johan said once more. "Let them go. They've done nothing to you."

"You know how you can save them, Seeker," Chaos said blithely, lifting up Amethyst Cat once more. Amethyst Cat, for her part, lifted her head and looked straight at the Gem Beasts, then at Johan.

"I saw you all again, that's enough," she whispered. She was trembling all over, but determined. "Save them, Johan. Please."

She tried to take a step forward-

-And dissolved into light.

"NO!" Johan cried. "You promised! You said you wouldn't-"

"Check your deck, Johan," Yubel said from behind them. Juudai turned around. She was holding up one card he was sure he'd never seen in her deck. He had, however, seen it in Johan's.

"To the Wings?" he asked.

"Returns all Gem Beasts to the owner, yes," Yubel said. Johan was crying as Amethyst Cat appeared on his side again, immediately surrounded by all the other Gem Beasts. Chaos, having lost its hostage, twisted furiously for a second. Then it laughed, an eerie sound that Juudai couldn't even begin to describe, but that went through his very core.

"Seems like the Protector made the choice," it said. "Very well, so be it. Let's see how well she can swim, huh?"

And it dropped Jiya.

"No!" The shout came from both Manish and Juudai at the same time. Both tried to make it to the well to save the child, but they were detained by Chaos, forced to listen to Jiya's screams. Only that wasn't what it looked like to Manish.

"I trusted you!" he shouted. "You're not gods, are you? You're demons! Of course! How can a human be the brother of a monster? How can a human consort with such things?" He pointed at Yubel. "You only came here to toy with us!"

"We didn't, it's not us!" Juudai insisted. "We never wanted…"

He trailed off as Manish suddenly fell down on his knees, pressing his hands to his mouth. Blood came trickling through his fingers. Johan jumped up and tried to help him, but before he even got near, Manish collapsed. While the villagers had been too stunned to move when Jiya got dropped, Manish's fall triggered an immediate wave of panic. People picking up their children and trying to leave them village –to no avail- or hiding in their houses.

"They're no fun if they just die right away," Chaos said. Jiya's screams had died down and Manish wasn't moving. "What next? Oh, maybe the telepaths?"

Juudai sprinted towards Mihir and Chandran before Chaos had finished talking, but they were drawn away from him by their terrified parents. Hitendra was furious.

"You betrayed us. I let you live in my own house, let you share our food and this is how you repay us?"

"It's not us!" Juudai pleaded. You can't see it but we're not doing this. Let us help!"

Chaos grabbed Chandran and dragged him away from Juudai, who tried to grab him, and his twin brother, who ran after him. Johan called upon his own light powers in an attempt to free the twins. He succeeded in briefly getting Mihir loose, and Yubel grabbed him, only to have him ripped from her once more. She got slammed into one of the houses and Chaos lifted Chandran, who was gasping for breath and trying to struggle free. Mihir, on the other hand, was casually tossed away by Chaos. He hit a wall and slid down, not moving. Chandran tried to cry for his brother and for his parents, but he didn't get further than a choked gasp. Chaos dropped him and Juudai tried to catch him, only to be held back again. Johan was crying openly, trying with all his might to shield the other villagers from whatever attack Chaos was leveling at them.

"You're not my target this time, Heralds," Chaos said. "And I'm bored with this, they're no fun."

Yubel grabbed Juudai and Johan and shielded them both as the village suddenly turned into a gigantic fireball . The heat was terrible, but the flames seemed to stay away from them. Juudai cried. He could feel Johan do the same.

Only when the flames had finally died down did Yubel let go of them. There was nothing left of the village or its inhabitants. Juudai wiped at his eyes, clutching Johan's arm tightly with his other hand. Johan was shaking all over, unable to say a single word.

"It killed them…" he finally whispered. "Killed them all. "What kind of sick being… Who can…"

Juudai shook his head mutely, unable to form a coherent reply. He just wanted to get away, preferably hide somewhere and not come out for the next few years.

"I want to go home," Johan said, his voice cracking as he tried to form the words. His eyes were closed tightly. "Please, I just want to go home."

I'll take you there," Yubel said softly. "Don't do anything now. Either of you."

She hugged Juudai to herself tightly and took hold of Johan's arm. Juudai refused to look up when Yubel took them away, not even opening his eyes when they arrived in Johan's house in Bergen. If he could help it, it would be a while before he did.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Gods:** Mentioned a fair few here. First there's Shiva, the creator and destroyer, and his son Ganesh, the elephant god of wisdom, among others. The goddess statue that Juudai sees in Hitendra's house is Parvati, Shiva's consort and the mother goddess. The second statue in that house is one of Vishnu, the supreme god and the protector in Hinduism, who gets depicted as having blue skin. Hitendra thought, near the very end, that Juudai was Shiva ('the destroyer') and that Johan was Vishnu (blue-haired, saved Jiya).

**Diyas**: Lamps that get lit while praying. If they go out, it's seen as a sign of impending doom.

_If you can suppress the urge to kill me now, concrit, comments and questions are very welcome, as always. Death threats not so much, but I fireproofed my inbox for the occasion._

_One last note: Just because someone's dead in SFSG, doesn't mean they're gone._


	14. Chengdu

And a bit of a breather chapter here, I guess it's about time. Also, weirdest crossover ever written.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, the song 'Brave Heart', or the characters of Wang Xiaoyun, Song Hua, Ding Libo and Lin Na.

**Notes:**

1. I use Hanyu Pinyin for any and all Chinese words or terms in this chapter. Therefore, I'm writing Daoism instead of Taoism.

2. On Chinese names: They're structured the same as Japanese names, with the surname first. So Wang Xiaoyun is the full name, while Wang is the surname and Xiaoyun the given name.

3. Many many many thanks to my language partner, who answered all my stupid questions but probably won't even get to read this chapter. She's awesome.

* * *

_Part V: Asia_

**Chapter 14: People's Republic of China, Chengdu**

_Kotae wa itsudemo jibun no naka de kusuburi tsuzuke_

_tesaguri sagashitemo ga itemitemo mitsukerarenai_

_Kinou no itami to namida no bun dake ashita wa kagayaki_

_Sobietatsu dekai kabe o koeru tame no mugen no yuuki_

Juudai breathed in deeply and looked around the bar while he waited for the music to pick up, then started singing again.

_Wasurekaketeta totemo taisetsuna koto o_

_Kokoro no soko kara omoidase_

He repeated the chorus one last time as the music faded out, and bowed when the karaoke bar erupted in applause. He made his way off the stage and picked up a drink while a new singer took his place. It had been Yubel's idea to come here, once they'd realized they were in China and had found the many karaoke bars. Singing was something Juudai didn't get to indulge in often enough, and it was a nice distraction.

"Hey, over here!" someone called out from the corner of the bar. Juudai made his way over to a small table where three students, two boys and a girl, were sitting. Two were obviously Chinese, but the third had some distinct Western traits.

"You were really good," the third boy told him. "Join us? We'll get you a drink, our treat."

"I've already got one," Juudai replied, sitting down next to the girl and holding up his drink. "But thanks for the offer."

"I'm Wang Xiaoyun," the girl introduced herself. She pointed at the Chinese boy: "And that's Song Hua."

"Ding Libo," the boy with the Western traits added. He held out his hand and Juudai shook it. "You're Japanese, aren't you?"

"I am," Juudai nodded. "Yuuki Juudai, nice to meet you."

"How do you write that?" Song Hua asked. "Wait, here." He got out a pen and a piece of paper and Juudai wrote down the characters that formed his name.

"Youcheng Shidai," Ding Libo read out loud, giving the characters their Chinese pronunciation. "Yuuki Juudai. Nice name."

"Thanks." Juudai smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it hadn't for a while.

"Is something wrong?" Wang Xiaoyun asked, tilting her head slightly. Juudai shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, I just had a rough time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ding Libo said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Juudai laughed softly. "Thanks, but you shouldn't worry about it."

Or even know about it, he added mentally. He'd gotten enough people in trouble already. No need to add three more just because they happened to like his singing.

"Where do you all come from?" he asked instead, changing the subject. "Are you from Chengdu?"

"No, me and Song Hua are from Beijing, we're just on holiday right now," Wang Xiaoyun corrected. "And Libo's from Canada."

"My mom's from here, though," Ding Libo explained. "She and my dad met in Beijing years ago. Mom was the language partner of dad's girlfriend. It's a very long story." He grimaced a bit. "But anyway, where are you from?"

"From Domino City," Juudai replied. That wasn't entirely true; he and his parents actually lived in a small town not too far from Domino City, but he knew they'd moved there after his memory got erased. It had been a precaution and in a way he was grateful for it. He really wanted to visit them now. The last time he'd seen them had been over half a year ago.

"Domino City?" Song Hua asked. He hadn't said much yet. "That's where Mutou Yugi comes from, isn't it?"

Juudai smiled. "It is. He's a really great person."

It'd been almost three months since his duel with Yugi. Time really did fly. But he didn't want to think too much about that. He had other things to do, and one of those things was the reason why he was in Chengdu in the first place. If it'd been up to him, he'd have still been in Bergen. Unfortunately he didn't have that luxury.

He sighed a bit and took out a folded note. It was a copy of the original note, which he'd received only yesterday. All it said was to 'come to the source of the Way'. With no real way to figure out its meaning quickly, he'd just decided to take a chance and let his darkness guide him, in the hope it would get him where he needed to be. It had brought him to Chengdu.

"Do you guys know about this?" he asked, placing the note on the table. The three students bent over to take a closer look.

"Source of the Way," Ding Libo said slowly. "Way… Oh! Source of the Dao!"

"So that'd mean the source of Daoism," Song Hua said quickly. "The source would be the birthplace?" He chuckled loudly. "No way, that's just too much of a coincidence."

"Sorry?" Juudai asked, frowning in confusion.

"The birthplace of Daoism -the study of the Way- is said to be on Mt. Qingcheng." Song Hua explained. "And that's where we were planning on going tomorrow."

"You can come along if you want," Ding Libo suggested. "We don't mind an extra person."

Juudai hesitated. Getting these people involved with his own problems was the last thing he wanted. But on the other hand, he didn't know anything about Mt. Qingcheng and they quite clearly did.

_Do you think it's worth it?_

_It's up to you, Juudai. But you can go with them and leave them behind once we reach the place._

"Okay, I'll go with you," Juudai said, deciding to follow Yubel's advice. He hadn't planned on sticking around anyway, but maybe he could get some more information from them.

"Great!" Ding Libo said, grinning. "We're leaving at eight tomorrow. Do you know where Ximen Bus Station is?"

"I think I can find it," Juudai said. He really could. As long as he knew the name of a place, he could go virtually everywhere.

"It's in the west," Song Hua clarified, just to make sure. He chuckled slightly at his own words. "Bit obvious, isn't it? Ximen. West Gate."

"A bit," Wang Xiaoyun agreed teasingly. She glanced at her watch. "Guys, it's already past eleven and we'll need to get up early tomorrow. Let's call it a day."

"Good idea," Song Hua said, draining his glass and getting up. He winced a bit as the person on stage butchered a song about a girl in front of him having to look his way.

"That definitely doesn't do it justice," Ding Libo said, wincing as well as the singer failed to reach a high note. He bent over to Juudai. "Think you can do better?"

"Don't know the song," Juudai replied. He got up and put on his backpack. It lacked Pharaoh's weight, something he still wasn't used to.

"You have a place to stay, don't you?" Wang Xiaoyun asked him as they came out of the bar. Despite the late hour, Chengdu was wide awake.

"Yeah, don't worry about that," Juudai told her, turning left while the other three turned right. "See you tomorrow!"

He'd barely rounded the corner when Yubel appeared next to him, looking a bit worried. Juudai waited patiently for her to speak, but she didn't do so before he'd crossed the street and turned into another one.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? We don't know who sent you that."

"I know," Juudai agreed. "But it's worth a try, don't you think? It might help us to find out where the other parts of the Light of Hope are."

"And what if it's Chaos?" Yubel said. It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation, and Johan had asked the same thing.

"Why would it go to the trouble to get me to Mt. Qingcheng if it can just attack me right here?" Juudai gestured grandly at the street, then did a quick check on the environment. He wouldn't put it past Chaos to attack him just because he'd said it could.

The city seemed clear, however, but Yubel remained unconvinced.

"It's not exactly logical. Maybe it felt like being subtle."

Juudai sighed. Yubel had a point, as usual.

"Tell you what. The moment one of us catches anything that might even vaguely relate to Chaos, we're out of there."

He would've preferred to have Johan with him, if only for the extra power, but Amethyst Cat still hadn't fully recovered, so Johan had decided to stay behind. He'd made Juudai swear to keep him updated, and told him to call him at the slightest sign of trouble. Juudai wasn't really sure what that would accomplish. Johan couldn't teleport like he and Yubel could, and getting to China would take him at least a day even if he managed to book a plane right away.

Yubel didn't say much after that anymore, even when they reached a youth hostel and Juudai got himself a room for the night. She seemed deep in thought, but refused to tell Juudai what about.

"Just thinking things over," she waved his concerns away. Juudai threw a quick look at the other people in the room. They were all asleep.

"If anything's wrong, tell me, okay?" he whispered. Keeping secrets had caused them enough trouble already.

"I will," Yubel said. "Don't worry, just try to get some sleep. You'll need to have a clear mind tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Juudai."

**0o0o0**

When he arrived at Ximen bus station, Ding Libo, Wang Xiaoyun and Song Hua were already there, along with a white girl Juudai hadn't seen before. Ding Libo waved him over.

"The bus is leaving in half an hour," he said. "This is Lin Na, she's from the United Kingdom. She wasn't feeling well yesterday so she didn't come with us."

"Nice to meet you," Lin Na said. She had blond hair tied back in a low ponytail and was carrying a backpack much like Juudai's own.

"Nice to meet you too," Juudai said, shaking her hand. Wang Xiaoyun nudged her.

"See? Told you he knew Chinese!"

That didn't seem to get the intended reaction. Lin Na looked from Wang Xiaoyun to Juudai, frowning slightly.

"Chinese?" she said slowly, then suddenly grinned widely. "Ah yes, of course. Nice try, guys!"

"Lin Na?" Wang Xiaoyun asked, but Lin Na had already turned away.

"Bus is here!" she shouted. And indeed, a large bus had just arrived at the station. Juudai followed the four students to the back of the bus and sat down in the window seat. Song Hua took the seat next to him and Wang Xiaoyun, Lin Na and Ding Libo picked the seats behind them. It took some time before all the other passengers had safely gotten on board, but eventually, a little past eight, the bus left for Mt. Qingcheng. Juudai read the note again, decided he'd already gotten all the information he would ever get from it, and took out his deck and side deck in an attempt to do some deck building. Song Hua looked over.

"Oh, you're a duelist?"

"Yeah," Juudai confirmed, not taking his eyes from the cards. If the bus stopped abruptly they could scatter everywhere, and it would be a pain to find them all again. "I graduated from Duel Academia a few months ago."

"Wow!" Song Hua laughed. "Mind if I take a look at your deck?"

Juudai studied him for a second, then handed over his deck. Song Hua looked through the cards, his eyes widening.

"Those are some pretty special cards you've got there," he said, sounding amazed. "I've never even heard of half of these. What are Neospacians?"

Juudai smiled a bit. "I've got the only copies. You duel as well?"

"In my spare time. Say, you wouldn't be willing to trade this one?" Song Hua asked, holding up Hane Kuriboh's card. Juudai immediately shook his head and Hane Kuriboh appeared in a huff, angrily flapping his wings.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trading any of my cards," Juudai explained. "We've got a long history together."

Song Hua shrugged good-naturedly and gave Juudai his deck back. "It was worth a try. Don't think it would really fit into my deck anyway, but I came across this card lately, and I thought it looked pretty interesting."

He took out a deck case and chose one card. Juudai took it from him and read the description. His eyes widened slightly.

"Berserker Crush. That is an interesting card. Where'd you get it?"

Song Hua shrugged. "Drew it from a booster pack some time ago. You know what, take it. It's not like I can use it anyway."

"Oh no, I can't do that, I've got nothing I can give you in return." Juudai tried to give the card back but Song Hua refused to accept it.

"That's no problem," he said, smiling. He held up his deck. "I've got all the cards I need."

That gave Juudai an idea. He carefully placed Berserker Crush next to his deck and turned back to Song Hua. "Can I see your deck for a second?"

He was one of the top students of Duel Academia, after all. The least he could do was try to offer some advice. He quickly rifled through Song Hua's deck, taking special note of a couple of cards. It was a pretty standard Beast Deck. Nothing special, but not bad either.

"Not bad," he said after a while. "You've got Rescue Cat in here, that's always a good one. Maybe add something that can get it back from the graveyard so you can use its effect again and swarm the field. Oh, and Big March of 100 Animals. It'll give them all a boost."

Juudai spent the next several minutes discussing strategies with Song Hua, who turned out to be an avid listener. They weren't the only ones talking. Ding Libo and Lin Na were deep in conversation and Ding Libo was frowning. Both of them looked at Juudai and then looked away again when Juudai turned around briefly. Juudai shrugged and continued his conversation with Song Hua.

Before long, they reached Mt. Qingcheng, and Juudai left the bus with the rest of the passengers. It was a sunny day? Despite the early hour, it was already rather warm, and Juudai unzipped his jacket while they walked towards the entrance. The peaks of Mt. Qingcheng were framed against the morning sky. It was beautiful. And yet another deeply spiritual place. Juudai thought he could make an educated guess about the being who'd called him here.

_Another one?_

Juudai sighed.

_I think so. Think they have cats here?_

_You're on._

"The mountain has two parts," Ding Libo explained. "Juudai, if you're looking for the source of the Dao, you'll need the anterior part. It's said that Daoism was born there."

"We'll go with you!" Wang Xiaoyun suggested happily, but Juudai shook his head and Lin Na put a hand on her arm.

"Xiaoyun, let's visit the other parts first," she said. "I'm sure Juudai needs to do this alone, right?"

"Right," Juudai agreed. "I'm sorry."

"No, no problem!" Ding Libo waved his apologies away. "We'll visit the Jianfu Palace first. Still…" He glanced quickly at Lin Na, who nodded. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Juudai shrugged. "Sure."

"Not here." Ding Libo led him onto the path leading to the first buildings on the mountains, a small distance away from the rest of the group and out of sight of the many tourists. He only looked at Juudai when he'd made sure there was no one else who could hear them.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, what?" Juudai asked incredulously. "I told you, I'm Yuuki Juudai."

"And I'm willing to believe that. However, Lin Na told me something very interesting on the bus."

"Oh?" Juudai shifted his stance and folded his arms.

"Yes. So what language are you speaking now?" Ding Libo asked.

"… Chinese."

"Are you sure?" Ding Libo asked, though Juudai had the feeling it wasn't a question at all. "Because Lin Na doesn't think so at all. She says you're speaking English."

Juudai would've hit himself on the head if that wouldn't have made him look even more suspicious. Of course. People would always hear him speak their mother tongue. For Song Hua and Wang Xiaoyun that was Chinese, and even Ding Libo had apparently been taught Chinese first, despite his Canadian father. But Lin Na, born and raised in the United Kingdom, would have heard him speak English.

"Maybe she's playing a prank on you?" he suggested. "Acting as if I'm speaking English. How can I speak two languages at once?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Ding Libo said, folding his arms to mirror Juudai's stance. Unseen to him, Yubel was standing right behind Juudai. "Because Lin Na thought _we_ were playing a prank on _her_. I've known her for over a year, Juudai, and she's never played practical jokes. Why would she start now?"

Juudai sighed. "Okay, you win. I'm not speaking Chinese. I'm not even speaking English. I hear everything you say in Japanese. And you'll hear everything I say in your mother tongue."

"Who are you?"

Juudai shook his head sadly. He never should've gone with them in the first place. "Look, you don't want to get involved with me. Go back, tell the others I decided to go on alone, and if you care about them, forget all about me."

"Who are you?" Ding Libo repeated. "I am not leaving before I get answers."

"If I told you that I was a telepath, would you be satisfied?"

"No. The way you phrased that practically confirms that you're hiding something else."

Juudai sighed again, deeper than the last time. "Right. I am the Herald of Gentle Darkness. It is my duty to protect the twelve worlds. And now that you know that, forget about it immediately."

"You're _what_?" Ding Libo asked incredulously.

"People have died because I got involved," Juudai said harshly. "Hundreds of people, maybe thousands. I don't want to see you become another number on the list. Go away. Forget me."

"Prove it," Ding Libo stated.

"What, that people have died for me?" Juudai laughed bitterly. "I'd rather not."

"Prove that you are who you say you are."

Juudai unfolded his arms and straightened up. He could do that.

"I am the Herald of Darkness," he announced, and his aura became visible as a dark glow. Ding Libo stepped back slightly. "The Supreme King." His eyes turned golden. "Is that proof enough for you?"

Ding Libo's nod was barely visible. He was scared. Juudai deflated slightly, letting the gold color of his eyes fade and calling back his darkness. Yubel put a hand on his shoulder and he leaned back a bit, even though he didn't really feel her touch.

"Listen, I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt, but you will if you stay near me. I should've never come with you in the first place. Just go back. Have a nice day, visit the mountain. It'll be fun!"

Ding Libo closed his eyes and breathed in and out a few times. When he opened them again, he looked a lot calmer.

"Okay. What about you?"

"Me? I'll be fine. Trust me, I'm not alone, and I can take care of myself," Juudai assured him. "Goodbye."

He turned around and walked back towards the path. He'd come here for a reason. Time to find out what it was.

"Juudai!"

Juudai stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Back when you were singing on that stage, you had fun. We could all see that," Ding Libo said. "Try not to lose track of that."

Juudai smiled. "I won't. I promise."

He left Ding Libo behind and walked up the mountain with no real purpose in mind. It was a beautiful place; the kind of place books got written about. He deliberately avoided the paths that led the visitors to the buildings on the mountain. He didn't think they'd meet whoever wanted to see them in front of everyone.

"Juudai, you're not starting this again, are you?" Yubel asked. She'd been silent for a few minutes.

"Start what?"

"Shunning people. Pushing them away. You tried that last year and we all know how well that worked out."

Juudai turned around and smiled at her. "No, don't worry, I'm definitely not doing that again. But my friends are used to this, and they know what to expect. These people haven't got a clue. Their biggest worry is probably handing in their homework too late. I can't get them involved, it's not fair."

Yubel nodded. "As long as you've thought about it."

"Hey, I meant it when I said that I wasn't alone. I've got you." He reached out a hand and she took it.

"If you're done discussing your social relationships, I would like to borrow some of you precious time."

Juudai turned around just in time to see a huge white tiger emerge from between the trees. It rolled its eyes at him. "I'm on a schedule too, you know. I don't have all the time in the world and you're not helping."

"Cat! I win," Juudai announced cheerfully. "Now what did we bet for?"

"Technically it's a tiger," Yubel said. "And we didn't bet for anything."

Juudai shrugged. "Feline, same thing. Guess I'll have to be satisfied with the honor then."

"If you're quite done," the white tiger huffed. Juudai looked up, his expression turning serious.

"Yes, sorry. You called us here?"

"Indeed. I'm Baihu, the White Tiger of the West."

"Baihu… Byakko?" Juudai asked. He knew about the White Tiger. It guarded the skies, together with the Black Turtle, Azure Dragon and Vermillion Bird.

"That's how you'd know me, yes. But I prefer Baihu, if it's all the same to you," the tiger said. He shook his head briefly, as it to get rid of a stray thought. "This universe's become a right mess, Herald."

"Chaos?" Juudai asked.

"Lack of balance, actually," Baihu said. "Chaos has to exist. You know that, don't you?"

"I know," Juudai sighed. "Seems like there's not much I can do to stop it anyway."

"And that's where you'd be wrong," Baihu said. "You don't have to defeat it. You just have to restore the balance. Once you do that, it'll be forced to take up its own place."

"If I can't find the Light of Hope…" Juudai said slowly. They had found Johan, but it wasn't enough, and he didn't even know where to start looking for the other parts. A powerful signature like that of the Light of Hope was one he was sure he should have felt if it was anywhere on this planet, but he hadn't discovered anything yet.

"I don't know where or what it is," Baihu said. "But if you can't find it in the present, why don't you look in the past?"

"The past?" Juudai echoed.

Baihu walked in a circle around him, talking as he went. "The people of this country like to write down their history. They like it so much that they have entire chronicles about it, with everything in it they consider even vaguely noteworthy. Then they make indexes on it, and indexes on those indexes, and then indexes on indexes on indexes. And you know why they do it?"

Juudai tilted his head. He didn't see why Baihu was talking about books all of a sudden.

"Because they want to be able to find what happened in the past," the white tiger continued. "Because they need to know what their ancestors did and how they dealt with their problems. If you can't find the answer in the present, then look at the past. The Light of Hope wasn't always broken. Find out what happened to it and you might find the answers you seek."

"But I don't even know where to start looking!" Juudai said, frustrated. "It's not like there's a library specifically about the Light of Hope."

"When did I say you had to go to a library?" Baihu said, unperturbed by Juudai's outburst. "If you can't find the past of the Light, why not try to find the past of the Darkness? It's said that you know surprisingly little about your own past, Herald of Darkness."

"My own past…" Juudai said, weighing the words. It was true that he knew very little about his past life. But why should that be the clue to this mystery?

"Sometimes you overlook the answer because it's too obvious," Baihu said. "Sometimes it was right before your eyes all along. Maybe you should go back to the world you came from, Haou."

Juudai looked at Yubel. "The world we used to live in… Does that even still exist? I never saw anything like it."

He had memories of a beautiful land, with rivers and forests and thriving towns as far as the eye could see. No place they'd gone to had resembled such a country.

Yubel took on solid form next to him and looked down sadly. Baihu acknowledged her with a brief nod.

"It still exists, Juudai," she said. "But you won't like what it's become."

"It does? Where is it?"

"The world we lived in is the Dark World," Yubel told him softly. Juudai stared at her with wide eyes.

"I- You can't be serious!" he said loudly. Yubel had to be wrong. The Dark World was nothing like the country he remembered. There were no forests, there were no beautiful towns, there was only misery and death. Death he had caused himself.

"One way or another, you'll always be the king of that place, Juudai," Yubel said, putting one hand on his back. "For better or for worse."

"But what happened to it? It's all wrong."

Yubel shook her head. "I don't know. I don't remember anything after you died in that life, Juudai."

"Then maybe you should go there," Baihu suggested. "That's what I mean, Herald of Darkness. If you don't even know yourself, then how can you find someone else? At least the Healer realized that."

"Who?" Juudai asked. Why had no one ever told him there was still another person with such a title?

"Your friend, the Herald of Light," Baihu said matter-of-factly.

"What, Johan? But he's the Seeker!"

"How can he be the Seeker if he found what he was looking for?" Baihu said slowly, as if trying to explain something to a small child. "He's sought, now he has to heal. And he had the right idea. He found out who he was. You will have to do the same, Yuuki Juudai. Who are you really?"

It was the first time Baihu had used his name instead of one of his titles. Juudai looked down at the great tiger. He didn't have to look far; Baihu's head came all the way up to his chest.

"It will be dangerous," Baihu said suddenly. "More dangerous than it's been up until now. You could die."

Juudai laughed. "I can die here too. Almost did once, in fact. But I suppose people will be sad about it…"

It had been such a long time since he'd seen most of his friends. And his parents… How would they be doing without him?

"Oh, don't worry," Baihu said gruffly. "If you die without passing on the Gentle Darkness, then they won't have time to be sad about. They won't even realize it because their minds will have different things to deal with, Herald of Darkness. There will be no world and no universe, because all the lines will have blurred together. They won't go to heaven or reincarnate, they won't get sent to the moon or the stars or whatever stupid thing they call it these days. They'll just crash. The universe will be in a constant state of imbalance and we're just not made to cope with that."

Yubel frowned. "What do you mean by imbalance?"

"Imagine a world without any opposites," Baihu began, then backtracked. "No, that's wrong. Imagine a world where light and dark, up and down, all exist at the same time without any discernible difference. It's even more than that. Everything would be everything else at the very same time. You'd be everything and nothing, big enough to encompass the universe and small enough to fit between your own fingers – which you could, because they would and wouldn't be part of you at the same time. That's what I mean by imbalance."

The tiger sighed. "Don't try to imagine it, because you can't. Even I can't. The universe is used to opposites. Every force has a counterforce that balances it out. Why do you think we have Order and Chaos? Why is there Light and Dark, Good and Evil? Everything and everyone is balanced. With the Light of Hope splitting, that balance is endangered and it's slowly breaking apart. You've got a time bomb on your hands, Herald of Darkness. If you cannot find the other part of the Light of Hope.. No, even then."

"Even then…?" Juudai asked slowly.

"Even if you have all the parts the balance would still be broken. I'll be fair with you, Herald. There's no way to restore it fully."

"What?" Juudai shouted, shaking his head, "But-"

"But that's not what you're going to do," Baihu said, ignoring Juudai. "You're going to buy the universe time and for that you will need the Light of Hope. It will not restore the balance completely, but it will restore it enough to keep the universe from dissolving."

"And if I fail…?" Juudai asked. "What if one of these forces dies? What if I die?"

"Then no one else will know," Baihu said, shaking his head. "They won't be able to cope. People like you would be lucky, Juudai. Their powers would create a polite fiction in which up isn't down isn't up. But once they've exhausted their powers, it's over for them too."

"So they die?"

"No, that would be too easy. They'll be dead and alive at the same time, because there won't be any absolutes anymore. And at the same time, everything will be absolute. That's what you're looking at, Juudai. Nothing will be the same and yet everything will be. There are no words for this state because every word you'd use to explain it would be inadequate." Baihu sighed. "And at the same time also perfectly adequate. See what I mean?"

"I think I'm not going to think too hard about it," Juudai decided. He could already feel a headache coming up.

Baihu nodded. "Good idea. What I'm trying to say is that this is what the universe is facing if you die, or the Light of Hope dies, or Chaos or any of the other elements in this equation die. The Light of Hope didn't die; it only broke apart. And that's what's saved us now. But the longer you wait, the worse it will become."

"Okay," Juudai said, sighing in resignation. He looked at Yubel. "You're sure the Dark World is where we used to live?"

"I'm sure," Yubel said. "I'm sorry, Juudai."

"It's not your fault. But I guess we'll be going there." He didn't like it, but he couldn't put it off forever. He'd always known he'd have to go back one day, if only to make it a better place. That was his duty as the Herald of Darkness and he wouldn't back out of it.

Baihu gave a low growl. Juudai looked up.

"Time for me to go back," the tiger said. He was looking agitatedly at the East. "Stupid dragon, can't even keep quiet for more than an hour. And you should go home, Herald."

Baihu walked up to Juudai and placed one enormous paw on his shoulder. Juudai staggered a bit under the sudden weight, but regained his balance and stared into the metallic grey eyes of the creature.

"Good luck, Juudai," Baihu said. "And Yubel, take good care of him."

It was the first time he'd used Yubel's name or even talked to her. Yubel shook her head a bit.

"As if I would do anything else," she said.

"Thanks," Juudai told the tiger. "I hope we'll meet again when this is over."

"Take care of yourself first," Baihu said gruffly, but with a definite laugh in his voice. "Though if you don't, I obviously won't know."

He lifted his paw and dropped down on all four legs. "You're a good person, Juudai, no matter what you've done. Don't forget that."

And the great tiger walked away, leaving Juudai staring after him.

"I'm trying my best," he said to no one in particular. "But people still get hurt."

"That's not your fault, Juudai," Yubel told him sternly. Then she smiled and held out her hand. "Want to go home?"

Juudai smiled back and took her hand in his own. "Not yet. There's one more thing I have to take care of."

**0o0o0**

He found the group on the posterior part of Mt. Qingcheng. Ding Libo and Lin Na were talking, and Wang Xiaoyun was setting up what looked like a small picnic. Song Hua was sitting in the shade of a tree and reading a book.

"Hey, Juudai!" Wang Xiaoyun called when she saw him. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Juudai looked quickly at Ding Libo, who pointed at Lin Na but then looked at the other two and shook his head. He got the message. Only Lin Na knew.

"I found it," he told Wang Xiaoyun. "It was interesting. I learned a lot."

"That's great!" she said cheerfully. "Care to join us? We were just about to have lunch."

Juudai looked at Ding Libo again, who nodded. Good enough for him.

"Sure, if you've got room for one more," he said, walking over to Ding Libo. He lowered his voice so only he and Lin Na could hear. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Ding Libo nodded and took it out. Juudai quickly saved his own number in the phonebook.

"Here," he said, handing it back. "If anything goes wrong, call me. Don't worry about charges or long-distance calls. It will reach me no matter where I am."

Ding Libo nodded. Lin Na bent towards him.

"So who did you meet?" she whispered, throwing a furtive glance at Wang Xiaoyun and Song Hua.

"Would you believe me if I said Baihu?" Juudai said, laughing softly.

"No way, you've got to be kidding," Ding Libo said, looking at him with big eyes. "You really met Baihu? What's he like?"

"Great, big, white tiger," Juudai said. "It's all in the name."

"You have to tell us about it one day," Lin Na said. "Libo likes all that stuff. He spends all his time reading about it."

"I will." Juudai smiled. He didn't know if he'd get the chance, but he had every intention of making it happen. They deserved as much.

"Are you guys coming?" Wang Xiaoyun called. Song Hua closed his book and wandered over.

"Juudai, you up for a duel?" he asked. "These guys wouldn't know a trap card from a field spell. It's been a while since I've seen a real duelist."

"You're on," Juudai grinned, but he was interrupted by Wang Xiaoyun, who grabbed both his and Song Hua's shoulder and forced them to sit down.

"You're eating first. Then you can play cards all you want."

* * *

**Notes:**

1. The song Juudai sings is called 'Brave Heart' and was sung by KENN and The NaB's.

2. Wang Xiaoyun, Song Hua, Ding Libo and Lin Na are characters in 'New Practical Chinese Reader', a series of Chinese textbooks. I tried to keep their stories and personalities as intact as possible (as far as I'm aware, Song Hua is not a duelist, however).

3. **Mt. Qingcheng**: Said to be the source of Daoism, Mt. Qingcheng lies about 60 km from Chengdu. The anterior part has many Daoist temples and general places of interest.

4. **Baihu**: The White Tiger of the West, also known as Byakko in Japanese. He's one of the guardians of the sky, together with the Azure Dragon of the East (Qinglong/Seiryuu), the Black Turtle of the North (Xuanwu/Genwu) and the Vermillion Bird of the South (Zhuque/Suzaku). They're part of Chinese mythology and feature rather heavily in Daoism.

5. **Daoism**: One of the parts of Daoism focuses on opposites and balance. Yin and Yang originate here, and are opposites that do not oppose, but interconnect and are part of a greater whole. They balance each other out.

_Comments, concrit and questions welcome as always!_


	15. Duel Academia

Once more, sorry for the delay. This was a chapter that took me a lot of effort. And you've probably already seen this coming, but I'm taking another hiatus, which will last two or three weeks. As it stands right now, I'm having too much trouble writing the chapters in the time I have, and I don't want this to become a chore for me. I write for fun and that's how I want to keep it. Moreover, the next few chapters will require a lot of planning and I can't do that and write them all in one week. So, my sincerest apologies. If all goes right, I'll be able to get to the end without further delays.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

_Part V: Asia_

**Chapter 15: Japan, Duel Academia**

The house was much like Juudai remembered. He carefully opened the door and walked in, removing his shoes in the hallway and placing them neatly to the side. It was the only pair he could see. Obviously no one else was home.

"Mama? Papa?" he called for good measure, but his initial conclusion had been correct; they were out at work. Again. Juudai shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, dumping his bag unceremoniously onto the couch along the way. He probably wouldn't be staying long, but he wanted to get something to eat and maybe a shower first. He went to open the fridge, but stopped when he saw the note attached to it.

_Juudai,_

_We are out at work. If you read this, there is still some fried shrimp left, you just have to warm it up. Take good care of yourself!_

_We love you,_

_Mama and Papa_

The date on the note was today. Juudai swallowed hard and took the note from the fridge, carefully folding it in half and putting it in his pocket. The fried shrimp was in the fridge like the note had said. Juudai took it out and headed to the microwave, when a stack of paper caught his eye. He put the food in the microwave and went to take a closer look.

It was a pile of notes, much like the one that had been taped to the fridge, and by the looks of it, his parents had amassed quite a collection. He picked up the topmost one. It was a note much like the one he'd just read, but the date on it was yesterday's date. Juudai put it down again and picked out the note at the bottom of the stack, dated the day he'd graduated.

_Juudai,_

_We're so very proud of you! We're terribly sorry that we couldn't come to see you graduate, and we hope you got home alright! You know where to find everything, and we should be home around eight. How about we go have a big dinner tomorrow to celebrate?_

_Love,_

_Mama and Papa_

Juudai put it back down again and picked up the other notes one by one. There was one for every single day since he'd left Duel Academia. Most of them telling him to take care of himself and talking about what had been going on in his absence in the hope that he'd read it. Juudai put all the notes back in a tidy stack and looked down at the floor. When was the last time he'd seen Mama and Papa? It must've been back after he'd just returned after fusing with Yubel. They'd taken the day off to visit him at Duel Academia, just to make sure he was okay. Why hadn't he called them earlier?

"It's no use being sad about it. What's done is done," Yubel said. Juudai sighed and put down the stack of notes again, just as the microwave beeped to signal that his food was ready. It was still early, and he had eaten lunch with Ding Libo, Lin Na, Wang Xiaoyun and Song Hua, but if there was one thing he wasn't going to waste, it was fried shrimp. Not when he hadn't eaten it in such a long time.

He found a pair of chopsticks and settled down onto the sofa with the box of friend shrimp in his hands. Yubel sat down next to him and Juudai threw her a quick look.

"Why don't you materialize?"

"Your parents could come home any minute," she said. "They won't be happy to see me here."

"Relax," Juudai said, laughing. "They won't be home until tonight. You shouldn't worry, we'll hear them coming long before they see you."

"If you say so," Yubel replied, taking on solid form. Juudai hummed contentedly and pulled up his legs, leaning against her. She wrapped her arms around him. Juudai quickly finished the fried shrimp and turned on the TV, looking for anything worthwhile. He lingered for a moment on a strange cartoon series that seemed to be French, but turned the TV off again after finding nothing that could hold his interest. He looked around. Very little had actually changed in the house, though there was a photo of him that hadn't been there before. He was sure it had been in the graduation album. His parents must have gotten it from Duel Academia. It stood next to a photo of him as a toddler and one from when he was ten, not long after they'd moved to this house. There were no photos of the years in-between, and he now knew why that was. They hadn't wanted to trigger his memories of Yubel. Strange how he'd never wondered about that until now.

"Don't blame them," he told Yubel. He knew she'd know what he was talking about.

"I don't, she replied serenely, running one hand through his hair. He snuggled closer. "They did not want you to suffer. I cannot blame them for that."

"But you suffered," Juudai said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You've told me that before, Juudai, and you've shown it clearly," Yubel said, hugging him closer still. "You don't need to apologize."

Juudai closed his eyes and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. It wasn't even evening yet, but he was tired already. Maybe he should go to his room, but he was comfortable here.

"I'm glad you're here," he said. "You know that, right?"

Yubel smiled into his hair. "I know. Sleep, Juudai. You've deserved it."

Juudai smiled too, but didn't reply. It was good to be home, even if he hadn't been here for so long. He'd have to move on soon and try to find a way to the Dark World, but just for now, he wanted a quiet day without having to worry about Chaos or the Light of Hope, or even his own past. Tomorrow he'd leave, but for one night he wanted to stay here.

**0o0o0**

"Juudai?"

Juudai shot up at the sound of his name and freed himself out of Yubel's arms, then realized that Yubel was actually still there and fast asleep, and finally looked up to see his parents staring at him in shock. He smiled sheepishly and nudged Yubel hard enough to make her wake up.

"Uh, hi, Papa, Mama."

Yubel's head shot up sharply when she saw Juudai's parents, but she didn't attempt to disappear. Juudai was grateful for it. He didn't want to be the only one having to explain this.

"Juudai?" his mother repeated disbelievingly. She looked torn between wanting to come over and staying as far away as she could. Juudai's father put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to see you," Juudai said awkwardly after several seconds of silence. "Ah, this is Yubel."

"Yubel?" his mother exclaimed. "Is that that card you had as a child but-"

She stopped abruptly, clapping her hands before her mouth and looking fearfully at Yubel. Juudai shook his head.

"I know, Mama. You don't have to be afraid. I know you had part of my memory erased and I don't blame you. Yubel came back last year."

He shifted until he was sitting up next to Yubel. She took his hand and squeezed it behind his back.

"Does this have to do with you disappearing?" his father asked slowly. Juudai nodded. He knew that his parents had been given the official version, which glossed over pretty much all the details and only included a brief explanation about different worlds. He hadn't wanted to tell them what really happened after he'd returned. It seemed inevitable now.

"It's a very long story," he said, bowing his head. "And you won't like it, maybe you won't even believe me. I've done terrible things."

His mother finally stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the sofa and looking straight into his eyes.

"We don't care what you've done, Juudai," she said, glancing at Yubel as she put one hand on his shoulder, then throwing caution in the wind and hugging him tightly. "We're just glad you're back, sweetheart."

"Mama…" Juudai was surprised to notice that he was tearing up. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Juudai," his father said, joining them as well. He chuckled slightly. "We always knew you were a special child. But it seems like we didn't even know half of it, am I right?"

Juudai slowly detached himself from his parents. "Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked. "There's a lot I have to tell you, and you might want to sit down for it."

It turned out they did need to sit down for it. Juudai didn't know what hit them harder: that their son had killed, or that he'd almost been killed himself. He did know, however, that they'd need a lot of time to deal with this.

"But why do you have to take care of it?" his father asked after Juudai had told them about Chaos. "I'm sure there are other people who are more qualified than you! You shouldn't be doing this, Juudai, you're little more than a child."

"There is no one else, Papa," Juudai said. "Right now, I am the one with the most power. It's my job."

"And… Yubel, right?" his mother asked, looking at Yubel. "I'm not sure if I'm getting this right. Your souls are…"

"Fused, yes," Juudai confirmed. "I love her. I promised I'd love her."

"Listen, Juudai," his father said, clearly trying to stay calm. "You said that was in your past life, didn't you? That doesn't count anymore, right?"

Yubel jerked violently, but Juudai grabbed her hand under the table. "It doesn't matter," he said simply. "I loved her then and I love her now. That's not going to change."

_They won't like me, Juudai. I hurt you. They'll want me gone._

Juudai looked at Yubel, who was staring straight ahead.

_I don't care. They'll have to deal._

_They're your parents._

_Yeah, I know. But I'm not abandoning you again, whether they like it or not.  
_

"Are you happy, Juudai?" his mother asked suddenly, her face completely neutral. Juudai didn't have to think long.

"Yeah. I am, Mama."

"I can't say I expected this," she said slowly. "And you'll have to give us some time to cope. But I want what's best for you, Juudai."

She lifted her hand, then hesitatingly pulled it back again, before extending it all the way and offering it to Yubel. Juudai nudged her and she slowly took it. Juudai's mother looked a bit scared, but she smiled.

"Hello, Yubel. It's nice to meet you," she said clearly. Her husband looked surprised at the sudden action, looking at Juudai as if hoping to find an explanation with him. Juudai just smiled widely.

"Thank you, Mama," he said. "I'm really sorry I have to put you through all this. And thanks for believing me. I know this is hard to grasp, but-"

"Don't apologize for who you are, Juudai," his father said gruffly. He still wasn't looking at Yubel, but he had relaxed a little bit. "I thought we taught you that."

Juudai bowed his head, but smiled again. "Thanks, Papa."

"You'll be leaving again, aren't you?" his mother asked softly. Juudai nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I have to."

"I'll protect him," Yubel said suddenly. Juudai's parents looked at her.

"Thank you, Yubel," Juudai's father said, clearly having trouble keeping his voice natural, but trying anyway. He reached over to pat Juudai on the shoulder.

"You're staying tonight, aren't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Juudai replied. Even if he did have to leave soon, he wasn't going to miss spending the night with his parents. Not now that he'd finally been able to tell them everything.

"Perfect," his mother said. You need a good night's rest, you look much too tired. And you're taking food with you when you leave. I don't know what kind of weird place you're going to end up in, but I won't allow you to starve there."

Juudai nodded quickly. Whenever his mother got like this, it was better to just smile and nod. Besides, if the feeling he got from Yubel was anything to go by, she was incredibly amused by it, and that was exactly what they needed.

"Okay, Mama," he said cheerfully. "Do you think I can have more fried shrimp?"

"I'd have to go out for that," she said slowly, clearly making plans, "but I think I can manage it. And you're taking clean clothes with you, Juudai. There's no way you're going to keep wearing jeans like that."

Juudai looked at his jeans, wondering what was wrong with them. They were only a bit frayed around the edges. There had been a hole in one of the knees but Johan had patched that up already.

"Don't argue," his father mouthed. Juudai nodded in agreement. Supernatural forces he could deal with. But when Mama started making plans, it was best to go along with it, because no one'd be able to stop her anyway. And he had one night, so he was determined to make the most out of it. But there was still one thing he wanted to ask.

"Mama, Papa? There's something I'd like to know."

"What do you want to know, Juudai?" his father asked.

Juudai swallowed a bit. "About when I was a child... I know what happened, but I don't remember. Could you tell me about? Tell me what I was like?"

He'd expected several reactions, but he hadn't expected the brilliant smile his mother suddenly gave her husband.

"See? I told you those photo albums would come in handy one day!"

**0o0o0**

Juudai appeared on the roof of the main Duel Academia building, and laughed softly when he realized where he was. He hadn't consciously chosen to appear here, only focused on getting to Duel Academia, but it seemed like a fitting place. He'd spent many, many hours here.

The courtyard below was nearly deserted, and a quick glance at the time told him the reason: it was a little past nine in the morning, and classes would have just started. He debated making his way down through the building the old-fashioned way, then suddenly grinned. He wanted to try something else.

"Juudai? What are you planning?" Yubel asked, frowning as Juudai walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. A four-story drop at least. He stepped back a few yards.

"Going down," he announced cheerfully, bouncing on the tips of his feet a few times before taking a running leap off of the roof. He landed onto one of the lower roofs and repeated the action, this time using one of the support columns to push himself away from the walls and turn around in mid-air, so he could grab the ledge right above the entrance and use his feet to push away again. He turned around again and landed in the courtyard, immediately following through with a forward roll to absorb most of the impact, then got up and dusted off his jacket. He waved cheerfully at a small group of dumbstruck first-year students and walked through the main entrance.

"You just couldn't help it, could you?" Yubel said, shaking her head. She didn't seem angry, though, only amused. Juudai shrugged.

"It was faster," he said, neglecting to mention that they'd have to go all the way up again to reach principal Samejima's office. Maybe he should've picked a window to enter through. Like he had expected, classes were in session. He glanced through the window of one room and saw Chronos-sensei animatedly teaching a group of second years. Rei was sitting there, a sole spot of red surrounded by a mass of blue and yellow. Next to her, Juudai saw another familiar figure. He had to smile. Poor Fujiwara. Kaiser and Fubuki-san had both graduated, but he still had to sit through two more years. Juudai spent a few more minutes looking at the class, but moved away when Chronos-sensei looked up at the window. He'd have to pay a few visits now that he was here.

The door to principal Samejima's office was closed when he arrived, but he could hear the principal talk on the phone. Juudai waited patiently until the call had ended, then knocked, and, without waiting for a reply, opened the door.

"Juudai-kun!" principal Samejima exclaimed, quickly putting down the papers he was sorting and hurrying around his desk to greet him. "You returned! How nice to see you again!"

He quickly had Juudai sit down and update him on everything that had happened since he'd left the Academia. He didn't seem at all surprised when Juudai mentioned his encounters with the various gods, and Juudai suspected that the principal had either been kept up-to-date on his adventures, or knew more than he was letting on. It might even be a combination of both.

"So Johan-kun is the Herald of Light?" principal Samejima asked after Juudai had finished talking.

"A Herald of Light," Juudai corrected. "We're still missing a part. Maybe several parts."

Principal Samejima didn't reply for several seconds. Finally he spoke again: I cannot tell you anything about the Light of Hope that you don't already know, Juudai-kun. We suspected that there might be a fourth force to balance everything out, but we never knew what it was. I've learned more now than I have in several years."

"We?" Juudai asked.

The principal rummaged through the drawers in his desk and finally took out a small file from the very last one. "Professor Zweinstein has been researching in his spare time. It was just a side project of his. We never really thought it'd have much bearing."

He flipped open the file and read a line on the first page: "_Lux nata est, ut contegat_. 'Light is born in order to protect'. That was written in an old journal that professor Zweinstein acquired."

Juudai waited for him to continue. The sentence didn't mean much to him.

"Professor Zweinstein says that it is the only clear reference he could find, and he's not even sure if it really pertains to the Light of Hope. Honestly, we didn't even have a name for it until you told me, Juudai-kun."

Juudai nodded again. It didn't seem like he'd find answers here.

"Ah, Juudai-kun," principal Samejima asked suddenly, looking around as if searching for something. "Didn't you bring Pharaoh? He was missing from the school grounds after you left and I heard that he was traveling with you."

Juudai bowed his head. "Pharaoh died a few weeks ago. Daitokuji-sensei moved on too."

"I'm sad to hear that," principal Samejima said. He really did look sad. "Daitokuji-sensei was a good teacher and a good colleague, despite his actions. He all provided us with valuable advice."

"He did," Juudai agreed. "He said he wanted you to know he'd gone."

"I understand very well," the principal said, shaking his head and putting the file back in the drawer he'd taken it from. "There is a story I need to tell you, Juudai-kun."

Juudai shifted in his chair and crossed his legs, waiting patiently.

"Duel Academia was founded when you were still a young child, and Daitokuji-sensei was one of our first teachers. He was rather well-liked by students and teachers alike, as you know. He seemed like a trustworthy person. I knew he had his secrets, but then we all kept secrets so I didn't hold it against him." Principal Samejima sighed. "Now I wonder how much he truly knew. He knew you were the Herald of Darkness, Juudai-kun. Probably before anyone else realized."

That didn't really come as a surprise. Juudai recalled the one duel he'd had with Daitokuji-sensei. His teacher had hinted very strongly at his true nature. He just hadn't realized it at the time.

"A few months before you entered Duel Academia, we had a conversation," Principal Samejima continued. "He told me he wasn't sure how long he would be able to continue teaching at Duel Academia, but that he wanted to make sure that the works he'd collected would remain accessible to his students. I didn't fully understand what he meant at the time, but I do now."

"The works he'd collected?" Juudai repeated.

"Yes. When Daitokuji-sensei died, he left his personal library behind. It's still here. I'm quite sure that he wanted you to have access to it, Juudai-kun."

"That would be helpful," Juudai agreed. Was that what Daitokuji-sensei had meant by telling him to go back to Duel Academia? "Where is this library?"

The principal smiled and took out a small key, which he gave to Juudai. "You'll find the place familiar, Juudai-kun. Daitokuji-sensei took pride in his job as head of Osiris Red. He kept his personal library in the room adjacent to his own."

Juudai grinned. One way or another, he always ended up back at his old dorm. "I'll go check that out, then," he said. "Thanks, principal!"

"You're welcome, Juudai-kun," principal Samejima said, checking his watch. "Ah, it looks like the first class of the day is almost over. Maybe you should take the opportunity to greet a few friends? I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you."

Juudai bounced to his feet, smiling widely. That was one opportunity he wasn't going to miss.

**0o0o0**

He made it down to the courtyard right before classes ended. The group of students who'd seen him jump down from the building had long since disappeared, and Juudai tried to decide on a place to wait for his friends. There were many people who'd immediately recognize him and want to talk to him, and Juudai wasn't sure if he had time for that.

"Why don't you go to their classroom?" Yubel suggested. Juudai considered it. On the one hand, it meant that he'd meet less people along the way. On the other hand, Kenzan wasn't in the same year as Rei and Fujiwara were, so they weren't in the same class either. Still, it was his best bet. He walked back into the building and arrived at Chronos-sensei's classroom only a minute or two before the end of the class. Time to try an old trick.

He only had to use a small amount of power to blend almost completely with the wall behind him. He wasn't invisible, far from it, but anyone who didn't expect to see him here wouldn't notice him.

The effect was exactly like he'd predicted. When the class ended, the students walked right past him, none of them even sparing him a look. He recognized many people, but Rei and Fujiwara weren't among them. Strange. He'd seen them right before he went to principal Samejima, so they had to be here.

When the last student had left the room, Juudai stepped away from the wall and walked into the classroom. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Rei was involved in an animated discussion with Chronos-sensei, while Fujiwara stood a little behind her, looking half embarrassed and half amused. Honest stood next to him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Yubel, then Juudai, but Juudai put a finger to his lips. No one but the monster had seen him yet, and they wouldn't until he chose to reveal himself.

"Sensei, you can trust us! We've organized a party before!" Rei was arguing. "And everyone's going home for Christmas break. Why shouldn't they have a little fun before they leave?"

"Signora Rei, have you thought of the necessary funds?" Chronos-sensei asked. "Where will you find the money for such a party?"

Rei huffed. "Duel Academia has more than enough money! Come now, sensei, you won't have to worry about anything. We'll take care of everything, right?"

With those words, she turned to look at Fujiwara, who quickly held up his hands. "It's not a problem, but…"

Juudai laughed, not bothering to hide his presence anymore. "Chronos-sensei, why don't you let them? I'm sure they can do it!"

Rei was the first to react, launching herself at him with a loud "Juudai-sama!" Juudai laughed as he caught her and had to take a step back to avoid being knocked over.

"Signor Juudai, you have returned!" Chronos-sensei said, hurriedly walking up the steps. Fujiwara followed him at a somewhat slower pace.

"I was passing through," Juudai explained, letting go of Rei. "I came here to check on something."

"Have you seen Kenzan-kun?" Rei asked excitedly, and when Juudai shook his head, she took out her PDA and started typing furiously.

"Signor Juudai, what is it that you want to check?" Chronos-sensei asked, looking as excited as Rei, but trying to hide it. Juudai had to say that he wasn't doing a very good job of it. He cast a quick look at Rei, who was still typing on her PDA, and lowered his voice somewhat. He didn't want to spoil Rei's good mood just yet.

"I need to check Daitokuji-sensei's personal library. He… Well, he passed on a while ago when Pharaoh died."

"A pity," Chronos-sensei said, looking quite a bit less excited than he had a few minutes ago. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Juudai shook his head. "I'll be fine. I've got more than enough help."

Only he and Fujiwara could see it, of course, but Yubel had taken one of the seats on the outer row, close to Juudai, and was following the conversation closely. She smiled when he looked at her. Juudai looked from her to Fujiwara, an idea suddenly occurring to him. It was a long shot, but maybe it could help them.

"Fujiwara," he asked, and the older student's head snapped up. "Mind if I ask you something later?"

"No problem," Fujiwara said just as Rei pocketed her PDA again.

"Kenzan-kun is coming," she announced. "But he doesn't know you're here, Juudai-sama," she continued, grinning widely and grabbing his hand. "We're going to surprise him, alright? If you just stay here behind the door…" She pulled him along and placed him next to the door. Juudai looked from Yubel, who was having trouble suppressing a grin, to Fujiwara, who shrugged and smiled good-naturedly. He was obviously used to it. Rei would make a fine leader next year, Juudai decided. She certainly had a talent for making people go along with her ideas.

Of course, that didn't mean he was going to go along with them.

He grinned at Fujiwara and Chronos-sensei as Rei stepped outside to wait for Kenzan, and then disappeared from view again. It took him a bit more effort this time, since they already knew he was here, but judging by their puzzled expressions, he'd succeeded. He made his way to the other side of the door, so that Rei was standing with her back towards him, and quickly reappeared again, giving a small wave at Fujiwara and Chronos-sensei. Then he disappeared from view once more and waited patiently. He didn't have to wait long. Before long, footsteps echoed through the now-empty hallway and only seconds later, Rei was bringing a confused Kenzan into the room.

"You have to see this," she announced, pointing at the spot where Juudai had been standing until a few minutes ago, then looking in confusion at Fujiwara when she obviously didn't find him there anymore.

"Behind you, Rei-chan," Juudai said, fading back into view. Rei gasped and turned around quickly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Juudai-sama, that's not very nice," she tried to scold, but she was interrupted by an enthusiastic Kenzan.

"Aniki! When did you get here? Where have you been?"

"Just got here this morning," Juudai said, clapping Kenzan on the back as a greeting. Rei was still frowning.

"That still wasn't nice," she said. "It's not because you can turn invisible that you actually have to do it."

"Observational skills are important for a duelist to possess, signora Rei," Chronos-sensei lectured, a small smile playing around his mouth. Juudai laughed out loud.

"Sensei, that's not fair," Rei said, though she didn't seem angry. She gathered her bag and took out her PDA again.

"The next class starts in five minutes," she told them, sounding sad about it. "Juudai-sama, don't you want to come with us?"

Juudai shook his head. "There's something I have to look for, Rei-chan. I'll see you all at lunch, okay?"

He followed Rei outside, and Fujiwara walked out after him. Kenzan tried to follow, but was called back by Chronos-sensei.

"Signor Kenzan, I don't think it is necessary for you to move. Unless you forgot that I will be teaching your next class, in which case it might be a good idea to check your schedule again."

Kenzan slumped and turned back, and Juudai chuckled softly. He'd missed this. Maybe he would actually sit in on a class this afternoon, just for old time's sake.

Right now he had more pressing business to deal with, though. He left Fujiwara and Rei at their classroom and made his way back outside, following the road that led from the main building to the Osiris Red dorm. How many times had he gone down this road? Nearly every morning, together with his friends.

He reached the dorm quickly and made his way up the stairs, entering the building and seeking out Daitokuji-sensei's old room. He stopped briefly at his old room and looked inside. No one seemed to stay in it, but he could see signs of people. More chairs had been added, along with pillows on the lower bed. It seemed to have become a kind of meeting place.

"Fitting," Yubel teased. "You bring people together."

Juudai smiled and walked up to Daitokuji-sensei's old room.. He tried the doorknob, but the door was locked, as he'd suspected. It wasn't a problem. Principal Samejima had given him the key, after all.

It seemed like no one had been in the room for a long time. The bed was neatly made, but there was dust everywhere and the room seemed in dire need of some fresh air. Juudai decided to take care of that, opening the window fully. A gust of wind immediately created a dust cloud and Juudai sneezed.

"There are no books here," Yubel stated. She was right. There was only a desk with a small stack of papers on it. Tests that had been graded but never handed back.

"So that's why we never got that test back," Juudai mused. "Hey look, I got a ninety!"

"Good job, did you study for it?" Yubel asked. Juudai frowned.

"I don't remember. At least I passed!"

"There's a door behind you," Yubel pointed out. Juudai put the tests back and turned around. The door was hidden by a large tapestry, which explained why he hadn't noticed it in the first place. He tried the handle, and to his surprise, the door swung open immediately. There was a staircase leading up, which led to a small corridor lined with bookshelves on both sides. Juudai picked a book randomly and flipped it open. It contained a lot of diagrams and what looked like alchemical processes. Nothing that he understood. He knew some of the basics from Daitokuji-sensei's classes, but this was far above his level.

"Well, if this contains the answer to saving the universe, I think we're screwed," he sighed, putting the book back. Yubel patted him on the back and bent forward to check the titles of the other books. A lot of them had faded with age, and even more were in languages Juudai didn't understand. He wandered to the other side of the corridor, looking for anything that looked interesting. His attention was drawn by a small pile of books on a table at the end of the corridor. There was a small piece of paper on the topmost one, with 'translation?' written in Daitokuji-sensei's handwriting. Juudai picked up the book and opened it. Something fell out.

"A card?" Juudai wondered, picking up the object. He'd guessed right; the green border of a magic card was unmistakable.

"Rescuing Light," he read aloud, showing the card to Yubel. She took it from him.

"It's interesting," she said. "Are you going to keep it?"

"Why not? I doubt that anyone's looking for it," Juudai said, putting the card in his deck holder and focusing on the book again.

"_Principles of Equilibrium_," he read out loud, then did a double-take as he looked back at the title. The writing was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and yet he could read it as easily as he would have read a grade-schooler's book. He quickly opened the book again. The writing was as strange as before, but it made perfect sense to him.

"Yubel?" he asked slowly. "Why can I read this?"

Yubel gasped, then smiled sadly. "That's an easy question, Juudai," she said, flipping through the book. She could read the strange writing as easily as Juudai himself. "It's been so long since I saw this…"

"What is that?" Juudai asked impatiently. He knew this wasn't his telepathy at work. He could read foreign writing to a limited extent if he concentrated, but this was unlike anything he'd ever felt. It was familiar, as if he'd never read anything else in his entire life.

"This writing… This language was the one we spoke in our past," Yubel said softly. "Of course you can understand it, Juudai. You've spent an entire life using it."

"This was the language we spoke?" Juudai asked softly, taking the book again and tracing the writing carefully. It made sense. It made absolute perfect sense. He could understand every single word on the page.

"How did it end up here?" he mused. This book didn't even belong in this world. No wonder Daitokuji-sensei hadn't been able to translate it.

"There are small gaps between dimensions," Yubel explained. "Sometimes things just get through. This must be one of those things."

Juudai skimmed through the book, finally coming to a stop at a chapter called _Breaking and Restoring_. He read the first page.

_It has long been known that any sufficiently powerful force prefers to choose a host –a vessel, so to say. In extreme cases, this host will even become one with the force in question, and fully embody it, essentially becoming the force that chose them as its vessel. Therefore, it will come as no surprise that the force will do anything to protect its host and keep it away from danger. In many cases, the force lays dormant within the host until it is triggered by a specific event. _

_What happens if the host dies? This question has been asked many times over the ages. While there is no sufficient evidence, it has been suggested that the host can pass on the their power to another suitable vessel. This, however, only seems to work if the host dies an natural death while being fully aware of the power within themselves. The question we must ask ourselves is as follows: What if the host is not aware of that power?_

_As mentioned above, evidence is hard to come by, and it is distinctly unethical to perform the necessary experiments. Therefore we have to rely on a few accounts that have been gathered over the years. After the death of an unaware host, the force can easily pick a new vessel, or even just wander around. However, this only seems to work when the host hasn't come to embody the force in question. The death of a such a person would also mean the death of the force. _

_Is there any way to prevent this? One account speaks of a force that, upon the death of its host, split in two to prevent itself from dying completely. While one part was irrevocably tied to the host and died with it, the other survived to find a new vessel. _

_Even more peculiar is the story of a host who survived at the very last instant, after the power had already split. This resulted in two hosts with the same force within them. No way to bring the two sides back together could be found. It has been suggested that an artificial seal can be created, but what such a seal would consist of is unknown. _

Juudai turned the page, only to be met with a complicated diagram. He sighed and skipped ahead.

"Juudai-kun?"

Juudai closed the book with a loud snap and turned around. Fujiwara was standing on the highest step of the stairway. He didn't seem surprised to see Yubel. Juudai assumed he'd seen weirder things.

"Hey," he greeted. "Didn't you have class?"

"I skipped it," Fujiwara said, carefully making his way through the bookshelves. "I already knew the subject material. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Let's get out of here," Juudai decided. He put the book in his back pack. Daitokuji-sensei hadn't been able to read it anyway, and he'd have no further use for it. Fujiwara went down the stairs again, followed by Yubel, who returned to her spirit form when they reached Daitokuji-sensei's room, and Juudai.

"Let's go to my room," he suggested, leading the way. He opened the door to the room again and navigated his way in between the chairs to reach his old bed and plop down on it. "Heh, that's been a long time." He grinned. "I usually don't get beds like these."

Fujiwara opened the curtains so light could come in, and picked one of the chairs. Juudai turned his head.

"See, it's a long shot," he began. "But I wanted to ask you if you still remember anything about Darkness?"

"Darkness?" Fujiwara asked, frowning a bit. "Not much, I'm afraid. What do you want to know?"

Juudai shrugged. "Anything you remember."

"It doesn't like doing too much," Fujiwara said slowly. "Interfere here and there, prey on people's weaknesses, but it usually doesn't oppose you until you start opposing it."

"That explains a lot," Yubel said. Juudai looked at her.

"It does?"

"I was wondering why we haven't come across it yet," Yubel explained. "It's been quiet since last year. It's just biding its time."

"But wouldn't Chaos be opposing it?" Juudai wondered. "You know, end of the world as we know it? That wouldn't be good for its existence."

Fujiwara laughed out loud. "It's the Darkness of Nihility, Juudai-kun. It doesn't care much about its own existence."

"Oh. Well, that explains that," Juudai said. He wasn't too bothered. It was one less thing to worry about, after all. The last thing he needed was having to deal with Darkness as well.

"Is there anything else you remember?" he asked, but Fujiwara shook his head.

"I'm sorry, that's really all I can tell you. Fubuki might know more, maybe you should ask him."

That was an interesting idea. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's in America, visiting Asuka-san."

Juudai sighed. He'd love to go see the two of them, but he really didn't have time. However much he disliked it, the Dark World was their best bet now. The book they'd found had contained some useful information. If it came from the Dark World, there was a good chance that they really would find more there. Maybe they'd even find the Light of Hope. And the barriers between dimensions had always been weaker at Duel Academia, so crossing them would be much easier here than it would be in any other place.

"I guess that's the only way," he said softly. Yubel put a hand on his head. Fujiwara shifted a bit, looking uncomfortable.

"You're leaving this world, aren't you?" he said suddenly. Juudai nodded but didn't elaborate.

"You should tell them," Fujiwara continued. "They'll want to know."

"Yeah, I guess." Juudai sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," Fujiwara said graciously. "Kenzan-kun and Rei-chan will have almost finished their lesson. They'll be looking for you."

"You go ahead and tell them I'll be there in a bit," Juudai said, getting up and opening his backpack. "I just need to make a call first."

Fujiwara smiled and left the room, while Juudai took out his cell phone and picked Johan's number. It took a while before anyone picked up.

_"Juudai? Is something wrong?"_

"No, nothing's wrong, don't worry," Juudai replied. "You okay?"

_"If you hadn't called me at five in the morning, I would be." _Johan replied, sounding a bit annoyed. _"Couldn't you have waited a few more hours? Where are you anyway?"_

Juudai laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Johan, I forgot. I'm at Duel Academia right now!"

_"Really? Say hi to everyone!"_

"I will," Juudai said, nodding even though Johan couldn't see him. "How's Amethyst Cat doing?"

_"Better, but she's still weak,"_ Johan told him. _"I've been trying to heal her, but it doesn't work as well on spirits as on humans. I don't think I'll be leaving here for another few days."_

Juudai frowned. He'd hoped for better news. He would have liked to have Johan with them in the Dark World.

_"Are you coming back?"_Johan asked. _"Or have you found anything?"_

"Best get it over with," Yubel told him softly. Juudai sighed and nodded.

"We might have an idea," he said. "But we'll have to go to the Dark World for it."

There was a muffled crash on the other side of the line. Juudai winced.

_"Juudai, have you gone crazy?" _ Johan all but shouted. _"Don't tell me you're actually going back there!"_

"It's where I used to live. Johan, it's the best chance we've got," Juudai said sadly.

_"Well, I know better than try to stop you. But you're going to keep me updated. If anything at all happens you're telling me immediately,"_ Johan decided. _"Agreed?"_

"What if my phone doesn't work?"

_"It'd better work. Can I talk to Yubel for a minute?"_ Johan asked. Juudai was a bit confused by the request, but he shrugged and gave the phone to Yubel, who took on solid form to take it from him.

"Hello?"

Yubel wasn't letting him listen in on the conversation, so Juudai was surprised to see an amused smile appear on her face as she listened to Johan talk.

"Of course I will," she replied at long last. "And I think I'm supposed to be the one making that threat."

The reply she got made her laugh out loud, and she handed the phone back to Juudai, shaking her head all the while. Juudai looked at her, but she refused to tell anything.

"Johan, you still there?"

_"I am. I'm coming as soon as I can," _Johan said. _"Remember Juudai, you'll tell me if anything happens." _

"Alright," Juudai agreed. "I'll try my best."

Johan sighed deeply. _"Be careful, Juudai. I've almost seen you die once. I don't want to see it happen again."_

"I will. You too, Johan. I'll see you soon." Juudai said softly.

_"Hopefully,"_ Johan agreed. _"Take care, Juudai."_

Juudai sighed and waited until Johan ended the call before putting his cell phone away again. Only a few things left to do.

**0o0o0**

"Oh, poor Pharaoh," Rei said sadly. They were sitting outside in the shade of a tree, a little out of sight of the other students. A few had recognized Juudai and he was sure that the news of his return was spreading through the school like wildfire, but no one had found them here yet.

"He didn't suffer," Juudai assured her. "He was just old." He felt a bit like Daitokuji-sensei while saying it. He still missed him and Pharaoh, but he was starting to feel better about it.

"He's had a good life, Rei-chan," Kenzan consoled her. "I'm sure he's seen awesome things with aniki!"

Juudai laughed a bit. "I hope so. I think he had fun."

"Aniki, will you be staying for long?" Kenzan asked. Juudai shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving this afternoon. There's a lot I have to take care of."

"Where are you going?" Fujiwara asked. He was leaning against a tree with Honest next to him.

Leave it to Fujiwara to make this harder for him. The man knew perfectly well that he was leaving this world, but he seemed set on making Juudai say it out loud.

"I'm going to the Dark World," he said softly. Apparently not softly enough, because Kenzan jerked and nearly knocked over his drink.

"Aniki, you can't do that!"

Juudai laughed. "I'm sorry, Kenzan, but I can and I will. It's too important."

Rei got up abruptly and walked away from their spot. Fujiwara called after her, but she didn't reply.

"Rei-chan, you don't know everything!" Juudai called after her. "Please come back!"

And she did, but only after a few minutes. When she sat down again, she placed a small, round stone in between them and looked expectantly at Juudai.

"Rei-chan?" he asked hesitantly.

"Put your hand on it," she ordered, and he did as he was told. Rei immediately put her own, smaller hand over his and looked at Fujiwara and Kenzan, who, after a few puzzled looks at each other and Juudai, did the same.

"Now repeat after me," she continued. "_I, Yuuki Juudai_,"

"I, Yuuki Juudai," Juudai repeated. Was she having him make an oath?

"_Solemnly swear to safely return,_"

"Solemnly swear to safely return,"

"_No matter what happens, and no matter who I face._"

"No matter what happens, and no matter who I face," Juudai finished slowly. That was a difficult oath to keep.

"This has been witnessed by Saotome Rei, Tyrano Kenzan and Fujiwara Yusuke," Rei finished. She lifted her hand, shaking off Kenzan's And Fujiwara's hands at the same time, and took the stone.

"You keep this," she said, holding the stone up. "And if you ever think about dying you're going to remember this, okay?"

Juudai nodded and took the stone from her, feeling like he'd just been completely overruled. Yubel was snickering in the back of his mind.

"Thanks, Rei-chan," he said finally. "I'll remember it."

"You'd better," Rei said. She picked up the bento she'd been eating from. "And now you're all eating first. I didn't make this to see you waste it."

**0o0o0**

"You're sure you're ready?" Yubel asked. She was standing next to Juudai on the roof of Duel Academia. Juudai looked up at the sky and lifted his backpack. It was even heavier than before. Upon hearing that he was leaving, Tome-san had insisted on giving him as much food as he could carry, despite the food that his parents had already given him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Juudai decided. "Are you?"

She took his hand and held it tightly. "I'm going wherever you go, Juudai. It's your call."

Juudai spared a last look to the courtyard below. He'd said goodbye to everyone he knew a few hours ago, and he had spent the remaining time wandering around the island, visiting spots he'd liked to hang out at. Now the sun was slowly starting to set, and he'd decided it was time to go.

"Okay then," he said, taking a deep breath. This would be harder than just teleporting around the world, but he was sure he could do it. "Let's go."

And he vanished together with Yubel. The sudden disappearance startled a small bird, but went unnoticed by everyone else. The only sign of anything abnormal was a sudden fluctuation in the barrier between the dimensions, and no one but Juudai and Yubel themselves felt that anyway.

* * *

_There we are. The next arc will be the last one, so I hope to see you all then!_

_Concrit, questions and comment all very welcome!  
_


	16. Darkness

Well, hi again, that took a lot longer than I'd expected. This chapter gave me trouble. A lot of it.

I'm also sad to say that this doesn't mean my update schedule is back to normal. I will most definitely try to update regularly, but my exams are coming up again. More accurately, I won't make it past chapter 18. However, chapter 18 ends on a cliffhanger and my next hiatus can last anywhere from three to six weeks, so you get to decide whether I stop after 17 or 18. See poll in my profile for details. Still, despite everything I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter and that you don't feel like killing me at the end of it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

_Part VI: Cosmos_

**Chapter 16: Darkness**

"I've never seen it look so peaceful," Juudai murmured. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff, legs dangling over the edge. Yubel turned her head. She had her back to him, watching the forest next to the cliff for any sign of danger.

"It only seems that way," she said. "Don't let your guard down."

Juudai nodded solemnly. "Still, I should be fine like this, right?" He gestured at the dark jacket he was wearing, shifting a sleeping Hane Kuriboh as he did so. The winged monster grumbled slightly, but didn't wake up. "I'm not wearing the armor, so they shouldn't recognize me."

"As long as you keep your eyes the way they are," Yubel replied, turning so she had a better view of their surroundings. "But I'd prefer it if we didn't meet anyone at all."

Juudai agreed. It would be much safer for all of them if they didn't meet any of the inhabitants of the Dark World at all. Even if they probably wouldn't recognize him as Haou, it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. It was much too dangerous for all of them. But above all…

Juudai sighed and bowed his head, staring intently at Hane Kuriboh. Above all, he was a coward. He'd killed and he knew it. He'd ruined the lives of thousands of people, all for one card. No matter what he tried, he'd never be able to make up for that. And actually meeting the people whose families he'd killed was something he just didn't think he could deal with.

"What do I do?" he asked, raising his head and staring at the landscape before him. The sun was setting. In the distance, he could see smoke coming from a small village, and a few travelers were heading towards it. They were moving slowly, keeping a close eye on the bushes lining the road. Were they still in danger? Was this place still not safe? It'd been almost a year since he'd last been here…

Yubel finally took her eyes off the forest, apparently satisfied that no one would attack them from behind. She crouched down next to Juudai and put a hand on his head.

"The best thing you can do now is keep looking. Once you find the Light of Hope, things will be better," she said soothingly. Juudai nodded half-heartedly.

"What if it isn't enough?"

"We won't know that until we try it," Yubel said. "It's the best chance we have. And for that, you have to learn about your own past."

"Can't you tell me?" Juudai asked petulantly. He'd asked before and the answer had always been the same.

"I can tell you hundreds of stories, but it won't be enough," Yubel said, exactly as she had before. "I can tell you about the orange trees and the river outside the city. I can tell you about the palace garden and about the people of the country, but I was only a child. I was only vaguely aware of the threat of the Light of Ruin. All I knew was that you needed to be protected, and that I could protect you. Besides, it's not enough for you to know. You have to _remember_."

Juudai sighed. "Yeah, I know…"

He trailed off after that, unsure of how to continue. The travelers on the road had almost reached the village. Good thing too. The sun was almost gone and while Juudai had no trouble seeing in the dark, the same couldn't be said for everyone else.

"How long has the comet been here?" he asked. Night and day had returned in the Dark World after O'Brien had used Jim's Eye of Orichalcum to bring him back. Before that, during his entire reign as Haou, the comet had been ever-present in the sky and the Dark World had been perpetually… well, dark.

"I don't know," Yubel said, ruffling his hair. "It wasn't there when you were king. I suspect it must have appeared afterwards."

"A lot seems to have happened 'afterwards'," Juudai grumbled. He wasn't angry with Yubel, just annoyed that they knew so little.

"Centuries passed before you were born again, maybe even millennia. A lot can happen in a thousand years," Yubel explained, smiling softly. She lifted her hand and Juudai got up, carefully taking Hane Kuriboh in his arms so that his partner could keep sleeping. He used one hand to brush off his jacket and to pick up his backpack. The sun had now completely disappeared behind the horizon, and the night was steadily growing colder. It didn't bother him too much, but he wanted a better place to sleep.

"Any ideas?" he asked, looking down at the village in the distance. It was not an option to go there. For the last week or so, they'd mostly camped outside, with either Yubel, Neos or Flame Wingman standing guard. There hadn't been any problems yet, luckily, but they all agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry.

"The forest?" Yubel suggested, then immediately retracted the suggestion. She hadn't been keeping an eye on it for the last hour just because she liked watching trees. "No, it'll be better if we stay out of it. Too many blind spots."

"The plains will be vulnerable to attacks from above," Aqua Dolphin argued, appearing out of nowhere. Juudai sighed. It was always the same argument. If it wasn't Aqua Dolphin, it was Neos, and if it wasn't Neos, it was Featherman.

"Look, guys, I get it," he interrupted before either Aqua Dolphin or Yubel could continue. "The woods have too many blind spots, but the plains are too open. Villages have too many people, and staying near a river is dangerous if it's going to rain." It wasn't going to rain, but his monsters would undoubtedly find another reason. It would probably involve crocodiles or piranhas. "I've heard it all before. Is there any place where it is safe to stay?"

"Yes," Yubel replied. "The castle."

"That's out," Juudai said immediately. This was an old argument too. How had they traveled around for months without any conflicts if they were already arguing after one week here? The tension was getting to them. There had been no trouble whatsoever and no one had even noticed that Haou had returned, but the possibility of being discovered was enough to put them all on edge.

"I'm not going there," Juudai continued. "If anything, I'd love to see that place burned to the ground." The castle had been his headquarters during his reign as Haou. It was the last place he wanted to go back to.

"Juudai, you'll be safe there," Yubel argued. "Besides, there's the library."

"Library? There's no library there." Juudai was very certain of that fact. He'd never found it and he'd seen every inch of the place.

"Not that you would know of, no. But there is. All the official state documents were kept there. It was locked and sealed away a long time ago."

"So we're looking for a bunch of papers that were locked away ages ago and have probably already rotted away," Juudai summed up. "Yeah, that's really going to help us along."

"The castle is your home!" Yubel snapped. "Why's it so hard for you to go back?"

"My home is Japan!" Juudai immediately retorted. Aqua Dolphin, feeling a row coming up, disappeared. "I might have lived there once, but I don't anymore."

"So you're running away," Yubel concluded.

"Yes, I'm running away," Juudai said sharply. "I always run away. I run and run until I have nowhere else to go, that's how I live! See here the Herald of Darkness, running away like the coward he is!"

"Cut the dramatics, you're not a coward. Why are you so ashamed to be afraid, Juudai?"

"I'm supposed to be saving the world, but I can't even handle my own past," Juudai murmured, sitting back down. Amazingly, Hane Kuriboh still hadn't woken up, but the monster was shifting restlessly in Juudai's arms.

"You came here," Yubel said. "You could've gone back home, but even though you didn't want to, you came here anyway. Charging in wouldn't have made you brave, it would've just made you reckless."

Juudai didn't agree: "You always do all of those brave things. All of you. You sacrificed everything for me without a second thought. Or… Or there's Johan sacrificing himself to save the school. Or Jim and O'Brien trying to get me back or-" He shook his head. There were so many more examples: Edo trying to save Ekou, Fubuki using the Darkness mask again just for a chance to get everyone back… "I can't do that. I'd be scared to death."

"Then why do you think it's different for any of us?" Yubel asked softly, lifting his head with her hand. "Juudai, I was scared out of my mind. I'd never been in so much pain before and I really thought I was going to die. I think I even did die, just for a few minutes." She closed her eyes tightly, as if reliving a particularly painful memory. "And I can't say anything for your friends who tried to get you back, but I'm certain that they were afraid too. As for Johan, it's amazing what you can pick up when the dimensional barriers are in flux. I could feel what he felt at that moment. He'd never been more afraid in his life. He really thought he was going to die and he realized he didn't want to."

Juudai didn't reply. He didn't have anything to say.

"What I'm saying is that it's perfectly fine to be afraid," Yubel continued. "Just as long as you don't let your fear cripple you."

She took her hand away and hugged him. Juudai hugged her back carefully, trying not to crush Hane Kuriboh.

"Let's stay here for the night," he suggested eventually. "It's too late to start moving anyway. We'll see what we can do tomorrow."

Yubel looked one last time at the forest, then nodded reluctantly. Featherman and Burst Lady appeared.

"We'll keep watch tonight," Burst Lady announced. Juudai nodded and took one card from his deck, which he tossed at Featherman. Fusion.

"Here," he said. "Use it if there's trouble. I might not be awake in time."

Featherman tucked the card away somewhere beneath his wings. Juudai wondered if any of his monsters actually had pockets. He wanted to ask, but changed his mind. Pegasus probably hadn't designed the monsters with this situation in mind. After all, how could he know that one day his monsters would need to stand guard?

Hane Kuriboh finally chose this moment to wake up, to Juudai's amusement. The monster had slept through all the shouting and movement, but now that they were settling down to sleep, he was suddenly wide awake. He flew up with a purring '_Kurii_' and settled down on Juudai's shoulder. Juudai grinned.

"Hey partner, slept well?"

Hane Kuriboh nodded vigorously and flapped his wings a few times. Juudai sat down and carefully spun his own darkness in a cocoon around him. After a moment of careful consideration, he did the same for Yubel when she got down next to him. It was a trick he'd learned on their second night in the Dark World. His mother had insisted he take a blanket with him, but due to an accident involving a small lake and a forgotten tree branch, it had gotten soaked. To stay comfortable for the night, he'd experimented with his old trick of having his darkness keep him warm for the night. The cocoon now very much resembled a sleeping bag, but it was much more comfortable and would adapt to his every need. One more advantage of being intrinsically linked to the Gentle Darkness.

It was still early, but he rather liked sleeping early. It meant that he'd wake up a few hours before dawn and be able to enjoy the last few hours of the night, when everyone was still asleep. Yubel didn't much care for it. She usually woke up right around dawn if she slept at all.

"Goodnight," he said, first to Yubel, then to Hane Kuriboh, who curled up on top of his chest to continue sleeping, and finally to Featherman and Burst Lady. Featherman had flown up to sit on a tree branch that gave him a rather clear overview of the forest, and Burst Lady was leaning against the same tree. She smiled at him when he closed his eyes. He curled up against Yubel and took Hane Kuriboh in his arms again to prevent the little monster from falling down in his sleep.

Sleep did not come easily for him, though. He spent a long time looking up at the sky, watching as the first stars of the night appeared. He didn't recognize any of them. Obviously the stars in this dimension wouldn't be the same ones as in his own dimension, but it only enforced the feeling of being far away from home. He sighed and closed his eyes again, turning around so he wasn't facing the sky anymore.

"Mister?"

Juudai shot up, looking past Yubel at the forest. Burst Lady looked at him curiously and mouthed "Something wrong?", but Juudai ignored her. Who had-?

"Mister, why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"Chandran?" Juudai asked, staring at the child. "You died!"

Chandran nodded solemnly, and only now did Juudai realize that he wasn't completely solid. No wonder Burst Lady and Featherman hadn't noticed him. Burst Lady shot him another worried glance. She didn't see Chandran, Juudai realized. She only heard him talking to what seemed to be thin air.

"Are there ghosts here?" she asked. Juudai nodded.

"I can handle it," he told her, and she relaxed slightly. She jumped up into the trees to reassure Featherman

"Where's your brother?" Juudai asked Chandran once Burst Lady was gone. Yubel got up groggily and looked from Juudai to the child.

"Mihir's with father," Chandran answered, wandering over to where Juudai was sitting. He pointed at Hane Kuriboh, who had also woken up. "Is he like Ruby?"

"Yeah-what?" Juudai frowned. "How do you know about Ruby?"

"Mister Johan said so," Chandran replied, bending over to touch Hane Kuriboh and frowning when he failed. He wasn't used to being dead yet.

"Johan said so," Juudai repeated slowly. "You saw Johan. When did you go there?"

"When we came back." Chandran smiled. "It was really weird at first. Grandfather was really angry. We couldn't find you."

"You couldn't find me so you went to Johan. You all went to Johan," Juudai said, keeping his voice carefully level. "Over two hundred of you."

Chandran nodded, tilting his head a bit. "Is that wrong?"

"Do you know what you've done?" Juudai almost shouted. "He's been through so much and you went to haunt him? Are you crazy?"

"Juudai, calm down," Yubel whispered as Chandran shrank back. "He's just a child. And keep your voice down."

"Right," Juudai said, taking a few deep breaths. "When did you come back?"

"Last week, I think." Chandran said carefully, clearly afraid of Juudai's reaction. "But mister Johan was happy to see us!"

"Why would he be happy?" Juudai snapped. "If all you're gonna do is blame him anyway?"

"We refrained from judging until we heard the full story," a new voice said, and Juudai turned away from Chandran. "Chandran, I told you not to run off. This place can be dangerous."

"Hitendra," Juudai acknowledged as the spirit of Chandran's grandfather walked out of the forest and spared Yubel and Hane Kuriboh a quick glance.

"Whatever Chandran may believe, Johan was not happy to see us, Juudai. Nor were we happy to see him." Hitendra took Chandran's hand and tugged him away. "However, we had very little options. We were stuck like this and had no choice but to listen to him."

"And do you believe him?" Juudai asked, getting up. "Or are you going to continue blaming us for something that isn't our fault? Johan never meant you any harm and you just judged him based on what he looked like."

"It seems you've got your facts backwards," Hitendra told him coolly. "We offered you a chance to stay, despite what you looked like. I admit that my people could have behaved better, but we gave you a chance. We didn't judge you before we heard the full story, so maybe you shouldn't judge us before hearing the full story either, Herald of Darkness."

"I said it wasn't your fault," Chandran piped up timidly. "Mihir did too."

"So they did," Hitendra confirmed. "In fact, the children were all quite adamant about it. I will admit that we probably would not have heard him out if not for them."

"Do you believe him?" Juudai asked again, earnestly this time.

"I do. His story is incredible, but it makes a lot of sense." Hitendra replied. "And he explained your nature too, Herald of Darkness. It's quite a big responsibility you have."

"If I can fulfill it," Juudai murmured. Yubel nudged him.

"Don't start that again, we'll cross that bridge when we get there," she whispered.

"What are you going to do, Juudai?" Hitendra asked. "Your task is not an easy one.

"I know." Juudai sighed. "Find the Light of Hope, I guess. And hope that that somehow fixes everything."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then I don't know." Juudai turned away, staring out over the landscape at the faraway village. How many people would die if he failed? How many had already died at his hands? How many had died because they'd gotten too close to him? He turned around again to look at Chandran. What kind of person would he have become if he'd had the chance to grow up?

Hanne Kuriboh chirped softly and Juudai picked him up absent-mindedly. "Why did you come here?" he finally asked.

"Chandran wanted to find you," Hitendra said. "My son decided to remain with my other grandson, who insisted on staying with your friend."

"And why didn't Johan call me?" Juudai wondered. Johan had made him promise to keep in touch, so why would he neglect to tell him something this important? He'd thought they were past all the secrecy.

"He tried several times, but he couldn't reach you," Hitendra said. Juudai took out his cell phone. He hadn't needed it in the past week, so he hadn't checked it either, but now he saw that there was no signal. So the phone signal really wasn't able to cross the dimensional barriers. Juudai felt irrationally annoyed by that.

"Is he okay?" he asked eventually. Chandran nodded quickly.

"Mihir's with him, so he's alright!" the child said. Juudai smiled, despite everything.

"Most of my people have left. A few decided that being dead gave them the chance to see more of the world." Judging by Hitendra's smile, that must've been an interesting conversation.

Yubel yawned and spread her wings some, and Juudai shot her an amused look. It promptly earned him a slap on his arm which only served to make him grin wider.

"Tired?"

"And you aren't?" Yubel asked. Juudai shrugged. He was tired, yes, but he'd had much worse. There was the one time he'd had five duels in one day and gone from Duel Academia to Domino City and back again. Compared to that, this barely meant anything.

… On the other hand, some sleep would be nice.

"You need sleep," Hitendra ordered, taking Chandran by the hand and making him sit down. "Your mission seems like a dangerous one."

Juudai sat down next to Yubel. "Yeah, I suppose. I just want to know-"

"Sleep first, Juudai," Yubel whispered. "They'll still be here tomorrow."

Juudai looked at Hitendra, who nodded. Chandran got up again and ran over to sit next to him, pointing up at the sky.

"The stars are all different!" he said. "Look, that one's like a flower on a stem!"

"Actually, we called it the shooting star," Yubel murmured, looking up with a small smile on her face. She turned to Juudai. "I'll teach them to you one day, if you want."

"I'd like that." Juudai smiled, closing his eyes. It still took him a long time to fall asleep, but somehow, he felt better than he had in the past week. Some of the guilt over the dead in Andhra Pradesh was fading now he knew they were more or less okay and not blaming him or Johan for what had happened anymore. It wasn't nearly enough, but it helped.

**0o0o0**

"So let me get this straight," Hitendra said the following morning. "You have reincarnated and you want to know about your past. You know there is a chance to find answers in that castle of yours, yet you don't want to go because you're scared?"

Juudai made a non-committal noise, unwilling to answer.

"Are you really so scared of a memory? You can't let yourself be dictated by your past. It's a useful tool if you really want those answers, but it shouldn't control your life. "

"The sooner we go there, the sooner we can leave," Yubel argued. "Face it, we've been walking around aimlessly for over a week. We can't keep doing this."

She was right, but Juudai wasn't quite willing to admit it. He sighed. "How far away is it?"

"About two days by foot," Yubel said. "But you can get there right away."

"One trip," he decided. "No more. And if anything goes wrong, we're out."

"I fully agree," Yubel told him. She looked at Hitendra and Chandran. "Will you come?"

Chandran nodded enthusiastically, but Juudai had his doubts. "I can't take you there, I can't teleport someone who's…"

"Dead," Hitendra finished for him. "We will join you later on. It's easier to move quickly when you don't have a body to take into account."

"Alright," Juudai agreed. He carefully strapped on his duel disk and made sure he had easy access to his deck before putting on his backpack. Yubel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll guide you," she said. "Just go."

Juudai sighed and closed his eyes, feeling for the darkness and stepping into it. He was used to the process now, and when he opened his eyes again the earlier forest was nowhere to be seen. The castle rose up in front of them – or at least, what was left of it.

"Wow, what happened?" Juudai asked, staring in awe at the ruins of the castle in front of him. The main entrance had completely collapsed, as had the bridge that led to it. Meanwhile, where there had once been a river of lava was now just a regular river. The water sparkled innocently in the morning sun.

"I don't know," Yubel said, walking over to the ruins of the castle wall. "It must've collapsed when we dueled."

When Yubel had tried to fuse all twelve dimensions together. Juudai nodded to himself and carefully put one hand against the wall. It didn't seem to be in any danger of collapsing, but he didn't want to take any risks.

"We'll need to climb over to get in," he announced. With the main entrance gone, they'd need to find another way to get in, and they would have the clearest view from the top. He made sure his back pack was still safe on his back and easily jumped onto the first platform above the ground. It didn't take him long to reach the top. The wall had been tricky and he'd almost slipped a few times, but there'd been more than enough footholds along the way.

"Mister Juudai!"

"Ah, you made it." Juudai smiled. Chandran ran across the castle wall to join them, followed a bit later by his grandfather. They both looked down.

"There," Chandran said, pointing. "You can get in there."

Juudai followed his finger. On the other side of the wall, there were the remains of a staircase that led down into the courtyard. It looked stable enough, and would be safer than teleporting. He didn't want to risk landing on an unstable part of the castle.

"Let's go then," he announced, taking the first steps towards the other side of the wall. He barely made it ten feet before an arrow flashed past him and embedded itself between a couple of loose stones.

"What?" Juudai whirled around quickly, looking for his attacker.

"You have returned," a woman's voice said. Juudai's eyes widened when he saw Guardian Eatos fly down. He turned around to get to Yubel, only to find his path blocked by a second monster.

"So, Haou, back again?"

Juudai recognized this one by the twin swords he was holding. Guardian Tryce. If his hunch was correct, his other opponents were also guardians.

"I don't know what you mean," he said slowly. "I'm just a traveler, I know of no Haou."

He carefully gathered some power in case he needed to fight or escape. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he was going to defend himself and his companions. He spared a glance for Chandran and Hitendra. They were already dead so theoretically they shouldn't get in trouble, but the rules of this world were different. He still didn't know how different.

"You know very well, Haou," a woman said, and Juudai saw Guardian Elma appear. "Don't even for a second try to deny who you are. We know you. We've been told about you."

Been told? Juudai frowned. What did they mean?

"You can't kill a fellow guardian without us knowing," Guardian Eatos said. Juudai suppressed a gasp. Baou. Guardian Baou had been one of his death duelists as Haou. He'd known what he really looked like and now apparently the other guardians did too. They had to leave, this was becoming much too dangerous. He looked down. This part of the wall was relatively stable, but the castle was almost destroyed. If he wasn't careful…

"Oh, by the way," Guardian Tryce announced, nodding at someone out of sight. "I don't like that power of yours."

"What-" Juudai began, but the next moment he was hit by a shockwave that sent him to his knees. Yubel collapsed next to him and even the guardians seemed to be affected. What had they done?

"Skill Drain," Guardian Elma said loudly. "Convenient, don't you think? You're powerless, Haou, and so is your guardian."

"I might be," Juudai growled, getting up and activating his duel disk and taking out the top five monsters in his deck. "But I'm not here alo-"

"I wouldn't," Guardian Eatos interrupted, her sword pointed at Yubel. She signaled for her to get up and Yubel did so reluctantly. "If you use even a single card, she dies. Am I clear?"

Guardian Ceal, a huge creature that Juudai found impossible to describe, stepped forwards, bow aimed straight at Yubel. Juudai swallowed. Without powers, without effect, Yubel was completely defenseless. She didn't even have any attack points; any hit from any of the guardians would kill her. He deactivated his duel disk again and stepped forward. There had to be a way out of this…

"Alright, you win. Let her go," he said, surreptitiously looking around. They had used Skill Drain. He wasn't really familiar with the rules of this world, but if it worked anything like a real duel, Skill Drain still had to be around somewhere. But where?

"Don't bother looking, Haou," Elma sneered, pointing at the river behind what was left of the castle. "It's down there. Kay'est has it and you won't reach it."

Juudai looked. He could just make out the shape of Guardian Kay'est, a mermaid-like creature. There was no way he'd be able to get down there.

"Let her go," he asked again. "Do whatever you want, but let her go."

_Juudai, stop being an idiot and run! The universe needs you, it doesn't need me!_

_I'm not running anymore._

Because it wasn't just Yubel's life at stake, he realized with astounding clarity. If Yubel died, what would become of Johan? He wasn't going to lose them both because of his own mistakes.

Guardian Eatos eyed him up, a small smile playing around her lips. "You think us stupid, Haou. If we let her go, what will stop you? No." she looked at Yubel. "I am sorry about this. We don't like to endanger innocents. However, you should know who you're with. You have no idea of the things he's capable of."

"I know very well what he's capable of," Yubel snapped. "It's you who doesn't know. You have no idea what you're doing."

"Ridding the world of someone who should have died ages ago," Elma growled. Juudai was beginning to think she carried a very deep, personal grudge against him. Why?

Eatos nodded at Guardian Grarl, and he grabbed Yubel by the arms, dragging her away from Juudai and the other guardians. Yubel didn't come easily; she kicked back and hit the reptilian monster, all the while trying to break free and use her claws to attack. It didn't have any effect. Juudai tried to go after her but was blocked by Tryce's twin swords.

_Yubel!_

_Juudai! Get away!_

"Let her go!" he asked again, with just as little effect as before. Guardian Eatos stepped up, taking out a card and letting it fall down. It changed into a broadsword right before it hit the ground.

"Pick it up and defend yourself," Eatos said. "This is the only chance you get."

Juudai slowly bent down and picked up the sword, not taking his eyes off the guardians. It was lighter than he had expected, and fit into his hand surprisingly well. He briefly studied the jagged edge.

"This was Baou's, wasn't it?" he asked. "Why do you want to avenge him?"

"Oh yes, the wicked-breaking flamberge, used by the most wicked of all," Elma sneered. She was hushed by Eatos, and Tryce continued in her place.

"Baou was a fellow guardian and you killed him. Of course we want to avenge him."

"He killed hundreds!" Juudai protested.

"On your orders," Eatos reminded him. "Don't even for a second try to shift the blame, Haou."

"He tried to kill Juudai!" Yubel shouted from where she was still being kept hostage.

"Tell me, why would that have been a bad thing?" Eatos asked mildly. She walked around Juudai, letting Tryce take her place. "Fight, Haou. Unless you're too much of a coward."

The first blow came almost too fast for him to deflect. He raised the sword on instinct and noticed with some mild satisfaction that the jagged edge caused Tryce to lose some control over his own swords. He didn't have much time to enjoy it, though. The second blade came seconds after the first, and he had to jump back to avoid being hit. That seemed to be one advantage of Baou's sword. It was long enough to keep Tryce at a reasonable distance. He tightened his grip on the hilt and went into the offense, managing to drive Tryce back a reasonable distance before Eatos interrupted, taking Tryce's place again and turning the tables. She wasn't nearly as fast as Tryce had been, but seemed to have much more control over her own celestial sword.

"Look, do you really care that much about Baou?" he gasped, looking behind him as he was driven back. The fighting was tiring him out. He slightly shifted his grip again and found a stance that seemed to work.

"Care about Baou?" Elma sneered. She stepped up in Eatos' place and Juudai wondered how she was going to fight him with just a dagger. His question was answered seconds later when she ducked under the sword with ease and attempted to stab him in the gut. Only his surprised step backwards saved him from dying right there and then.

Elma wasn't discouraged, jumping out of the way of the flamberge and trying to attack him from behind. Worse, she was joined by Tryce, meaning that he now had to fight against two incredibly fast opponents with a weapon that was severely limiting his own speed.

"I don't care about Baou," Elma continued. "He deserved what he got. He was nothing but a common murderer who wasn't worthy of the title of Guardian."

"Then why-?"

"You killed my daughter, Haou!" Elma shouted, slipping under his defenses again and going for his legs this time. Juudai kicked on instinct, hitting her and making her lose her balance. He could feel Yubel's distress in his mind and saw her struggling out of the corner of his eyes as he deflected Tryce's twin swords again. How much longer could he keep this up?

"I'm sorry," he panted, trying to avoid Elma. "I really am. I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't! Only ten years old, but why would you care? As long as you had one more soul for that stupid card of yours!"

"I'm sorry!" Juudai shouted again. "I swear! I didn't want to-"

"Yes, you did want to," Eatos said. She was watching the fight from the side. "You knew perfectly well what you were doing. Do not deny it."

And she was right, he had wanted it. Juudai suddenly had to blink back tears. How many lives had he destroyed? How many more mothers like Elma were there?

_Juudai, don't let them get to you! You're not like that anymore!_

"Sorry isn't good enough," Elma shouted. "I want you dead, Haou!"

When she lunged this time, he was too slow to dodge. The butterfly dagger sliced through the cloth of his jacket and left a deep cut in his right arm. Juudai hissed in pain and gritted his teeth as he felt blood well up. Not good. He needed both hands to use the sword.

He shifted his grip so that his left hand was carrying most of the weight and blocked Tryce again. Did they never grow tired? He chanced a look at Yubel and saw that she was still trying to break loose. Chandran had run over to help her, but as a ghost, there was nothing he could do. Grarl and Ceal didn't even notice he was there.

Yubel's rage was building in the back of his mind, but there was no way she'd be able to help him. Juudai kicked Elma away once more, desperately deflecting Tryce at the same time and nearly losing his balance as a result. The flamberge was growing heavier with every passing minute. He lunged for Tryce in an attempt to put at least one of his opponents out of commission, but Tryce caught the sword with both of his blades and pushed him back, making him lose his balance and go down on one knee.

_Juudai, get up! Remember your lessons!_

_What lessons? I've never held a sword in my life!_

_Yes you have, now get up! Don't give them a chance to catch you off-guard!_

He'd had sword fighting lessons? That did explain why he was still standing, but it didn't help him much. He was exhausted and even if he by some lucky chance managed to defeat both Elma and Tryce, there were still four more guardians to face. He blocked Tryce once more, and the shockwaves of the jagged sword made the guardian lose one of his swords. Juudai kicked it off the castle wall before he could pick it up again.

"You're better than I gave you credit for," Tryce said, defending himself with only one sword as Juudai took the chance to attack. He didn't look worried, though, and Juudai knew very well why. His right arm was throbbing, sending flashes of pain throughout his body every time he moved. He could still feel the blood flowing down and it was taking him more and more effort to keep a solid grip on the flamberge.

"Not much longer now," Elma taunted and Juudai had to agree with her. He stumbled slightly over a loose rock and had to duck again to avoid Tryce.

_Juudai, please hold on!_

There was a strange sensation building in the back of his mind, but Juudai couldn't identify it. He thought it might be Yubel. Only not. He didn't have time to think about it, not when Eatos joined the fray again. He managed to dodge her attack only barely, then lost his balance completely, falling over and losing the flamberge when Elma took the opportunity to kick him square in the back. He rolled over, only to come face to face with Eatos' sword.

_Juudai, no!_

"We can make this fast, Haou," Eatos said, keeping the celestial sword level with his chest. "Give up now and you'll die quickly. Don't, and your death will be slow and painful."

"Listen, I know you're angry," Juudai pleaded. "But you can't kill me! It'll destroy the universe!"

"Nice try, but that will not work. You may bask in your own delusions of grandeur, Haou, but the universe does not revolve around you." Eatos touched the tip of her sword to his chest, then lifted it again, still smiling softly.

How did you explain that the universe might really revolve around you? Juudai swallowed, feeling the pressure in the back of his mind increase and looking at Yubel. She was struggling hard enough to give Grarl trouble, unfolding her wings to shake him off. Grarl growled and swung his axe, knocking her down with the flat of it. Juudai shot up. Eatos swung her sword down.

_Juudai!_

Juudai cried out as the pressure in his mind skyrocketed and closed his eyes tightly, only to hear an explosion that shook the entire castle wall. Eatos' sword never touched him. Juudai just had the time to open his eyes again when a second shockwave blasted her away and over the edge of the castle wall. Tryce fared little better. He hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious by the power radiating through the area. Familiar, so very familiar, but so different at the same time. He was remembering: the two of them in the palace gardens. Himself trying to climb up an orange tree and Yubel at the base of the tree telling him to come down. Falling out of the same tree and having the entire palace fuss over him.

And more: running in to stop Yubel from getting hurt. Trying to stop the transformation and getting sedated because he didn't stop screaming. Taking care of Yubel when she couldn't move and helping her to walk when she lost her balance because of her wings. So familiar. The power he felt was the one Yubel had had all along. He'd just never realized it.

"Yubel…?" he tried softly, looking up. Yubel was floating several feet above the ground, eyes glowing bright silver and looking absolutely furious. He'd never seen her this powerful. Like Johan, and yet not. The power was almost the same, but still exclusively hers. How had he ever missed this?

He scrambled up and took in his surroundings. The guardians were unconscious or nowhere to be seen. Even Guardian Kay'est, far below them in the river, had disappeared, and with her Skill Drain had been destroyed. He could feel his own powers returning, giving him the strength to withstand the power Yubel was exhibiting.

"Yubel!" he shouted. "I'm fine, it's okay!" How had he missed this? How had none of them realized the answer was right in front of them all along? Yubel turned silver eyes on him and now Juudai saw she'd been crying. The power of the Light had been hidden within her all along and it'd taken him almost dying to unlock it.

"Juudai," she whispered, landing again. Her hands were surrounded by the silver glow Juudai had already seen Johan use. "I am… The Light of Hope is me?"

Juudai hugged her wordlessly, pulling her close and holding her until she'd calmed down. The cut in his right arm was still throbbing, but it didn't matter now. They were okay. He was still alive and Yubel was free.

"Why didn't I know?" Yubel was saying. "Why did I never know? If I'd known before we'd never have-"

"It doesn't matter," Juudai soothed. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known." He stepped away and smiled at her. "See? It's okay."

"Mister Juudai?" Chandran asked, tugging at his left sleeve. Juudai's eyes widened. The boy had turned solid, as had his grandfather. "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know," Hitendra asked. "It is rather disconcerting to suddenly have a real body again."

"It's me," Yubel whispered, letting go of Juudai and staring at her hands. "I did it. I materialized them."

Yubel's power of materializing monsters, only more powerful, Juudai decided. Of course, that made sense. In as much as any of this made sense. His mind was still reeling, getting flooded with memories. But he still didn't understand…

"Mister Juudai!" Chandran shouted. Juudai turned away on instinct and cried out in pain as a dagger slashed through the flesh of his right shoulder, not too far above the cut in his arm. He fell down on his knees, clutching his arm as Yubel flew at his attacker, seizing her by the front of her shirt and tossing her onto the rubble the explosion had caused. Guardian Elma. Juudai watched how she struggled to get back up. She looked terrible. A large cut was running from her forehead all the way down the left side of her face, and her right leg was twisted in an impossible angle, but the hatred in her eyes was stronger than ever.

"Why can't you just die!" she cried. "Why do you always have to live!"

"Leave her, please," he whispered as Yubel lunged for the guardian again. He winced as he inspected the second cut. It didn't seem too deep, but it was bleeding heavily. With Yubel's help, he slowly got up and looked at Elma. Unless she got help, she wouldn't be conscious for much longer.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I really am. I can't make it up to you." He spotted the butterfly dagger she'd thrown and carefully picked it up with his left hand, carrying it over and putting it down a few feet from where she'd fallen. "Here, that's yours."

"I don't need your help," Elma hissed. She tried to get the dagger as soon as Juudai stepped away, but cried out as her leg bucked under her weight. Juudai spared a glance at Tryce, who was still unconscious. Elma would never accept help from him, but maybe, if she was lucky, Tryce would wake up before she passed out. He couldn't wait around for it.

The Wicked-Breaking Flamberge was still lying where he'd dropped it when he lost the fight, but when he touched it, it turned back into a card. He picked it up, studying it for a long time before finally making a decision and putting it in his deck holder.

"C'mon," he whispered to Yubel, "Let's go. There's that library you talked about." He raised his voice slightly so that Chandran and Hitendra could hear him. "We need to leave!"

Hitendra only nodded, his face grave. Chandran carefully stepped ahead, down from the castle wall, and Juudai, helped by Yubel, followed him. If Yubel had the Light of Hope, maybe their problems were solved now. But when he looked back at Elma, who was still trying to follow them even though she was close to passing out, Juudai found he couldn't be happy about it.

* * *

_Who guessed it? You could've since, oh, chapter two or three._

**Notes:**

1. Juudai briefly references episodes 168-178, which were pretty much one very very long day for him_._

2. It would be more accurate to call the sword that Juudai uses a flammard, as 'flamberge' isn't a name used to refer to the kind of broadswords featured in this chapter. However, I went with the card art of _Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou_, and since the sword depicted there is called flamberge, that's the name I used._  
_

_Comments, concrit and questions very welcome! (Death threats not so much)_


	17. Light

And here's chapter 17, where things really start to go wrong :p I have a poll in my profile for you guys: I can get chapter 18 done before my exams, but it ends on a rather big cliffhanger. My hiatus after chapter 18 will last anywhere from 3 to 6 weeks, so it's up to you. do you want me to stop here, or stop after chapter 18, with cliffhanger?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

_Part VI: Cosmos_

**Chapter 17: Light**

"I told you," Chandran said when they made their way down into the castle. Juudai looked at him, wincing a bit as pain shot through his right arm again. He'd taken off his jacket and improvised a bandage out of a towel he had, but it wasn't helping much. Where was Johan when you needed him?

"What do you mean?"

"I told you," Chandran repeated. "You're not light but there's light in you."

"You did?" Juudai frowned slightly. There were so many memories in his head right now, all trying to get to the foreground, but vaguely he recalled Chandran, still alive, saying with absolute certainty that Johan was light and that he had light in him. So that's what he'd meant. The child had already realized before he himself had.

"How did you know?" he asked quizzically, turning his head to look at Yubel behind him and smile at her. She slowly smiled back.

"You look dark." Chandran shrugged. "And there was kinda light there too but it wasn't you and so I knew." He gestured with his hands, trying to show what 'kinda light' was supposed to look like, but to Juudai it looked more like random flailing. He nodded as if understanding what Chandran was trying to show.

There wasn't much left of the entrance hall. Juudai carefully maneuvered past a couple of fallen statues. Chandran, then Hitendra, were helped over by Neos, who had appeared the moment he could. In fact, all of his monsters had, all of them furious at the attack and frustrated at not having been able to help. A few of them had gone back to his deck once they knew he was okay, but most had stayed, making for a very big group.

Juudai looked at Yubel again. Her eyes were still glowing with the power of the Light of Hope, and if he was correct, Chandran and Hitendra would keep their solid form until she got better control over it. It made going through the castle a bit annoying, but he wasn't going to bug her about it. She probably had enough on her mind already.

_Okay?_

_Getting better. Just… surprised._

Juudai saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eyes. Unexpectedly, she laughed.

_He won't have missed this. I hope he had painkillers on hand._

_Who-? Oh, Johan?_

"Yes. That ought to have woken him up," Yubel said out loud. "Or at least given him a headache."

"You sound entirely too happy about that," Juudai accused playfully. Yubel didn't deny it.

"He got to give me headaches. About time I returned the favor."

"Is that why you're connected?" Juudai mused, turning left and following a long corridor he knew would end in what used to be the courtyard. He hadn't believed Yubel when she'd said there was a library in the castle, but now he knew she was right. Very few people had had access to it. "The Light did it?"

"I believe so," Yubel replied, while at the same time Neos said: "I don't think that is the question you should be asking yourself."

"It isn't?"

"I am more interested in knowing how the Light came to be split in the first place," Neos said. Juudai considered the question.

"I don't know," he said finally. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

He was met with blank stares all around. Juudai sighed softly. They were getting nowhere like this. He turned left again right before they reached the courtyard and stared down at what was left of a stairway leading down. A large part of it had crumpled, and even the parts that were still intact didn't look all that stable. He carefully put one foot on the first step, then was pulled back by Yubel when it immediately collapsed.

"Here, let me," Black Panther stepped forward and estimated the distance from the corridor to the other side of the collapsed stairway, then jumped over the rubble, landing a bit unsteadily on the other side. He carefully walked on for a few feet, before calling back over his shoulder. "It's safe, you can come."

A couple more of his monsters returned to his deck, fearing that their combined weight might make the stairway collapse completely, but most of the Elemental Heroes and Neospacians remained. Juudai risked the jump over the rubble and landed safely next to Black Panther, while Chandran and Hitendra were once again helped over by Neos. Hitendra shook his head when Juudai led them to the entrance of the main library.

"I don't think I quite understand," he said, as Chandran ran ahead of him to go with Black Panther. "These monsters… They all come from that card game you play?"

Juudai nodded and looked through the library, grimacing at what he saw. There had been a lot of books here once, but most had rotted away after centuries of not being looked after. How were they going to find anything useful here?

"And those monsters who attacked you outside," Hitendra continued. "They wanted to kill you. Why?"

Juudai grimaced. Of all the questions the village head could have asked, it just had to be this one. He carefully took Super Fusion out of his deck.

"I… Killed a lot of people, only to create this card." He hesitated. "I wasn't in my right mind, but it was me who did it. They're right to call me a murderer. I am."

Hitendra didn't look shocked. "People die around you, Herald."

Juudai stiffened, but the statement hadn't been meant as an insult or condemnation. It was just that: a statement.

"I assume you're not fond of the card," Hitendra continued, and Juudai shook his head. "So why don't you get rid of it?"

"What use would that be?" Juudai looked at the card again. It had served him well in the past; without it, he'd have neither Yubel nor Johan. He preferred not using at all, however. Not if he could help it. "Besides, I can't just throw it away. What if someone else finds it? That's not a risk I want to take."

"Is it really that important?" Hitendra asked skeptically. "It's just a card. I can understand that it's powerful in that game you play, and even that there's more to that game than I thought," he looked at all the monsters in the library, "but to think it has that much power-"

"No, you don't understand," Juudai interrupted. "This card might be one of the most powerful cards ever created. It can fuse everything: it's almost fused all the twelve dimensions once. It's fused me and Yubel together."

Hitendra was hard to faze, it seemed, because even that statement didn't get much reaction. Maybe Johan had told him already.

"And…" Juudai hesitated for a second before continuing. "It's also one of the bloodiest cards ever made. Thousands of people have died for this. Can you imagine it falling in the wrong hands?" Juudai didn't try to. He didn't even have to, because he already knew the consequences. He hadn't just done horrible things for Super Fusion, but also with Super Fusion.

"Juudai? Over here!" Yubel called. Juudai left Hitendra sitting in the main library, feeling like he didn't have anything else he could say. He joined Yubel in a smaller room away from the main library, and looked around curiously. Unlike the books in the library, the documents here were amazingly well-preserved. Juudai felt the lingering residues of a protection spell around the room and realized Yubel must've just unsealed it. The official chronicles.

"I remember this too," Yubel whispered, echoing Juudai's thoughts.

"We used to hide here as children," Juudai recalled, tracing a scroll marked with the royal seal.

"Last place they'd ever come looking," Yubel agreed. "I think we only got caught once."

"Twice," Juudai corrected absently, taking the scroll out and rolling it open. "There was that one serving girl, remember? She didn't tell on us."

"You got her promoted in return," Yubel smiled at the memory. "Juudai, why do you remember? Why now?"

"I'm not sure." He'd started remembering his past life the moment Yubel accessed the power of the Light of Hope. "I think it was because you felt familiar. Like before."

That made little sense even to his own ears, but he had no better way to explain it.

"You remembered the power signature," Neos said. Juudai hadn't heard him enter.

"That only makes sense if I already had this power as a human," Yubel argued, not at all convinced. "He can't remember something that wasn't there."

"And who's to say that you didn't have that power as a human?" Neos retorted immediately. He ignored Yubel's stare and went on. "Darkness and Light… It is not implausible for the good Darkness and the good Light to be attracted to each other's power. Even unconsciously, they would still sense each other."

Juudai frowned. That idea didn't appeal to him at all. "Are you saying that the only reason I became friends with Yubel –or Johan- is because of these powers?"

"No, you misunderstand. There is no such thing as true friendship based on a superficial connection alone," Neos explained. "It's true, you probably met each other because of your power, but that alone isn't nearly enough to create a friendship."

Juudai sighed in relief. He didn't like the alternative.

"But why would it mean I had this power as a human?" Yubel still argued, now looking at Juudai. "If I had it all this time, why did it never appear? It's not like you've never been in danger before."

That was true. Juudai could remember several assassination attempts that had always been stopped by Yubel.

"It's because I've never been in a situation neither of us could deal with," he realized. "We were helpless with Skill Drain in play."

Yubel didn't reply. Instead, she picked up one scroll seemingly at random and rolled it open, quickly reading through the contents and then placing it back into the receptacle. She took the one next to it and rolled it open as well, but this one didn't seem to have the information she was looking for either.

"What are you looking for?" Juudai asked, standing on tiptoe so he could read over her shoulder. The official chronicles were extremely important, and contained all the information that could be even remotely useful for future generations. They were also extremely boring.

"How will the orange export help us?" he asked. Yubel shook her head.

"It won't. That's not what I'm looking for." She rolled up the scroll again and took yet another one. This time she seemed to have more luck. She quickly read over one entry, muttered a few numbers under her breath and put the scroll back, then walked into yet another room, not waiting for Juudai.

"Biography chamber," Juudai said, entering the room after her. "Whose biography are you looking for?"

Yubel's reply was simple: "Mine."

She reached up and took one scroll, simply marked with her name. Juudai rubbed his forehead. He felt a bit dizzy. Must be from being in these old rooms.

"Got what you're looking for?" he asked. Yubel hushed him, using one finger to trace the text on the scroll. Juudai shrugged. His phone rang.

The phone worked? He fished it out of his back pack and answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Juudai, is that you?"_ The voice on the other side sounded panicky, and Juudai needed a few seconds to recognize the caller.

"Ding Libo? What's wrong?" Why would the Chinese boy call him? And why now?

"_It's… It's Beijing,"_ Ding Libo sounded breathless, and Juudai thought he heard shouting behind him. _"It's stopped!"_

"What?" Juudai shot a panicked look at Yubel and Neos, before hurrying out of the room. "What do you mean, 'stopped'? You can't just stop a city!"

"_Well, it has!"_ Ding Libo shouted back. _"Nothing's moving anymore! And there's this stuff everywhere, like smoke, but-"_

"Don't say it," Juudai growled. If Ding Libo, ordinary Ding Libo whose only power was his own intelligence, could see Chaos, they were in big trouble. "Where are you?"

"_In the outskirts, but Lin Na is in the Language Institute, we're gonna go back and get her-"_

"No!" Juudai shouted in the receiver. "If you go back, you're done for. I'm sorry, but you can't help her now."

"_So we're supposed to just leave her?"_ Ding Libo asked. In the background, Juudai heard Wang Xiaoyun shouting. _"We're supposed to just run away and leave everyone? Beijing is the capital, Juudai! It has more than _ten million_ inhabitants! Do we just have to leave them all? Leave the country without its leaders?"_

"Yes, that's exactly what you're supposed to do! You can't go up against that!"

"_So you know what it is?" _Ding Libo snapped. _"Why aren't you doing anything?"_

Juudai hurried out of the library, ignoring the alarmed stares of his monsters and clutching his cell phone more tightly: "What do you want me to do about it? I'm in a different dimension! It's a miracle you even got through!" And there was another problem. His phone hadn't worked before, so why did it work now?

"Listen," he said, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I'm sorry, but I can't do much to help you now. I'm trying to get back as soon as I can and I'll do whatever it takes to stop this. But you can't help the people in there. Is there any place you can go to? Preferably away from the big cities?"

"_Xiaoyun has an uncle near Shanghai…" _Ding Libo mused. Juudai heard him say him something to Wang Xiaoyun before continuing. _"No use. There are no trains anymore."_

Juudai suppressed a swear. Yubel was following right behind him, her eyes still glowing silver, and he briefly gestured at his head to invite her to follow the conversation telepathically. "I'm going to get back as soon as I can. Try to find a safe place. Don't come near big cities or important people." He didn't mention they were probably already a bigger target than anyone else just by knowing him. Scaring them wouldn't help.

"_And Lin Na?"_ Ding Libo asked, sounding desperate for something that could help them.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is happening to her. Just… Good luck. Stay safe."

Ding Libo didn't reply anymore, and Juudai ended the call. He paused near the stairs that'd lead him back to the courtyard.

"We're in trouble," he announced, not turning around to face his monsters or Chandran and Hitendra. "Chaos has started attacking cities in our world. We need to go back."

"What about the Light? Don't you want answers?" Aqua Dolphin asked. Yubel shook her head.

"It can wait. Juudai, go on."

Juudai just nodded and made his way back to the entrance, trying to run but quickly opting for a brisk walk when there was too much rubble in his path to run safely. They needed to get outside quickly but the wreckage was blocking his path. And to top it all off, he was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness that had Yubel catching him and half-carrying him to the nearest door.

"I feel it too," she whispered. "It's the dimensional barriers. They're in flux."

"How?" he whispered back. "Is that why the phone signal got through?"

"I believe so," Yubel said as Chandran was helped over a collapsed archway by Air Hummingbird and ran past them to open the door to the courtyard. He tugged open the door, only to yelp and duck as a huge fireball came crashing through the door and almost hit Glow Moss, who disappeared just in time.

"What?" Juudai shouted, running past the remains of the fireball and into the courtyard. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Up on the wall, Guardian Tryce and Guardian Elma were standing. Elma was leaning heavily on Tryce, who was supporting her with one hand and holding up a card with the other. The effect immediately became clear, as a second fireball appeared out of nowhere and hurtled towards Juudai. He threw up a shield to deflect it, but in doing so made it end up in a large pile of splintered wood, which quickly caught fire.

"Give us a break, will you?" he shouted at the guardians, quickly letting Chandran pass through. Yubel stepped out behind Juudai, glaring up at the monsters and easily deflecting another fireball. It hit the wall and took a large part of it down. Chandran jumped, looking at the fire with wide, fearful eyes.

"Chandran, it can't hurt you," his grandfather said calmly. "Now come here."

Chandran took a few small steps away from the flames. Juudai grimaced. The child had died in a fire. No wonder he was afraid of it.

"If you won't die in a fight, we'll just make sure you burn to death, Haou!" Elma shouted. It clearly cost her a lot of effort to even stay upright, but there was a kind of crazed light in her eyes that scared Juudai.

"Listen, I don't have time for this!" he shouted back. "My world is in danger! I need to go back!"

"Your world will be better off without you, Haou," Tryce replied. Juudai sighed and looked at Aqua Dolphin and Bubbleman.

"Guys? I know there's only two of you, but could you try to put this out?"

"Already on it!" Bubbleman shouted back. To help him, Juudai took out Bubble Shot and tossed it at him, then turned to Yubel.

_Going to try something. You make sure everyone's safe._

Yubel didn't reply, only nodded, and Juudai looked up at the guardians. Then teleported straight onto the castle walls, right in front of them.

It had the effect he'd hoped for. Tryce took a few steps backwards in surprise and let go of Elma, who lost her balance and fell forward. Juudai caught her and immediately immobilized her before she could try anything, then lowered her gently onto the ground.

"Listen," he told Tryce, ignoring Elma for the time being. "You hate me, and with good reason. But right now, in my world, there's a city with more than ten million people under siege and I'm one of the only people who can stop it. So please, for the sake of the universe, stop attacking. You can't go up against us right now. I won't kill you and you can't harm us. So just… Stop."

"The kid thinks otherwise," Tryce pointed out. Juudai whirled around. Chandran had somehow ended up under a burning wooden plate. The child was crying in fear, curled up in a ball and trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Juudai muttered, deflecting the attack Tryce tried to make and taking the Fireball card. "Sorry, I'm taking this. I've got to go now, please just leave and go on with your lives. I'm not worth wasting your life on."

And he teleported back to the courtyard, but not before throwing one last look at Guardian Elma. He winced. At the angle her leg was twisted, he didn't know if it'd ever heal fully.

Chandran was still crying when Juudai ran over. Small bits of burning wood were falling down, leaving him completely unharmed, but he hadn't noticed yet. His grandfather and Black Panther were trying to convince him to come out. Juudai looked for Aqua Dolphin and Bubbleman, but both were too busy keeping the flames under control.

"Chandran, you have to come out," Juudai coaxed. Chandran just shook his head, not looking up. "The flames can't hurt you. You don't need to worry."

"It… It hurts!" The child sniffled. "I can't just…"

"Chandran, you're dead, the flames can't hurt you," Hitendra said bluntly. Juudai winced. He wouldn't have put it like that. "Now come out."

It didn't have any effect. Juudai tried to find Yubel. Chandran still had a solid body because of her powers of Light. If she could cancel the effect, maybe that would make it easier on them. But Yubel was nowhere to be seen and when he asked her mentally, she could only tell him that she didn't have enough control yet.

"Chandran!" a kid shouted, and Juudai turned around to see Chandran's double running up to them, turning solid as he entered the range of Yubel's powers.

"Mihir? How-?"

His question was answered only a few seconds later, when a huge, very familiar dragon landed in the middle of the courtyard, and Johan jumped off his back.

"Juudai!" Johan shouted. "Are you okay? I came as soon as I could, but it took so long to get to Duel Academia…"

He hugged Juudai tightly and Juudai hugged him back with one arm. Johan frowned, looking at his bandaged arm. "What happened? Come here."

It only took a few seconds for Johan to fully heal his arm. He'd gotten lots better at healing injuries.

"Thanks, that's much better." Juudai smiled. "How'd you get here? You can't teleport, right?"

Johan laughed. "I can't, but Rainbow Dragon can. He's traveled between dimensions before." He turned serious again. "I got a migraine attack two days ago. What happened? Is Yubel okay?"

"See for yourself," Juudai smiled, turning Johan around so he could see Yubel. She'd noticed his arrival but was too busy with the fire to come over.

"Is that…?" Johan whispered, taking in the white glow surrounding her.

"The Light of Hope, yes." Juudai grinned. "It was a bit of a surprise."

"I didn't see that coming," Johan muttered. "I absolutely did not see that coming. So that was two days ago?"

"Two days?" Juudai, who'd just gone to check if Mihir was making any progress with Chandran, stopped dead in his tracks."What do you mean, two days?"

Johan frowned. "I got this migraine attack two days ago, so I assumed that it happened then. Why, did something else happen?"

"Johan, we just found out two hours ago!" Juudai exclaimed."Why would you have felt it two days ago? Unless…" He swallowed as an explanation came to him. "Johan, when did you come here? What was the date?"

"End of November, why?"

"We left in the middle of October," Juudai said slowly. "And that was one week ago."

"Time is speeding up," Rainbow Dragon said slowly. "Right now, time runs faster in your world than in this world. The structure between the dimensions is dissolving."

"Right, we need to get back!" Juudai announced. Mihir had finally gotten Chandran away from the flames. The boy was crying and hugging his twin brother, while Hitendra was talking to them both. "Beijing's in danger!"

"Beijing?" Johan asked. Juudai frowned. Johan didn't know that either. Time was running in a very strange way.

"Beijing got taken over by Chaos," he said solemnly. "I just got the message a little while ago. We need to go back, and fast."

Yubel, who'd finally managed to extinguish the last of the fire, came flying over. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Johan grinned at her.

"Welcome to the club! And you owe me some painkillers."

"Serves you right," Yubel said without much venom. She glanced up. "Juudai…"

Juudai followed her gaze, and saw that Guardian Tryce and Guardian Elma still hadn't left. Elma wasn't moving and Juudai swallowed.

"Johan, see those two?" he asked, and Johan nodded. "They tried to attack us earlier, but she got hurt rather badly. Could you…?"

Johan smiled, understanding the unspoken question. "Just take me there and I will."

Juudai didn't know which Guardian was more surprised to see him reappear. Tryce backed away, something Elma, with her broken leg, couldn't do. Johan hissed when he saw her leg, shaking his head just a little.

"This is Johan," Juudai explained, kneeling down next to her, but not before making sure that neither Guardian could attack them. "He can help you."

"I don't need your help," Elma spat. Johan was unperturbed.

"You're getting it anyway," he decided. He carefully touched the broken leg, earning him a small cry of pain. Frowning, he put both hands near the fracture, being very careful not to touch Elma's leg. His eyes glowed silver, like Yubel's, and a second later Elma relaxed slightly as the pain disappeared. It only took Johan a little less than a minute to fully heal her. In a sudden burst of charity, he did the same for Guardian Tryce, healing the wounds he'd acquired quickly.

"There," he said, smiling. "That should do it." He touched Juudai's arm and Juudai stepped forward.

"Those bonds will disappear the moment I leave here," he said softly. "Just go on with your lives. I won't bother you again. I'm sorry."

He disappeared again with Johan before either Guardian could reply. The fire in the courtyard was as good as gone, and only a few of his monsters still remained.

"You have to go now," Neos said, before disappearing as well. Juudai nodded. Rainbow Dragon bowed his head so Johan could climb onto his back more easily.

"I can just teleport all of you out of here with no trouble, you know," Juudai said, as Mihir and Chandran ran past him to join Johan. Johan arched an eyebrow, a teasing smile playing around his mouth.

"So Juudai, when was the last time you got to fly on a dragon?"

"… Good point," Juudai conceded, smiling despite everything. He helped Hitendra climb onto the dragon first, then joined Johan. Yubel flew up and easily climbed onto the dragon, then leaned in past Juudai to talk to Johan: "You have such a flair for dramatics."

"Always," Johan grinned. "Now hold on!"

Rainbow Dragon flapped his wings once, then shot straight up into the sky. Juudai could feel them nearing the barrier between the dimensions, and closed his eyes when they broke through it and into another dimension. This was very different from teleporting. It was a new experience altogether and he wasn't sure if he enjoyed it.

"Almost there!" Johan shouted. Juudai opened his eyes and tried to look down despite the wind whipping past them. The ocean was stretched out below them, with in the middle a tiny island that was rapidly growing bigger. Duel Academia, of course.

Rainbow Dragon landed with a heavy thud that created an enormous dust cloud and demolished several trees. Juudai was the first to jump onto the ground. Everything seemed normal, but he wasn't taking any risks.

Johan jumped down too, immediately taking out his cell phone and dialing a number. He relaxed when he got a reply almost right away.

"Bergen is safe," he announced, hanging up and dialing another number. This time, he had to wait a lot longer.

"Hey, Johan here." He waited a few seconds. "Yeah, Johan Andersen. Is everything okay?"

His expression changed to a more panicky one. "Okay, I see. Stay where you are. Don't go back, I believe you're safe where you are and there won't be any planes anyway. Take care of Liesje, we'll do our best to solve this."

He ended that call too and turned around. "It's not just Beijing. Brussels too."

"Belgian Brussels?" Juudai asked. "Why Belgium?"

Johan laughed bitterly. "Simple. It's already decapitated the most populous nation in the world, and now it's got the main institutions of both the European Union and NATO. Oh, it's clever."

"Come on the, let's go!" Juudai shouted. "Who knows where it'll go next!"

"If I had to guess, I'd say Washington," Johan said. "And we've got another problem."

"What?" Juudai turned back around. Johan only pointed at Rainbow Dragon and Yubel. "Oh."

Both monsters were still very solid. That hadn't been a problem in the Dark World, but here, in their world, they should have reverted to their spirit form. The rules of the worlds were changing. They'd need to do something fast.

"Let's not rush into anything, Juudai," Yubel said, flying down and landing next to them. Juudai noticed that her eye color had finally reverted to normal and on closer inspection saw that Mihir, Chandran and Hitendra had lost their solid form. Rainbow Dragon stayed fully visible, however.

"I want to know why it's suddenly so much more powerful," Yubel muttered. "It makes no sense. By all means, it should've lost power…" She waved her hand around, making it glow white. "We've got the Light of Hope, so why is it still around?"

"And how was the Light split?" Johan asked. "Why do we both have it?"

"I think I might have an idea about that," Yubel murmured, taking out a scroll. Juudai recognized it as her own biography. She must've taken it from the library. "They kept a record of pretty much everything, including me."

Juudai looked at the sky. It looked much too peaceful for his liking. He felt like there should be thunder or lightning, something to announce that Chaos was attacking.

"Here," Yubel said slowly, reading from the scroll. "_Energy displacement in the early stages of surgery; unknown energy source originating from the girl._"

"You're reading your own operation log?" Johan asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

"No, she's got the right idea," Juudai said, digging through his back pack. He was trying to connect the dots. They just had to see the bigger picture…

"Yubel, did you die?" he asked quickly, digging out a book and leafing through it. He didn't have time for tact.

"I thought I did," she said slowly, reading on. "Yes, you're right, I did. '_Heart failure in the second hour. Revival soon afterwards.'_"

"Then that's it!" Juudai announced. He pointed at Yubel. "You were the first Herald of Light. But you died so the Light split to survive. It's all in here!"

He held up the book he'd found in Daitokuji-sensei's library, only a week ago for him but more than a month ago in this world. "Look here: '_Even more peculiar is the story of a host who survived at the very last instant, after the power had already split. This resulted in two hosts with the same force within them._'" He paused for a minute and handed the book to Johan and Yubel, so they could read for themselves. "You died, so the Light split. But you were revived again so you kept part of it."

"The other part went to me," Johan realized. Juudai nodded.

"That must've been what happened."

"That's good to know." Yubel closed the book with a loud smack. "But that doesn't help us now. Where's Chaos?"

"Athens, it's in Athens," A woman's voice whispered. Johan gasped, and a second later Juudai followed his example.

"Apollo? Artemis?"

"Hey, Juudai," Apollo gave him a pained grin. "A little help?"

He and Artemis were trying to support a young woman Juudai didn't know. She looked nearly unconscious and utterly beaten up. A large cut ran from her forehead down the left side of her face, forcing her to keep her eyes closed to stop the blood.

"Athena!" Johan shouted, running past Juudai to catch the woman as she slumped forward. "What happened? Come on, hold on, I'll help." His eyes flashed silver again and seconds later, the cut disappeared. That wasn't the only problem, though. Either healing gods was harder than healing monsters or Athena had been hurt much worse than Elma, because Johan spent much longer on her than he had on Elma, and even after the white glow finally disappeared, the goddess still looked exhausted.

"It attacked Athens," she whispered, getting up with Johan's help. "I tried to stop it but it's too strong."

"It's okay, sis," Apollo said, helping Johan to keep her steady. Artemis glanced around, then addressed Juudai.

"You'll have to act fast. This world won't be able to withstand it much longer. It's got three cities already in its grasp."

"Four," another newcomer announced. Juudai wasn't even surprised anymore.

"Hey, Naledi," he greeted. "How'd you find us?"

"As long as you've got my necklace, you're easy to find," the South-African girl said, and Juudai's hand briefly went to the bag where he kept Naledi's necklace together with the few coca leaves he had left and the stone Rei'd given him. "But I was in Ethiopia when it came. It's got Addis Ababa too."

"Base of the African Union." Johan winced. "It's really going for all the important places."

"But why Athens?" Athena asked. "Johan, why did it take Athens? Why my city?"

_Oh, it's nothing personal, that was just to see what the Healer would do._

"Chaos," Juudai hissed. "What did you do?"

He stepped closer to Yubel as the familiar smoke filled the area. Rainbow Dragon spread his wings, shielding Johan and the Greek gods.

_I just stopped them all for a bit to see what they would do. Turns out they didn't do much._

"You stopped them, why would they do anything at all?" Naledi shouted. That gave Chaos pause for a second. The smoke started contracting and changing shape until Naledi was facing her own doppelganger.

"Oh, that's true, you're clever!" Chaos announced gleefully. "And the Protector is the Herald of Light! I hadn't guessed that, congratulations!"

"This isn't a game!" Juudai shouted. "Stop it right now!"

"Or what will you do?" Chaos asked, circling them. Juudai activated his duel disk.

"We fight."

"Fight?" Chaos tilted her head. "If you insist."

She looked around, taking in the forests and the main building of Duel Academia in the distance. "Not here, though. I don't like this place, too much spiritual interference."

"What do you suggest?" Yubel asked slowly, raising a shield around the group together with Juudai. Johan joined them not even a second later.

_I know just the place._

Before Juudai had the chance to react, Chaos had abandoned Naledi's form and swept them all up in the smoke that symbolized it. It was not like teleporting, or like being on Rainbow Dragon. It wasn't even like the time Chaos had dragged him along in Jakarta. He felt like he was being pulled in every direction at once, out of their dimension, into another and out of that one as well. He found Yubel's hand and grabbed it, just as the pressure suddenly stopped.

"Where are we?" Johan muttered. Juudai stared. It was nothing like any place he'd ever been to. Somewhere, far away and incredibly close as well, he saw what looked like a large orb, containing an entire galaxy. And another one. And another one.

"Like it?" Chaos asked, taking Naledi's form once more. "It's been a while since I've been here. Welcome to the Dimensional Crossroads."

* * *

_Comments, concrit and questions very welcome!_


	18. Order

Since most people seemed to want this chapter before I went on hiatus, here it is. If you don't want it, um, skip it for now, I guess. If you do read it, comments welcome as always! I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks!

The duel in this chapter works more or less in the same way as the duel in the anniversary movie: Juudai and Johan will share one field, one graveyard, and 4000 LP. They alternate taking turns, so the order is Chaos-Juudai-Chaos-Johan-Chaos-Juudai, and so on. They cannot use cards the other is holding during their own turn.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

**EDIT** as of 01/17/2013: This chapter has been rewritten so that the duel hopefully, finally makes sense. Only took me nearly three years.

* * *

_Part VI: Cosmos_

**Chapter 18: Order**

"Dimensional Crossroads?"

Chaos walked away from them, reaching out one hand as if trying to touch one of the spheres. "Yes. This is the space between dimensions. You have traveled through it before, you just never stopped to look. I figured no one would disturb us here."

She smiled. One of the orbs came closer, and Juudai saw Duel Academia, somehow clearly visible even though it was separated from them by an entire galaxy. He took an unconscious step closer. It was day in Japan, and students were milling around in the courtyard. Shouldn't there be classes?

"They're all so scared," Chaos said, smiling softly. "And they're all taking refuge at the school. Just look."

Juudai looked closer. A group of people left the main building.

_Is that Asuka?_

Juudai gave Johan a sideways glance. He was right. Asuka had gone back to Japan. Her brother was walking next to her, deep in conversation with Fujiwara. There were more people Juudai recognized, most of them people who'd been in his year or the years above him. There was Momoe, consoling a first year, and Junko, talking to a young man Juudai didn't know. He assumed he was her boyfriend. Rei had joined Asuka and the two of them were talking quietly, slowly walking away from Fubuki and Fujiwara. Juudai's hand inched towards the stone Rei had given him several weeks ago. He'd promised he'd come home safely.

"That's the beauty of this place. You can see whatever you wish to see," Chaos said softly.

"It reacts to your thoughts?" Johan asked.

"In a way. It shows you what you want to see."

Chaos made a half-turn and Duel Academia disappeared again. "But you wanted a fight?"

Juudai stepped forward, activating his duel disk and taking his deck out, only to be stopped by Johan.

"You can't fight her alone," he said, activating his own duel disk. "We're not letting you."

_He's right, Juudai. I'm with you. I'll be in your deck whenever you need me._

Juudai gave Yubel a grateful smile. Chaos tilted her head and gave them a long look.

"Two on one isn't exactly fair, is it?" she said at long last.

"What do you suggest, a battle royale?" Johan asked. Chaos shook her head.

"How about we mix things up a little? You two get to use one field and one graveyard. Oh, and how about one deck?"

"One deck?" Juudai repeated, his hand going to his deck to shield it. "What do you mean, one deck?"

"Or not." Chaos shrugged, adjusting her T-shirt. Naledi glared. "How about mixing your decks, then? It wouldn't exactly be fair otherwise. The two of you against poor little me. And with that telepathy of yours, you can communicate whenever you want. I'm not even stopping you."

"Mix our decks," Johan said slowly. He took out his deck and rifled through it, and Juudai realized he was asking the Gem Beasts for advice.

_Juudai? What do you think?_

Juudai considered it.

_I know your deck and you know mine. Do you think we can handle it?_

_I don't think she'll accept any other conditions._

"Alright, we'll mix the decks," Juudai said. He handed his deck to Johan, who added it to his own deck and ran all the cards through the card shuffler on his duel disk, before cutting the pack in half and giving one half back to Juudai.

"Brilliant!" Chaos smiled widely. "Now just a minute, I need to come up with a deck."

Juudai stared with wide eyes as Chaos walked leisurely away from them, muttering to herself as she went and creating a very simple duel disk on her left arm. She still needed to create a deck?

"What are you doing?" Artemis voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Isn't it obvious? Making a deck, of course." Chaos created a card out of thin air and added it to the few cards she was already holding. "Don't worry, I won't use any cards that don't exist already."

"Why are you doing this?" Yubel asked sharply. She took her place besides Juudai.

Chaos gave her a long look. "Doing what?"

"All of this," Juudai continued in Yubel's place. "Killing people, destroying places, trapping innocents…"

He trailed off. Chaos didn't even look at him. All her attention was on two cards she'd made. Eventually she made one disappear, added the other to her deck, and smiled again. "You haven't figured it out yet? I'm bored."

"You're bored," Athena said. "You attacked my city because you were bored."

"All those people you killed, that's all because you were bored?" Johan snapped. "You're really trying to destroy the universe because you're bored?"

"I don't think you understand, Herald of Light," Chaos replied. She shook her head. "I have lived for millions- no, billions of years. I have seen everything there is to see and I remember everything I've ever seen. I know how everything works, how every being reacts to any given situation. Yeah, I'm bored, but you're all so predictable! That's what you rely on. You can't live without your precious routine! And where does that leave me? Watching the same things over and over again. Can you blame me for being bored?"

"And that's an excuse?" Apollo snapped, uncharacteristically angry.

Chaos ignored him completely. "Oh, you Herald people provide some distraction. You fight some among each other, try to kill each other… It's rather amusing to watch. Or at least, it was the first time."

She frowned a bit, took one card and duplicated it. Her deck was steadily growing.

"And then the Light breaks and I get a bit of an extra power boost. Fun, I thought. Only I hadn't expected you all to be so profoundly predictable."

"Ever tried not killing people?" Naledi asked.

"Of course. But let's face it, you save someone and you get a few thank-yous before everyone goes on with their business. You kill someone and suddenly everyone hates you for the rest of their lives. Being evil just gets you so much more of a reaction."

"But it's not right!" Juudai said. "You kill, you destroy, just because you're bored? How can you even for one moment think that's right?"

Chaos shrugged. "I don't concern myself with right or wrong, Haou. Only with what is and what changes, and right now I'm seeing very little change. Why don't you just do something interesting for once?"

"So that's how it is," Yubel said, giving Chaos a disparaging look. "You want change, and we need to provide it. Just like a little child: 'Play with me, pay attention to me, entertain me!' We're not here for your amusement, Chaos."

"Child, huh?" Chaos asked, not at all bothered. She carefully studied Mihir and Chandran, who hid behind their grandfather, before taking their appearance. "Is this more to your liking?"

He grabbed the duel disk before it slipped off his now too-small arm and added two more cards to the deck he was forming. It was almost complete.

"Stop changing the subject," Juudai told him. "Why would you want to destroy the universe? You'll just end up the same way as us. Do you really think you're immune to the effects?"

"No, not at all," Chaos said, adding one card and removing another. He didn't seem to be a fan of the new form he'd taken, because a few seconds later, he copied Naledi's appearance once more and adjusted her duel disk. "But don't you see? It's change!"

"Change?"

"I gave you chance after chance to actually be different. I thought you would do something out of the ordinary, but you're just like everyone else. The Supreme King. Do you really think you're the first one to commit genocide for a stupid reason? Or the Protector. You aren't the only one who's ever gone mad with jealousy. And the Healer. Do you know how many before you have scoured the earth to find a lost family member?"

Johan shook his head with a pitying smile. "I don't remember ever claiming I was the first one," he said. "You don't get it, do you? We're not here for your amusement. We never said we were different from anyone else. That's just you trying to put words in our mouth."

"I realize that now." Chaos sounded almost sad about it. She added one last card to the deck she'd created. "Alright. Are you ready?"

Juudai wordlessly lifted his duel disk. He looked over his shoulder to see Yubel right behind him. She gave him a small nod, and behind her, Apollo gave him thumbs up. Johan stepped forward as well. Chaos took a few steps back and activated the makeshift disk she'd created.

**Juudai & Johan: 4000 / Chaos: 4000**

"I'll go first," she called out, drawing five cards together with them and immediately adding a sixth. Juudai took the opportunity to look at his own opening hand. He smiled when he saw Yubel there. He should've known. Even with their decks mixed, there was no way she'd leave him to fend for himself. He sent her his feelings of gratitude and received a comforting wave of warmth in return.

Chaos studied her hand and took two cards with a shrug. "Not quite the hand I wanted," she said, placing one card facedown. Juudai eyed it warily. What kind of deck would someone like Chaos play? "But oh well, it'll do. I'll play a field spell: Castle of the Gods – Valhalla!"

Johan took a step backwards as a massive hall rose up around them. Chaos smirked at him. She twirled around theatrically, taking in their new surroundings, and her face brightened when she spotted the large throne on her end of the field.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" she said, taking place on the throne. "And comfortable! You should recognize it if you know your own mythology, Healer."

"The hall where all the fallen heroes were taken after their death, to prepare for Ragnarök," Johan recited. "You really do want to make the world end, don't you?"

"It's merely symbolic. When I control no monsters, I can special summon a fairy-type monster from my hand," said Chaos. She sounded as if she was just reading off the card text. "But I'm not going to do that now. I'll summon one monster in defense mode, and that'll be it for my turn."

**Juudai & Johan: 4000 / Chaos: 4000**

"Then I go," Juudai announced, with a quick glance at Johan. He drew, and studied his hand once more. He could definitely work with this.

_Careful._

The warning had come from both Yubel and Johan at the same time, and Juudai smiled slightly about that.

_I will. Don't worry._

"I'm playing two cards facedown," he announced, "and then, I'm using Quick Summon to summon Burst Lady!"

Burst Lady appeared in a blast of fire, glaring at Chaos on the other side of the field. Chaos was unimpressed.

"I assume you're going to summon another monster, since you used Quick Summon for this one," she said.

"Oh yes. I summon Amber Mammoth in attack mode!"

Johan smiled softly when the huge Gem Beast appeared on the field. Juudai tightened his grip on Yubel's card and eyed the facedown card. He had no way to summon Yubel now, but Amber Mammoth should be able to handle whatever monster Chaos had come up with.

"Amber Mammoth, attack!" he ordered. Amber Mammoth rushed over and Juudai barely caught a glimpse of a strange, grinning jar before the mammoth trampled it. He winced.

"That was Metamorpot," Chaos announced gleefully. "And you know what happens if it's flipped, right?"

"Every player discards their hand and draws five new ones," Juudai ground out, discarding Yubel's card. Yubel herself seemed ready to just do away with the duel altogether and attack Chaos straight on. Chaos grinned at her and discarded two cards, while Johan discarded his full hand.

_And I had a good hand too._

_Sorry, Johan._

_It's okay. Look._

Two Fluff Tokens suddenly appeared on the field. Juudai smiled.

"Dandylion?" he asked. Johan confirmed it with a grin, drawing five new cards. Juudai did the same.

"My turn isn't over!" he called out to Chaos. "Burst Lady, direct attack!"

Chaos didn't even shield herself as Burst Lady shot a blast of fire at her. She merely adjusted her position on the throne and smiled at them through the flames. "Are you done now?"

"Yes, I'm done." Juudai said. Burst Lady returned to the field, still glaring at Chaos.

**Juudai & Johan: 4000 / Chaos: 2800**

"Since you're sharing one side, I'll go next," Chaos called out, drawing. Her eyes narrowed with wicked glee as she took in her new hand of cards, and when she looked up, it was Johan she was staring at. Juudai took an involuntary step to the right to try and shield him.

"I'm playing one facedown card, and now I get to have fun," she said, much louder than necessary. "First off, since you were so kind to destroy my monster, I get to use Valhalla's effect. Come forth: Athena!"

Johan gasped. If possible, Chaos smile grew even wider. Athena-the-monster, with her long silvery hair, looked nothing like the real Athena, who'd moved closer to Johan and was giving the monster a steely look.

"It's my eyes that are gray," she said. "Not my hair. And why would I ever wear it that long?"

Chaos shrugged. "Don't look at me. I didn't create the card." She took another card and twirled it around between her fingers, a thoughtful look on her face.

"You know, Supreme King," she said. "I've been watching you this last year. For a while there, I thought you were going to do something interesting. Turns out you didn't, but your counterpart gave me some good ideas."

Counterpart? What was she talking about?

"You'll recognize this card, I believe. Darkness Outsider!"

For a moment, Juudai was back at Duel Academia, last year, when he'd fought Darkness and Darkness had taken Yubel from him with that very card. But Yubel was safe. Yubel was in the graveyard and Chaos couldn't touch her there. He took a deep breath and Yubel hugged him from behind. Chaos couldn't take Yubel. She couldn't take Yubel from him again.

"No, you're right, I can't take her," Chaos said. "Good thing I wasn't planning on that, right?" She turned to Johan. "I take it you don't know the card? You see, this little one here lets me summon any monster in either of your decks, as long as I discard one card. And even with your decks mixed up, I can make a pretty good guess about which monster is where. Predictable, you are."

Juudai's eyes widened in horrifying realization.

"You wouldn't," Johan hissed.

"Oh, I would!" Chaos shouted. "I am discarding one card, and I declare Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon, in Johan Andersen's deck!"

Mihir started crying as Darkness Outsider's tentacles found Rainbow Dragon, and the monster was dragged forcibly onto Chaos' side of the field. Juudai stepped backwards, but Johan took several steps towards Chaos, his face a mask of fury.

"How dare you!"

"That's the game, Healer," Chaos said. "But I'm not done. When there are two Light monsters on the field, I get to special summon this little monster here: Guardian of Order!"

The monster that appeared looked vaguely humanoid, and like Athena, was plated with gold and silver. Juudai laughed bitterly when he heard the name.

"Alright then," Chaos said, her smile returning. "Rainbow Dragon, attack Burst Lady!"

The Dragon let out a pitiful whine, but nevertheless shot a burst of brightly colored energy at Burst Lady, who shielded herself-

"I activate Necro Gardna's effect from the graveyard!" Johan shouted. "By removing it from play, we can negate one attack!"

Rainbow Dragon's attack fizzled out. Juudai sighed in relief.

"Ah well, that's what can happen with Metamorpot," said Chaos, not at all bothered. "Guardian of Order, attack Amber Mammoth!"

This time the attack did go through. Amber Mammoth's gem appeared next to Juudai's facedown cards.

"And now Athena, you take out Burst Lady," Chaos said. There was nothing to defend Burst Lady now, and Juudai watched sadly as she was blown away. He wasn't going to let it pass, though.

"I activate Hero Signal, and I'm using it to summon Sparkman in defense mode," he announced, playing the monster from his hand. Sparkman appeared and immediately shielded himself.

"Nice one." Chaos smiled almost ferociously. "I end my turn."

**Juudai & Johan: 1800 / Chaos: 2800**

Johan didn't react when the turn was passed to him. He was staring at Rainbow Dragon on the other side of the field, face completely blank. Juudai mentally nudged him.

_Johan?_

"Yes," Johan said out loud. He quickly drew a card. Juudai sincerely hoped he'd find some way out of this, because right now, this duel wasn't looking good for them.

_Juudai, what do I do with Fusion?_

_Fuse something?_

_I would, if I had anything to fuse _with!

Juudai winced. That truly was a problem. He looked at Sparkman on the field. If only there was some way to get Johan another Elemental Hero... Any fusion would help them now. But Johan was still staring intently at the cards in his hand, then at the top card of his deck, and back. He needed more cards. Juudai nudged him again.

_Anything?_

Johan straightened up. He seemed to have come to a decision.

"I play Pot of Greed!" he announced, quickly drawing two more cards. Juudai looked at him, but Johan's expression didn't change. What cards had he drawn?

_Gem Prayer. Edgeman._

"Anything good?" Chaos asked. "You know, If you can take out your own dragon, you should really do it. It wouldn't be fun if it ends here."

"I can, but I'm not," Johan said softly. Juudai flinched. That was what he'd been afraid of. He'd never use Gem Prayer, and even if he fused Sparkman and Edgeman now, would he actually be able to destroy Rainbow Dragon? After Amethyst, could he?

"So what will you do?" Chaos asked, tilting her head. "Just humor me and destroy the dragon already. It's really no fun if I get to beat you next turn. I haven't even used all the monsters I wanted to use!"

"Will you just shut up," Johan growled. "I summon Topaz Tiger in defense mode."

The great tiger appeared on the field, looking up at Rainbow Dragon and letting out a soft, questioning, growl. Rainbow Dragon bowed his head. Johan took the second card Pot of Greed had given him and switched it back and forth between his fingers, then finally played it. "I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman on the field and Elemental Hero Edgeman from my hand. Come forth: Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman!"

Juudai cheered as the gold-clad Elemental Hero appeared on the field. Now if Johan actually used its effect, he could-

"Oh, not again." he sighed, only loud enough for Yubel and Naledi to hear.

"What now?" Naledi asked.

"Plasma Viceman can destroy a monster if Johan discards a card," Juudai explained. "But it's really just Gem Prayer in monster form, and Johan hates the card." He raised his voice. "Johan, I know this is hard, but I'm begging you, destroy Rainbow Dragon!"

Johan ignored him. "Plasma Viceman, att-"

"Hold it, hold it!" Topaz Tiger said loudly, not taking his eyes off Chaos' side of the field, but addressing Johan nonetheless. "Johan, I know you have two ways to destroy the dragon. I can hear your thoughts perfectly well. So why haven't you done so yet?"

"Tiger has a point," Chaos said. "By all means, you should."

"You stay out of it!" Naledi shouted. Her clone shrugged, holding up the hand that wasn't supporting her duel disk.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know being dead made you so angry."

"You killed me!"

Chaos frowned. "I did? Oh, I guess I did. Good point."

Topaz Tiger ignored the entire conversation and continued talking in on Johan. "Listen, I don't like this either, but it's the only chance we have. Besides, do you think Rainbow Dragon likes being on that side?"

"It doesn't," Chaos supplied. Juudai glared, eyes briefly going from gold to bi-colored and back again. Chaos smiled sunnily, not at all impressed. "Just trying to help!"

Johan didn't say anything, looking from Plasma Viceman to the cards in his hand, then tilting his head slightly and looking at Rainbow Dragon, who struggled against Darkness Outsider's bonds and made a kind of pitiful noise wholly unfitting for such a huge dragon. Finally he sighed.

"I'm using Gem Prayer as a cost to activate Plasma Viceman's effect," he said slowly. By sending one card to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field." He discarded Gem Prayer, and Rainbow Dragon shattered. Juudai sighed in relief and Chaos applauded.

"Finally!" She grinned. "Now can we move on?"

Johan didn't dignify her with a response. His eyes fell on Darkness Outsider, who looked a lot less dangerous now that it wasn't controlling Rainbow Dragon anymore.

"Plasma Viceman, take out that… that thing," Johan finally said. Plasma Viceman looked only too happy to oblige. It grabbed Darkness Outsider when it tried to cower behind Guardian of Order and slashed it in half. Juudai winced briefly, but any pity he might have had for the monster disappeared when he thought of it stealing Yubel, and now Rainbow Dragon.

"Plasma Viceman has a piercing effect," he said. Chaos shrugged again, still looking unbothered even though the attack had cost her 2600 life points.

"Done?" she asked. Johan set one card facedown and nodded. Juudai turned to him.

_You did the right thing, you know._

Johan looked him straight in the eyes.

_Rainbow Dragon asked me. I wouldn't have done it otherwise._

Juudai shrugged. He could live with that. At least they still had a chance now. If they could survive the next turn, and if they could find a way to get past Chaos' monsters, they could end this once and for all. If only Chaos would stop being so happy about this duel…

**Juudai & Johan: 1800 / Chaos: 200**

"And it's my turn," Chaos said, drawing a card. She placed it facedown immediately and took a look at her life points counter. "No, no I don't think I like those odds," she said, expression thoughtful. "Good thing I have this, isn't it?"

She played a card that Juudai recognized as God of Healing Dian Keto, and immediately her life points went back up to 1200. Not good. They might have been able to deal with 200 life points, but 1200 was a different story altogether, especially with Athena and her 2600 attack points on the field.

"Next, I'm activating my facedown Call of the Haunted, and I'm using it to summon Fallen Angel Superbia!"

If anything, the new monster resembled a black goblet with brown wings. It would've been unimpressive if not for its attack points, a whopping 2900.

"Superbia. There's people saying it's a sin, did you know that?" Chaos reached out a hand. The goblet nuzzled it.

"Sin?" Juudai asked.

"Oh yes, it's pride. I never actually got why they made such a big deal about it, but moving on," Chaos said. She smiled again. Juudai wished she'd stop doing so. "When a fairy is special summoned, Athena's effect kicks in, and you lose 600 life points."

"That's a fairy?" Apollo asked. Chaos glared and petted the monster's wings.

"Don't you tell it that it can't be a fairy. You'll hurt its feelings!"

Juudai flinched as the game evidently decided that, yes, Fallen Angel Superbia was a fairy, and their life points went down to 1200.

"I activate Triggered Summon!" he shouted, revealing the trap card before Chaos could continue. He hoped Johan had a monster that fit the bill, because he hadn't. "This allows each player to summon a level four or lower monster from their hand!"

"I have nothing to summon," Chaos said. Juudai looked at Johan, who nodded.

"I have. I summon Cobalt Eagle in defense mode!"

The eagle appeared on the field and shielded himself with his wings. He and Topaz Tiger exchanged a look, before looking back at the collection of monsters Chaos had amassed.

"Then Fallen Angel Superbia attacks Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman," Chaos announced as Plasma Viceman was blown away by the flying goblet. "And Athena will attack Topaz Tiger."

Topaz Tiger too was blown away, but his gem reappeared immediately next to Amber Mammoth's.

"Finally, Guardian of Order destroys Cobalt Eagle," Chaos finished, looking rather satisfied as the eagle shattered and his gem appeared as well. "That's my turn. Looks like the tide has turned, don't you think?"

**Juudai & Johan: 900 / Chaos: 1200**

Juudai wordlessly drew his next card and went over his hand. He could destroy Fallen Angel Superbia, but it wouldn't be enough to finish the duel, and on their next turn, Chaos would still have two high level monsters… He could use Flute of Summoning Kuriboh too, but even his partner wouldn't save them.

_Since when do you give up? _saidYubel, and Johan said, _Check my facedown._

Berserker Crush. The card Song Hua had given him weeks ago. The card he needed Hane Kuriboh for-

"First, I sacrifice the two Fluff Tokens to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" he shouted. The two Fluff Tokens, who'd been on the field ever since his first turn, disappeared to make room for Neos.

"And next, I'm playing Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, allowing me to summon Hane Kuriboh from my deck." Juudai took out his deck and sighed in relief when he found Hane Kuriboh. The little monster appeared on the field next to Neos.

"You couldn't have known Hane Kuriboh was in your deck," Chaos said mildly.

"I couldn't have," Juudai agreed. "But you said it yourself. If Yubel was in my deck and Rainbow Dragon in Johan's, the odds were pretty high."

Chaos smiled. "Yes, strong bonds. But what's fluffball going to do?"

Juudai only grinned and opened Johan's facedown card. "I'm activating Berserker Crush! By removing one monster from play, Hane Kuriboh gains that monster's attack and defense points until the end of this turn."

_Go ahead. He'll be glad to be useful._

Juudai smiled at Johan. "I remove Rainbow Dragon from play!"

Hane Kuriboh flapped his wings as his attack point suddenly shot up to 4000. Athena–the-monster suddenly looked a little scared, but her real-life counterpart seemed a lot happier.

"Next, I'm giving Neos a boost," Juudai continued. "By discarding Cocoon Party, I equip him with Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou!"

Neos had a lot less trouble holding the broadsword than Juudai had had. He wielded it with remarkable ease, now staring down Athena. With Hane Kuriboh's 4000 attack points and Neos' 3000 attack points, there was no way Chaos would be able to stop both attacks.

"That's impressive," Chaos said, and she actually looked impressed. Juudai smiled.

"Hane Kuriboh, attack Guardian of Order!"

"You shouldn't be using an Order monster," Johan said, grinning as Hane Kuriboh charged at Guardian of Order, but Chaos only grinned back.

"Shouldn't I? I activate my facedown: Magic Arm Shield." Her eyes turned wicked again. "It's a fun little card. I get to take one of your monsters to stop your attack."

And for the second time during the duel, Chaos stole one of their monsters. This time it was Neos, and Neos got to bear the full brunt of Hane Kuriboh's attack.

"Of course, I still take damage," Chaos continued serenely as Neos disappeared under the onslaught, "but quite a bit less than I would've if fluffball's attack had gone through. I should thank you for using the flamberge thingy, by the way. Looks like Guardian Baou is not your friend, is he?"

Juudai glared, but with Neos gone and Hane Kuriboh's attack wasted, there was nothing left for him to do. He placed one card facedown and ended his turn.

**Juudai & Johan: 900 / Chaos: 200**

"So close, so close. Really, you almost got me there, if not for Baou…" Chaos said, shaking her head. She drew and waved at Artemis and Apollo. "I'm equipping Silver Bow and Arrow to Fallen Angel Superbia. Consider it my little tribute. Sorry I couldn't give you a monster like your sis."

Neither Artemis nor Apollo looked particularly impressed. Juudai eyed the three monsters on Chaos' side, then Chaos' facedown card. Fallen Angel Superbia was trying to wield the bow and arrows Chaos had given it, and it wasn't having much luck, but that didn't matter; it now had over 3000 attack points.

"I know what your fluffball does," said Chaos. Hane Kuriboh spread his wings indignantly. "Still, Superbia, go for it."

Fallen Angel Superbia decided to forego the bow and arrows entirely and charged at Hane Kuriboh. Johan shot him a despairing glance.

"Negate Attack, activate!"

Juudai hit the button on his duel disk with more force than necessary. The shield sprang up between Hane Kuriboh and Fallen Angel Superbia, and for a moment Juudai thought Chaos' facedown would be able to counter his trap, but Chaos only frowned.

"Not very inspired, but I guess it does the job," she said, clearly disappointed. "Very well, I end my turn."

**Juudai & Johan: 900 / Chaos: 200**

"That was fast," Naledi muttered. Johan drew a new card and gave it a cursory look.

"How about we end this, then?" He grinned. Chaos tilted her head.

"With just fluffball?" she asked.

_Don't worry, it isn't over._

"Oh?" Juudai looked at Johan, who just smiled and took another card.

"Not just 'fluffball'. Here's someone who's been waiting for a long time to have a word with you, Chaos! Come forth, Amethyst Cat!"

Amethyst Cat was looking a lot better than the last time Juudai had seen her, but there was still a nasty scar on her chest that Johan hadn't been able to fully remove. She took her place right before Johan, hissing loudly when she saw Chaos.

"Oh, hi there!" Chaos waved. "Long time no see. How've you been?"

Amethyst Cat didn't reply. The claws on her front paws appeared.

"And you know something?" Johan said casually. "I had a very good opening hand, but you made me discard it. Right now, there are three Gem Beasts in the graveyard and four on the field."

"That's nice. But your Rainbow Dragon has been removed from play by the Supreme King over there," Chaos pointed out. Johan just grinned.

"Indeed, and I'm getting him back. You forget that I'm a Herald of Light," Johan said, showing one card to Juudai. Juudai grinned widely and nudged Yubel. Yubel looked herself, then smiled.

_That was one of yours, wasn't it?_

_Oh yes, but it's much more fitting for Johan. This will be good._

"What's got you being a Herald of Light have to do with anything?" Chaos asked.

"Not much. But it seems Juudai had a very nice card in his deck: Rescuing Light!"

A bright light shone over the duel field, and for a moment, the shape of a dragon appeared before it shot back to Johan's hand, reforming as a card. Johan smiled and flipped it, revealing Rainbow Dragon.

"By giving up 800 life points, I can return one Light monster that was removed from play to my hand," he said. "And now that he's back, I'm summoning him. Come forth: Ultimate Gem God Rainbow Dragon!"

Rainbow Dragon appeared on the field for the second time, looking every bit as angry as Amethyst Cat. Fallen Angel Superbia couldn't show emotions, but Juudai liked to think it was scared.

"Don't you think that's a bit overkill?" Chaos said thoughtfully. She folded her legs as she stared up at the giant dragon. "I mean, really, you only need the cat."

"I'm not taking risks," Johan said. He gave Amethyst Cat an apologetic glance. "Rainbow Dragon, attack Guardian of Order."

Rainbow Dragon reared up and took to the air. Chaos watched him go, then contemplated her duel disk.

"Oh, why not?" she said, right before Rainbow Dragon's attack hit Guardian of Order. She waved a lazy hand at Yubel. "Hey, Protector, I'm activating my facedown card: Demon Rose!"

Juudai recognized this card as well; it was one that Yubel had used against him, so many months ago. He clenched his fists. Behind him, Yubel spread her wings.

"How much did you watch?" she asked. Chaos' smile disappeared.

"Everything, Protector. Didn't I tell you? I know everything that ever happened and I remember all of it." She sighed and pointed at Guardian of Order. "I'm equipping Demon Rose to him. That means your attack doesn't go through."

True to her word, Rainbow Dragon's attack fizzled out right before it hit Guardian of Order. The dragon let out a frustrated cry and landed next to Amethyst Cat.

"Johan?" Juudai asked.

"It's all fine," Johan said. "I told you, I'm finishing this duel here and now."

"Yes, yes, you will," Chaos said. "Go on then, cat."

Amethyst Cat stepped forward and looked up.

"Johan?"

"She's all yours," Johan told her. Their grins matched each other perfectly, and for a second Juudai almost believed they actually were related by blood. Then Amethyst Cat leapt forward and pounced onto Chaos, knocking her head against the back of the throne she was sitting on.

"Been waiting a long time for this," she said. Chaos didn't even get the chance to reply before Amethyst Cat delivered the finishing blow.

**Juudai & Johan: 100 / Chaos: 0**

The duel field faded away. Chaos gracefully got up from the throne right before it disappeared along with her monsters, but Rainbow Dragon, Hane Kuriboh and Amethyst Cat stayed behind.

_Congratulations, you two._

Juudai grinned at Yubel, as did Johan. Chaos was looking at them from a distance. Her face was marred by several claw marks, but even as they watched, the damage disappeared.

"That was fun." she said, making her duel disk disappear. "Guess I should know better than to go up against the world's top duelists, huh?"

"We beat you," Juudai said. "Even with all your tricks, we still beat you. You can't go up against us, Chaos!"

"Yes, you beat me." Chaos tugged her T-shirt back in place and Naledi grimaced.

"I wish she'd stop doing that," she whispered to Juudai.

"Don't worry, it's over now," he told her.

"Over?" Chaos repeated, giggling softly. "Why would it be over? I'm having so much fun!"

"We defeated you," Johan said slowly, eyes widening as he edged closer to Juudai. "We beat you in a fight. What do you mean-"

Chaos shook her head – or rather, her head started moving by itself as she lost her solid form and turned back into smoke. "Poor, predictable Order. When did I ever say a duel would stop me?"

"But-"

"Come on, it's a game! Just because you decide the fate of the universe with some cards doesn't mean I do!"

"That's cheating!" Apollo shouted. The smoke suddenly solidified and shot at him, knocking him away before he had time to react.

"When did I ever say I'd give up if you beat me? You were so desperate for a duel! But remember this, Heralds. I made no promises. I did not say a duel would stop me. I never cheated."

Yubel took flight, hovering protectively in front of Juudai. Juudai grabbed Hane Kuriboh, and his partner took the hint, disappearing back into his deck. He'd be safer there.

"And do you really think you can stop me?" it continued. Artemis charged at it with a howl of rage and it knocked her back as easily as it had knocked back her brother. The smoke shot after her, lifting her up and strangling her. Athena charged forward, but Juudai was faster. He brandished his darkness like a whip, cutting through the smoke that was binding Artemis and shielding her from a second attack.

"That's not fair!" he shouted.

Even without a solid form, Chaos could still laugh. "Fair? It's completely fair. It's just not what you expect. So predictable, Herald of Darkness. Maybe the world really would be better off without you!"

The smoke whirled, came closer, changed shape. Juudai created a shield around them, and Johan and Yubel did the same, the two light shields merging almost seamlessly.

"I'll show you how predictable you are!" Chaos cried. The smoke solidified in shape, shot through the shields before Juudai even had the chance to reinforce them. Pierced through-

"Juudai!"

_Juudai!_

Johan screamed, a scream of pain that cut straight through his mind. Juudai opened his eyes just in time to see him fall down. And Yubel-

Yubel-

"No," Juudai whispered, his mind fully blank. Empty of any other presence. Yubel collapsed on top of him, blood pouring from her abdomen, where she'd taken the attack intended for Juudai.

"Can't see you die…" she whispered. "You can't die, can't ever die…"

Juudai wrapped his arms around her, shaking his head in frantic denial. Johan barely moving at all, one arm clutching his stomach, the other reaching blindly for Juudai. Juudai grabbed it, tried to pull him up, clutched Yubel even tighter. "Not you, not both of you, you can't- I can't-"

"See what I mean, Herald?" Chaos announced gleefully. "Predictable, all of you. Because the Protector always protects, and when she goes, so does the Healer."


	19. Chaos

I am terribly sorry for the incredibly long wait. I haven't got much to say in my defense, except that everything that could've possibly happened these last few months actually did happen. (Except for the Martian invasion. They were really from Mercury.)

With that said, SFSG is coming to a close. The next chapter will be the final one. If you haven't read it yet, there is also a sidestory about Johan's time it Athens out, called **Shades of Gray**. It can be found on my profile. As for now, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

_Part VI: Cosmos_

**Chapter 19: Chaos**

For a second, or maybe a century, nothing happened.

Then time sped up.

"You dare." Juudai saw black. His eyes were gold, perhaps, or perhaps they weren't. It didn't matter. There was shouting in the distance. The Gem Beasts, he thought. Athena. Apollo. This was wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen, not now.

Not ever.

"I dare," Chaos said. "What will you do, Herald? They're going to die and this universe will end. Amazing, isn't it?"

Juudai let go of Johan's hand, brushed his hair out of his face and refused to look at his eyes. He put Yubel down and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Then he got up. There was blood on his hands.

"You will get your wish," he said tonelessly, and charged.

There was a cry behind him, but he didn't hear. The Darkness was his weapon. He was the Supreme King of Darkness and no force in the universe would stop him. Not now. Chaos whirled around him, tried to tie him down, and he cut through it. Effortlessly now, because he could feel it move, could feel the presence of everyone around him and knew when to dodge him. He didn't need to see to know what to do. Chaos twisted out of his way as he forced it back and targeted them again. But it didn't matter, for it would never reach them. Even in this human body he could still catch up with it. Faster and faster now, until the Darkness around his body blurred with his body and became indistinguishable. And what did he need this body for? It served no use to him, it hindered him, he could just-

Let

Go.

Much better now. Much easier, for he was the Gentle Darkness, and the Darkness didn't need its form. The shape it had taken, the mortal body, was useless now. It had an enemy. The enemy had dared to take its Companions from it, and so it would pay. Because the Darkness was everywhere. It had known the dawn of the universe, had been around to see the world form. Now it saw the universe crumble and fall, slowly, uncontrollably.

_Juudai!_

The words meant nothing. Every shadow belonged to the Darkness. It could reach every place in the universe, and right now, there was an enemy trying to hurt it. It would never hurt the Darkness, it couldn't even reach it. This was the chaos that had absorbed the world. The Darkness could stop it. It was so easy to leave the Crossroads, go back to the world his vessel had lived in. So easy to stop the Chaos. A city. A girl frozen, her last thoughts with her friends. The Darkness freed the city, took the girl to her friends. Another city, and another one and yet another one. A mountain, with the spirits of innumerable death all trapped. One, two, three, four, five, so easy to solve.

And there was Chaos, its enemy. Chasing after the Darkness, but the Darkness twisted away, fled through the corners of dimensions, reached to the furthest stars and smallest worlds. There was the world that was named for it. It needed help, yet the Darkness could not stop now. It had to fight the Enemy, and it would need an army. So back to the world his vessel had dwelt in. The child had done well. So many allies to choose from-

_Juudai, please come back!_

The girl who was a cat and the cat she was holding. The Serpent, allied with the Darkness' Light. The Tiger who looked over the West. The Gentle Darkness needed them now. They would help.

Not the ones that opposed it. There was the Darkness that wasn't Gentle, and how would it be able to help them? It wanted Nothing. The Gentle Darkness had no use for it, nor for the Other Light. This Light only wanted to destroy. It wasn't the Light the Gentle Darkness needed.

It wasn't the Light that was dying.

_Juudai, come back! They're not dead!_

Meaningless words. Words for a teenager, not even an adult. The Darkness was not young; hadn't been young for generations and generations. Maybe ten, or maybe more, so much more. Ten was nice: the young child of ten generations.

That was important, but why was it important? Why should it return? Chaos was still chasing it, trying to corner it, but the Darkness was too fast. But it would fight now. It had allies now, and a reason. If they were alive, perhaps it wasn't too late. The Darkness would fight. It would go back to the Crossroads and assume its role as King and Herald. For the Darkness was the Supreme King, and the Supreme King was Yuuki Juudai. He would fight.

Juudai gasped as his consciousness returned instantly, his body reforming while he watched. He'd been too far gone. Any more and he'd have stopped existing. He let out a hacking cough as his body tried to contain the full power of the Gentle Darkness. Too much and not enough.

"What is the meaning of this, Herald?"

Juudai coughed violently as Artemis helped him sit up. For a moment he thought it was Topaz Tiger in front of him, but this tiger was much larger, towering over all of them and staring him down.

"Baihu-? When did you-"

"That is very much what I would like to know, Herald. Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know- Yubel!" Juudai tried to scramble upright, but had to grab onto Artemis' arm when he lost his balance. "Johan! Are they okay? You said they're not dead, where are they?"

And Chaos, his mind provided, but he didn't have to think long about that one. It was around, not too far behind him, and it could return any second now. They had to act fast.

"Not dead yet!" Apollo shouted at him, and now Juudai saw that Baihu wasn't the only new arrival. The Rainbow Serpent was circling high above them, creating its own special brand of protection over a tightly-knit group of monsters - the Gem Beasts, standing in a circle around Johan and Yubel. Next to Athena was a woman Juudai hadn't seen in a long time: the goddess Bast, looking even more catlike than the last time he'd seen her. And in her arms-

"Pharaoh? Just- Oh, hold on."

It was too much to deal with. Bast was here, holding a cat who'd been dead for several months, they were caught on the crossroads between dimensions and the people who meant most to him were both dying. He needed time to sort this out. If only they had more time…

"Juudai, get over here!"

That was Topaz Tiger. Juudai scrambled past Bast and Pharaoh and made his way into the circle of Gem Beasts. There was Yubel, and Juudai wished he could've gone his entire life without knowing what dragon blood looked like. No such luck now. Her blood was already on his hands, and it was as red as that of any human. There was a heavy silence in his mind that came from her being unconscious, and he didn't like it one bit, but at least she didn't feel pain.

That was more than could be said for Johan. Someone had moved him, so that he was within arm's length of Yubel, but it wasn't doing him any good. He was struggling to breathe properly, hands going to his stomach, then to his head in an effort to stop the pain. And most of all, he was glowing.

"Hey, Juudai." Johan turned his head slightly when he approached, and immediately clenched his eyes shut. Juudai recognized the glow – how could he not? – but the usually strong power of the Light of Hope was wavering, surrounding Johan and reaching out to Yubel, then dissipating again. It was wrong. Juudai knew it was wrong and he had no way of helping.

"It's no problem," Johan managed, and Juudai heard Cobalt Eagle agreeing with unusual fervor. Trying to make himself believe it. "I can heal, see?"

As if to demonstrate, the white glow suddenly became blinding and shot from Johan to Yubel. Johan reached out to grab her hand. "It's not hard."

There was a rush of familiarity in Juudai's mind as Yubel abruptly regained consciousness, and for a second he thought they were going to be okay. Johan and Yubel would be fine, they'd be healed, and they'd all face Chaos together.

The blood on Johan's shirt kept spreading. The power of the Light of Hope was leaving him.

_It's wrong._

Juudai glanced at Yubel. She was awake again, still lying flat on her back but with her head turned towards Johan. He wanted to be relieved, but he couldn't. Johan was still losing blood. The Light of Hope, which had been so strong when healing Yubel, was quickly fading, leaving just Johan, deathly pale and nearly unconscious.

"Johan, heal yourself!" Sapphire Pegasus urged. Johan's eyes opened briefly and Juudai could read the panic in him. He wasn't healing. Why wasn't he healing?

"Johan, c'mon," he whispered. Next to him, Yubel was slowly getting up. She stared at her hands in wonder.

_I've got more power. I've got his power too._

"What? No!" Juudai shook his head frantically. If Johan didn't keep the power of the Light, he'd-

_Little Healer's going to die, isn't he? Such a pity, the child can't heal himself._

"Chaos." Juudai didn't turn around, but the sudden upsurge of power all around him told him that several shields had been created. He created his own, stronger one, around the others, but Chaos seemed perfectly happy with just circling around them. "You knew they were connected. You knew all along."

_Of course I knew. I spent so much time in the Healer's mind, did you really think I wouldn't find out?_

It was a question that didn't deserve an answer. "What did you do to him?"

_I did nothing! The Light never healed!_

"Never healed? What do you mean?" Juudai said, not even bothering to keep his voice down. Apollo pushed past him and dropped down next to Johan, studying him intently. He placed one hand on Johan's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Juudai asked again. It was Baihu who answered.

"The child has too many regrets. He does not have the power to cure himself, because he is not at peace with himself. He never healed himself and now he can't."

Whatever else the tiger wanted to say was cut off by Chaos attacking Juudai's outer shield. The attack nearly made it through, and Juudai hastened to reinforce the shields, now helped by Yubel, who'd gotten up again and was using her own power –and Johan's- to keep Chaos at bay. She was so much more powerful like this, yet Juudai wasn't willing to pay the price.

"I'll get him to a hospital," Juudai dropped down and carefully tried to lift Johan. "Just- Hold on. I'll be right back."

But even before he felt the familiar sensation of teleporting, there was a force pressing down on him and Chaos' words clear in the back of his mind.

_Did you really think I'd let you, Haou? Do you think I'm that stupid?_

Juudai gritted his teeth and tried to force the teleportation, but it only made the pressure increase. His grip on Johan tightened and Johan let out a small cry of pain.

Athena took charge. "Juudai, it's no good, leave it. Apollo, you're a god of medicine. What can you do?"

Apollo was still crouching down. "I can't cure him," he said slowly, not looking at either Juudai or Athena. "It's too dangerous, the Light is barely keeping him alive. All I can do is give you time."

He spread his hands and let them hover a few inches over Johan's stomach. "I can put him in stasis. He won't heal, but he won't get worse either and I don't think he'll feel any pain, even if Yubel gets hurt now. Fifteen minutes, that's all I can do."

Athena nodded. "Do it. Artemis, I want you to shoot at that thing the moment it takes a solid form. You guys-" She turned to the Gem Beasts as Artemis created her bow out of thin air. "You can't do anything for Johan now. Go help Artemis."

Amethyst Cat made a protesting noise, but Cobalt Eagle shook his head and took flight, shooting up to where Rainbow Dragon and the Rainbow Serpent were keeping the shields intact. Without a word, Baihu joined Topaz Tiger and the two exchanged a quick nod. They were quickly followed by the other Gem Beasts. Only Ruby stayed behind, curling up next to Johan's shoulder and sadly prodding him.

Chaos launched another attack, and Juudai had to struggle to keep the shields standing. He let go of Johan slowly, reluctantly trusting Apollo to take care of him. Athena made her own spear materialize. She sighed as she looked at Naledi, Mihir, Chandran, and Hitendra.

"I don't even know why you mortals are still here," she said, ignoring Naledi's whispered 'We're already dead'. "Just stay out of harm's way. We won't be able to protect you every time." She glanced at Pharaoh in Bast's arms. "Let the cat stay with them. Why is he here anyway?"

"He wanted to come," Bast said calmly, handing Pharaoh to Chandran, who clutched him to his chest tightly. "Who am I to deny his request?"

"So you're all ready to fight now?" Chaos interrupted, briefly taking on the form of a large bird and promptly dodging the combined attacks of Artemis and the Gem Beasts. "But what if I don't attack?"

It immediately contradicted its own statement by dive-bombing Juudai's outer shield. It almost broke through, but the Darkness reacted instinctively and wrapped around Chaos to stop it.

"After all, it's not like I actually have to," Chaos continued, unperturbed as Artemis used the opportunity to fire another volley of arrows. A few of them hit, but they didn't seem to have any effect. "I can just wait until your god runs out of time. The Healer won't be hanging on forever."

"I'll beat you, and I'll save him," Juudai swore, hiding his wince when his shield took another hit. He took the little bag that he'd attached to the belt of his deck holder. The coca inside was dry and the leaves crumbled when he took them, but they'd helped him to withstand Chaos' influence back in Potosí, so maybe they could help now too.

"Can he eat this?" he asked Apollo, getting down next to him to look at Johan and holding out the coca. "It'll help. Keep Chaos away."

Apollo didn't take the leaves. "He's unconscious, Juudai. Giving him anything to eat will only make him suffocate."

"But I've got to protect him!" Juudai argued. Out of all of them, Johan was the most vulnerable now. If Chaos managed to bring him out of the stasis Apollo had placed him in, he'd die.

"You have the right idea." Athena crouched down next to her brother and took Johan's left hand. She pushed up the sleeve to reveal the bracelet Johan had been wearing for a couple of months now. "This bracelet holds my power. I will enhance it."

As Athena touched the bracelet, the Rainbow Serpent let out a loud cry, and Ruby cocked her head to listen, then shot off to where Johan's bag was lying abandoned and tried to tug it open. She only succeeded when Mihir darted forward to help her out. The child let out a triumphant cry and took out the rock the Rainbow Serpent had given Johan. Even in this place with no real light to speak of, Juudai could see the rainbow pattern appear immediately, much more vivid than before. When Mihir gave the rock to Juudai, he could almost feel the power coming from it. It wasn't as good as Johan's own power, but it would protect him for now. He pressed it into his hand and listened to the Rainbow Serpent's approving cry.

"I'll take care of him," Apollo said. "Go on, Juudai."

Juudai brushed Johan's cheek softly and straightened. The coca would work just as well for him as for Johan, he decided, popping the leaves into his mouth and chewing tentatively. He grimaced as the taste, exceedingly bitter, hit his tongue, but the power of the leaves cleared his mind and helped him to focus. Yubel gave him a long look and he nodded. "I'm coming."

"Juudai, just a second." Naledi caught his arm. "You still have my necklace, don't you? It's tying me to you, I know."

"Oh, yes," Juudai said, quickly opening the small bag he was carrying and taking out the necklace. "What about it?"

"Could I have it? I mean, I don't need it, but just for now." Naledi suddenly looked a lot less secure of herself. "It's familiar, you know? Something from back home, from my family."

"Sure." Juudai gave her a smile and pressed the necklace into her hands. She smiled and put it around her neck carefully.

"Thanks, Juudai."

_Juudai! Some help, please! _

There was a loud explosion as Amethyst Cat and Amber Mammoth were blasted back by Chaos. They got up again immediately, and Juudai took a second to marvel at the hatred in their eyes. They were formidable in their anger.

"You think you can stop us?" Amethyst Cat shouted, her last words devolving in a loud growl that was echoed by Topaz Tiger. Chaos laughed loudly. The sound reverberated through the air and set Juudai's teeth on edge.

"Stop you? Of course I can, you're nothing without your little brother. I've read your thoughts, Cat. You were begging for him to save you. You're useless without him." Chaos giggled. "And you know what? He's useless too. Because he couldn't save you, could he? The Protector had to, because he was too weak."

"Don't you ever talk about him like that." Juudai ground out.

"But it's true! Of course he doesn't want to live. He's such a failure. He can't even fight."

"He's my brother." Amethyst Cat said simply. She bared her teeth. "He's my brother and you hurt him."

"You forget who I am."

"No, you are the one who has forgotten," Rainbow Dragon said. "You have forgotten who he is. And so you forget who we are."

Chaos shifted through forms, dodging an attack from the Rainbow Serpent. One of Artemis' arrows hit, but it barely paid attention. "Enlighten me."

Rainbow Dragon rose to his full height and the Gem Beasts gathered around him. "A rainbow is but a refraction of light. We shall refract the Light in Johan, just as we always have. Hurting him will be your downfall."

Chaos laughed. "Nice speech. But can you do it?"

For a moment none of the Gem Beasts moved, and Juudai was already running forward to shield them from the attack that would inevitably come. But then, in a move Juudai had never seen before, Cobalt Eagle shot up at Chaos, flapping his wings once, twice, before folding them close to his body and turning into a streak of indigo light. He was followed by Ruby's red and Emerald's green, then in quick succession by all the other colors of the rainbow, and finally by Rainbow Dragon himself. The beams collided and emerged as a streak of bright white light that hit Chaos dead-on. The resulting explosion took down the shield of the Rainbow Serpent and almost destroyed Juudai's own.

"Impressive," Yubel muttered, then, "My turn."

Juudai was still trying to stabilize his outer shield when Yubel hit Chaos with a blast of Light of her own, right where the Gem Beasts had hit it. Chaos' power wavered, and Juudai abandoned his own shield in favor of attacking as well. The Gentle Darkness, not so Gentle now that it had been angered, struck where Yubel and the Gem Beasts had, darkening the air for a moment before a second attack from Yubel made it blindingly clear again.

"You cannot destroy it!" Baihu shouted. Juudai gritted his teeth and the attack he'd been preparing dissolved at the very last moment. A streak of light shot past him and split to form the Gem Beasts again.

"That's why you cannot win," Johan's voice said. Juudai resisted the urge to look over his shoulder and kept his eyes fixed on the place their attacks had hit. Sure enough, a likeness of Johan appeared, looking a little worse for wear but giving them Johan's signature smile.

_It's just trying to mess with our mind, don't let it. _

Juudai gave Yubel a small nod. He had been expecting this, but judging by the way Sapphire Pegasus' body tensed, the Gem Beasts hadn't.

"Explain." Yubel said. Juudai surreptitiously put a hand on his deck and reached out to the spirits within. They were ready to fight. All they needed was a plan.

"I have nothing to lose," Chaos said. "I don't even need to fight. I just have to wait until the kid dies."

Topaz Tiger bared his fangs. Chaos gave Apollo a cheerful wave and adjusted the sleeve of his shirt. "Even if you destroy me, I still get what I want. But you can't, can you? You have to keep me alive and you have to beat me and you don't know how to do both. It means I win. You're running out of time."

Juudai cast an uneasy glance at Apollo and Johan and saw that Athena, still wielding her spear, was guarding them. How much time had passed since Apollo had placed him in stasis? Five minutes? More? However much it pained him to admit it, Chaos was right. Time was running out. Juudai swallowed. Even the effects of the coca leaves seemed to be wearing off. Now they just tasted bitter.

"You could seal the breach the Light has caused," Bast said calmly. She hadn't taken part in the fight so far, instead opting to stay near Pharaoh. "I've told you before. You could fit the pieces back together. It would restore the balance."

"That would do it, yes," Chaos agreed amiably. "Pity there's no way to seal it. Though I hear you're quite good at joining things together, Haou."

Juudai's hand went back to his deck. If only he could use his cards like he could in a duel… But no, it was no use dwelling on that. There had to be some way to solve this, a way Chaos hadn't anticipated.

His musings were interrupted when one of Artemis' arrows found its target and buried itself into Chaos' chest. The sound he made reminded Juudai too much of Johan, and in spite of everything, he turned around to check if the real Johan was still where they'd left him. The image of the arrow sticking out of his friend's chest was more gut-wrenching than he'd anticipated.

"Juudai, look out!"

It was Sapphire Pegasus who pushed him aside, and he had to pay for it immediately when he took the brunt of Chaos' attack. The tendrils wrapped around him just like they had around Amethyst Cat a long time ago, and Juudai felt a strange mix of anger and dread well up. He couldn't let another one be taken, Johan would never forgive him-

"Take Flight! Return!"

Chaos let out an angry cry as Sapphire Pegasus suddenly disappeared from its grasp and reappeared with the other Gem Beasts. Juudai gave Yubel a surprised look, and she smiled as she showed him Take Flight. The card had saved yet another Gem Beast.

Of course I still have that one. After all, he entrusted me with it, didn't he?

"Oh, the Protector always has to protect. No one likes old tricks, don't you know that?" The form Chaos took this time was not something Juudai recognized. He wasn't even sure if it was supposed to be anything at all.

"I didn't ask for your approval," Yubel said. Juudai smiled. If it was that easy to use cards in battle, he could come up with a few tricks of his own. But first there were a couple of guys who'd been itching to join the fight.

"Come on out, guys," he told his deck, and Chaos, who was attacking the Rainbow Serpent, was suddenly ambushed by six Neospacians and several Elemental Heroes. Juudai grabbed Bubble Blaster and Spark Gun and used them on the monsters they were made for. He got a cheery wave from Bubbleman and a thankful nod from Sparkman in return.

"About time we got reinforcements," Baihu muttered. He dodged a stray tendril that chaos had sent his way and Yubel destroyed it with a quick blast.

_Alright, I've had it with you gods. Now you've just become annoying. _

Not even Juudai's monsters were enough to prevent Chaos from destroying the Rainbow Serpent's shield. Athena shouted out a warning and turned to face Chaos head-on, as Artemis fired arrow after arrow in an attempt to protect her brother and sister. Yubel flew up and intercepted the first attack on Apollo. She attacked Chaos with enough force to stop it for a few seconds, but it only came back with twice as much power. Juudai ran, but Yubel was losing strength, and he wasn't fast enough to make it in time-

Surprising, how easy it was to abandon his physical form this time. The power of the Gentle Darkness was completely at his disposal, and he took full advantage of it, knocking Chaos away from Yubel and forcing it far away from Johan. There was a cry as the Rainbow Serpent restored its shield, and then the familiar feeling of Yubel with him, flying alongside him and destroying the wisps of smoke that evaded Juudai. Chaos didn't look bothered, but then it didn't look like anything anymore.

_So if you won't let me near the gods, how about the mortals?_

Before Juudai had the chance to react, it broke through the Rainbow Serpent's shield -again- and rushed towards the small group that Bast was protecting. Hitendra grabbed his grandsons and Pharaoh yowled indignantly as Chandran almost crushed him to his body.

"You won't!" Naledi shouted, arms spread wide to protect the kids. Bast stepped in front of the girl, hissing like a cat, but Chaos ignored her and stopped inches in front of Naledi.

"I could destroy you now," it whispered, almost too soft for Juudai to catch. He circled around the kids slowly. If he made a wrong move, he'd destroy them while attacking Chaos.

"I'm already dead," Naledi said. "I'm not afraid of you."

In one sudden move, Chaos rushed forward and wrapped around her, obscuring her from sight completely. Juudai shot at them, but before he could act, there was a strong glow and Chaos released Naledi again. She landed on her knees next to Bast. Her necklace had taken on a bright green shine. It really had that much power?

"Oooh, you've got protection!" Chaos said gleefully, then told her almost conspiratorially: "It's been a while since I saw one of those. Family heirloom, isn't it?"

"Stay out of my mind," Naledi said, and Bast chose that moment to push Chaos away in a rather showy display of power. Juudai tried to catch up with it, but it evaded his grasp.

"Then if not the mortals, how about your world?"

And if Juudai was honest with himself, he'd have to say he'd forgotten how easy it was to access all the other worlds from here. If he was even more honest with himself, he'd have to admit that even though he was supposed to look over all the dimensions equally, there was still one world -one place- that he loved above all others. So of course Chaos managed to pick that exact place.

The students milling in the courtyard of Duel Academia obviously hadn't expected the whirling mass of color that appeared out of nowhere, and the streak of black that followed it came as an even bigger surprise. Juudai caught up with Chaos as it entered the dimension, but couldn't prevent it from taking out part of the roof of the school. There were screams as the roof collapsed, but in a stroke of luck, no one seemed to be on the top floor of the school.

_You've got friends here, don't you, Haou?_

It was true. Juudai spotted Asuka near the edge of the woods, with Fubuki on one side and Rei to the other. They were ushering students away from the main building and in the relative safety of the forest, and the look on their faces told him they were very aware of the danger they were in. Duel Academia had gone from the safest place on the planet to the most dangerous one.

_Don't you dare touch them._

_Why should I even need to? I didn't touch the Healer. _

Chaos aimed for the running students, but its last words had brought the fury that Juudai had been trying to keep under control right back to the surface. This being, this thing was attacking the people under his protection. People had died because of it, and now it was trying to target the people closest to him, the people he counted as his dearest friends. It had no right. It had no right to be here, to destroy the lives of so many. To even let it live-

His attack was almost enough to send Chaos back to the Crossroads, but he pulled it back at the last moment. It had to be tied down. He couldn't let it out of his grasp, couldn't let anyone else deal with it alone.

People were still shouting, but the few people by the edge of the forest were remarkably calm. He saw more than heard Fubuki say his name, and he didn't waste time being surprised. Of course Fubuki would recognize him. Fubuki knew the different kinds of Darkness all too well.

"Juudai-sama!"

Juudai had no problem making out Rei's voice between the shouts of confusion, but he didn't have the time to focus on her. Chaos was already starting to overpower him, so he had to get it away from Duel Academia fast.

"Juudai-sama, you promised you'd be careful!" Rei shouted, and Juudai half-remembered the ordinary stone he still carried with him. He hadn't forgotten his promise, and despite his rage he would do his best to keep it.

"Juudai."

He only had a second to look at Asuka, but in that second he saw her eyes harden in determination. She nodded briefly. "Good luck."

It was enough. Chaos was getting away from him and he couldn't let it roam this world now. It had done enough damage already. With a gargantuan effort he knew he was going to regret in just a minute, Juudai tightened his grip and teleported back out of the dimension and onto the Dimensional Crossroads. Yubel caught up with him the moment he reappeared and caught him when his strength failed him and he took one physical form once more. It was Baihu who shielded them from the attack a furious Chaos launched. The tiger howled in pain but stayed upright long enough for Yubel to take his place and force Chaos back once more.

"Juudai, I can't hold him safe much longer!" Apollo shouted. Juudai blanched. If they couldn't save Johan, then everything would've been in vain. If they didn't find a solution… There had to be a way!

"You have to heal it," Baihu grunted. His right paw was bent at an odd angle and he winced when he tried to put weight on it. "Get the Light back together."

"How?" Juudai shouted at him. It wasn't as if he could glue everything back together. He wasn't used to this. He wasn't made for fights like this. Every class he'd had in the last few years had been about dueling, how could people expect him to solve problems like this? His deck had always given him the cards he needed, but how could it help him now, in this situation? There had to be a way, any way. But how?

He closed his eyes and took his deck. If nothing else would work… It was worth a try. He drew.

And stared.

"Oh, you can't be serious," he muttered. That was ridiculous. It was much too dangerous, he didn't even know what would happen if he used the card. What would the effects even be? It would impact all of them, that just couldn't be right. But for the sake of the universe… For the sake of Johan. Could it work?

_Juudai? Which card did you draw?_

Juudai turned to Yubel and held up Super Fusion.

* * *

**Notes: **

1. The cities Juudai frees during his brief stint as pure Darkness are Beijing, Addis Ababa, Athens, and Brussels. The mountain is the Cerro Rico in Potosí, which featured all the way back in chapter two.

_Comments, questions and concrit still very welcome! The next chapter will be the last one, so be on the lookout for that!_


	20. Balance

Well, here we are then. End of the line. I haven't got much to say, only that I enjoyed working on this story a lot and that I will miss it terribly. Thank you, everyone who read the story and put up with me. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

_Part VI. Cosmos_

**Chapter 20: Balance**

Even with the battle raging all around her, Yubel didn't move for a very long moment. She bowed her head for a second, then lifted it again and opened her mouth as if to speak, but eventually thought better of it.

"It's not what I would've liked," Juudai said softly, knowing that Yubel would hear him anyway.

"But it would work," Yubel finished for him. She gestured at the both of them. "We know it would work. We've done it before."

Juudai studied Super Fusion closely. Fusing Yubel and Johan together would solve their problem. It would merge the two parts of the Light and restore the balance in the world. All he had to do was use Super Fusion like he had before and it would all be over. Only…

Only he wasn't sure he wanted to.

What would happen? He and Yubel were already fused together; would it result in all three of them being fused together? Or worse, cause Yubel to be torn apart between him and Johan? Even if the fate of the universe depended on it, could he really take such a risk?

He glanced at Johan. It would be really nice to hear his opinion right now, but Johan would never even wake up again if he didn't do something.

"You should do it, Juudai." Artemis said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It might be the only chance we have."

"If I do this," Juudai said slowly. He looked at Yubel, then at the Gem Beasts. "If I fuse Yubel and Johan, I don't know what will happen. Maybe we'll all keep our own bodies, but I can't guarantee that."

"You could all end up as one being, lose your own identity," Amethyst Cat said. She didn't look the least bit happy about the prospect. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

Juudai hesitated. The fighting had stopped, and he knew Chaos was listening intently, but it hadn't made any move to stop them yet. Were they walking into a trap?

"I will be blunt, Haou," Baihu said. He gingerly tried to use his broken leg, but had to give up. "We're fighting for the continued survival of the universe. Unless you use that card, it will end in less than five minutes, so I really couldn't care less about what will happen to you three, as long as you don't die. What's important here is that the balance is restored, and if that card can accomplish that, then I don't see why you're hesitating."

That got him venomous looks from the Gem Beasts and Juudai's own monsters, but Juudai considered. If it could save everyone else, were they themselves really that important?

_Go ahead then. Isn't sacrificing yourself something you big heroes all like to do?_

Juudai moved closer to Johan cautiously. Chaos seemed wholly unconcerned with the idea of them fusing. Why? He glanced at Yubel and saw his own doubts reflected in her eyes.

_It knows something we don't. I don't know about this, Juudai._

_Neither do I._

There was a flapping of wings as Cobalt Eagle flew down and landed next to Johan. He looked down sadly as Apollo, frowning, bent closer to examine Johan once more.

"Juudai, we don't like this at all," the eagle said, "but I don't think we have a choice. Go ahead."

_Well then, you heard the bird. What are you waiting for? Of course, I don't care either way._

"What do you mean-" Juudai started, but was interrupted by Apollo's loud "Hah!"

"Brother?" Athena asked, but Apollo ignored her and got up carefully.

"Of course you don't care either way," he said loudly, then softer: "Don't do it, Juudai. If you do, Johan will die."

"What?"

Apollo laughed derisively. "I've been such an idiot; I didn't even notice until right now. He's barely hanging on, Juudai. If you use Super Fusion on Johan, it will be too much for him to handle. It will rip his soul apart."

"And you knew, of course," Yubel said coldly, staring at some point amidst the smoke that formed Chaos. "You always know."

Chaos took the shape of a young man solely to shrug his shoulders, then morphed into Juudai himself. "I won't deny it. Do you want me to rage about how my plans got foiled? Only I don't really see the point. He'll still die anyway."

Juudai blasted his clone away without a second thought, and he reformed just as quickly. "You still don't get it, do you? No matter what you try, you still can't defeat me. Sure, you can try to destroy me, but that's the one thing you can't do if you want your universe to survive. You're too predictable, Order. Predictable and stupid."

He avoided Juudai's furious attack, but took Topaz Tiger's claws across the face and grimaced at the blood that welled up and immediately evaporated into red smoke.

"You Order people always need to order everything, even yourself. Why else would you split in four parts? What use does it have? It only weakens you."

"Only I don't think it does," Yubel said. "Because I've been wondering about something. You've never taken on more than one form at the same time, have you?"

Juudai sent her a puzzled look and Yubel gave him a steady one in return.

_Trust me._

"What's your point, Protector?"

"You can shapeshift into anything you want, but you've only got one mind. You can't be in more than one place at the same time. Sure, you've got all the smoke, and you can take over a couple of cities, but your mind is here, isn't it? It was never there."

Chaos crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at her, leisurely sidestepping an attack from Cobalt Eagle. "I still don't see where you're going with this."

"But it's easy," Athena interrupted. "One mind spreading Chaos, and four," she gave Johan a quick look, "no, five minds spreading Order, all at the same time. Take a look around and tell me: Who's got more allies on their side?"

"It's not doing you much good, is it? And anyway," Chaos shrugged again, "the kid is still dying. No matter what you say or do, no matter what theories you come up with, I will still win."

"You really don't care." Athena sounded almost awed. "You don't even care what happens to yourself. I didn't expect you to be so desperate, Chaos."

Chaos gave her Juudai's smile. "Maybe I am. Is that bad?"

"It will not happen. I will not let it come to pass."

But how? Juudai clenched his teeth. Super Fusion was out of the question, so what other options did they have left? At this rate…

"I can't keep this up much longer," Apollo whispered, but Juudai didn't pretend that Chaos hadn't heard. "I'm sorry, but I can't! If there's anything at all… Please do it now!"

"It's no use," Chaos said, shaking his head. He looked at Juudai with clear brown eyes that contrasted with Juudai's own, golden ones. "I keep telling you."

"I am not giving up!" Juudai shouted. He could not give up. There was so much at stake, so many people relying on him. How could he just give up now?

There was a loud explosion as Chaos was taken by surprise by both Rainbow Dragon and the Rainbow Serpent. It immediately abandoned Juudai's form and returned the attack, hitting Rainbow Dragon and sending him crashing down, but not before the Rainbow Serpent managed to attack it a second time. Chaos twisted and turned its attention onto Yubel, who avoided one tendril of smoke shooting out, but got hit by the next one.

_Yubel!_

_Don't worry, Juudai. It's okay._

But it wasn't. Juudai didn't any waste time when Chaos aimed for Yubel again; the blast of darkness turned razor-sharp right before it hit Chaos, and cut through it effortlessly. But what use was it if Chaos just kept reforming over and over again?

When the next attack came, it was only thanks to Neos' shouted warning that he managed to dodge in time. It had been aimed at his legs, not at his head or his torso. Chaos was trying to cripple him.

"No you won't." Juudai gritted his teeth and shielded himself from a second attempt. The third attempt almost made it through, but the fourth went wide when Juudai attacked back before it could reach him. And the fifth-

The fifth would've hit Juudai if it hadn't hit the bag with Rei's stone in it first.

Juudai stared in amazement as the entire bag glowed pink. He took out the stone, feeling it heat up in his hands and protect him in the same way as Naledi's necklace had protected her. What was up with these things? They were utterly normal, what made them behave in such a way?

"They've gained their own power," Athena said softly. Bast let out a startled gasp.

"Their own power…That's it!" she shouted. "Juudai, haven't I told you before? Make a keystone!"

"Keystone?" Juudai almost dropped the stone trying to block a new attack. Yubel deflected it before it could break through his shield. "What do you mean? What are you even talking about?"

"It will keep the Light together!" Bast shouted back, shielding Chandran and Pharaoh when a stray tendril of Chaos came too close to them. "Use that card, it will lock the pieces together!"

_They can't fuse, cat. Have you forgotten?_

"Not them, the items!" Bast told them, sounding slightly hysterical. She pulled Naledi out of the way when another attack came at them. "You've got enough of them, don't you? Those leaves, and that thing that protected you back there! Their power will be enough to form the keystone!"

Rei's stone? Juudai touched it briefly. How would that even work? Wasn't it just an ordinary stone? Then again, nothing was really ordinary here

"It might work, Juudai." Neos landed briefly next to him, then almost immediately disappeared again. "It's the only chance you have!"

_You would really do that? Oh, of course you would. Why would you care about what I feel when you don't care about anyone else?_

Perhaps he was imagining it, but Chaos sounded vaguely worried. Baihu snorted.

"Yes, we would. Because the lives of billions and billions of creatures depend on this, and you'll have to excuse me if I don't care all that much about your precious _feelings_, Chaos. I don't like people who think they're more important than anyone else. If I have to sacrifice one person to save an entire group, I will do so, no matter how much I care for that person. And Chaos, I don't care for you one bit."

_And yet you still need me alive._

"Shut up," Juudai growled. A loud bang had him look up just in time to see Neospacian Black Panther get thrown down. He crashed in between Topaz Tiger and Amethyst Cat, but got back up immediately, and the three cats launched a joint attack. Juudai tightened his hold on Super Fusion. "Are you sure this will work?"

"No!" Bast hissed. "So just do it already!"

"Juudai!" Artemis warned, pointing at her brother. Apollo was visibly wavering, the energy he was using to keep Johan safe almost completely gone now. If they didn't act now, then Johan would be-

Juudai took the remaining coca leaves and the stone that Rei had given him in his left hand and held up Super Fusion with his right. Could this really be enough? Chaos was still attacking, but with no more fervor than before. He'd been wrong before. Chaos had just put up an act. It wasn't worried at all.

He swallowed and tightened his grip. What other choice did they have anyway?

"Alright then. Super Fusion!"

"Hold it!" Baihu shouted. Juudai cast him a confused look and lowered the card again. "What are you doing?"

"We're trying to save the universe!" Bast shouted at the tiger. Baihu growled and she growled right back.

"By letting the Darkness make a keystone it does not need? I thought you were smarter." Baihu got up slowly. "The Light of Hope needs to be sealed, therefore its Heralds need to perform the fusion."

Yubel landed gracefully next to Juudai and took Super Fusion from him. "I can do it."

Baihu growled again, frustration clear on his face. "Are you all deaf? I said both Heralds. That means the Healer needs to use the card as well!"

"He can't!" Sapphire Pegasus butted in. "He doesn't have the strength to use it. Do you want him to die?"

"No, wait," Rainbow Dragon said before Baihu could reply. He flew in slow circles over Johan, assessing the situation. "It is true that the effort may be too much for him. However, if we don't try this, he will definitely die."

"You're saying we don't have a choice," Amethyst Cat said. She sounded icily calm. "Either we try this, and he has a chance of survival, or we don't, and he will die for sure."

Amber Mammoth shook his head. "Then we truly have no choice. We must try."

There was a murmur of assent from Cobalt Eagle and Topaz Tiger, although Emerald Turtle didn't look convinced. Ruby, still curled up next to Johan, let out a loud mewl and waited until the attention of her family was on her, then nodded, just once. Her meaning was clear.

"Apollo, you can't hold on anymore, can you?" Yubel asked softly. Apollo shook his head. He was sweating and his hands were shaking.

"I'm truly sorry."

"Then wake him up. Now."

It was crazy, Juudai decided. It was utterly crazy to wake Johan now, when he was on the verge of dying, and yet somehow it was the best chance they had. He turned his head away and gave the stone and coca leaves to Yubel. She crouched down next to Johan while Apollo woke him up.

"Johan?" Athena put a hand on his shoulder. "Can you hear me?"

Johan nodded weakly, but didn't open his eyes. "Ah, did we win?"

"Not yet," Yubel said softly. " We need your help."

Johan forced his eyes open to look at her. "I'm sorry, I can't fight- It hurts…"

He trailed of, his hands moving instinctively to his stomach. Juudai saw how the bloodstain was growing bigger again, and he angrily lashed out at Chaos. He needed someone to blame, someone to _hurt_. It had no right… And why wasn't it doing anything? It wasn't even trying anymore!

_I don't have to, Haou. Waiting is enough now._

_Stay out of my mind!_

Juudai attacked again, reckless in his fury. He didn't even consider dodging when Chaos retaliated, but just took the blast head on. It singed his arms, but the pain only served as a reminder of what they were trying to accomplish, and he didn't stop to check the damage, only attacked again, and again, and over and over again.

"Just hold this," Yubel said, her voice briefly making Juudai stop. She took Johan's hand and pressed Super Fusion into it, then covered it with her own. Baihu nodded approvingly.

"Super Fusion?" Johan asked. He grimaced in pain, looking like he'd pass out again any second. His eyes were silver again, as were Yubel's. Juudai wished he could say that was a good sign.

"Trust me," Yubel said. "Super Fusion, activate!"

The vortex that formed was big enough to easily cover a full-grown person, and, unlike the vortexes Juudai was used to, clearly tied to the Light of Hope. The Light slipped into the spiral, making it glow the same way both Yubel and Johan were now. Something was shifting in the very nature of the universe. Juudai felt it, and clearly Chaos felt it too, because it suddenly moved again, attacking Juudai and trying to get around him to Yubel and Johan. Juudai held fast, knocking it back and letting the Rainbow Serpent block the next attack.

Yubel threw in Rei's stone first, and it disappeared in a quick burst of pale pink, followed by the green of the coca leaves. A bigger shift now, and Johan looked slightly stronger, but it wasn't… Juudai's eyes widened. It wasn't enough.

The Rainbow Serpent let out a cry, and whatever it said must have been understandable for the Gem Beasts, because Ruby scrambled over Johan's shoulder and pushed against Yubel's arm. Yubel's eyes widened, and Juudai felt a wave of realization. The rainbow stone. The flash of light turned the entire vortex briefly into a swirling rainbow, and Pharaoh struggled out of Chandran's grip and wandered closer, fascinated. Chaos was agitated now, but it still wasn't making any serious attempts at stopping the fusion process.

"It's still not enough!" Juudai shouted at Yubel. She nodded, her face a mask of concentration. Johan was still conscious, but his eyes were closed again. He lifted the hand not holding Super Fusion. Athena took it.

"The bracelet, use it," Johan told her. Juudai took over for the Rainbow Serpent when Chaos knocked it down and kept it away with some help from his own monsters. The Gem Beasts were gathered in a close circle around Johan, keeping Chaos away whenever it got past Juudai. No one was even bothering with shields now. They took too much energy to maintain and were destroyed too fast.

_You just keep getting keepsakes, don't you?_

Chaos annoyance was enough to cheer up Juudai, even if it was just a little bit. Johan's bracelet, the one Athena had given him, was now glowing as well, and Athena took it from him. It joined the other objects. The balance was shifting, slowly but surely. Only…

"Juudai!"

Juudai blocked another attack from Chaos and cut through it when it tried to retaliate. He turned his head slightly.

"Not a good time, Naledi!"

Naledi didn't listen. She stepped away from Bast and towards Johan and Yubel, taking off her necklace at the same time.

"You need power, right? Then use it!"

There was a loud laugh as Chaos eluded Juudai's grasp and stopped right in front of Naledi, taking her form like it had before. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Naledi made to throw the necklace at Yubel.

"No, you wouldn't. Because if you do, you will be tied to this world forever. You will never be able to pass on, never be able to see your family again." Chaos gave her a slight smile. "Can you deal with that? To still be here when the sun has died and the galaxy has exploded? You may be dead, but you're only human."

"And what's my alternative? See the universe be destroyed because I was too concerned with myself?" Naledi's eyes hardened. "No, thanks."

She threw, and the vortex absorbed the necklace before Chaos could stop it, flashing green for a brief second. Almost enough… Almost…

And Chaos laughed.

"I can't believe how stupid you are! You actually thought that would work?"

"It is working!" Juudai shouted.

"No it isn't." Chaos abandoned Naledi's form while talking. _Because even with all the power those things possess, they're still just things._

Bast hissed, grabbing Mihir and Chandran's hands and dragging them to where Pharaoh was watching the vortex that Super Fusion had created, his head tilted slightly. Hitendra followed hurriedly. "It has no heart. The keystone can't be completed without someone willingly becoming the heart. Without it, it will just be a pretty stone."

Hitendra eyed the vortex warily. "What happens to the one who becomes the heart?"

"I cannot say." Bast looked around. "I only know that they'll serve as the heart until the end of the universe comes."

_And now you're stuck. Because not a single one of you is brave enough to exist forever. _

"Neither are you," Juudai shot back, and Naledi stepped forward.

"I'll do it. My necklace is already part of that thing anyway, I'll be around forever no matter what."

But Bast stopped her, shaking her head sadly. "I'm sorry, it cannot be you. Because you are already tied to it, it will not accept you." She raised her voice. "Neither can the Heralds, nor the gods. They are too important already."

So all of it had been for nothing? Juudai swore as he looked around. Hitendra was looking away, keeping Mihir and Chandran pressed close to him. No help from their side, then.

_Sad, isn't it, Haou? You go through all that trouble. You go looking all over the world for some cat I kidnapped. The Healer even got his powers because of that. And then after you find her, and you find the Heralds of Light, and you find out about your past, you still cannot win. _

Juudai and Amethyst Cat attacked Chaos at the same time, but it only twisted away from them. Amethyst Cat looked furious; she was biting and scratching at everything she could reach, and she was quickly joined by her equally furious family. There was a loud noise when several attacks connected at the same time, followed by silence. Pharaoh let out a single meow and Bast crouched down next to him. Then, strangely, she laughed.

"What is it?" Artemis asked. Bast looked up at where Juudai was fighting Chaos, her eyes yellow and blue and green and brighter than they'd ever been before.

"No one willing, you say?"

_The humans are cowards. _

"Perhaps. But not all of us are human, are we?" She petted Pharaoh. "This little one just told me something very interesting."

Juudai's head snapped up as Apollo let out a bark of laughter and Chaos screamed in outrage, only to watch Pharaoh –_Pharaoh_- walk into the vortex Super Fusion had created, tail swishing slightly from side to side and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. There was another loud explosion as Chaos attacked, faster than Juudai had thought possible, but Super Fusion was even faster. The vortex closed moments before Chaos reached it.

The universe shifted. Something Juudai had never really felt was wrong suddenly felt _right_.

And Chaos was gone.

"Cats!" Apollo cheered as Juudai looked wide-eyed at the place where Super Fusion's vortex had been. He wasn't the only one. Yubel, still holding Johan's hand with Super Fusion in it, was looking as if she hadn't quite realized what had happened yet. She turned her head to look at Juudai.

_It's over?_

_I… I think it is._

"Chaos… Is it gone?" Cobalt Eagle asked, sounding as shocked as Juudai felt. Juudai concentrated. There were still traces, and something that felt distinctly like Chaos' anger at the back of his mind, but it was harmless.

"No," he said finally. "It's around. Just… spread out. It's not doing anything anymore, just existing."

"We did it…We really did it." Naledi said in awe. Mihir cheered. Bast bent down and straightened up again, holding something in her arms. Juudai walked closer cautiously.

"Pharaoh?" He looked at the creature Bast was carrying. Pharaoh lifted his head and let out a soft meow. He looked just like he'd always looked, except for his eyes. They were now the same shade of silver Yubel and Johan's were. He'd truly become the keystone of the Light of Hope.

"Juudai, get Johan out of here!" Rainbow Dragon shouted.

Juudai shot up, getting to Johan just in time to help Yubel support him when he lost consciousness again. If Johan died now, all would've been in vain. "Getting out of here!"

He only saw his own monsters and the Gem Beasts return to their respective decks and felt Yubel grab hold of his wrist before he teleported away, right into the lobby of Domino General Hospital. He'd go back for everyone else later. Right now-

"Please, help us!" He shouted at the nurses who were staring at him, ill-concealed shock on all of their faces. "He's dying, you have to help!"

**OoOoO**

"Juudai, you need to sleep."

Juudai shook his head, then immediately contradicted himself by yawning. Yubel smiled and pulled him close. "Get some rest."

"I can't, what if something happens to Johan?"

They'd waited at the hospital until Johan got back from surgery, but despite all of Juudai's protests, he hadn't been allowed into Johan's room. With no living relatives left to contact, the hospital had eventually, at Juudai's request, called Industrial Illusions, and the company had promised to look out for Johan. That left Juudai with nothing to do but go home. His parents had already been informed of his return and had both come to the hospital to pick him up. He could see they were burning to ask him what had happened, but they had given him time to recover from everything that had happened.

"Johan will be fine. If something happens, we'll feel it right away."

Yubel was right, but Juudai was still worried. Johan wasn't in critical condition anymore, but there was no telling what kind of damage had been done. He leaned back into Yubel's arms.

"It's weird. I know it's over and still I feel like I should be ready for anything."

"Adrenaline," Yubel said. "I feel the same way. It'll wear off."

Juudai concentrated. Yubel was a bright beacon right next to him, and he could still feel Johan clearly. Apollo and Artemis' aura came from very far to the west, as did Athena's. When he'd gone to pick up the others at the Dimensional Crossroads, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo had requested to be brought back to Greece. Athens was still suffering from Chaos' attack, and the gods had damage control to do. Instead of Chengdu, Baihu had picked Beijing as his destination, citing the same reason as the Greek gods, and the Rainbow Serpent had flown back to Australia on its own.

Bast, on the other hand, was staying at Industrial Illusions to look after Pharaoh, and, unknown to anyone but Juudai and chairman Pegasus, Naledi, Mihir, Chandran and Hitendra were with her while they tried to decide what to do next. Juudai could feel their signature as well. It wasn't nearly as strong as that of the gods, but he'd grown used to their presence and he'd probably be able to pick them out no matter where they were.

And Chaos… It was still around. He could pick out its signature easily, and could even feel its fury, but it was spread out over the entire universe, not a threat to any of them. In a world that felt more balanced than ever before, it couldn't harm them. It also meant that they couldn't harm it, but Juudai felt no desire to do so.

He yawned again. Sleep was starting to sound more and more tempting, especially since he hadn't slept in over two days.

"If anything happens, I'll wake you up immediately," Yubel promised. She stroked his hair and Juudai closed his eyes.

He slept for fourteen hours straight, only waking up when the sun was already high in the sky and the phone call with the message that Johan had woken up was answered by his mother.

**OoOoO**

"Industrial Illusions sent you flowers," Juudai announced, stepping into the room without knocking. "And I've got a couple of cards for you. How are you feeling?"

Johan looked up from the book he'd been reading and smiled. "Better, but the stitches are annoying."

Juudai put the flowers with some of the other bouquets in the room. He'd get a vase for them later. Topaz Tiger was curled up in front of the window and opened one lazy eye when he approached, then rolled around and slept on. None of the Gem Beasts had slept much while Johan had been unconscious, and even now that he was awake, they didn't let him out of sight.

Juudai returned to Johan's bedside and deposited a bundle of cards onto the nightstand, then picked one and handed it to Johan. Johan squinted, trying to read the calligraphed kanji on the envelope. "What is it?"

"Rei-chan's organizing a Christmas party at Duel Academia, and we're invited." Juudai smiled as Yubel appeared next to him in her spirit form, in case any nurses came in. They'd given the hospital staff a huge scare when they'd appeared out of nowhere, and none of them were keen on a repeat. Johan waved at her and took the card out of the envelope.

"It's only in a couple of weeks," Juudai explained. "I'm sure you can stay with us if you need to leave the hospital before that, though. Mama and Papa won't mind."

Johan gave him a warm smile. "That would be nice. The doctor says I'm healing miraculously fast."

"Miraculous?" Yubel laughed. Johan winked at her. His eyes turned silver for a second.

"I still can't heal myself, though," he said. "but at least I'm healing faster than expected."

"You'll get there." Juudai handed him a card with a Greek postage stamp. "Here, Athena sent it. She says she might come over for the party, but Athens still needs to recover from Chaos' attack. Apollo's definitely coming, though, and Artemis said she'd try her best to make it."

Johan put the card on the nightstand. "So where is it now? Chaos?"

"Around." Juudai shrugged. "I don't think it'll be able to hurt us now, not with Pharaoh. Naledi promised she'd keep an eye on it too."

Naledi had mentioned something about going to the Netherlands, saying she wanted to know if she could understand Dutch. Mihir, Chandran, and their parents had wanted to go to Australia and Juudai had sent them to Yulara. The Rainbow Serpent would look out for them.

"Do you think we'll ever see it again?"

"I hope not," Juudai said, much too loud for the tiny hospital room. His voice softened. "I'm just glad you're okay. That we're all okay now."

"Yeah…" Johan took one of Juudai's hands and Yubel took the other. "We're all okay."

**OoOoO**

Duel Academia was filled with people when Juudai and Johan arrived. Most of them were students, but there were a couple of people who'd already graduated, like Juudai himself. There was Manjoume on the other side of the room, and Juudai waved at him when he caught his eye. There were too many people now, but he decided to go talk to him when he got the chance.

They met up with Apollo and Artemis near the buffet table. Athena hadn't been able to come in the end, but she'd made Johan promise to keep an eye on her brother and sister.

"Juudai, Johan!" Apollo greeted them enthusiastically. He gave them both a quick hug, and made room for his sister to greet them as well. "It's a big school, isn't it? I thought there'd be less people."

"Duel Academia is pretty big," Juudai said, waving at a couple of people who recognized him. He picked up a few drinks and passed them around. "You guys okay?"

"Apollo here hasn't stopped bragging since we got back home," Artemis said. "Because his prophecy came true."

"I told you it'd involve cats," Apollo said, smiling widely. "I'm entitled."

Juudai smiled as well. "You were right," he admitted. "Good call."

"Johan, how are you?" Artemis asked before Apollo could continue bragging. Johan took a drink and put his glass down.

"I'm fine. Barely any problems now."

Juudai, who'd witnessed Johan waking up at night from nightmares, knew that wasn't true, but he didn't comment. After all, it wasn't like he and Yubel and even the Gem Beasts weren't being plagued by the same nightmares. It'd get better over time.

"I'm glad to hear it," Artemis said. She looked around. "Juudai, I believe there's someone looking for you."

Juudai looked up and saw Asuka waving at him. He waved back and turned around.

"You'll be fine?"

"Go ahead." Johan smiled. "I'll be around, go catch up."

Juudai smiled back and made his way through the crowds to where Asuka was standing. By the time he reached her, she had been joined by Manjoume.

"Juudai," she said, smiling softly. "How are you? I heard Johan was in the hospital."

"He's doing okay now," he told her. "And I'm fine. How about you guys?"

Asuka started an enthusiastic tale about her studies in America, and Juudai listened intently. It was a completely different life from the one he led, and a small part of him felt jealous.

_Do you want it?_

Juudai smiled. No, not really. It was a good life for Asuka, and he was glad for her, but he didn't think he could stay in one place. He needed to move around and help people.

_I've got you, that's enough._

"Manjoume-kun just told me he'd been in contact with Shou-kun," Asuka said, snapping Juudai out of his conversation with Yubel.

"How is he? How's their league going?" The last time he'd heard from either Shou or Ryou was when he'd been in Wellington. It seemed like ages ago now.

"They're getting more and more people," Manjoume said. "Edo Phoenix joined a few weeks ago.

Juudai laughed softly. "Called it."

"And you?" Asuka asked suddenly. "Because I saw you, when that thing attacked Duel Academia last month. That was you, right? All those weird things, and then Johan in the hospital… What exactly happened, Juudai?"

"It was me," Juudai confirmed. He hesitated for a few seconds. The full story was too long to tell them now, and he didn't actually feel like talking about it too much. In the end he settled for giving them the short version, but it still took him the better part of an hour to explain everything.

"So Johan-kun and Yubel both have this power of Light?" Asuka concluded when he finished talking. "And now they're joined together?"

"By Pharaoh?" Manjoume added, sounding more than a little disbelieving.

"It's a lot like duct tape," Juudai said, echoing an explanation Bast had given him a few weeks ago. "Pharaoh keeps the Light of Hope together, and since there's still a sort of scar between the two parts, all those items are to make up for the loss of power."

He frowned when his cell phone beeped, and quickly read the message. Johan. "Sorry guys, I have to go." He gave Asuka a quick hug and shook hands with Manjoume. "Take care!"

"Keep in touch!" Asuka told him, waving as he disappeared back into the crowd. "And be careful!"

Juudai smiled to himself. He'd have to send them a postcard once in a while.

Somehow, Apollo and Fubuki had started talking. He passed them on his way to the exit, and paused for a minute to listen in on the conversation, smiling when the topic immediately became clear.

"So there was this Aktaion bloke, right?" Apollo was saying. "Nice guy, good hunter, but some privacy issues. Anyway, she turned him into a stag! Can you believe it?"

"You're kidding," Fubuki said incredulously.

"I wish I were! I mean, how's she ever going to find someone if she keeps turning them into wildlife?"

Fubuki nodded understandingly. "Asuka's the same. She just keeps turning everyone down."

"No luck either?"

"None." Fubuki sighed softly. "I thought Manjoume could have a chance, and she keeps sending e-mails to this one guy in Australia, but she says they're just friends. And then there was Juudai…"

"Juudai?" Apollo interrupted. "I thought he and-"

Juudai turned away and walked on. That conversation was becoming a bit too awkward for him. He made a note to introduce Artemis and Asuka to each other. He was sure they'd find something to talk about. He weaved his way through the mass of people and finally made it to the staircase that led to the roof of the main building. There were a lot less people here, and Juudai was glad. He liked this place. He'd spent a lot of time here.

"Juudai, over here," Johan called. He was sitting on the edge of the roof, with Ruby in his lap. Juudai sat down next to him and Yubel appeared behind them.

"You could've just used telepathy," Juudai said. "You didn't need to use your phone."

Johan shrugged. "Didn't feel like it. Besides, I was talking to the Gem Beasts."

"What did they say?"

"They're happy." Johan smiled and Juudai spent a moment to study him. He wasn't entirely relaxed, a sign that the injuries he'd suffered were still bothering him, but he looked healthy and he wasn't in pain.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" he murmured.

"Five months ago I was still a normal kid," Johan said. Juudai laughed.

"You were never normal."

"Pot calling the kettle black," Johan shot right back, and Yubel added, "You're the most abnormal kid in this universe, Juudai."

"Sure, team up with him, why don't you," Juudai grumbled, trying very hard to hide his smile. "Is it going to be Light versus Darkness now?"

"Never," Yubel said, suddenly solemn. "You know that."

"Yeah, I know…" Juudai looked out over the island, smiling softly now. "I'm glad you were there. Both of you. I couldn't have done it on my own."

Johan put an arm around his shoulders. "We're always here for you. You know that."

Juudai closed his eyes, the smile never really leaving his face. He knew very well, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"The world feels beautiful," Yubel said after a few minutes of silence. Johan nodded, dangling his legs over the edge of the roof.

"Does that mean I'm out of a job?" Juudai asked mock-solemnly. "No one left to help?"

Yubel laughed loudly and Johan joined her. "No one to help? Juudai, you've got the entire universe relying on you. Your job has only just begun."

**END**

* * *

**Notes:**

1. Color symbolism: Naledi's necklace glows green, the color of family, whereas Rei's stone glows pink, the color of friendship.

2. The reason Naledi plans to go to the Netherlands is that Afrikaans, Naledi's mother tongue, originated from Dutch. With some effort she'll probably be able to understand Dutch.

3. **Aktaion**: The myth says that Aktaion was a hunter who one day stumbled upon Artemis bathing in a spring. When Artemis discovered him, she was furious. She turned him into a stag and he got ripped apart by his own hunting dogs.

4. I have a whole lot of people to thank:

First and foremost **Blueglaceon**, who betaed this fic almost in its entirety, was always prepared to put up with my crazy questions and suggestions at insane times of the day, and is generally awesome, brilliant and absolutely amazing.

Second of all: all the people who put up with me talking and complaining about this story: **Higuchimon**, **Silvormoon**, **Bridgitkiido**, both **StorySpinners **sisters, **Aquamarine Crystalline**, **Doubleblade Miriko**, and **Rhodanum**. You guys are fantastic!

And last but not least: Everyone who supported this story, reviewed it, faved it, and just read it. Without you guys, this story would've never reached its end. Thank you all so much!


End file.
